reencarnacion
by angel-demoniaca
Summary: dos hermanas inculpadas injustamentes y condenadas a la muerte pero que pasara cuando ellas se les ocurra reencarnar- recuerda que reencarnaremos asta encontrar a nuestro compañero del alma-dije mi primer fic pasen
1. Chapter 1

La historia es muy pero los personajes de la fabulosa y increíble SM

Capitulo 1

_No puede ser simple mente no puedes ser por q estábamos aquí no hemos hecho ningún mal maldita condesa pero espero q se pudra en el mas horrible hueco del infierno_

-Isabella- me dijo mi hermana-isabella despierta

-QUE- grite

Calmate sino te calmas no encontraremos la forma de salir de aquí- me dijo con voz calmada pero yo la conocía a la perfeccion y sabia lo asustada q estaba

Suspire y me calme

-bien se te ocurre algo para escapar- me pregunto

-no-

Pero en que estabas pensado hace un segundo mostrabas mucha concentración- me dijo

Me sonroje- maldecía a la condesa-

-no gastes energía en eso ella debe estar sufriendo en las llamas de infierno

-lo se ángel pero eso no quiere decir q me guste que estemos en esta situación por culpa de ella- suspire eso era lo único q hacia desde que estoy en esta prisión suspirar.

No me e presentado correctamente soy isabella Antonelli y tengo 15 años mi hermana mayo tiene 17 y se llama angélica pero le dicen ángel. Somos hechiceras pero buenas respetamos la vida y la muerte y no nos creemos mas q los demás por tener poderes como hacían algunos de nuestra especie es mas ayudábamos a las personas q nos necesitan claro sin que ellas se enteren de nuestra existencia. Se preguntaran como es que llegamos a estar en una prisión si no somos malvadas , nosotras hemos estado viviendo por un tiempo en tierra húngara en unos de los peores años ya que habían desaparecido barias jóvenes campesinas vírgenes y cuando aparecía lo hacían muertas, después fueron jóvenes de la nobleza que desaprecian del castillo _Čachtice_ descubrieron que la condesa Erzsébet Báthory practicaba magia rojas y mataba a las jóvenes para bañarse en su sangre y mantenerse joven la inculparon a ella y a sus ayudantes pero ella antes de ser encarcelada les dijo q nosotras les habíamos enseñado eso cuando nosotras desde un principio nos negamos a unirnos a sus prácticas nos atacaron y encarcelado.

-bella que podemos hacer? llevamos toda la noche con esto y solo falta una hora para ser quemadas- dijo mi hermana preocupada.

-no se q podemos hacer, estamos muy débil para hacer un hechizo para liberarnos y si asemos uno de teletrasportarnos moriríamos sin los implementos necesarios- estaba asustada pero no era por mí, mi hermana tan buena y siempre protegiéndome siempre quise q en alguna ocasión fuera yo capaz de salvarla.

- y si hacemos uno de vida eterna- me dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa

- hermana sabes q para convertirse en vampiro necesitas se mordida por una además aquí no hay. Dije mi hermana sabia también como yo esas cosas

-no bella no hablaba de ser un vampiro yo quería decir que ágamos un hechizo para reencarnar después de muerto- dijo ella explicando mejor su idea

- es una gran idea pero tenemos un problema no tenemos una pluma de fénix y tampoco una promesa piedras presionas-dije eso era lo más importante de todo la pluma de fénix era para simbolizar su nacimiento sobre las cenizas y las piedras para simbolizar el peso de nuestra alma en el cuerpo.

- podemos usar la piedra de la suerte-dijo señalando su piedra colgada de su cuello era un pedazo de amatista tallado y la mía era la esmeralda- y la pluma de fénix lo podemos sustituri con sangre virgen ballada en lagrimas de amor fraterno todo eso lo tenemos- dijo sonriendo con esperansa de salir bien.

-pero no tenemos suficiente energía moriríamos susando la poca q nos queda-dije aunque igual íbamos a morir

- es mejor morir de cansancion q quemadas hermana además asi nuncan nos separaran viviremos muchas vidas de todo tipos recordando cada una en sueños y siempre renaciondo como familia jamás estaremos solas- dijo emocionada pensando en todas las aventura qu tendríamos.

-pero recuerda que este hechiso acabara cuando encontremos a nuestro compañero del alma-dije para recordarle esa era la única forma de parar de reencarnecer encontrar al hombre que el destino escogió para ti.

-bueno yo no me opongo a eso es mas muero por conocer a mi futuro cuñado-dijo pensando en las posibilidades

-ja eso digo de ti hermanita de mi no te tienes que preocupar- iba a replicar cuando le recordé que teníamos que darnos prisa.

Asique Hicimos un circulo y entramos en el mi hermana invoco con gran facilidad los elemento del agua y el fuego- dioses que todo lo ven os invoco por medio de mi alma mi fuerza de voluntad FUEGO- de pronto una pequeña fogata se encendió de la nada mi hermana lo podía hacer mejor pero estaba demasiado débil- invoco a la fuerza del cambio AGUA- y empezó a llover entrando el agua con un pequeño orificio de la habitación y ya era mi turno- invoco a la fuerza del equilibrio TIERRA- hubo un pequeño temblor pero solo en nuestra celda- invoco a las FUERZAS DEL ALMA VIENTO- un ventarrón entro a la celda elevándonos – mi hermana al no tener un cuchillo se mordió la palma de la mano abriéndosela y yo hice lo mismo y las dos lloramos de dolor y el anhelo de seguís juntas. Las piedras de nuestros cuellos se elevaron y se unieron para luego adsorber nuestro poder hasta dejarnos moribundas.

-hasta pronto hermana- fue lo último que escuche antes se cerrar mis ojos morir y esta no seria ni al primera ni la ultima.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

1710

Estábamos en el bosque el campamento estaba cerca de nosotras pero queríamos practicar en el bosque. Después de morir en esa cárcel hace 100 años volvimos a nacer en una familia de gitanos estábamos muy contentas ya que aprendimos a bailar con libertad y viajábamos por el mundo conociendo además de que todavía conserva vamos nuestros poderes solo que más fuertes que antes.

-vamos bella te estás tardando mucho- dijo mi hermana impaciente, en esta ocasión yo había nacido primero pero solo por unos meses.

-tranquila ángel recuerda que no me puedes llamar de esa forma frente a los demás- le dije mi nombre ahora era Elizabeth y el de mi hermana era honoraria.

-relájate estamos fuera de su alcance además tenemos que practicar-dijo, y tenía mucha razón nosotras teníamos un acto de baile y música ella tocaba la flauta mientras bailaba y yo el violín pero era tan descortinaba que perdía el paso y caía.

- bien pero la próxima vida que tenga más coordinación- dije refunfuñando, mi hermana se rio.

-pero bella tu eres descoordinada desde antes, o no te acuerdas de la ves que caíste del árbol- dijo riéndose

-no te rías eso fue tu culpa, me dijiste que te ayudara a buscar manzanas-dije patéticamente

-pero si ni siquiera te habías subido al árbol todavía cuando te caíste de cabeza contra el suelo-dijo rodando de la risa recodando y si soy sincera me uní a sus risas, jamás supe cómo fue que lo hice.

-bien basta de risas que vinimos a trabajar- me dijo levantándose

Saco la flauta de su saquito mientras yo recogía mi violín que sin darme cuenta se me había caído y empezamos con una melodía suave mientras ella parecía que volaba con cada paso y yo me sentía más descoordinada.

-alto bella no estas concentrándote-

-es que cuando te mueves parece ser tan fácil y yo me siento más desorientada-

- mmmm-dijo pensando mientras me miraba- dame el violín-dijo

Se lo entregue y lo coloco en la grama junto a su flauta y arranco un pedazo de tela de su vestido y lo coloco alrededor de mis ojo, no podía ver nada y escuche su flauta- no mires solo siente la música-

Empecé a bailar me sentía confiada libre capaz de todo pero luego mis ojos pudieron ver algo y pare toque la cinta para ver si se avía caído pero la tenia puesta

Yo esta frente a un bosque verde todo estaba totalmente verde y lo único color a demás de ese verde era blanco estaba nevando estire mi mano y el copo me la traspaso estaba asombrada, donde estaba?, que hacía yo hay? Donde estaba ángel? Y escuche un gruñido animal cuando busque al animal sentí la necesidad de corren y antes de darme cuenta lo asía corría por el bosque en busca de algo pero no veía que era hasta que me encontré con un lobo más grande que un caballo era enorme se veía cansado y triste era de color senisa. El no me veía pero yo a él si se veía solo desamparado en busca de algo que jamás encontrara y tuve la necesidad de acompañarlo pero todo se volvió oscuro y una vos me llamaba.

-bella bella bella- era ángel- bella despierta- y abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los azules de mi hermana.

-dios bella que susto –dijo mi entras me abrasaba aliviada.

-que paso? -dije de la vil mente-

-estabas bailando cuando de pronto te desmallaste- dijo ella

-por cuánto tiempo? –

-media hora acabo de llamar a nuestra madre para que te revise-

Después de unos minuto llego Regina nuestra madre era blanca con las mejillas rosadas y su pelo era de color negro como sus ojos sus facciones era delicadas y su cuerpo algo regordete por sus dos embarazos casi seguidos, mi hermana y yo nos parecía mi un poco a ella yo era de pero negro que me llegaba asta la cadera de piel blanca mis ojos eran azueles como el de mi padre y mi figura llamaba mucho la atención de los hombre cosa que odiaba y mi hermana tenía el pelo castaño claro con ojos azules era y era un poco más delgada que yo era idéntica a vuestro padre.

-Elizabeth! estas bien?-dijo mi madre

-tranquila solo fue por cansancio estábamos practicando- mi madre nos hiso prometer que no volvamos a sobrepasar los límites del campamento y que comiéramos algo.

Esa noche le conté lo que paso a ángel y ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

-bella tuviste una visión-dijo

-una visión? Estás loca recuerda que las visiones es un don con el que nace las personas además este era como si mi espíritu hubiese salido de mi cuerpo- dije

-pero tus elementos son la tierra y el aire eso quiere decir que está pegada a todo lo relacionado con el bosque y la parte física de la vida como la mía está conectada al alma y sentimientos de todo ser vivo–dijo levantándose y fue a nuestro baúl.

Cuando teníamos unos 10 años en esta nueva vidas mi hermana me convenció de atraer nuestros objetos a nosotras con un hechizo y todas las pociones, Lociones, libros… estaba encerrados en un baúl que solo podíamos abrir nosotras.

-aquí esta -dijo ella sacándome de mis cavilaciones- me dijiste que era un lobo segura que no era un hombre lobo

-segura. –Respondí

-veamos lobo lobo lobo- decía mientras pasaba las páginas del libro que hablaba de criaturas sobre naturales.

-no veo algo que diga sobre lobos tan grandes pero mmm espera aquí hay algo que nos puede servir- dijo corriendo para sentarse conmigo revise la pagina que tenía en la mano y el titulo decía metamorfos-

- mira aquí dice que son seres conectados a la naturaleza capases de transformarse en cualquier animal, además de que al reproducir esos genes se fortalecen y se transforma en el animal original-dijo

-como que animal original-

-eso quiere decir que si uno se transforma en águila todos los demás lo seguirán sepan o no es lago instintivo-

-que mas dice- y leímos todo sobre los metamorfos hasta que salieron los primeros rayos del el sol

-bien ahora la duda es que quiere le lodo- dijo

-yo lo veía triste desolado como si buscara algo y no lo encontrara- recordaba cada detalle de su mirada

-creo que necesita nuestra ayuda y es por eso que lo viste a demás en el libro dice que él está conectado con la naturaleza de su hogar eso quiere decir que si vive en un bosque pues no precisamente me buscaba a mi-

-bien le ayudamos pero como lo encontraremos podemos buscar un hechizo de tele transporte atreves de la esencia pero necesitamos al menos el aroma de él para que se pueda hacer- dije recordando que todos los implementos los teníamos

-qué tal si intentas conectarte con el nueva mente- dijo pensando

-pero ni siquiera sé como lo ise la vez anterior como quieres que lo haga de nuevo- dije para ser franca ni siquiera estaba muy segura de que fuera real.

-bueno antes estabas concentrada en la música y tú estabas en tu habitad por decirlo de alguna forma tal vez ese sea la clave- dijo mientras se dirigía por su flauta.

-pero ni siquiera estoy segura si fue realidad o ficción lo que vi-dije

-eres una hechicera reencarnada capaz de provocar un terremoto y al parecer conectada con todo ser vivo y no crees que y lobo gigante te necesite- me miraba con ironía y burla

-bien bien pero al menos vamos a despedirnos si-

-bien-

Después de desayunar hablamos con Regina y ella lloro pero le dijimos que la diosa de la luna nos ilumino en un sueño que tuvimos un donde alguien nos necesitaba (y no ere mentira pero los gitanos les tienen pavor a los hechiceros que jamás se enteraron de nuestra naturaleza y no podíamos decirle todo pero al menos una parte si además ellos creían en los espíritus) y nos despedimos de nuestro padre que nos regalo dos piedra para la protección cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que era las misma piedras en las que morimos en esa cárcel y al preguntarle de donde las saco respondió que un día pescando las encontró unidas y por alguna razón pensó en nosotras.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y incluyendo un mapa, el baúl y algo de comida para el almuerzo y cena, fuimos a una cueva que encontramos en el bosque, a la hora del almuerzo comimos algo de fruta que estaba en la canasta de la comida y entramos a la cueva mi hermana y yo al encontrarla sentimos la fuerza que emanaba este lugar y siempre que hacíamos los rituales los preparábamos aquí. Con un movimiento de manos de parte de mi hermana las antorchas se encendieron para iluminar la cueva que estaba llena de un olor dulce el piso estaba lleno de grama y pétalos de flores y en el centro un pentágono hecho de polvo de huesos (que teníamos en una vasija guardada en el baúl) y en cada punta una velas de diferentes colores.

Del baúl sacamos la vasija llena de polvo de hueso y hicimos un símbolo para cuando nos tele trasportáramos nuestra cosas fueran con nosotras, en el medio del pentágono desplegamos el mapa mundo y colocamos una pluma y una brújula

Ángel tomo su flauta y antes de tocar me dijo- bella sierra tus ojos e intenta consentrarte en el lobo al luego ya sabes que hacer por cierto toma-me entrego mi piedra ella me la había pedido antes de salir.

Flashback

_Bella dame tu piedra para bañarla con la mía en esencia de cuervo- y estiro sus manos_

_Cuando nace una hechicera esta se le regala una piedras de la fortuna que fue usada por su madre pero como nuestra verdadera mama murió al darme a luz a mi me entrego la piedra que usaba mi padre antes de abandonar a mi mama por otra mujer, mi hermana baño nuestras piedras con sangre de cuervo para mantenernos siempre unidas y ser capaz de al tomarnos de las manos leer la mentes de nosotras._

Fin de flashback

La tome y me la coloque como siempre pero se sentía diferente como si la piedra me hubiese extrañado. Ja ya me estaba volviendo loca.

-empecemos-

Ella empezó a tocar su flauta y supe que esa era mi señal y cerré mis ojos y me concentre y de nuevo estaba en el bosque pero era mejor que antes podía escuchar los animales sentir el frio busque al lobo pero no lo encontré pero sentía su presencia el se dirigía a esta dirección, ya me sentía preparada volví a la cueva con mi hermana y estire mi mano ni el mapa.

La pluma se movió de su logar y señalo un lugar donde todavía no había civilización inhóspito lleno de un bosque espeso ángel dejo de tocar y coloco su mano sobre la mía y las dos susurramos.

-dirígenos al lugar donde el destino me guía- y la cueva desapareció dando paso a un frio y serrado bosque era el mismo lugar donde vi al lobo la primera solo que faltaba algo el color blanco que había no estaba en su lugar llovía a cantaros-

-rápido bella as un refugio- me dijo ángel mientras recogía nuestras cosas-

-me mulier sequi te in terram et inhabitantes in natura creavit me fortitudo mea et robur virtutis tuae soror- dije con voz suave al arrodillarme y hacer la figura del hogar en la tierra.

Y rápidamente una caballa apareció hecha de leña puesta del bosque y entramos rápidamente y estaba mas detallada de lo que creía era muy acogedora con una habitación para dormir y chimenea aunque era muy sencilla nos sorprendió eso yo solo era capaz de hacer una cabaña pero sin cuarto o chimenea y mucho menos con una cama

-Es una prueba contundente de que tus poderes se incrementan – mi hermana esta más atónita que yo-me pregunto qué podre hacer yo-

Metimos todo y mi hermana fue corriendo a la chimenea y encendió el fuego, nos cambiamos la ropa mojada para y nos pusimos unas capaz para estar más abrigadas

-bien todavía no es de noche o eso creo-dijo mientras miraba la ventana-donde encontraremos al lobo.

-a cuarenta kilometro al noroestes –ella me miraba sorprendida-que te dije que lo había seguido y me parece que esa es su dirección cuando estaba "en la visión" .

-bien eso es lo único que necesitaba- luego se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana, ya sabía lo que aria

-amicus semper expectatur pluvia mihi te alia die aperire sed nunc desaparese favilla et expectare tua deinde visit.- y la lluvia desapareció pero no salió el sol-

-que paso por que sigue nublado?-le pregunte

-yo solo quería que parara de llover se ve que en este lugar casi no sale el sol y si de la nada la lluvia para y sale el astro rey el metamorfo se dará cuenta-me dijo mientras me daba la mano para levantarme- rápido se nos escapa.

Salimos de la cabaña y corrimos por el bosque tan rápido como piamos no podíamos hacer algo que llamara la atención pues no sabíamos que criaturas saldrían en cualquier momento y pare estábamos en el mismo claro y no me di cuenta de lo hermoso que era.

Era de un verde más claro que las demás plantes demostraba serenidad y paz era un lugar perfecto para pensar escuchaba a los pájaros salir de sus escondites acompañado con cantos el arrollo. Era simplemente pacifico y hermoso y sentí su presencia

Ángel me tomo de la mano al sentirme tensa no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando salió el mismo loba de color ceniza con la mirada mas perturbada que antes y sentí una descarga subir por mi brazo sabia que ángel me mostraría lo que veía.

Ángel veía fijamente los ojos del lobo como lo hacía yo pero a la vez diferente ella veía su interior y pudimos encontrar sus recuerdos.

Lo vimos todo escuchamos las historias ascentrales que describía a los espíritus guerreros; como por la amenaza tuvieron que desarrollar una forma más poderosa para enfrentar a sus enemigo vimos y sentimos en carne propia como ellos se libraba de sus cuerpos para luego luchar con sus espíritus trayendo tratados de paz con las demás tribus.

**_Vimos el nacimiento crecimiento y entendimiento de este lobo cuando era humano y supimos su nombre taha aki como fue el jefe de su tribu la forma en que descubrí la codicia de utlapa para apoderarse de las demás tribus usando el poder de los espíritus, lo desterró de sus tierras pero el mal nacido de utlapa lo embosco para cuando el estuviera fuera de su cuerpo el apoderarse y destruir su cuerpo para que taha aki no volviera . _**

**_De cómo el sufrió al ver a su pueblo ser gobernado y maltratado por su propio cuerpo y nadie lo podía ayudar utlapa era muy listo y prohibió que los guerrero separaran sus espíritus de sus cuerpo para que nadie supiera lo que paso cuando le preguntaron la razón el respondió que tuvo una visión de peligro y no arriesgaría a su pueblo._**

**_Asique utlapa tuvo que renunciar a su sueño de conquistas con los espíritus guerreros y se conformo con la tribu buscando privilegios que taha aki jamás busco casándose por segunda vez con una esposa más joven y luego con una tercera cuando ni siquiera la primera había muerto._**

**_Taha aki veía todo con rabia e impotencia, asique ordeno a un lobo de las montañas que matara a cualquier persona que llevara su cuerpo para salvar a la tribu pero murió un chico tratando de proteger a su "líder" y le dijo al lobo que se fuera._**

**_El estar tanto tiempo sin un cuerpo se convirtió en una agonía y el lobo lo seguía fiel mente por el bosque viendo su dolor. el sintió celos el lobo era un ejemplar de primera categoría en su clase grande fuerte y hermoso. Tenía rabia de que el estúpido lobo tenia cuerpo y una existencia y el no._**

**_Y en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea le rogo al lobo un espacio en su interior para compartir el cuerpo de este y el acepto._**

**_Juntos lobo y hombre fueron a la tribu como un solo ser. Las personas huyeron despavoridas llamando a los guerreros y estos acudieron_**

**_Pero taha aki no atacaría a su pueblo y intento hablarles con los ojos y aullando canciones de la tribu._**

**_Un guerrero viejo llamado yut supo que hacer dejo su cuerpo y se convirtió en espíritu guerrero taha aki se apresuro a su encuentro saliendo del lobo y este lo espero fielmente su regreso._**

**_Cuando taha aki le explico lo sucedido yut volvió a su cuerpo pero utlapa llego y estaba a punto de matarlo los guerreros no sabían que hacer estaba prohibido convertirse en espíritus y su líder era el que escogía los castigos._**

**_Y yut fue silenciado para siempre antes de decir lo ocurrido._**

**_A taha aki lo abrumo una furia tan grande que volvió al cuerpo del lobo con la intención de matar a utlapa pero cuando regreso algo mágico sucedió el amor por su pueblo y la ira suya eran tan grandes tan fuertes eran sus emociones para contenerlas en el cuerpo de un animal que el lobo tembló y ante la vista de todos taha aki volvió a ser un hombre._**

**_Utlapa intento escapar pero taha aki tenia la fuerza y velocidad de un lobo u lo aplasto antes de poder escapar y regreso todo a la normalidad devolvió a cada esposa a su familia y todo volvió a la normalidad solo que una regla si se conservo nadie podía volver a convertirse en espíritus guerreros para que ese incidente no ocurriera de nuevo._**

**_Vivió lo mismo que tres hombres, tuvo hijos y estos se convertían en guerreros lobo con su tercera esposa conoció la profundidad del amor que decidió dejar de ser guerrero lobo para envejecer con ella._**

**_Un día chicas del pueblo empezaron a desaparecer y escucharon gritos 5 guerreros fueren investigar del cual 1 regreso hablando del demonio._**

**_Un hombre pálido de ojos rojos brillantes y frio como el hielo fue lo que encontraron y explico que la única forma de matarlo fue desmembrarlo y cuando taha aki vio el cuerpo del demonio se unía de nuevo demando que fuera quemado y sus cenizas fueron divididas para ser llevadas por tres vengarse pero el solo no podía y hombres diferentes._**

**_Un tiempo después apareció una mujer de cabello negro y largo, su piel brillaba como los rallos del sol y muchos de las habitantes pesaron que era una diosa y la alabaron hasta que ella ataco matando a los últimos guerreros lobos taha aki al ver los cuerpo de sus hijos uerto volvió a convertirse en lobo para vengarse pero el solo no podía estuvo a punto de morir cuando escucho el grito de su esposa y la demonio lo soltó y este aprovecho para atacarla._**

**_Sus hijos mas jóvenes se convirtieron en guerreros lobos y ayudaron a su padre pero cuando terminaron de descuartizar a el demonio el contemplo a su esposa que yacía muerta para que él y su tribu sobreviviera y ahí fue cuando el dolor fue tan grande que huyo de su tribu._**

Para ese momento ángel y yo sollozábamos de tristeza nos soltamos y corrimos en dirección a taha aki.

El pensó que lo atacaríamos pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando nosotras lo abrasamos y acariciáramos diciendo sin palabras que lamentábamos su perdida y nos dolía su sufrimiento.

Después de ese día no volvimos con nuestra familia gitana nos quedamos en ese bosque ayudando a taha aki que se convirtió en nuestro amigo.

Se volvió a convertirse en humano y nos comunicábamos por medio de señas, miradas y música.

Aprendimos su idioma como él aprendió el nuestro, mejoramos con la hechicería y descubrimos que los hechizos que actuaban el ambiente eran más poderosos con la música y los rituales más efectivos si nos vestíamos de blanco además de que aprendimos a ser espíritus guerreros contra la voluntad de taha aki

Y en todo momento le decíamos a taha aki que volviera a su tribu pero el se negaba nunca nos dijo el por qué.

Pasaron los años y los tres envejecimos taha aki sabia lo que éramos y escribió una carta en su idioma para que un futuro se lo entregáramos al líder de la tribu.

Tres días de entregarnos la nota el murió y nosotras lo enterramos en el corazón del bosque escondimos nuestras posesiones en una cueva con un hechizo de protección para que nadie entrara o lo encontrara.

Ya estábamos cansadas habíamos envejecidas nuestro cuerpo no era tan fuerte como antes y nuestros huesos no soportaba mas la carga de estar viva.

Asique mi hermana ángel y yo nos metimos en el rio para descansar en paz pero antes de irnos mi hermana dijo

-nos vemos pronto hermana- para luego cerrar los ojos.

N/A

Grasias gracias estoy feliz con todas ustedes estoy emocionada por saber que mi idea les gusto.

IMPORTANTE

Si tiene alguna idea o recomendación por favor hágamela saber para buscar la forma de incluirla en la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es toda mía algunos personajes también pero todos los personajes reconocidos por el libro crepúsculo o por la saga de este es d stephenie meyer.

NOTA:

lo siento lo siento pero no tenia internet me lo cortaron y no pude actualizar pero al menos pude adelantar un par de capítulos y veré si es posible actualizar más seguido y sin más distracciones los dejo con el capitulo

Capitulo 3

1815

-eres una vil basura morirás en las llamas del fuego eterno eres una cualquiera y tus hijos traerán deshonra y destrucción a tu felicidad- dijo kadija, con unos de sus discursos de tu eres la mala del teatro (n/a en realidad es la mala de la película :p).

Renacimos en una familia musulmana que comprometieron a ángel con un hombre que ni siquiera lo conocía mucho menos la amaba y ella tampoco sentía amor por el solo amistad.

Pero sait se intereso por mí, un año después de estar casado con ángel y desde entonces estamos casado eso fue hace 2 años y su primera esposa es kadija que cada vez que me ve no pierde tiempo y empieza a insultarme y hacer sentirme inferior a ella (los musulmanes son un especie de religión que les permite tener varias esposas pero la primera es la más importante).

-cállate kadija que lo único que sirve esa boca es para soltar culebras y comer como un pordiosero-dijo mi querida "prima" ángel.

Ángel y yo somos primas y nos llevábamos 3 años y ella no me odiaba por a verme casado con sait es mas estaba casi brincando en un pie ya que haci no teníamos que separarnos.

-sierra tu boca amatista que tu no tienes nada que ver con nosotras eres tu la que te dejas manipular por esta bruja-_ si supieras que tan bruja puedo llegar a ser_

Kadija no le tenía odio, después de todo a sait no mostraba mucho interés en ella, cosa que me asombraba.

Ángel es de piel de color melocotón maduro, de curvas no muy pronunciadas pero si resaltaba, de cabello color negro azabache y ojos de color verde esmeralda.

Pero sait tenía una extraña obsesión conmigo ángel decía que esta locamente enamorado de mi pero yo no sentía mucho por el, tal vez en el fondo tenía un cariño amistoso para el pero nada profundo.

Yo tengo el cabello también negro azabache, piel con mas color tal vez un toque más morena que la de ángel, ojos azules pálido y mi cuerpo tenia curvas a la medida justa.

-tal vez si en vez de abrir tu boca para algo más que sacar fuego trataras de ser buena esposa. Sait te trataría como una esposa dándote tu lugar en vez de rebajarte a pelear con la TERCERA ESPOSA- eso me ofendió algo ¿creo?.

-tal vez si la fursia de tu primita no le meneara las caderas cada vez que el está cerca me daría mi lugar y a ustedes las mandaría a un poso- dijo entrando en coraje.

No era que kadija no fuera hermosa pero después de casarse empezó a ser malcriada y odiosa además de que subió varios kilos demás y por supuesto sait perdió el interés por ella y se caso de nuevo pero al ver que no tenía una conexión real con ángel corrió a buscar a otra que en este caso soy yo.

-mira si sait ya no quiere que le bailes es porque eres una maldita que siempre busca la forma de molestar a los que te rodea-

-que sait nos pida a las dos que le bailemos es porque piensa que somos mejores que tu-le dijo ángel, y aunque no lo crean ella y yo teníamos un gracia al bailar envidiable cosa que solo me sorprendió a mí.

Ángel decía que era por que como me acostumbre a caminar por un bosque y bailar en el, mi coordinación fue mejorando y cuando nací esa gracia venia conmigo.

-el solo las tiene para eso porque para el resto me tiene a mi-dijo con la cara roja de enojo

-pues tu tienes 3 años casada con él y ni siquiera un hijo le has dado- dijo ángel, pero yo sabía que no lo quería decir en realidad. Ella es demasiado dulce como para ser capaz de restregarle algo haci en la cara a alguien pero su enojo es más grande en este momento- no será por eso que sait se busca a otras esposas para hacer lo que tú no-dijo y sus manos empezaron a brillar.

O no no no no eso no es bueno cuando nos brillan las manos es que aremos un hechizo de conversión animal.

-amatista cálmate no vale la pena seguir paliando por un estupidez como esta-dije poniéndome al frente de ella para que se calmara.

-si amatista as le caso a esmeralda- ese es mi nombre- ella están cobarde que sabe muy bien que no se deben meterse conmigo- _o por favor kadija cierra esa boca antes de que ángel te haga algo malo_

-no le hagas caso cálmate antes de que hagas una estupidez-le dije atra vez de mis pensamientos después de todo ángel y yo todavía teníamos nuestras piedras.

En nuestra familia está la tradición de llamar a las niñas como piedras preciosas y a los 10 años regalarles piedras con el mismo nombre para la suerte. Cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que eran las mismas que estuvieron con nosotras desde el principio.

Ángel cree que ella nos seguirá en cada vida hasta que se las entreguemos a nuestro hijo pero solo de nuestro compañero del alma y es por eso que si ángel y yo llegáramos a esperar a un hijo de sait no podíamos darle nuestras piedras porque desde el principio lo maldecirían por toda la eternidad.

-eres una serpiente cizañera, que se deja manipular por su prima, eres lo más vil que existe y tu nunca-

-BASTA- grito sait entrando a la habitación.

El es considerado un hombre atractivo de piel bronceada, cabello castaño, ojos gris frio y cuerpo formido (todo lo formido que se puede ver con esa túnica)

-no quiero más escándalo-dijo entrando en la habitación- llego a la casa y mira con lo que me encuentro-

-esto es culpa de amatista-dijo kadija- ella empezó con este pleito-dijo señalando a mi hermana-

-sait –dijo ángel con voz calmada y dulce mirándolo con ojos de carnero degollado (eso siempre servía con él)- yo solo estaba defendiendo a esmeralda que estaba siendo insultada injustamente por kadija- y cuando dijo mi nombre sait rápidamente mi miro.

-es cierto esmeralda-me pregunto mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con ternura y yo lo único que podía sentir fue rechazo pero no podía hacer eso, de reojo vi a kadija enojada- kadija te estaba molestando-

-lo que sucede es que yo iba a mi cuarto cuando kadija se tropezó y cayó y como yo estaba a su lado mi inculpo a mí y amatista tuvo que entrar a la pelea- no le dije de las maldiciones y tampoco el golpe que me había lanzado que por suerte esquive- solo fue un malentendido-

-bien princesa ve a tu habitación, amatista acompáñala yo me quedare a hablar con kadija sobre un par de cosas-dijo antes de darle una mirada de enojo – y luego de hablar con ella las iré a buscar tengo que hablar de algo importante con ustedes.

Eso quería decir que teníamos que cambiarnos para bailarle para que se relajara para luego darnos una noticia importante.

Cosa que ya sabíamos ángel vio sus intenciones hace un par de semanas cuando lo vio a los ojos como paso con taha aki pero más concentrado ahora podía ver específicamente el lugar, hora y fecha de lo que quería ver cosa que es muy útil.

-y bien ángel cual es la próxima parada-le pregunta al entrar a mi habitación el de ella estaba al frente-

-todavía no se no pude ver bien sus intenciones pero si pude ver que será muy lejos cruzando el mar casi un mes para llegar a ese lugar-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama que es del tamaño de la antigua habitación que tenía en la cabaña de hace muchos años atrás.

Mi habitación es de color blanco con muchas telas de seda por las paredes dándole color, un tocador enorme, con un gran espejo con detalles de oro y lleno de cofrecitos de joyas que me regalaba nuestro esposo a mí cada vez que estaba feliz o ilusionado con algún negocio.

El es increíblemente rico tienes negocios con casi todo el mundo recientemente empezó uno en Europa pero no estábamos segura si nos llevaría a mi o a las dos lo mas seguro es que solo valla yo

eso es lo que más me preocupaba nosotras tenemos un mal presentimiento en este viaje pero a mismo tiempo la luna nos ordena viajar para aquel lugar y como tanto el elemento agua como viento son guerreros de la luna nosotras para poder usarlos tenemos que estar a servicio de esta como sus mensajera o como sus guerreras y no podíamos rechazar su mandato.

-bella que es lo que te preocupa tanto-me pregunto mi "prima"

-es el viaje todavía no sabemos a dónde vamos, que nos encontraremos y no sabemos si tu iras-dije –

-mira por lo del viaje no te preocupas que ya nos vamos a enterar cuando llegue sait, que nos encontraremos en mas importante y por eso antes de salir de aquí tu intentaras ver nuestro futuro cosa que será más difícil y bañaremos nuestras piedra en una poción de protección física para que si nos llegan a atacar al menos físicamente no tenemos que preocuparnos y podemos hacer un hechizo de ataque-

-bien podemos dar por resueltas las dos primeras pero y la ultima como hacemos esa es la que más me preocupa-dije y es verdad pocas veces sait viajaba y muchas más pocas me llevaba con el pero nunca se llevaba a kadija o a ángel.

-No te preocupes esa la tengo resuelta.-dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto tu enamorado ya viene-dijo y antes de que sait entrara ángel me conto su plan para que ella fuera al viaje.

-mis hermosas florecitas-dijo sait mientras me besaba a mí y luego a ángel (que le vamos a hacer estamos casadas con el)- espero que kadija no las haya hecho enojar mucho-dijo mientras se sentaba en el medio de as dos.

-no te preocupes nosotras estamos bien ya nos hemos acostumbrado-dijo ángel asiendo que sait frunciera el seño.

No era que sait quisiera mucho a ángel pero la veía como una amiga valiosa y cada vez que tiene un problema a la primera que llamaba era a ángel y se enojaba cada vez que kadija nos insultara y nosotras no hiciéramos nada. Si lo asemos ella desde cuando abría desaparecido y será muy sospechoso que de un momento a otro se fuera de la casa sin dejar rastro.

-amatista ya hable con ella y intentara mejorar y no molestarlas más-_si claro eso siempre dice_

_-_bueno no vine a hablar de eso- dijo mientras nos acariciaba el cabello con ternura- tengo un viaje de negocios y saldré en unos cuantos días, el viaje será largo y me quedare por allá mucho tiempo puede que hasta meses y quiero que tu esmeralda me acompañes-dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

-claro que te acompañara cuando saldremos-ya estaba a punto de empezar el plan.

-la semana que viene alístate-dijo mientras me tomaba del rostro para besarme y yo suspire con tristeza _empezó el plan_

-que sucede no quieres ir conmigo-me pregunto con desilusión

-no , no es eso sino que cuando tu estas en viajes de negocios siempre me dejas sola mucho tiempo y ahora que serán meses me sentiré mucho mas sola-dije con los ojos aguado _me merezco un premio por mi excelente actuación_

-quieres quedarte aquí con amatista- me pregunto mucho mas triste que antes _ahora la parte que mas odiaba_

-no te voy extrañar demasiado, no ves lo mucho que te quiero –dije a punto de llorar pero era por asco a mi misma como fui capaz de decir semejante blasfemia

-qué tal si amatista viene con nosotros-me pregunto feliz por mi mentira. _Me odio, como fui capaz de decir eso ahora tiene demasiado ilusión de que lo ame. Bueno a seguir con el plan _

-si puede, por favor-le pregunte con voz baja y tímida, mientras bajaba el rostro

-claro que si todo sea por ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya- dijo mientras me levantaba la cara y me miraba con ternura y amor. El odia a mi mismo regreso con mas fuerza

-amatista quieres venir con nosotros-le pregunto sait

Ángel entro en su papel. Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y ilusión- de verdad les puedo acompañar de verdad no me quisiera quedar sola aquí- dijo mientras lo abrasaba con mucha felicidad

-claro amatista de verdad me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros además haci esmeralda no se sentiría tan sola mientras no estoy es mas pueden llegar a visitar lugares y ver el paisaje mientras yo estoy ocupado- dijo mientras le regresaba el abrazo con cariño

-gracias sait nos haces muy feliz- dije mientras me unía el abraso, y para terminar

-y kadija va a venir con nosotros?- le pregunto ángel, y ya sabíamos la respuesta a eso

-No, lamentablemente el comportamiento de kadija están reprochable que no podrá acompañarnos-dijo en el seño fruncido

-a dónde iremos- pregunte ya casi todo estaba resuelto solo faltaba el lugar

-a volterra Italia- dijo

Nota autora

Como me tarde mucho se merecen un premio aquí está el siguiente capitulo

Un mes y dos semanas después

-dios al fin –dijo ángel cuando llegamos a la casa de Italia. Si sait quiso comprarse una casa para que no nos quedáramos en un hotel

-ay amatista hablas como si el pase en barco alla sido un infierno- dije

-el barco no me molesto en realidad lo disfrute pero ya no soportaba estar dentro del carruaje es mas la próxima vez que vallamos a salir nos vamos a pie- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala de estar.

-por favor compórtate recuerda que estamos vigiladas-siempre teníamos como a 5 sirvientes atras de cada una de nosotras para satisfacer cualquier cosa (ordenes de sait)

-por favor tranquilizante ya es mucho que estuviéramos encerradas en un carruaje no horas sino días por favor dame algo de crédito y con los sirvientes no te preocupes- se levanto y camino cerca de los 10 hombres que estaba detrás de nosotras todo el día.

-buenas tardeas mi prima y yo estamos muy cansadas como sabrá no somos de un lugar muy lejano y nuestras costumbres son diferentes a la de ustedes y necesitamos unas cositas para tomar un baño de relajación nos harían el favor de buscarlo- dijo angel en un perfecto italiano que hasta me sorprendió a mi- bien necesitamos pétalos de tulipanes amarillos y rosas blancas, algo de vino, esencia de canela, fresas, chocolate derretido y cuando tenga todo eso por favor envíelo a mi cuarto y no nos molesten en todo el día estamos muy agotadas.

-bien tengo un par de preguntas- dije mientras me levantaba y la seguía a su habitación. Nos quitamos el velo (son telas que se coloca para cubrir el cabello y siempre se debe tener puesto en publico)

-bien ahora que estamos solas. Cuéntame cuál es tu duda?-

-bien numero uno como sabes hablar italiana-

-bien mientras tu y sait dormía ise un hechizo en el barco para copiar el lenguaje atreves del contacto de labios y-

-alto le fuiste infiel a sait-

-no le fui infiel si estuviera enamorado de mi si lo estuviera traicionando pero el y yo solo tenemos algo como una relación de amistad que en ocasiones intentan concebir a un hijo pero del resto no tenemos nada que nos una- dijo despreocupada

-bien, asique besaste a un italiano en el barco?- le pregunte

-no bese a un italiano, español, ruso y ingles- dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima

-estas loca hacique ya hablas que 6 idiomas contando el nuestro-

-si y aunque me lo ruegues no me besaras a mi para copiar los mismo idiomas que yo-

-isiquiera me a pasado por la cabeza pedirte algo como eso primero muerta-

-bien siguiente pregunta-

-entiendo para que los pétalos y el vino y todo lo demás pero no entiendo las fresas y el chocolate-

-como sabrás los pétalos, la esencia, vino son para el hechiso de protección en las piedras y para acerté ver que nos depara el futuro-

-eso lo sé pero vuelvo y repito. Chocolate y fresas?-

-bien tuve un antojo de chocolate y fresas nada importante- dijo mientras bostesaba

Me asuste eran las 6 angel tenia todo el camino hacia haca durmiendo en el carruaje además de que hace media hora antes de que sait partiera a visitar a sus socios comimos y ella comio el doble de lo normal.

-angel acuéstate 5 minutos-

-que sucede?-

-nada solo acuéstate-

Se recostó en su cama y coloque mis manos sobre su vientre, me concentre y busque y rogaba tener razón porque sino la alternativa era mucho peor. Y por fin lo encontré

-ángel voy a ser tía- le dije mientras la abrasaba con fuerza

-como? Cuando? Donde?- me pregunto en shock

-él como tú lo sabes bien, él cuando al parecer recientemente y el donde quien sabe- dije riéndome de felicidad

-bella estoy embarazada-

-lose-

-esto es terrible-

-yaba QUE! Como que esto es terrible. Estás loca acaso te caites recientemente- dije enojada como se atrevía decir que era terrible

-no me malinterpretes estoy emocionada pero tenemos una misión que cumplir y eso le puede hacer daño al bebe-dijo preocupada mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-ángel tienes razón. Que asemos?- le pregunte yo nunca dejaría que algo o algien le isiera algo y mucho menos a mi sobrino.

-bien primero tenemos que saber que tan peligroso será y haci tomaremos las medidas necesaria en cuanto a escudo-

-tenemos que hacer unritual para la protección tuya y del bebe ahora mas que nunca tomaremos todas las precausiones- la dije

-pero bella so isimos ese ese ritual al principio por que nesesitabamos huesos molidos para el sello-

-sole tendremos que buscar mas-

-aja y cual es tu gran idea. Por qhora menos que nunca voy a profanar una tumba- dijo mientras se levantaba de la la cama

-y si usamos el de nuestros cuerpo- le dije

-estás loca!. Como aremos eso?-

-no hablaba de estos cuerpo digo que usemos los de nuestros antiguos cuerpo-

-y según tu como aremos eso sin que nadie se de cuenta-

-podemos salir por la ventana al jardín a eso de la media noche-

-bien cómo vamos a traer esos cuerpos?-

-esa es la parte complicada nuestras piedras han estado con nosotras desde esa cárcel hasta acá y no importa cuántos años hayan pasado des de que morimos siempre tendrás un aire mágico lo que hará más poderoso los rituales-

-estás segura que quieres hacer esto después de todo si solo asemos un escudo físico creo que estaría bien-

-si es sierto pero ahora que estas embarazadas tus cambios pronto y si no actuamos rápido yus poderes y no te quiero arriesgar-

-bien pero espero que no te vayas a poner intensa con esto de la protección-

Cuando al fin nos trajeron las cosas que pedimos empezamos a organizar todo para los poción de cuerpo inanimado y lo más difícil seria rejuvenecerlo para poder moler los huesos y obtener todo el poder posible de sus restos.

Movimos todos los muebles y en dos compitas las llenamos de vino, nos cortamos un dedo y colocamos las gotas de sangre en nuestras copitas y al rededor colocamos los pétalos de flores bañándolas con las mesclas de las copas, abrimos las ventanas.

Hoy hay luna llena coso que es perfecta para nosotras y para terminar yo me pude un vestido blanco con detalles negros y ángel un vestido negro con detalles blanco. Esos colores son lo mas adecuados para este hechizo.

Colocamos nuestras piedras en el medio de circulo mientras salíamos del el y so sentábamos fuera.

-lo que una vez el alma desecho traedlo a mí para tomar lo que los años quito y volver a resurgir sin alma y sin vida- dijimos al mismo tiempo- ven a mi cuerpo de mi, cuerpo que fue desechado por mi hoy bajo esta luna te ordeno que regreses para usar tu antigua fortaleza para cuidar a tu sucesor.

De la nada salió cuatro montículos de polvo. La poca sangre que quedaba en las copas se elevo y mesclo con los montículos de polvo y se formo poco a poco los cuatros esqueletos para luego desciende a la tierra cada uno nos hiso una reverencia como brindando su servicios a nosotras (n/a una vez lo soñé y se me hiso súper terrorífico pero me pareció que encajaría con el capitulo) nosotras les respondimos para luego volverlos a convertir en polvo de color oro y meterlo en una vasija donde estaban los pétalos de flores.

Cuando todo estuvo listo descansamos unos minutos antes de limpiar todo y emperas con el siguiente.

N/A

Chicas espero que les haya gustado mucho lamento el retraso y si se enojara por dejar el capi de esta forma.

No se preocupen ya estoy empezando la continuación donde conocerán como se imaginara a los vulturis a por cierto necesito nombres de bebes quien me inspira uno.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es toda mía algunos personajes también pero todos los personajes reconocidos por el libro crepúsculo o por la saga de este es d stephenie meyer.

Capitulo 4

-bien se que estas cansada quieres que sigamos con esto, lo podemos posponer lo demás para después-dije no quería que se agotara mucho y menos me quería encontrar con ella.

-bella recuerda que no tenemos otra opción, sait llegara en dos horas a casa y cuando le pregunte a la servidumbre donde estamos y ellos les diga lo que pasó seguro se viene directamente y no se irá por nada del mundo de la habitación y si no nos encuentra se pondrá peor-

-lo sé pero, segura que quieres seguir con esto?- _di que no di que no _lose yo lo propuse pero no la quiero ver.

-no te preocupes recuerda que cuando estábamos en esa prisión y como fuimos capases de seguir aunque estuviéramos tan débiles-

-bien pero cuando no seas capaz de seguir yo misma voy a parar el ritual note voy a arriesgar-

pero apúrate con ese sello a dame tu piedra para que se bañe con la energía de la luna.

Ise una estrella de ocho puntas y le pusimos una vela en cada una apagadas, cuatros cuencos en el norte, sur, este y oeste de la estrella (esos estaban en el baño) y nos colocamos en el centro de la estrella.

-bien empecemos con esto-

Tomamos el vino para hacer símbolos en nuestros cuerpos, "esto es más poderoso con tinta mágica de las montañas vírgenes de Venezuela pero con vino bastaba o al menos nos dejaba con energía suficiente para invocarla"

-te invocamos o madre luna-dijo ángel- déjanos ver que a preparado el futuro para nosotras-

-te ruego que hables con tu hermano el rey sol y tu amiga el mar-dije necesitábamos que ellos colaboraran con nosotras- que el rey nos ilumine el camino que se desea tomar, que los mares me avisen el tormento o problemas que se enfrentara y tu madre luna es el espejo que refleja nuestro futuro para cumplir tu misión.

El viento soplaba muy fuerte, las nubes de tormentas se acercaban a nosotras, las velas se encendieron solas pero las llamas son plateadas y los cuencos se llenaron de polvos brillantes de color rojo, azul, verde, y blanco.

Y en frente de nosotras apareció una mujer alta vestida de blanco con alas dignas de un arcángel de cabello largo pero de un color blanco perla y su piel era el color hielo, su cuerpo era delgado pero de suaves curvas, sus facciones eran delicadas parecía que con un pequeño rose se rompería y sus ojos eran de un azul tan oscuro como el mar por la noche pero un brillo plateado cerca de la iris.

-hijas mías- dijo una vos que se compararía con la de un violín tocada por de los cielos- me has invocado por el peor de los caminos sobre todo para ti angélica-

-madre no me sorprende que lo sepas- dijo mi hermana

-hija mía yo envié a esta pequeña criaturita para ser crecido en tu interior –

-mi señora si sabias que teníamos una misión cómo es posible que arriesgues la vida de ángel o la mía y la de mi sobrino. tu nieto- le dije

-mi pequeña bella todavía me odias-

Como no odiarla si cuando apenas naci se convirtió en la sucesora de la antigua reina lunar

-no te trajimos aquí para hablar del pasado lo hicimos para hablar del futuro-

-suspiro- tienes razón ángel dígame pequeñas que quieren saber-

-la misión que nos impusiste, queremos saber que tan peligroso será y si es necesario ir a lo físico-

-porque Quieres que vallamos a enfrentarnos con esos seres?- volvió a preguntar mi hermana

-NO- dijo- quiero protegerlas de ellos

-tienes una idea retorcida de cómo protegernos- le dije

-e visto lo que parara dentro de unos 200 años- dijo mientras miraba el cielo con nostalgia- ustedes van a encontraran un lugar donde tendrán todo lo que quisieron incluso más.

-estos seres aparecerán en ese futuro y solo quiero protegerlas de lo que ellos les puedan hacer –

-bien –dije- si vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos primero nos tienes que decir que son y segundo nunca respondiste a nuestra pregunta: usaremos la fuerza física?-

-es muy posible pero creo que no será necesario

-Y entonces qué hacemos?- no iba a arriesgar a mi hermana

-bien primero que nada se enfrentaran a los vulturis-

-los vulturi? Y quien o que son estos tipos?-

-es algo conocido como los reyes vampíricos-

Ángel y yo palidecimos

-como que reyes?-

-bien, hace 500 años antes que nosotras naciéramos unos vampiros se hacían llamar nuestros reyes gobernaban, nadie se entrometía en sus asuntos y humanos iba por su ayuda cada vez que tenían un problema ellos crearon esos clichés de las estacas y ajos para crear una esperanza vaga a sus víctimas-dijo con un movimiento de manos apareció un espejo en sus manos-

Unas imágenes de dos vampiro realmente terroríficos su piel era como papel machito, sus ojos rojos mostrando la crueldad debajo de esa mascara de amabilidad por un momento recordé a la condesa.

-De la nada fueron atacados por otros vampiros más jóvenes y fueron derrotado y ellos se impusieron como nuevo líder y son conocidos como los vulturi su base es aquí el volterra la ciudad más segura. Pronto se les unieron vampiros de todo tipo cuando descubrieron que los vampiros con dones era más útiles que los corrientes fueron desechados y sustituido para luego convertirlos en la "guardia" que poco a poco crearon leyes y normas para cada vampiro se encargaron de todos los neófitos y hacer creer a los humanos que lo vampiros solo son cuentos de folklor

-bien ya sabemos quién son los fulanos. Ahora la pregunta prohibida: que tienen que ver con nosotras?-pregunte, esta conversación no me gustaba para nada

-e visto como dije anterior mente que conocerán a una familia _a su familia _y ellos se entrometerán causando miedo y tristezas. Además de que ellos no saben nada de ustedes las pueden ver como una amenaza y no quiero que salgan lastimadas-

_Ja ahora se preocupaba por nosotras_

-_bella no seas sínica- _no me había dado cuenta que ángel me tomaba de la mano-

-_sabes muy bien mi opinión sobre ese tema es nuestra madre_

_-ángel sabes muy bien que desde el día en que Sebastián la abandono conmigo en su interior jamás fue la misma._

_-sí pero pudo haberte abortado y no lo hiso, asique dale un poco mas de respeto_

_-ángel solo tú eres capaz de verla como una madre después de habernos abandonado en ese bosque cuando decidió convertirse en la diosa lunar y abandonar a su hija recién nacida y su otra hija de 5 años._

_-_bella sé que es difícil para ti creerlo pero de verdad las amo- dijo

-como dijimos anterior mente no estamos aquí para hablar del pasado-dije un poco más rudo de lo que quería.

-bien, denme sus manos- estiramos nuestros brazos hasta la altura de de su pecho y beso cada una de nuestras muñecas sentí que algo me las traspasaba y me la que mama por dentro

-arg – grito el dolor es insoportable mi hermana estaba arrodillada en el suelo mientras intentaba en vano calmarse el dolor.

Maldito dolor se esparció por todo el cuerpo cubriendo toda la extensión de mi cuerpo en un momento de lucidez me preocupe por mi hermana y mi sobrino y intente con todas mis fuerzas levantarme y lo logre lentamente me acerque a ángel y le tome de la mano pero este dolor pudo más que yo y caí en el suelo acostada con mi hermana.

Sentía como si estuviera en la hoguera me pregunte si eso sentiría y hubiese sido quemada en ese momento.

-tranquilas el dolor pasara dentro de unos segundo- y eso sucedió el dolor de pronto desaparición dejando un sello diferente en cada muñeca en mi muñeca derecha tenía el dibujo de un báculo dentro del sello del sol y en la muñeca izquierda tenía un sello que significa escudo.

-y para qué es esto?- le pregunte levantándome toda sudada y cansado no tenía fuerzas para reclamarle o insultarla

-lo que tienes en tu muñeca derecha es para invocar un arma que incrementara sus poderes y les servirá para defenderse físicamente, su cuerpo fue prácticamente cambiado para poder usar esas armas tan especiales, se volverán mas rápidas, mas fuertes, la única desventaja es que sus futuros hijos no tendrá el don de la magia será solamente mortales si es que es un hijo de un mortal- dijo mi entrarnos ayudaba a ángel a levantarse

-bien eso lo entiendo pero el escudo de la izquierda me imagino que es para protegernos de ellos- dije

-sí, tú tienes en la izquierda un escudo físico y ángel un escudo físico y mental-

-porque bella solo tiene un escudo físico-

-porque ella nació con el don de esquivar cualquier ataque mentales de cualquier tipo incluso cualquier hechizo que le lance para el juego mental-

-bien siempre supe que tenía algo extraño-digo para bromear un poco ángel se veía muy agotada

-la cuchilla que está en la punta corta cualquier objeto, su fuerza incrementara y nunca se usara para atacar a un ser querido- dijo mientras se alejaba de nosotras

-bien pequeñas, valla a su casa cuídate ángel y bella cuídala por que solo se tienen una a la otra ella siempre estará contigo y tu siempre estarás con ella no importa lo que pase- (n/a eso siempre dice mi mama cuando peleo con mi hermano)

Ella desapareció, las velas se apagaron y todo volvió a la normalidad ángel y yo nos dirigimos a la casa sin decir nada nos deseamos las buenas noches y dormimos sin decir palabra extrañamente sait no apareció por ningún lado y lo agradecía con todo mi corazón.

A la mañana siguiente

No le dijimos nada a sait del embarazo decidimos decirle después de esta semana y antes de irse nos deseo un agradable día y salimos nosotras ya sabíamos dónde encontrar a los vulturis mi hermana lo vio en un sueño y nos dirigimos a la gran torre del reloj en el medio de la ciudad íbamos haya con un carruaje y sintiendo miedo de lo que podría sucederle a mi hermana eso era lo único a lo que temía siempre velo por mí y yo nunca por ella, ella siempre estuvo para mí y siempre protegiéndome de todo mal solo ella merecía el honor de ser madre

Llegamos y entramos por las grandes puertas. Adentro de esta había una linda muchacha con un vestido de seda color rojo escondida en la oscuridad sus ojos son de un extraño color borgoña y su cabello color negro, su piel es pálida como una hoja de papel, su cuerpo es deseable a cualquier hombre pero lo más resaltante es su sonrisa con eso labios carnosos y perfectos mostrando una débil sonrisa de orgullo y superioridad que le dedicaba a cada individuo que pasaba

De inmediato la reconocimos

_Vampira_

Nos acercamos a ella activando el escudo

Lo que está entre paréntesis es la traducción

- Buoni giorni -dice mi hermana en italiano (buenos días)

- Buoni giorni -dice cortante

- Noi vogliamo sapere se è aperta la torre si vede ci sono turisti e volete visitare il luogo -(queremos saber si se encuentra abierta la torre vera somos turistas y queremos visitar el lugar)

- La torre non è aperto al pubblico presente ancora una volta la settimana prossima e sarà servita con gusto -(la torre no está abierta al público esta semana vuelva la próxima y con gusto será atendida)

- Ed è un peccato che i loro colleghi non reacy - (bien es una lástima que sus señores no puedan atendernos)

- Mi dispiace dire che non capisco cosa design (lamento decirle que no entiendo lo que dice)

-yo estoy perdiendo la paciencia ángel-le dije y me voltee a ver a la chica

-bien usted entiende lo que digo- la muchacha me ve con cara rara y supe que no entendía.

-habla húngaro?- sigue viéndome con expresión extraña

-peruano- y en ese momento me asintió (n/a las gitanas son de origen peruano)

-bien nosotras sabemos que eres y quien está adentro asique dígame de una vez por todas si nos va a dejar entrar a hablar con sus amos- ella me vio con odio y supe que estaba a punto de atacarme.

Todo paso en cámara lenta ella se lanzo contra nosotras yo empuje a ángel y invoque el báculo para luego acercarme a la vampira con una velocidad sobre humana y ponerle la cuchilla en el cuello cortándolo un poco lo suficiente para que un humano sangrara y eso hiso que se asustara.

-le dije que me quedaba sin paciencia asique ágamos un trato usted me guía y yo no le hago daño – ella asintió y yo la solté me miro con odio y yo le ignore desaparecí el báculo.

Caminamos por un pasillo asta entrar atabes de unas puertas enorme y de apariencia pesada para luego dirigirnos a otras puertas y al entrar nos vimos rodeadas de unos seres vestidos de enormes túnicas negras que nos miraba a las tres con sorpresa e incredulidad incluso unos que otros con hambre.

Tres hombres sentados en tres tronos al frente de nosotras nos miraban uno con repugnancia y enojo, otro con aburrimiento y el último el del medio con curiosidad.

Ese se le acerco a la chica y le toco la mano pera después mirarnos a nosotras con asombro y humor

-bienvenidas señoritas, disculpen el recibimiento pero no esperábamos compañía.- dijo en tomo como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida

-Nosotras nos disculpamos por haber presentarnos de esta forma sin avisar antes pero no encontrábamos otra formas de encontrarnos con ustedes- dice mi hermana con el mismo tono de el

-comprendo mi nombre es aro- dice mientras estira su mano para estrechar la nuestra

-mi nombre en esta vida es amatista-dice mi hermana

-y mi nombre en esta vida es esmeralda-digo mientras le estrecho la mano y él se sorprende mira mi mano como si fuera la cosa más interesante de toda pera luego hacerlo con ángel y surge la misma mirada.

-perdóneme que me les quede mirando pero me imagino que ustedes saben quién y que somos ¿no?- dice

-por supuesto-

-tengo curiosidad en saber qué y quien son ustedes- viene la parte difícil

-somos hechiceras- respondimos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Unos murmullos se dejaron escuchar por toda la sala el tal aro nos ve sorprendido y con curiosidad además de que puedo detectar una pisca de alegría.

-lo siento si me muestro incrédulo pero las brujas no se supone que no existen-dice con humor

-primero no somos brujas, somos hechicera y segundo no se supone que los vampiros no existen- dije con un poco de ironía.

-touch, tienes toda la razón les molestaría que me hicieran una demostración-dice y sus ojos le brillan. Le tome la mano a mi hermana movimiento que no pasa desapercibido

_Qué crees tú?-_

_Hagámoslo-_

_Pero está pendiente de cualquier movimiento extraño que haga-_

_Bien, por cierto intenta ver sus ojos y busca información, no quiero ser atacada por sorpresa_

-bien, pero con una condición después esto queremos hablar de una cuestión importante con ustedes- dije

-mis reyes- agrega ángel mi entras hacemos una reverencia

-bien empiecen- se sentía confiado después de demostrase que estábamos bajo sus órdenes que en realidad en un forma de comodín.

Agite mis manos pero no me dijeron que mis poderes aumentarían con este sello quería a ser crecer un árbol en el medio de la sala pero envés de eso cubrí cada una de las paredes con enredaderas una fila de arboles nos rodeaba y nubes taparon el techo para empezar a relampaguear.

-increíble ciertamente-dice aro emocionado viendo todo como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer – valla si que tienes grandes poderes pero podrías para esto antes de que empiece a llover.

-basta-grite y las nubes desaparecieron luego ángel mueve sus manos y todas las cosas desaparecieron y la sala pareja que nada hubiese pasado.

-bien, bien acompáñeme –dice veo que la mayoría de los vampiros no están de acuerdo y los hombres que estaban en el trono se levantaron con una máscara de frialdad en sus caras pero podía ver el miedo y el enojo mesclado en ellos.

-mi señor no quiere que le acompañemos, yo no estaría tan emocionado por ser acompañados por ellas- dijo una chica pequeña que parecía un ángel de Botticelli

-tranquila no pasara nada cuando vuelva Carlisle de su viaje de caza dígale que nos acompañe-dijo

Entramos a lo que parecía una gran biblioteca y aro nos hiso todo tipos de pregunta

De donde vinimos, donde nacimos, que relación teníamos, y todo tipos de cosas luego de unos minutos se nos unió un vampiro rubio de ojos dorados.

Ángel y yo nos sorprendimos y cuando le preguntamos él respondió que él no tomaba sangre humana solo animal.

Quedamos en shock durante unos segundos antes de atacarlos con las misma preguntas que aro nos hiso hasta que cuando él nos pregunto por que queríamos saber eso y le dijimos lo que somos el también nos acoso con todo tipo de preguntas hasta que se nos hiso muy tarde.

-bien tenemos que irnos se hace tarde- dije estaba cansada y mi hermana estaba peor que yo

-bien bien lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes pero entenderá que mara nosotros los días son como segundos- dijo aro levantándose y pude ver la tristeza de vernos marcharnos.

_Esto es incomodo juraría que si no estuviera casado buscaría la forma de que nos quedáramos con el incluso si es necesario casarnos con el_

-bien gracias por recibirnos- dijo ángel, estábamos segura de que ahora con la información que tenia de nosotras confiaba que no fuéramos de mucho interés o peligro al menos eso deseaba.

-o se me a olvidado pero nunca me dijeron por que han venido a visitarme- dijo aro

-queríamos venir para que si en algún futuro nos encontráramos supiéramos que al menos nosotras somos inofensivas para ustedes- dijo ángel.

Volvimos a casa para antes del almuerzo, le pregunte a ángel si había algún peligro ella dijo que no el no intentaría hacer nada por ahora, el está interesado en que nos uniéramos a su guardia pero no hablara y tampoco nos obligara a algo.

Después de eso aro nos fue a visitar a diario en compañía de Carlisle pero después de unos meses no lo vimos aro nos conto que empezó a viajar, esa noche nos visito y se despidió de nosotras diciendo que esperaba vernos en un futuro.

Pasaron los meses y ángel le conto a sait de su estado y el perdió gran parte de su interés por mí para pasarlo a ángel ahora ella es su favorita cosa que se lo agradezco cada día.

Pasó el tiempo y volvimos a Egipto y nunca vimos a los vulturis de nuevo.

Mi hermana dio a luz a un fuerte varón que es idéntico a su padre lo llamo chirtofer (n/a felicidades a la ganadora).

Paso los años y yo también quede embarazada y fue niña y la llame melany. Siempre me gusto ese nombre (n/a felicidades a la ganadora)

Y los años pasaros nuestra vida después de nuestro viaje a Italia se volvió aburrida y monótona, lo único que asíamos es cuidar a nuestro hijos que aunque los amábamos con el alma.

Extrañábamos la adrenalina de las cosas y así envejecimos y morimos como siempre juntas.

Estábamos acostadas en una cama rodeadas de nuestros nietos y familia que lloraban nuestras muerte y siempre les repetíamos que no los queríamos ver tristes hasta que al fin sentimos irnos de este cuerpo y lo último que escuche fue.

-nos vemos pronto hermana- antes de dejarme ir

N/A

Espero que allá balido la espera. De verdad no quiero defraudarlas pero tuve una mala semana y no quiero que eso afecte mi historia por favor dejen sus comentarios así sean una carita y gracias por los nombres.

Y perdonen los horrores de ortografía XD pero cuando se me ocurre algo lo escribo rápido porque luego se me olvida y duro desde horas hasta mese intentando recordarlo


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es toda mía algunos personajes también pero todos los personajes reconocidos por el libro crepúsculo o por la saga de este es d stephenie meyer.

CAPITULO 5

1910

-damas y caballeros es un gran placer presentarles a las estrellas del espectáculo y por su puestos mis hijas renombradas como la más angelicales niñas del mundo con ustedes Bianca y Clara- cuando el maestro de ceremonias dio nuestra presentación ángel y yo salimos al espectáculo.

Renacimos en una familia cirquera y nuestro acto era el principal pues presentábamos 3, uno de baile y música, otra lucha y la última de magia.

Nuestro padre el maestro de ceremonias cuando nacimos se dio cuenta de que teníamos un gran potencial para el circo y donde viajáramos nos metía a aprender cosas distintas desde bailes, cantos y instrumento, pasando a defensas propia cuerpo a cuerpo o con armas y fuimos trapecistas un tiempo y nos enseño trucos de ilusión claro ha veces usamos uno que otro hechizo y casi se me olvida teatro que es el numero para espesar el circo siempre es así

Es así como a mis 10 años y mi hermana de 9 años somos las estrellas del circo.

Ángel y yo entramos en el medio del circulo disfrazadas de personas finas y vestidas de seda (a nuestro padre le encanta comprarnos muchas cosas y como al circo le iba mejor nos consentía todo lo que podía) y cantar es solo una forma para calentar al publico apenas estábamos empezando nuestros verdaderos actos de renombre son el de la mitad del espectáculo y el sierre.

Hoy estábamos en el cumpleaños de nuestra madre se llamaba Daniela y ella es la única de todas nuestras antiguas madres que la sentimos tan cercana y podíamos ver en sus ojos toda su bondad todos aquellos que la conocía la adoraban al instante y es por eso que la hace tan especial.

Negritas bella, curveadas de ángel y normales son las dos (la canción se llama Daniela de illan chester)

**Con tus ojos de miel y tu pelo de sol ... Daniela**

**Entre todas aquellas eres la más bella ... Daniela...Daniela**

**Cómo puedo decir con palabras**

**Lo que siente el corazón**

**Si las cosas que valen la pena**

**No conocen la razón**

"Ángel y yo empezamos a bailar al ritmo de los compas de la suave música"

_Y es que pasas a ser una estrella en mi cielo nublado_

_No hay momento que llame y no encuentre extendida tu mano_

Te amo ...

Daniela

Daniela

_La sonrisa que das, no se puede olvidar ... Daniela_

_Por tu forma de amar y tu dulce manera ... Daniela, Daniela_.

**Hoy te quiero y te quiero mañana**

**No hay razón para el temor**

**Mis palabras se juntan sinceras**

**Porque saben tu valor**

Y es que pasas a ser una estrella en mi cielo nublado

No hay momento que llame y no encuentre extendida tu mano

Teeeee aaaamooooo

Danielaaaaaa

Daniela

El sol de la primavera

Tiene un lugar para ti

Como quisiera que tú seas feliz

Es así tu nombre, Daniela

Daniela

Terminamos la canción y las luces se apagaron esa es nuestra señal de salida

-mis niñas, mis niñas vengan aquí- dijo mama corriendo mientras nos abrazaba con lagrimas en los ojos besando cada pedacito de nuestras caras mientras nos reíamos.

-estoy tan feliz no debieron hacer eso, con estar con ustedes me basta y sobra- dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se secaba las lagrimas.

-pero mama hoy es tu día especial y queríamos acerté algo especial-dije, aun se sentía extraño usar esa palabra con cariño.

-bien pero corran y ayuden a Gabriel con los animales- dijo mama y ángel y yo corrimos muchos de los circos de ahora maltrataban a los animales y los mal alimentaba nosotros asíamos todo lo posible para que estos se sintieran cómodos.

Salimos de la tienda para encontrarnos con Gabriel el domador

-gitanitas, como están?-nos pregunto al vernos, el no sabía nada de esa parte de nuestras vidas solo que el nación con un don sueña con el pasado de las personas.

El susto que nos llevamos nosotras cuando una mañana se nos acerco llamándonos gitanitas y cual le preguntamos el porqué el nos dijo que soñó con unas gitanas y que su espíritu le recordaban a nosotras y desde entonces nos llama así

-bien, vinimos a ver si podíamos ayudarte—dijo ángel

-no se preocupen estoy bien solo necesito algunas cuerdas para el elefante. Me las podrías ir a buscar?-

-claro-dijimos

Caminamos por un momento rodeando la entrada para luego caminar a otra carpa pero antes de llegar un destello cobrizo hiso que me detuviera y busque entre todas las personas que me rodeaba.

-bella a quien buscas-me pregunto ángel-

-no se – le respondí sinceramente, solo sabía que tenía que encontrarlo (n/a adivinen adivinen quien puede tener el pelo así?)

Cuando al fin lo vi un niño que parecía perdido. Su piel era bronceada, su cabello color cobre extraño, parecía de mi edad y buscaba a alguien.

Ángel se dio cuenta de mi mirada y me tomo de la mano y corrimos hasta donde estaba el niño de pelo cobrizo y cuando lo tuve más cerca vi unos hermosos ojos de color jade.

-hola-dijo ángel cuando el niño se percato de nosotras

-hola –respondió tímido, con voz que era capaz de relajar a cualquiera era dulce y hasta creo que musical.

-mi nombre es Clara y ella es Bianca-dijo mi hermana presentándonos y yo cuando vi esos hermosos ojos verdes apareció el rubor que tenia años sin aparecer.

Ángel me vio sorprendida

-mi nombre es Edward Masen-dijo mientras asía una reverencia y besaba nuestras manos

Ángel y yo soltamos risitas

-y dime Edward, estás perdido?- pregunte de la forma más casual que encontré. Por alguna extraña razón no quería que pensara mal de mí.

-sí, bueno vine con mis padres a ver el circo y en un momento estaba solo y no los encuentro-dijo apenado y un poco ruborizado. Eso hiso que soltara una pequeña risita.

-bien quieres que te ayudemos a buscarlos-le dije, eso no sé de donde salió yo era la más desconfiada de todas y de un momento ya sentía que conocía a Edward de toda la vida.

Mi piedra en el cuello brillo y empezó a moverse como si quisiera estar más cerca de él. Ángel desde luego lo noto pero al parecer Edward no.

-pero y ustedes no vinieron con sus padres seguro deben estar preocupados- dijo con seriedad al parecer era una especie de caballerito o algo así

-no te preocupes nosotras vinimos con el circo-dije sonriéndole y él me dedico una sonrisa torcida haciendo que me volviera a ruborizar.

Lo pensó un segundo y acepto. Nos ofreció su brazo como si fuéramos unas damas muy refinadas en vez de unas simples actrices.

-bien díganme como se supone que encontraremos a mis padres?-dice Edward

-bien qué tal si empezamos buscando….-

-Clara, Bianca aquí están las he buscado por todas partes- dice Martina una trapecista

-que pasa Martina?-pregunto

-que ya les toca su acto es en 10 minutos y todavía no se han maquillado ni vestido-

-bien ya vamos en camino-dije aunque no me quería ir

-asique se tienen que ir?-dice Edward

-NO, nos tenemos que ir-dijo ángel

-que planeas hacer?- le pregunte a veces sus ideas no son tan buenas

-Edward que te parecería ser parte del espectáculo?-

-como?-

-ángel que te pasa tienes fiebre?-como se le ocurre proponer eso ella sabe que el numero de hoy es muy peligroso

-bella no me hables así, además Edward puede ser algo así como nuestro asistente y además si sus padres están adentro y lo ven seguro vienen por el- dijo

-chicas, me perdí quien es ángel y bella?-nos pregunto en ese momento me sentí palidecer cómo es posible que hayamos cometido este error.

-bueno ella es bella y yo soy ángel- le explico

-Pero tú no eres Clara y ella Bianca?-

-si también, lo que sucede es que Bianca dice que yo soy como que muy angelical al menos en mi aspecto-dijo. Y tiene razón, es pelirroja de ojos verde aceituna podría decirse que si se comparaba con Edward podrían pasarse por primos o hermano solo que ángel es de piel blanca.

-y bueno mira a mi hermosa hermana no crees que le queda perfecto y se lo puse de cariño- bueno después de que renaciera en esta vida mi hermana al fin me convenció de que de verdad en todas mi vidas soy bonita y que en cada vida es mejor.

Tenía el pelo rubio como el de mi madre pero unos ojos verdes gris, piel blanca y muchas pequitas en el rostro.

-s..i.. ella es muy hermosa-dijo bajando la mirada y yo sentía como mi cara se calentaba.

-y bien Edward? Vas a ser nuestro asistente?- le pregunte para cambiar el tema ya que me miraba fijamente.

-claro, que tengo que hacer?-

-bien acompáñanos que nos quedan 5 minutos- dije mientras tomaba de su mano y empezaba a correr. Su mano era cálida y suave además de que una extraña corriente eléctrica corrió por mi cuerpo y mi piedra volvió a brillar.

Llegamos a la carpa y rápidamente ángel me lanzo unos pantalones blancos mientras ella se ponía uno negro, Edward está esperando afuera hasta que termináramos de cambiarnos (n/a no creían que dejaría que un niño de 10 vea a otras dos cambiándose) yo me puse una camisa de color plateada y ella de dorado, soltamos nuestros cabello de nuestros moños para que cayeran en cascadas atreves de nuestra espalda, nos pusimos algo de talco para cubrir un poco lo alteradas por la carrera que estábamos y algo de una solución que hicimos para nuestros labios y estábamos lista para el espectáculo.

-pasa Edward-le dije

-esperaremos a que nos presenten para que entremos y luego te llamaremos y entraras con nosotras-dije

-y que haré?- se pregunto

-solo serás nuestro adorable asistente-puso mala cara cuando le dijo adorable- y aras exactamente lo que diremos.

-bien, pero no soy adorable-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-claro que si, si quieres le preguntamos a tu mama-

Iba a replicar cuando escuchamos los aplausos- gracias y una gran despedida de Daniela mi hermosa y talentosa esposa-dijo mi padre.

-luego hablamos es nuestro turno-dije

-bien –me respondió Edward con una hermosa sonrisa

Tomamos el baúl que estaba alado de nosotros que es bastante pesado pero con algo de viento como impulso la levantamos como si no pesara nada

-y volviendo al escenario las estrellitas de la noche mis niñas Bianca y Clara- dijo mientras una nueva ola de aplausos nos recibía al estar en el medio del escenario.

Esto era muy normal para nosotras casi como si el escenario fuera nuestro hogar y prácticamente lo era.

-buenas noches damas y caballero, mi hermana y yo les traemos un espectáculo que jamás olvidaran- mi hermana saco un pañuelo del baúl la coloco al frente de ella para luego dejarla caer y desaparecer misteriosamente.

-disculpen a mi hermana cuando va a empezar el espectáculo le da por desaparecer pero no se preocupe ella aparecerá dentro de un rato-y empezaron los aplausos y todavía el show empezaba.

Empecé con unos pequeños trucos de levitación (algo muy avanzado para esta época) y teníamos que tener cuidado con el público que nos veía ya que todavía hay personas que creen en lo "sobrenatural" y no podíamos exponernos.

Ise un gesto para que liberaran a kitti nuestra leona.

-les presento a kitti mi asistente- dije mientras se las enseñaba al publico

Con cuidado metí a kitti en una caja y luego la cerré ise unos movimientos de manos y la caja se abrió sola reapareciendo ángel

-Bianca estás loca cómo es posible que encerraras a tu propia hermana-dijo juguetona eso era parte del espectáculo

-lo siento te confundí con una bestia salvaje pero no estaba del todo equivocada-le dije

-Ja ya te mostrare lo que se le asen a las hermana que no son obedientes-

Y la luz brillo mostrando la rueda de la muerte (como le decía nuestro padre en los ensayo)

Ángel movió sus manos y yo levite para encontrarme amarada en la rueda y esta empezar a girar

-esto te mostrara una lección- dijo sacando del baúl unas navajas.

Se escucharon exclamaciones de susto en el público y lanzo la cuchilla

Una quedo 10 centímetros de mi cuello, la otra 50 centímetro de mi pierna y la ultima muy lejos de me brazo jamás había lanzado tan mal siempre lanzaba las cuchillas y esta quedaba a un centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Me solté y baje de la rueda- que mal tiro tienes hermana fallaste todas y quedaron muy lejos del objetivo- le dije

-eso crees?- y corrió para dar vuelta a la rueda y atrás estaba Edward con la punta de las cuchillas a un centímetro de su cuerpo pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma y lo peor estaba amordazado para que no pudiera pedir ayuda.

-damas y caballeros déjenme presentarles a nuestro compañeros de esta noche Edward- dijo ángel antes de desatarlo.

-bien Edward, como te sientes al a ver participado en el acto?-

-no lo volveré a hacer- dijo mientras de masajeaba las muñecas

-un aplauso a Edward que todavía no le dio un ataque al corazón-dije

Edward se fue y terminamos el acto

-Edward como terminaste ahí?- le pregunte

-tu hermana me dijo que me tocaba participar y antes de darme cuenta estaba atado en la rueda-dijo con rencor por mi hermana.

-bueno de esa forma tus padres lle…- pero fue interrumpida por un grito

-BIANCA CLARA que significa esto-dijo mi padre estaba muy furiosos

-esto papi es un acto en la rueda de la muerte-dijo ángel con la dulzura suficiente para que convirtiera un rio en miel y los ojos de un cordero que va al matadero

-como pudieron arriesgar la vida de este chico-dijo algo perturbado, siempre funcionaba

-el acepto, verdad Edward?- dijo bueno prácticamente l acepto solo no le dijo que tenía que hacer

-si – al perecer el pensaba lo mismo

-vez y no paso nada seguramente fue el mayor espectáculo y mucha gente vendrá a verlo de nuevo-

Cuando ángel hablo de mucha gente mi papa dejo de escucharla. Que vinieran a dejar más dinero le gustaba, avecé me preguntaba que le abra visto mi madre.

-bien tal vez se repita este acto pero no mas asistentes o ayudante o cualquier persona y animal para que las ayude en un acto no planificado- dijo

-bien-

-ahora dime muchacho cómo te llamas?-

-Edward, señor-

-bien Edward donde esta tus padres?

-EDWARD MASEN- escuchamos

-son el hombre enojado y la mujer preocupada de allá-dijo mientras un hombre de cabello café claro y ojos negros se acercaba y una mujer de pelo cobrizo y ojos del color verdes.

-Edward donde estaba? Que asías en el espectáculo? Te asieron daño?- y un millar de preguntas igual salieron de la boca de la mujer

-está usted loco como va a asarle a mi hijo algo haci- le dijo el hombre a nuestro padre

Ellos se pusieron a discutir

Todo iba a complicarse asique ángel corrió a la tienda y volvió (justo antes que ellos se golpearan) con una bolsita llena de jazmín-

_Rápido bella esparce este olor mientras hago una oraciones_

Y eso ise el aire a nuestro alrededor estaba lleno del olor a jazmín y todos se calmaron

-señor Masen- dije antes de que se pusieran a discutir

-Edward estaba perdido, nosotras lo encontramos y nos hicimos amigo, le preguntamos si quería ser parte del espectáculo y el acepto pensamos que sería una buena idea para encontrarlos más rápido- dije con la cabeza agachada y sonrojada

_Bien bella_- dijo ángel si supiera que no estaba actuando de verdad me sentía apenada

-eso es cierto _Eddy?-_

_EDDY!- _dijimos ángel y yo el mismo tiempo en nuestros pensamientos

-mama no me llame Eddy y si es verdad y no tengo ningún rasguño-dijo

-bien y quien son tus amigas?- le pregunto el señor

-ella es Bianca y Clara- les dijo señalando a cada una

-un placer señoritas yo soy Edward Masen y ella es mi espose Elizabeth Masen-dijo mostrando una sonrisa torcida y ambas nos sonrojamos

_Que tiene los hombres Masen que nos hacen sentir apenadas?_

-un placer- dijimos mientras nos inclinamos

-Edward ya tenemos que irnos-dijo la señora Masen

-pero yo todavía no me quiero ir- dijo Edward

-mañana puedes jugar con tu amigas pero recuerda que hoy abra invitados-dijo

-bien, hasta mañana-nos dijo

-un placer conocerlos señor y señora Masen, hasta mañana Edward- dije y ángel asintió

Los vi irse

-bella pero pasado mañana nos vamos como le abres puertas a ese niños-dijo

-de que hablas ángel?-

-no puede ser que no te hallas dado cuenta- dijo incrédula

-de qué?-

-el chico estaba ilusionado! Contigo y vas tú con tu carita de niña buena y le dices que te visite cuando sabes bien que nos iremos en menos de una semana- dijo reprochándome

-en primer lugar que cara de niña buena y en segundo lo invitaste tú-

-yo lo ise? Bueno me pareció una descortesía que lo hayas atado a la rueda-

-y de nuevo tú lo hiciste-

-ese no es el punto- _si claro –_ Edward está enamorado de ti y lo más interesante tu estarás enamorado de el-

-bien ya me estoy empezando a preocupar por tu estado mental hermana- _que se comió hoy_

-mira vi en sus ojos que quedo enamorado de ti o al menos lo estará de la misma forma que tu lo estarás de el- dijo como si le hablara a un bebe

-déjame ver si entendí según tu, Edward y yo estaremos perdidamente enamorados. Es eso verdad- negó con la cabeza

-no él estará enamorado de isabella-

-el estará enamorado de isabella pero no de mi? Eso tiene sentido?-

-mira te lo voy a explicar. Edward se enamorara de ti pero reencarnada y te llamaras isabella entiendes-

-y porqué no se enamora de Bianca?-

-porque Bianca es una cirquera que no conoce lo que es un hogar propio a cambio isabella si-

-bueno hermana si eso tiene sentido para ti, bien, pero para mí no lo tiene –

-tú solo hazme caso pronto te darás cuenta de que nunca debes apostar en mi contra-

3 DE ABRIL DE 1925

-bella corre nos vamos a mojar- dice ángel mientras corríamos atreves del bosque para llegar a la carpa.

-es tu culpa tú querías recoger naranjas-le dije

-no me culpes culpa a la naturaleza- me respondió mientras reía

A ella siempre le gusto la lluvia pero yo soy todo lo contrario me gustaban mas los días soleado.

-vamos eres muy lenta es por eso que hoy te toca estar en la caseta de besos- me dijo cuando por fin entramos a la carpa amarilla limos.

-no no no por favor si quieres me pongo de adivina pero la caseta de besos no- dúrate estos 15 años pasaron muchas cosa nuestros padres murieron nos volvimos dueñas del circo y pusimos dos atracciones mas la caseta de besos de la que se encarga esmeralda y una de nosotras teníamos atraer a los clientes con un aroma dulce y claro protegerla de que nadie intente abusar de ella.

Si fuera por mi desde cuando la hubiera destruido pero era de nuestro padre y no quisimos botar nada que fuera de él.

Estábamos en una discusión cuando vimos a nuestras florecita corriendo hacia nosotras todavía me acuerdo de ese día

Flashback

-miren gitanitas lo que compre-dijo Gabriel mostrándonos un rubí

Yo tenía 14 años y ángel 13 estábamos de paso por sub América, nuestro padre quería que aprendiéramos cosas nuevas que le pudieran servir en el circo y nos envió aquí para aprender cosas nuevas en la compañía de Gabriel y de nuestra madre.

Nos encontrábamos en un hotel en Brasil tomando tea en la habitación, nuestra madre fue a comprar un par de cosas y Gabriel la fue a acompañar.

-eso es un rubí ¿no?- dije no parecía del todo

-por supuesto que es un rubí es la joya especial para conseguir el amor-dijo mientras se la ponía y ángel y yo no pudimos contenernos y empezamos a reír.

-quien te dijo algo tan tonto? –le pregunte

-ustedes están celosas- nos dijo

-mira el rubí para empezar no es tan opaco y no es de rojo brillante además se que si lo pongo en un poco de vinagre en una hora se le ira el color- le dije

-pero sigue siendo una piedra para el amor- dijo tratando de no sentirse humillado por ser estafado

-eso de las piedras del amor no existe es más si quieres te leemos el futuro-ofreció ángel

-y ustedes pueden hacer eso- nos pregunto incrédulo

-si nos enseño una antigua gitana en México el día que te enfermaste-por supuesto el leer las cartas es algo que nos enseño Regina cuando era nuestra madre hace mas de 100 años atrás.

-bien- dijo mientras estiraba su mano

-que haces? – pregunte

-es para que me leas la mano- dijo como si le hablara a algún retrasado

-y yo para que quiero leer tu mano ya sé que las tienes sucias-le dijo ángel

-no se supone que las adivinas leen las marcas de las maños-dijo confuso

-sí pero eso no quiere decir que nosotras seamos adivinas comunes- dijo ángel

-ven siéntate con nosotras- dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa

-Bianca ve y busca las cartas que está en el closet-dijo ángel

Son unas cartas que te dan de regalo a inquilino de la habitación las encontré y volví con ellos

-bien gracias ahora- dijo mientras las tomaba y barajeaba con cuidado

-toma el mazo pícalo en tres partes- le dijo a lo que el obedeció

-bien escoge un de las partes- el escogió

-saca 3 cartas del mazo- (n/a lo crean o no mi abuela lee las cartas y siempre lleva su mazo enzima para cualquier ocasión)

-bien puedo ver que cuando volvamos a casa te volverás a enfermar- puso mala cara- papa te ara limpiar la jaula de los elefantes- de hundió mas en su asiento- y en plena presentación veras a una chica y te enamoraras de ella con ella de ti-dijo

6 meses más viajando y cuando volvimos ángel aserto en cada una de sus predicciones y conocimos a maría una chica de cabello castaño oscuro piel pálida y de pocas curva pero aun así encantadora y dulce como el mas exquisito de los majares prohibidos

No tenia familia y fue al circo y no pensó que se enamoraría de ese domador de leones soñador rubio de ojos grises además de que no tenía nada que perder asique se unió al circo y se caso con Gabriel. Nueve mese después nació esmeralda también conocida como esme (n/a si chicas es la esme que todas conocemos y amamos) era el bebe más hermoso que había visto de cabello color caramelo que dentro de unos años tomaría unos colores más claros y los ojos mas grises que había visto en la vida.

Fin del flashback

-esme que sucede- le pregunte

-tía Bianca tía Clara ya que está lloviendo que tal si hoy olvidamos la caseta de besos?-

-por supuesto esme quieres una naranja?- ella asintió

-toma y dale una a tus padres- dijo ángel

-bueno al parecer somos adivinas las dos- dije

-si vamos a disfrazarnos-

Ya éramos unas adultas pero no encantaba disfrazarnos para cada uno de los actos era como una tradición

-quien será nuestro primer cliente?-

-te llevaras una gran sorpresa bella- dijo ángel cuando abrimos la carpa para que el primer cliente entrara.

Y así paso todo el día cada cliente que entraba preguntaba casi siempre lo mismo era monótono y aburrido y cada hombre que se me acercaba a coquetear conmigo ángel se reía y lo dibujaba en un cuaderno especial llamado "enamorados de bella" el de la primera pagina era sait y seguido por Edward y todos los chicos que pasaba por mi vida pidiéndome una cita o cualquier cosa ángel los dibujaba

-bien quien sigue?- mi gran sorpresa cuando vi a esme entrando por esa entrada.

-qué pasa? Algo anda mal en tu puesto? falta algo?-

-no, todo está bien-dijo nerviosa

-entonces pasa y dime por que estas tan nerviosa-

-bueno, hace unas semanas conocí a un chico muy lindo y me enamore de el –

-y que tiene eso de malo- le pregunte. Dirigí mi mirada a ángel ella sabía que pasaría

-pues me pidió matrimonio-

Quede en shock no podía creerlo la pequeña niña que se acurrucaba en mis piernas para que le cantara canciones se casaría está enamorada

_Cuando ocurrió?_

Pude ver como ángel me miraba como si ella se preguntara lo mismo

-y que aras?- le pregunte, eso es lo más importante ahora

-mis padres no lo aprueba y no tengo edad suficiente para casarme y sus padres tampoco lo aprueban el está trabajando por en un bufete de abogados asique no necesitamos como mantenernos pero no se qué hacer-

-te casaras –dijo ángel

-no tengo la edad y sin la aprobación de mis padres el matrimonio se anularía fácilmente-

-bien aremos que tengas la edad- le dije

-como?-

-esme nos guardarías un secreto?- le pregunte

-con mi vida, jamás diría nada que ustedes me dijeran-

-bien, siéntate- ella obedeció

-esme nosotras somos hechiceras- le dije rápido pero al parecer me entendió porque se volvió pálida.

-no te asustes no te aremos nada pero tienes que guardarnos el secreto- le dijo ángel

-no les tengo miedo-dijo susurrado- pero me sorprendió mucho

-bueno eso puede asustar a cualquiera-le dijo mi hermana

-cuéntame todo-nos demando y contamos toda la historia desde la cárcel hasta estos momentos

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando terminamos de contar toda la historia

-y eso fue lo que paso hasta ahora-le dije

-no puedo creerlo todo eso lo pasaron solas yo no podría con una carga tan pesada como ustedes-

.-bien pero basta de eso tenemos que hacer que te cases –dijo ángel

-le diremos a Gabriel que te escapaste –dije mientras ángel hacia una poción de vejes gracias a dios teníamos todos los implementos necesarios.

-toma esta esx una poción especial-dijo mientras se la entregaba- tendrás 5 años mas la única persona que te vera como siempre en tu prometido y los demás te verán como una adulta- dijo

-toma este dinero- le dije dándole un saquito

-es para el viaje y por ultimo toma te lo iba a dar en tu cumpleaños pero te- dije mientras le entregaba un brazalete de plata con su nombre encerrado en una estrella.

-no puedo aceptar todo esto es demasiado yo solo quería que me aconsejaran –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-esme tómalo todo considéralo como regalo de bodas –dije no teníamos tiempo para discutir

-pero y mis padres?-

-no te preocupes nosotras aremos que entiendan –

-y las volveré a ver?-

-tal vez si tal vez no pero no te preocupes pronto tendrás una familia por la cual preocuparte- le dije

-ustedes siempre serán mi familia y nunca las olvidare- dijo antes de salir de la carpa

-espera –dije mientras corría de tras de ella- sabes cómo llegar a su casa verdad-

-sí, no te preocupes-

-siempre me preocupare por ti hasta pronto mi florecita-

Y la vi irse hasta que desapareció de mi vista

Continuara

N/A

Espero que le haya gustado y ya se encontraron con Edward y esme veré si hace lo mismo con los demás pero ustedes a quien quieren ver de los cullen

Su review ase que mi alma flote gracias a todas

Sus alertas me emocionan

Y sus favoritos hacen que me eleve


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es toda mía algunos personajes también pero todos los personajes reconocidos por el libro crepúsculo o por la saga de este es d stephenie meyer.

Capitulo 6

-Que as visto?- le pregunte

Mi hermana había quedado por un segundo en trance como si estuviera en shock

Y de pronto corrió a nuestra habitación yo la seguí y cuando entre la vi buscando algo por todas partes hasta que dio con un cuaderno y luego con una pluma y empezó a dibujar a unas personas.

Una era pequeña como un duendecito de cabello largo hasta los hombro de facciones perfectas y cuerpo delgado parresia un fideo claro si el fideo fuera tan atractivo, calidez y emoción en la mirada alado de ella estaba un hombre alto leonino con una sonrisa un toque forzada y su mirada demostraba felicidad pero una extraña luna había en sus ojos demostrando tristeza, sufrimiento y dolor de su pasado.

Se tomaba de las manos eso demos traba que estaba juntos la unión de sus dedo decía claramente la unión sentimental de ambos.

-quienes son?- le pregunte

-no se solo se que los encontraremos en un par de años mas no te podría decir cuando-dijo algo confundida

-porque los dibujaste en vez de mostrármelo?- eso me parresia una pérdida de tiempo

-por que se nos olvidaran ellos aparecerán un día y es mejor estar preparado- dijo mientras segui analizando su propio dibujo.

-y porque estar preparados?-

-no te has dado cuenta verdad?- dijo mientras me daba el dibujo

Ahora que lo veía terminado podía ver la perfección física de ambos como si fueran esculturas de dioses griegos la personificación del mismo Perseo y Venus. Tales perfecciones no eran humanas

-vampiros-dije asombrada

-si no te preocupes no nos harán daño-dijo ángel mientras me quitaba el cuaderno y arrancaba la pagina

-como puedes estar tan segura de eso- le dije

-recuerdas a aquel vampiro de ojos dorado que conocimos en volterra- me dijo mientras doblaba la hoja

-si Carlisle, verdad?- ella asintió

-ellos tenían los mismos ojos dorados solo que el hombre los tiene como anaranjados como si estuviera en fase de conversión o algo por el estilo-dijo guardando la pagina en un cofre

-bien digamos que son inofensivos , si, que no nos aran daño y que seremos buenos amigo-dije con sarcasmo lo ultimo

-me sorprendes bella ya que tú fuiste la primera en confía en un desconocido- respondió ángel

-era una niña-

-no hermana tenías entre 300 y 200 años tú de niña no tenías nada- (n/a me he dado cuenta que ellas tienen más edad que Carlisle)

-pero el si era un niño-dije recordando cuando vimos a Edward

-no hay escusa eres casi una hipócrita -me dijo

-si como quieras pasemos a otra cosa-dije esta conversación nunca me gusto

-bien, que es más importante que esto?-

Nuestro retiro del circo-le dije esta ya lo habíamos hablado ya estábamos cansadas de tener que viajar de un lugar a otro nuestros cuerpos envejecían mas cada año y pronto no podríamos seguir con esto al principio se lo íbamos a dejar a esme pero ella estaba feliz mente casada y tal vez con hijos- todavía no sabemos con quien dejarlo y a dónde iremos

-vamos a dejárselo Mónica es la más talentosa y nuestra mejor aprendiz -Mónica era una chica que encontramos un día en el bosque y criamos como si fuera nuestra hija ella fue la primera que lloro cuando se entero lo de esme pero fue porque no se despidió de ella pues Mónica prefería la felicidad de ella- además nos podemos ir a u lugar tranquilo donde podamos poner un puesto de adivinación y una florería para los gastos-

-veo que lo tienes todo planeado-dije sorprendida

-bueno yo no atraeré a tantos chicos pero si a las ideas-dijo burlona

-no te rías de mi desgracia se suponía que lo chicos deberían estar de tras de ti no de mi-dije frustrada cada vez que salía un chico me interceptaba y coqueteaba conmigo y lo peor es que mi hermana se entera y no hace más que reírse de mí.

-vamos vamos tenemos que 25 años estamos en la flor de la vida y creo que deberías disfrutarlo-dijo intentando no reírse del tono tan dramático que usaba

-si ángel pero cuando nos retiramos.- Volviendo al tema del circo.

-que tal mañana tengo ganas de empezar esto cuanto antes tengo el presentimiento de que será muy interesante.

-como quieras- le respondí

Nos fuimos a descansar para pronto darles las noticias a todos

Al día siguiente reunimos a todo el circo para darles al noticia de nuestro adiós

-bien como todos sabrán Clara y yo queremos un tiempo de descanso asique decidimos retirarnos del circo-pensé que mejor sería soltar todo de una vez

- a quien dejaran a cargo?-fue la primera pregunta. A ellos no les sorprendía para nada nuestra partida ya que en una ocasión les planteamos la idea.

-como muchos saben ni Bianca y yo tuvimos algún tipo de "heredero" asique le dejamos todo esto a quien se a parecido mas a una hija para nosotras- dijo ángel mientras caminaba en dirección a Mónica

-crees poder mantener el circo?- le pregunto tomándole de las manos a lo que ella con lagrimas en los ojos respondió con un asentimiento.

-te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo-dije mientras la abrazaba con cariño

Y después de eso nosotras abrazamos a cada uno de nuestros antiguos compañeros y dándole uno que otro consejo para el futuro para luego tomar nuestras cosas y irnos para tal vez un día ver el mismo circo donde un tiempo el escenario fue nuestra casa.

-bueno bella cual es nuestra siguiente parada- me pregunto ángel

- Rochester me parece un buen lugar ahora- dije

-bien, creo que lo mejor sería teletrasportarnos allá- dijo. Quedaba muy lejos para irnos a pie

Fuimos al centro del bosque donde con un mapa localizamos el lugar donde apareceríamos y tendríamos una nueva vida.

Aparecimos en un bosque a más o menos 2 kilómetros de la ciudad.

-bien aquí podemos hacer nuestra casa-dije mientras hacia un enrome cello en el suelo e invocar la ayuda de la naturaleza para hacer una casa para nosotras.

Ise el conjuro como esa vez hace varios años atrás que invoque una cabaña.

Pero esta vez apareció una hermosa casa de dos plantas demasiado grande para nosotras dos pero no me quejaba del resultado

-que crees?- le pregunte a ángel

-está bien tal vez un poco grande pero le falta el invernadero- dijo y con la misma corrió hasta la parte trasera de la casa y coloco sus manos en el suelo susurrando algo inteligible cuando de pronto una enorme capa de vidrio salió del suelo y se junto para crea una habitación totalmente trasparente.

-donde aprendiste eso?-dije con la boca abierta

-es algo muy difícil, usar los elementos y transformarlos en otra cosa-dijo antes de caer desmañada de cansancio la tome en mis brazos para luego meterla a la casa y subir a que decidí que sería su cuarto

-duerme-dije- necesitas un descanso cuando despiertes empezaremos a decorar la casa- dije antes de taparla con una manta.

Salí de la casa, metí nuestras cosas y empecé a mover nuestras plantas y semillas al invernadero.

-bien creo que invocare a la lluvia para empezar- con un movimiento de manos una nube apareció en el techo, la retuve hay hasta que termine de acomodar y plantar cada plata y semilla en su lugar-

Salí del invernadero y lo único que se escuchaba dentro es las gotas de agua cocando con el suelo y las hojas de las plantas ya crecidas.

Fuera de esta cree un pequeño de 50 metros de largo y ancho para empezar a trabajar en la tierra ya estaba oscureciendo cuando termine de alimentar la tierra para sembrar las flores que venderíamos, volví a invocar a la nube para que regara las semillas y entre en la casa.

Todo estaba oscuro asique encendí alguna velas, (todavía no teníamos electricidad) y fui a acostarme a dormir.

_Estoy en un prado en el corazón del bosque y por alguna razón me siento ansiosa y alguien está conmigo este ser brilla por alguna razón pero no le veo la cara._

_Sus brazos me rodean tiernamente como si temiera que me fuera a romper en cualquier momento y yo me sentía tranquila como si no quisiera que me soltara nunc, me sentía feliz aquí en este prado entre esos brazos tan desconocidos y a la vez tan familiares._

_Sentí como sus labios acariciaban mi oreja y me susurraba –te amo-_

Desperté desorientada no que hora era el cuarto estaba siendo alumbrado por una luz grisácea

-al fin despiertas pensé que entraste en transe- dijo mi hermana mientras entraba a la habitación con unos platos de frutas y jugos

-hola buenos días a ti también- dije mientras me estiraba

-y con que soñaste?- me pregunto

-como sabes que soñé con algo?-

-bueno te conozco como nadie y susurraste dormida quien eres?-dijo con algo de burla

-si quieres saber la verdad no me a cuerdo- no recordaba si soñé con algo a no

-tal vez no sea tan importante-

-si puede ser- pero parece que no lo creía del todo

-bien que tenemos para hoy- dije

-primero iremos al pueblo a conocerlo, comprar comida, hacer publicidad de la florería –dijo

-bien, parece que tenemos un día ocupado- dije

-bueno tenemos mucho que hacer poco tiempo asique termina, báñate obviamente te pones ropa y empezamos- dijo mientras tomaba el tazón vacio de frutas.

Me bañe y termine de vestirme y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con una resplandeciente ángel

-porque estas tan alegre?- dije

-vamos a ser madres- dijo emocionada

-aja- dije- te vas a enamorar? O la vamos a robar- reí con humor

-claro que no- dijo- tendremos hoy en la noche

-bien como quieras-

Salimos de la casa y caminamos hacia el pueblo conocimos a casi todos los ciudadanos, y compramos comida cuando escuchamos una persona llorando, nos preocupamos y fuimos hacia ese lugar llegamos a un parque que estaba totalmente solo y vimos a una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios llorando en un banco.

-que sucede pequeña- le pregunte mientras me agacha a su altura

-mi mama no deja que hable con extraños- dijo mientras subía su rostro

-tienes razón, no deberías- dije mientras sacaba un pañuelo para secarle las lagrimas

-asique me presentare mi nombre es Bianca- dije

-y yo soy Clara- dijo mi hermana mientras le ofrecía una manzana que teníamos en una bolsa de compras

-hola soy rosalie hale- dijo mostrándonos unos hermosos ojos azules con un toque violeta

-sabes rosalie es un hermoso nombre- dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-si, mi mami dice que me queda perfecto- dijo con más confianza

-y dime, porque llorabas hace rato- dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura

-estaba jugando con mis hermanos a las escondidas y me aleje mucho-dijo

-estas perdida preciosa-la pregunta me pareció de lo más tonta

Ella asintió

-bueno que tal si te acompañamos un rato hasta que te sientas mejor y luego buscamos donde vives- dijo Ángel al ver como sus ojos de llenaban de lagrimas.

-si- dijo con voz tierna.

Era la niña más hermosa que hubiese visto ni siquiera ángel en sus mejores momentos se le comparaba a la dulzura y inocencia de ella.

-ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunte

-si gracias- dijo regalándonos una sonrisa algo tímida

-bien vamos a buscar a tus padres- dijo ángel

Ella nos describió donde vivía y tuvimos más o menos media hora buscando el lugar y cuando por fin llegamos el lugar estaba un hombre de abrazando a una mujer que lloraba desconsolada cuando rosalie grito

-mami papi- dijo antes de echarse a correr

-rosalie- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras la mujer se soltaba del que parecía ser su esposo para correr para encontrarse con su hija.

-rosa donde estabas? Estabas bien? Que paso quien te trajo?- pregunto frenética la mujer

-estaba perdida mami, creo que en el parque y me trajeron esas señoritas- dijo volteando a vernos

-hola muchas gracias por traerla sana y salva a casa-dijo el hombre

-soy silvester hale y ella es mi esposa Mariela hale- dijo mientras estrechaba nuestras manos

-un placer soy Clara y ella es mi hermana Bianca – dijo mi hermana

-gracias gracias gracias- dijo Mariela mientras se acercaba a nosotras- no saben lo mucho que les agradezco que hallan traído a mi hija- dijo mientras lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos.

-tranquila señora hale tiene una hija muy hermosa- dije

-lose- dijo algo engreída- me gustaría que vinieran a cenar mañana para agradecerles- dijo

-por supuesto- respondió ángel

-gracias buenas noches- dije antes de irme

-y bien- dije mientras entrabamos en casa-cuál es la hija que tendríamos hoy en la noche-

-la veremos en tres- dijo mientras prendía las velas de la casa- dos, uno- y tocaron la puerta

La mire alzando una ceja, ella me señalo la puerta y la fui a abrir para encontrarme a una niña pelirroja de diez años, sus ropas sucias y rotas- me darían un poco de comida- dijo con la voz mas frágil que he oído

-pasa pequeña te quedaras la noche con nosotras- dijo ángel al asomarse por la puerta

Pasaron 8 años desde que nos mudamos aquí Francesca ahora era nuestra hija a los ojos de todos y eran gran amiga de rosalie que ahora es muy engreída pero con nosotras es tan dulce.

Hace dos años Francesca se caso con el hijo del carpintero que siguió sus paso y ya tenia un hermoso nieto y rosalie se comprometió con el hijo del banquero que cada semana nos pagaba para enviarle un ramo de rosas rojas.

Ese hombre jamás nos gusto siempre lo vimos con desaprobación pero si rosalie era feliz no importa lo demás o nuestras opiniones.

-hola – dijo rosalie al entrar a la casa en compañía de Francesca- cuanto tiempo –dijo cuando se acerco a besar nuestras mejillas

-hola mami- le dijo a ángel- hola tía- me dijo antes de abrasarnos

-hola mis amores donde están mi nieto?- pregunto mi hermano

-está en casa de su otra abuela-dijo al sentarse con nosotras- ella me a pedido tiempo de calidad con él desde hace dos semanas-

-o ahora tendré que pelear por se la favorita con Evangelina-dijo ángel (Evangelina es la otra abuela)

-ja jamás tendría que hacer eso el la adora- dije rosa

-gracias cariño pero cuéntame como va el asunto del matrimonio- dije feliz por ella

-o van de maravilla será la boda más grande y hermosa que hebras en el mundo-dijo con ojos soñadores

-que bueno te queremos entregar algo, un pequeño regalo por tu matrimonio- dijo ángel al deslizar la cajita – no es mucho pero espero que te guste

Ella la abrió con mucho entusiasmo y al ver el collar plateado con un dije de rosa también plateado se levanto de golpe a abrasarnos

-están hermoso gracias gracias- dijo emocionada

-no hay de que es nuestro regalo de despedida- dije

-como que regalo de despedida- dijo deprimida por la noticia

-cariño tenemos que irnos pronto, estamos envejeciendo todavía tenemos cosas que hacer antes de irnos y ya se nos acaba el tiempo- dijo ángel mientras les tendía un pañuelo a Francesca que estaba llorando casi desconsolada por la noticias.

-pero no vendrán a mi boda- dijo

-claro que si para ella solo falta 5 mese y vendremos a vert dias antes- dije

Con eso se calmo hablamos un poco mas y nos pregunto cuando nos íbamos le respondimos que mañana por la tarde cosas que hiso que se pusiera mas triste pero lo entendió y prometió venir a vernos mañana antes de irnos.

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a venir rosalie y mí querida sobrina para despedirnos rosa nos regalo unos anillo de amatista y esmeralda para que combinaran con nuestros collares y con un par de lagrimas y abrazos mas nos fuimos.

-y bien cuál es la razón por la que no podemos morir aquí- dije a mi hermana cuando estuvimos lo suficiente lejos del pueblo

-todavía hay un par de personas que tenemos que saludar antes de morir-dijo de forma enigmática

-como quieras- le respondí

Después de un tiempo vagabundeando por el mundo como si fuéramos de nuevos unas gitanas una noche tranquila conocimos a los siguientes que teníamos que conocer según ángel.

-_cuanto tiempo crees que se quedara viéndonos_- le pregunte a mi hermana mientras estábamos recostadas alado de un arrollo donde ase media hora los arboles no avisaron de un visitante.

-_no lose hasta que se aburra o decida atacar_- nos sentimos una ola de relajación como si todo estuviera bien,

Alguien nos estaba manipulando asique activamos el escudo para no ser confundidas.

De pronto escuchamos pasos de alguien acercándose pero para un oído humano no es posible detectar

Tenía sed se podía sentir en cada esquina del prado era un vampiro.

-_tres, dos-_empezamos a prepararnos a los 2 segundos y medio teníamos que invocar las armas y atacar-_dos y medio_

Todo paso rápido nos volteamos y invocamos las armas lo sorprendimos y luego corrimos tan rápido como ellos para luego acorralarlo peor él fue más rápido y esquivo nuestro ataque, para luego atacarnos pero nosotras también esquivamos yo lo entretuve intentando córtale el brazo con mi báculo mientras ángel se acercaba a la espalda y funciono

Lo teníamos en el suelo con una cuchilla en el cuello y otra en el torso

-ustedes creen que eso me lastimar- cuando intento levantar la cabeza la cuchilla de ángel le corto ligeramente el cuello y esto hiso que se paralizara y volvió a recortarse para luego no volver a moverse.

-qué son?- dijo

-solo un cuento de hadas- respondi

-y cuanto esperaremos aquí angel- le pregunte

-cuatro minutos mas y ella llegara- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-que quieren?- volvió a preguntar

-nada, disculpa nuestros modales ella es bella y yo soy ángel- esto me sorprendió en sobre manera jamás nos presentábamos con nuestros verdaderos nombres.

Luego separamos la cuchillas de él y él se levanto nos miro por un segundo desconfiado

-somos hechiceras y te atacamos porque tu nos atacaste- dije, al parecer se podía confiar en el

-soy jasper un placer- dijo mas confiado

-bueno jasper por lo que puedo ver en tus ojos eres uno de los pocos vampiros que no atacan humanos- dijo angel al ver sus ojos dorados

-si, como saben eso?-

-nos encontramos con uno igual hace 100 años atrás- respondi

-qué edad tienen?-

-eso no se le pregunta a una dama- lo regañe

-si lo siento pero me sorprendí mucho- dijo

-no te preocupes tenemos unos 434 años más o menos- le respondió ángel( tienen 100 años mas que Carlisle XD)

-WOO hablan enserio?-dijo sorprendió

-sí, bueno es algo deprimente ver como las personas cercanas a ti mueren pero al menos nos tenemos al uno a la otra- dijo ángel refiriéndose sobre todo a los hijo y nietos que tuvimos en el pasado.

Después de un tiempo apareció un duendecito a toda velocidad de cabellos negros y al instante la reconocí.

Hace años cuando teníamos una vida distinta cuando las risas de los demás eran nuestro pan de cada día, un dibujo que todavía conservábamos dentro de un cofre.

-alice- dijo jasper levantándose

-te presento a bella y ángel son hechiceras- dijo presentándonos

-hola mi nombre es alice un placer conocerlas- luego doramos 3 días con ellos hablando conociéndonos pero como ellos y nosotras éramos viajeros nos despedimos y nos retiramos alice nos recomendó que fuéramos al norte a un pequeño pueblito cercano

-y bueno cual es nuestra siguiente parada?- le pregunte a mi hermana

-el mismo pueblito que nos dijo alice y nos quedaremos hay unos 3 años y luego moriremos en un incendio- dijo de lo más tranquila como si hablara del clima

-y eso no te da miedo? Desde cuando eres tan sínica?- lo que ha veces ella dice la cosas que asen que piense que no la conozco del todo

-no lo que pasa es que morimos tan veces que ya ni siquiera veo la diferencias del todo- dijo

-y el pueblo está muy lejos alice nos compro tanta ropa que no creo que la usemos toda- le dije alice en estos tres días nos llevo de compras y menos mal teníamos una pequeña fortuna con la cual mantener a una isla por uno tres años

-si, pronto la veras- dijo con la voz misteriosa que últimamente usaba

-sabes ya me está cansando esto de la voz misteriosa y que no me hables claro- le dije

-bella están malo que quiera darte una sorpresa

-sabes que odio las sorpresas-

-pero esta te encantara- dijo emocionada. Así era ella entregada a sus emociones cuando esta alegre lo demuestra y cuando se enoja mas te vale alejarte de ella.

-bien cuantos tardaremos en llegar- le pregunte – 3 horas a pie 6 minutos volando

No se dujo mas y nos elevamos al cielo

Teníamos unas horas de haber llegado y estábamos agotadas

-disculpe-dijo un hombre grande robusto, musculoso de cabello rizado y negro y ojos marrones- mi nombre es emmet y veo que tienen mucho equipaje quiere que les ayude- dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus hoyuelos

-gracias cariño- dijo ángel entregándole las maletas- puedes llevarlas al hotel de dos cuadras adelante- dijo

-que haces?- le dije- gracias emmet pero no queremos molestar- dije fulminando a mi hermana con la mirada

-no se preocupen yo las ayudo no hay problema- dijo emmet

-vez hermana el muchacho quiere que le molestemos- dijo mi hermana a lo que emmet soltó una carcajada.

-y cuéntanos emmet tienes novia- dijo mi hermana yo la miraba sorprendida, quien es esta?

-que quieres algo conmigo?- dijo emmet divertido por la situación

-no, es para tener algo de conversación-dijo como si nada

-o bueno no es que me moleste que una chica tan hermosa como usted le guste pero se vería extraño por la edad- dijo bastante alegre

-asique te molesta la diferencia de edades- le dijo divertida

-no, pero te confundirían con mi madre o mi tía- dijo

-a asique me crees tan vieja- le dijo con fingido enfado

-no solo le digo que en lo que a mí respecta me encantan las mujeres mayores pero nos verían muy feo y no creo que mi madre lo apruebe- dijo

-a y que te parece mi hermana?- dijo la maldita condenada

Me miro de arriba hacia abajo como reconsiderado la propuestas- si con ella si me comprometo- dijo regalándome una sonrisa

-ni en tus sueños- le respondí-

Y así tuvimos un nuevo amigo emmet que siempre nos visitamos a diario pasamos unos divertidos 3 años con emmet que siempre venia a bromear con nosotras si no estaba comiéndose toda la comida que preparaba.

-adivinen hoy me voy de caza- dijo entrando a la casa con una escopeta en la mano

-y que mataras- le pregunte el se va de caza una vez a la semana y nunca traía algo

-un oso pardo, dicen que vieron uno por aquí- dijo a lo que ángel se le cayó el cuchillo de las manos

Se acerco a emmet y le dijo -suerte te deseo lo mejor sabes que te queremos ¿no?

-sí, claro que si-dijo algo confundido, me miro y yo le dedique una mirada igual de confundida.

Emmet salió –bella estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos enterrar todo nuestro dinero por si en algún futuro lo necesitemos- dijo

-claro me parece bien-dije

Ella subió y metió nuestro dinero en un cofre de plata de tamaño considerable y le pinto un sello para luego salir y enterrarlo-

Luego dos días más tarde la casa se prendió en fuego y una multitud de personas gritaba oraciones y gritaba "brujas, brujas"

-a asique a esto te referías – le dije a mi hermana

-si no sabía cuando ni donde nos descubrirían solo lo sabia asique que quieres hacer tenemos 4 minutos antes de morir-

-bien que tal un hechizo para que nuestra siguientes vidas siempre renazcamos como isabella y angélica y así no tenemos que ocultar nuestros nombres- le dije

-si ese es sencillo pero gasta toda nuestra energía y moriríamos desmalladas que es mejor que calcinada-dijo

Ya después de tanto tiempo me di cuenta que yo también estaba acostumbrada a morir y renacer-

Des pues de hacer el hechizo y serrar los ojos por un tiempo le escuche decir a mi hermana

-nos vemos luego bella-

N/A

Hola tal vez no les guste este capítulo pero no tuve mucha inspiración ya se acercan los exámenes finales y estoy estudiando todo lo posible.

Además que les quiero decir que es posible mas poco probable que no actualice tan seguido como ahora pero haré todo lo posible.

Y al fin estaremos en forks con los cullen ya falta poco y estoy pensando en varios reencuentros pero díganme sus ideas por fa

A y gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es toda mía algunos personajes también pero todos los personajes reconocidos por el libro crepúsculo o por la saga de este es d stephenie meyer.

Si chicas estamos cerca de forks bravo aplausos para mí

Capitulo 7

-bueno cuando llegara René a darnos la "charla"-le pregunte a ángel mientras estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados

-no se bella pero pronto entrara por esa puerta y nos dirá-

-chicas- que buena imitación ángel ase de René

-tenemos que hablar- ya se paso esa imitación estaba demasiado perfecta. Abrí mis ojos para encontrar con una René preocupada y triste

-que sucede no encontraste tu vestido rojo- le pregunto ángel preocupada

-no, no lo encuentro lo has visto?- dijo igual de preocupada

-está en la secadora esperando a que lo cuelgues- dije, ellas son tal para cual pero a las dos son mis mejores amigas.

-o gracias pero no vine a hablar de eso-dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama

-a Phil le contrataron para jugar en una mejor liga y tendrá que viajar mas- dijo deprimida

Aunque nos podíamos cuidar solas ella se sentía culpable dejarnos solas mucho tiempo mientras ella viajaba.

-y creo poder darle una solución un viaje lo haré con Phil y el siguiente me quedare con ustedes- pero vimos lo duro que seria para ella en sus ojos.

-no mamá nosotras también pensamos que es el momento de pasáramos tiempo con papá –dije

-están seguras, yo puedo dejar de viajar de vez en cuando?- dijo deprimida y sonó mas a una pregunta que afirmación

-no mamá dentro de pocos años iremos a la universidad y creo que cambiar un tiempo de ambiente es lo mejor –respondió ángel

-de verdad? Seguras que quieren ir?-esto ya me estaba aburriendo

-si mamá estamos seguras de ir no pasa nada asique cálmate estaremos en contacto por teléfono y por el internet sí. no nos vamos a ese colegio de baile francés o a nueva york-

René intento de pequeñas inscribirnos en un colegio de ballet pero al ver nuestra gracia innata y según los profesores parecieran que ya nos sabíamos todos los movimientos intentaron convencer a René que somos un prodigio y nos buscaron una beca en un colegio de baile en Francia pero ella se asusto y como no vio mucho interés en nosotras de irnos nos saco de ballet e intento con el piano que resulto la misma historia con él y cuatro instrumentos diferente que ahora están por la casa y de vez en cuando ángel y yo componíamos juntas o individualmente.

-a veces me pregunto si ise lo correcto al cerrar es puerta- dijo nostálgica

-hiciste bien, no estábamos interesadas en ese momento y menos ahora –respondió ángel mientras se encogía de hombros.

-asique se irán con Charlei –pregunto aunque pareció afirmarlo

-sí pero necesitamos máximo dos semanas para prepararnos- dije

-bien tengo que arreglarme saldré a cenar con Phil y no me acuerdo en donde deje mi vestido rojo- dijo antes de salir y nosotras soltamos una risita.

-bien fase una lista, -dije- segura de que forks es nuestro próximo destino

-sí, no te preocupes pero tenemos que hacer un listado de cosas que hacer-dijo mientras se levantaba a buscar un lápiz y una hoja y se sentaba en mi cama-

- bien primero buscar cajas para el pocotón de plantas que tenemos- teníamos algo que parecía una colección de plantas exóticas; entre las dos decidimos que en esta vida intentaríamos incrementar nuestro poder y aprender cosas nuevas de nuestra naturaleza

-bien, podemos teletransportarlo asta el bosque en la cabaña que usamos hace tiempo- dije mientras me sentaba

- ay que ver cómo nos entregan nuestras motos y en cuanto tiempo- con un poco del dinero que enterramos compramos unas motos pues es lo más rápido y divertido que hay para viajar

-enviemos las mañana por avión y mientras les damos la noticia a charlei le pides el favor- me levante para ir al baño y ella mi siguió

- comprar ropa-de eso se encarga ella, siempre me compraba ropa luego la combinaba y colgaba y yo lo único que tenía que hacer es escoger que conjunto me pondré

-renunciar a nuestros trabajos- que tuviéramos dinero pero no trabajo le llamaba la atención a René asique decidimos trabajar por las apariencias

-guardar los instrumentos musicales- dijo anotándolo

-se me olvida algo?- me pregunto

-sí, tenemos limpiar nuestras piedras antes de irnos este cambio de ambiente nos puede traer consecuencias- dije mientras me lavaba las manos.

-okis, a dormir mañana empezaremos con todo-

Han pasado casi dos semanas des de ese día y hoy estamos en el centro del inframundo poco a poco siento como los demonios jalan mi cabello de forma extrema.

-por el amor de todo lo puro, bella solo estamos en la peluquería nuevo ambiente nuevo estilo- dijo ángel antes de volver a soplarse sus uñas

-sabes muy bien que odio ir de compras y mucho más a la peluquería- me comportaba como una chiquilla y no me importaba

-ya casi estas lista solo es para intensificar un poco tus reflejos no te están clavando clavos en la cabeza- dijo divertida por mis expresiones.

Resople ya mañana nos íbamos a forks y no es que lo odiaba como hechicera tenía muchas ventajas estar en un lugar lleno de vegetación pero a mí me encantaba el sol pero ángel dice que cuando yo quiera podíamos ir al bosque y asolearnos cuando queramos y eso me mejoro el humor.

-WOO bella te vez preciosa – dijo como siempre. pero en esta vida no me veía nada en especial yo tenía el cabello achocolatado, mi piel pálida por la sangre alvina de René, unos ojos achocolatados y mi cuerpo es delgado aunque tenía curvas en los lugares correctos se diría que soy botina tal vez algo atractiva.

Un día ángel le dije lo mismo y me mostros las fantasías que tenían la mayoría de la población masculina conmigo todos los días hasta que me enferme y acepte pensar que soy hermosa para que jamás me haga algo así de nuevo

Ella a cambio es preciosa aunque somos gemelas no estábamos en el mismo saco es por eso que somos tan distintas ella con su cabello que parece perfectos resortes que caen como remolinos de color castaño, unos hermosos ojos de color miel tostado, su piel gracias a una solución que se froto cuando teníamos 5 años es de color un poco tostada. Ya sé que se preguntara: porque yo no lo ise? porque a mi hermana la crecieron ronchas en el cuerpo luego cuando se fueron estuvo de color morado por unas semanas y después las orejas eran el triple de su tamaño normal y yo me burle de ella por los siguientes 3 años.

-bien a comprar- dijo mientras entrabamos en las tiendas como teníamos mucho dinero podíamos compran un Ferrari para cada semana de un color distinto y todavía tendríamos dinero.

Entramos a todas la tiendas desde comprando pantalones tan pegados que a simple vista parecían incómodos, blusas de colores distintos pero las azules predominaban sobre todo para mi, suéteres cuello de tortugas, suéteres cuellos en v, bufandas, chaquetas de tela, chaquetas de cuero negra, un par de guantes que combinaban con la chaquetas de cuero, faldas, botas de tacón de 10 centímetro zapatos deportivos (cosa que me extraño) sandalias de playa, trajes de baño y mucha lencería.

Yo miraba extrañada a ángel- porque compras trajes de baño y sandalias?

-por que recuerda que allá hay una playa y podemos ir- dijo viendo los maniquíes

-y la lencería?-

-mejor prevenir que lamentar- y ay supe que ella estaba forzándose para ver el futuro ya que ella y yo lo podíamos hacer pero es muy brumoso además de que ella se caracteriza por ver el pasado presente de las personas mas no el futuro.

-como quieras- seguimos comprando hasta que supe que tendríamos que llevar más maletas que lo pensado.

Llegamos a la casa y yo estaba más que cansada ni siquiera cene me acosté a dormir sabiendo que ángel terminaría de empacar par irnos-

En la mañana siguiente ya estábamos en el aéreo puerto despidiéndonos por enésima vez de René antes de partir a forks.

-bien dentro de horas estaremos en forks algo de que me quieras contar- le pregunte a mi hermana

-solo espero que todo salga bien- dijo de forma pensativa tuve deseaos de tocarla para saber te planeaba pero decidí ponerme mis audífonos y relajarme con la música.

_Estaba frente a una mansión de color blanco rodeado de flores me sentía ansiosa por alguna razón me sentía en casa en ese lugar que jamás vi_

_-vamos- dijo una hermosa y aterciopelada voz a mi lado- todos te esperan adentro- _

_No pude voltear para ver de dónde venía esa voz solo asentí y sentí como un brazo frio y a la vez cálido me tomaba de la cintura guiándome a la casa_

_-Todos te esperan bella- dijo la voz a mi lado_

_-te amo- le respondí, QUE ACABABA DECIR!_

_-como yo a ti-me respondió_

-BELLA! –me grito alguien mientras me sacudía

-que ha- estaba despistada por el sueño- que pasa ángel?

-que tengo un rato intentando despertarte para qué te abroches el cinturón de seguridad ya vamos a aterrizar- dijo y rápidamente me lo coloque- por cierto me vas a tener que contar los sueños que tienes últimamente, recuerda que de las dos tus vez el futuro con claridad.

Llegamos al aéreo puerto de port Ángeles y nos encontramos inmediatamente con charlei

-papi- grito ángel para hacer ruborizar a charlei que es su pasatiempo favorito- como está el papito más lindo del mundo-

Y por supuesto charlei tomo un profundo color rojo del que yo abre heredado el mío.

-bien ángel, hola bella- dijo mientras incomodo intentaba abrasarme- como les fue en el viaje?- nos pregunto

-o fue bastante aburrido pero al menos ya estamos aquí-dijo antes de tomar sus maletas y entregarme las mías- y cuéntame cómo van las cosas en el trabajo?- dijo entregándoles a charlei un carrito lleno de maletas de nosotras a la cual miraba sorprendido.

Y así fue la conversación para luego tocar el clima del que ya todos conocíamos y nos sentamos en un cómodo silencio

Hasta ahora las únicas personas que conocía "disfrutar del silencio" son charlei y ángel.

-papi ya llegaron nuestros bebes?- pregunto ángel por su moto

-esas maquinas del infierno llegaron la semana pasada, segura que no les gustaría otro vehículo?- el siempre se preocupaba de nosotras cosas que no estaba muy acostumbrada

-pero papiiii sabes que adoramos a nuestras pequeñas además nunca hemos tenido algún tipo de accidente siempre respetamos las leyes de tránsito- que mentirosa si vamos igual de rápido como si estuviéramos en una carrera de moto-

-sí, eso es lo único que me consuela sinceramente- dijo y con esta ultima palabras nos sumergimos de nuevo en un silencio cómodo

-bien hemos llegado- era la misma casa de dos pisos que conocíamos desde pequeñas, entramos a la casa que nunca cambiaba siempre es remodelada por mi y ángel, siempre se mantenía igual hasta que volvíamos a cambiarla, subimos a nuestras habitación una para cada una y cada una con su baño en el cuarto (n/a recuerden que no las podía a poner compartir cuarto y lo del un solo baño me tenia traumatizada XD)

- como ven nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos-dijo charlei y eso fue más o menos hace tres años que no veníamos a forks

-sí creo que te urge una remodelación papi- dijo ángel mientras analizaba todo el espacio como si lo viera por primera vez

-si sabía que dirías eso ángel y te puedo pedir algo- dijo antes de acercársele y susurrarle algo en el oído y cuando se separaron ángel se soltó a reír-

-haré todo lo posible-dijo antes de entras a su cuarto con sus docena de maletas que estaba unidas por una cuerda. Duramos media hora subiendo todas nuestras maletas.

-de que me perdí?- le pregunte con real curiosidad

-nada nada- parecía avergonzado- termina de desempacar que mañana empiezas clases- dijo antes de bajar

_Ja y yo pensaba que charlei era más serio para estar dándole secreticos a su hija_

Me fui a mi habitación que estaba exactamente igual de cómo la deje solo la computadora es _"nueva"_seguramente cuando ángel la mire querrá comprar otra

Desempaque toda mí ropa y creo que perdí dos kilos menos mal el armario era lo suficiente grande para meter tanta ropa.

-BELLA ANGEL QUIEREN PIZZA?-grito charlei desde la planta baja

-SI!-respondimos al mismo tiempo

-bellaaaa- canturreo ángel al entrar a mi cuarto- después de cenar preparare tu vestuario para el primer día de clases- dijo mientras me alaba para salir de la habitación

Cenamos en un cómodo silencio para luego despedirnos de charlei que se quedaría viendo un juego de futbol

-bien te pondrás esta camisa azul con estos pantalones negros la chaqueta de cuero y los guantes- dijo mientras revisaba el armario como si no supiera todo lo que compro de memoria

-no crees que es un estilo muy roquero o de motociclistas-le pregunte mientras me acomodaba en mi cama con mi nuevo libro un ejemplar del el ruiseñor y la rosa- no es que me importe tu eres la experta pero no quiero asustar a alguien

-no señorita además de verte confiada y sexi serás como el fruto prohibido todos lo quieren nadie lo obtiene- dijo de forma dramática mientras colocaba el dorso de su mano en la frente y su cabeza caía hacia atrás.

-si si deja de burlarte de mí y vete a dormir- dije mientras serraba el libro.

-hablando se sueños que es lo que tenía tan concentrada en el avión bella- dijo mirando con la seriedad que pocas veces e visto

-recuerdo muy poco estaba frente a una casa blanca en el bosque que estaba rodeados de flores y había alguien conmigo pero no le veía el rostro pero me sentía cómoda con el no se fue algo extraño y no creo que haya un significado en este sueño- dije con dolor de cabeza por esforzarme ver algo.

-dijiste "el" estás segura de que no era una "ella" o "eso"- me pregunto intrigada

-estoy segura de que es un hombre- dije confiada

-bien y que te dijo?-

-no me acuerdo, cuando intento recordar su voz solo me viene una palabra a la cabeza-

-cual?-

-terciopelo-

-terciopelo? Estas seguras?

-pues claro aunque no se que tenga que ver-

Después de esa conversación nos dimos la buenas noches y cada quien se fue a dormir

A la mañana siguiente desperté más temprano que lo acostumbrado aunque charlei ya se había ido.

Tome un relajante baño e intente recordar si había soñado pero no recordaba nada

Me vestí con la ropa que escogió ángel y para mi sorpresa no parecía un bicho raro es más me veía increíble solo ella sabría eso, no me maquille por qué no era necesario según ángel.

-buenos días – dije mientras bajabas las escaleras

-muy buenos días bella- dijo ángel mientras colocaba el desayuno en la mesa. Ella tenía un conjunto igual al mío solo que sus pantalones son azul oscuro y su camisa blanca.

-eso huele exquisito- le dije mientras me sentaba

-era todo lo que podía hacer con tan pocas cosas tenemos que ir pronto de compras- esa son las únicas compras que no me molestaba hacer.

-ok y asique nos encontraremos algo nuevo hoy?- ella siempre intentaba asegurase de todo

-no sé, este pueblo esta tan aislado de las demás cosas que no sentí necesidad de forzarme a ver el futuro- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-y tu vistes algo?-

-no tuve una noche tranquila asique no se que pasara- dije

-bien pero activa tu escudo por cualquier cosa más bale prevenir- y con eso se acabo las discusión. Comimos en un cómodo silencio para luego cepillarnos y recoger nuestras cosas.

-bien bella a esta hora ya el estacionamiento estará bastante lleno- dijo mientras serraba la casa con llave

-y que quieres hacer?- siempre es lo mismo cuando yo quería hacer algo discreto ella siempre quería dar una entrada triunfal asique nos tunábamos en los años escolares y ahora le tocaba a ella.

-bien cuando estemos cerca del instituto aceleramos y tu entras primera buscas un lugar para estacionarte y cuando lo encuentres frena de golpe para que las ruedas rechinen y de tras de ti voy yo- me explico mientras me lanzaba los guantes a juego de la chaqueta y luego mi casco.

-es necesario todo el teatro?- de verdad ella en que pensaba normalmente era entras como si fuéramos mejores que los demás o retar a las "chicas alfa" del colegio pero nunca algo haci.

-claro no sabes lo mucho que me costó planear para que tu… digo nosotras llamemos la atención- algo pasaba ella nunca se equivocaba y mucho menos se ponía nerviosa.

No mencione nada ya averiguaría que le pasa y pero antes tenía que ver a quien _nosotras_ teníamos que impresionar.

Salimos de la casa y esta eufórica jamás me cansaría de montar mi moto hay algo en esta vida que tiene que ver con que me encante la velocidad tal vez me convierta en competidora de carreras le preguntare a ángel mas tarde

Ya estábamos llegando al instituto cuando ángel me dio la señal asique acérele al máximo mientras entraba el rugido de la moto sorprendió a más de uno u muchos se alejaron de mi camino cuando por fin vi un espacio a lado de un hermoso volvo plateado frene lo suficiente cerca para que todos me miraran y ise un vuelta completa para terminar de entrar al espacio cuando estacione se escucho otro rugido y cuando voltee a ver a mi hermana bufe.

Ya sabía por qué había tardado tanto se metió por el bosque y levanto la tierra lo suficiente para hacer una rampa y saltar para aterrizar justo a mi lado

-presumida- murmure mientras nos quitábamos el casco

-por favor tienes que aceptar que estuve espectacular- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaba de la emoción

-como quieras, con tal al menos no lastimaste a alguien- dije mientras me bajaba de la moto ignorando olímpicamente a todos los que nos miraba.

-jamás lastimaría a alguien por eso te mande a buscar un puesto – me dijo mientras caminábamos a clases

Todos nos abrían espacio como si fuéramos de la realeza casi podía jurar que algunos tenían la intención de hacernos homenaje o algo así _raro_

-vamos a buscar nuestros horarios y luego te puedes pavonear lo que quieras- dije mientras entrabamos a un lugar que decía administración.

-hola buenas tardes somos la hermanas swan- dijo ángel con una sonrisa que parecía que le dedicaba a una madre o tía

-hola – dijo la señora- es un placer conocerlas por fin- dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa de ángel

_Recordatorio: meter en la lista de club de fans de ángel a la secretaria_

-si aquí están isabella y Angélica- dijo mientras nos entregaba los horario y la asistencia y un mapa del instituto

-bien que clases compartimos?- me pregunto

-todas- dije mientras salíamos- excepto biología y matemáticas- le dije con una mueca

-bella sinceramente no sé por qué vamos a la escuela sabemos mas de biología que un doctor o biólogo, mas de historia que un arqueólogo y para que decir el resto- dijo aburrida y todavía podía ver todos los estudiantes viéndonos _es por eso que no me gustas a ser entradas triunfales_

-_porque tenemos que guardar las apariencias-_ le dije atra ves del pensamiento, había muchas personas pendientes de nosotras hoy y no podíamos arriesgarnos además de que ahora nos podíamos comunicar sin tener que tocarnos

-_bien_- dijo

-tenemos primero literatura en el salón 5- dijo confundida mientras revisaba el mapa

-donde queda exactamente?- le pregunte

-no sé porque no preguntamos- dijo

Se acerco a un chico que parecía el típico niño del club de ajedrez

-hola soy ángel y ella es mi hermana bella- le dijo mientras me señalaba

-h.. mi nombre es Erik-dijo tartamudeando

-un placer -respondí mientras le ofrecía mi mano

El la tomo un tanto miedoso

-disculpa nos podrías indicar cuál es el salón 5?- le pregunte con amabilidad

-yo voy al mismo salón si quieren las acompaño- dijo tomando un poco de confianza

-claro- le respondí

Fuimos al salón en silencio mientras los hombres miraba a Erik como diciendo _¿el?_

Es algo cómico

-bien llegamos – dijo antes de entras

-gracias – le dije y él se quedo paralizado por un momento antes de parpadear y correr a su puesto

-_otro que dibujar-_ canturreo ángel en su mente

Llego el maestro nos mando a presentar y luego asentar cosa que agradecí en vez de gastar tiempo en estúpidas preguntas

Me aburrí en todas las clases al menos podía conversar con ángel o burlarme en silencio de los pensamientos envidiosos de las chicas que y ver como ángel les guiñaba un ojo a los chicos que la miraba para ver su reacción.

Todo estuvo bien pero la peor fue matemáticas el me obligo a presentarme responder estúpidas preguntas y sentarme al frente de la clase y podía sentir cada mirada clavada en mi espalda como si fuera un juguete nuevo y todos los niños quisieran ver al menos de lejos.

-al fin creo que otra hora viendo el desarrollo de las ranas y gritare de la frustración y aprovecharía para corregir en algunos aspectos al profesor- dijo ángel antes de dirigirnos a la cafetería

Por rabillo de ojos pude ver un destello bronce y voltee a ver de dónde venía y pude ver a alguien a quien no me encontraba desde hace mucho tiempo ángel también volteo y sonrió de felicidad-

N/A

Ja Ja solo era una broma no creían que las dejaría así el capi sigue abajo solo quería saber que reacción tendrían.

-JASPER ALICE- grito mi hermana mientras corría a dirigirse hacia ellos

Ellos nos vieron primero con sorpresa y luego con dudad, seguro pensaban que estábamos locas bueno mi hermana

A ángel no le importo y salto a los brazos de jasper asiendo que toda la cafetería nos vieran y yo me acerque para alejar a mi hermana de nuestro viejos amigo

-te conozco?- pregunto jasper

-pues claro no se te olvidara la paliza que te dimos bella y yo en ese prado- dijo ángel

Las chispas de comprensión brillaron en los ojos de los dos

-BELLA ANGEL- grito alice antes de abrasarnos- cuanto tiempo no pensé que las volvería a ver y se ven mejor ahora que antes-dijo emocionada

-bella ángel no las reconocí pero debí suponerlo por el aroma – dijo antes de abrasarnos

-lo sé pero antes de que le dijera a ángel que nos acerquemos de forma mas _discreta _ella sale corriendo como si el demonio la persiguiera dando gritos como loca- dije y toda la mesa se rio

No me di cuenta de que tenían compañía

-veo que ahora están acompañados- les dije a los dos

-Ops lo siento deja que te presentemos a nuestra familia- dijo alice

-ella es rosalie- un rubia digna de portada d revista nos dedico un mueca pero no era un mueca cualquiera esa la conocía muy bien es de alguien a quien queríamos mucho y todo fue confirmado cuando vi el collar de plata con el dije de rosa en su cuello

-rosalie hale- dije en un susurro ella me miro sorprendida

-como sabes mi nombre?- dijo

-sabes rosalie tienes un hermoso nombre – le dije mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo y ángel le ofrecía una manzana que no sé de donde la saco.

Ella nos miraba como si fuéramos un espejismo. Ise un movimiento de manos y un hechizo en mi mente para parar el tiempo.

-sabes mi nombre era Bianca- dije

-y yo era clara-

De pronto sus ojos tomaron una chispa de comprensión y de enojo

-quien se creen que son para llamarse así. No sé de donde me conoce pero no vuelva a manchar la memoria de ellas con sus estúpidas imitaciones

-sabes ese collar te lo regalamos nosotras meses de tu matrimonio como regalo de despedida- dije

-no vuelva a decir nada no las quiero escuchar me oyeron – dijo levantándose la mesa

-hay rosita- así le decíamos de niña- no sabes lo mucho que nos dolió no protegerte le buscamos por todas parte pero ya era demasiado tarde ese maldito se pudrirá en el infierno- dije y ella se paralizo

-como me llamaste?- dijo mi entras nos veía con los ojos triste

-rosita cariño recuerdas ese día? en el parque donde te perdiste?-dijo ángel mientras se acercaba a ella

-si- dijo con un suspiro

-recuerdas nuestro días de campo en el jardín? Cuando nos ayudabas con las orquídeas tus…- no termine la oración cuando me interrumpí

-mis favoritas- dijo mientras en un segundo se encontraba abrasándome a su pecho mientras sollozaba

-de verdad son ustedes? No mi imaginación o una broma?-pregunto viéndome al rostro

-claro que no rosita recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo- dije antes de acariciarles el cabello

-como como es que están aquí?- pregunto ya más calmada

-primero terminemos las presentaciones y luego te contamos- le dijo ángel

-como es que ustedes se conoce?- pregunto alice

-respuestas al final de las presentaciones por favor- respondí

-ok, el es emmet- dijo alice siguiendo

Ángel sonrió

- _asique te molesta la diferencia de edades- le dijo divertida_

Emmet nos miro sorprendido pero siguió el juego como hace ya muchos años

_-_ _no, pero te confundirían con mi madre o mi tía- dijo_

_-_ _a asique me crees tan vieja- le dijo con fingido enfado_

_-_ _no solo le digo que en lo que a mí respecta me encantan las mujeres mayores pero nos verían muy feo y no creo que mi madre lo apruebe- dijo_

_- a y que te parece mi hermana_?- dijo la chistosa de lo más divertida y emmet ya nos reconocía

_-si con ella si me comprometo- dijo regalándome una sonrisa_

-emmet sigues igual de chistoso- le dije

Y él se nos acerco y no abraso con mucha fuerza

-emmet no puedo respirar- dije

-o lo siento creí que podía aprovechar que ya no están tan viejas y arrugadas-dijo el bromista

-aaaa claro gracias y yo que pensaba que de verdad te gustaba mayores- le respondí en broma

-la verdad es que me encanta- dijo abrasando a rosi que nos miraba paralizada

-y ustedes ya de conocen- afirmo alice

-pues más o menos- respondí

-si siguen así que chiste tiene presentarlas- dijo irónica

-ya alice quien falta?- dijo ángel

Alice señalo al alguien de tras de mí y cuando lo vi mi corazón latió mas rápido de lo normal era el chico mas apuesto que visto de cabello cobrizo y ojos dorado y una piel perfecta que queda espectacular con su cara y cuerpo perfecto, estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos.

-Hola- esa voz yo la conocía _el sueño_!- soy Edward cullen

-un placer –respondí ofreciéndole mi mano y cuando la toco sentí un descarga eléctrica pasar por mi cuerpo y al parecer el también la sintió por la mirada que le dio a nuestras manos

-uju Edward no quiero se grosera pero me devuelves mi mano?-me gustaba sus manos entre las mis pero esto se estaba poniendo extraño

N/A

Ahora si ya a cabo por favor dejen sus comentarios la inspiración me llego en un sueño y como lo escribí tan rápido que tengo dudas de este capi pero espero que me diga que tal les pareció

Y gracias a muchas de que les preocuparon el reencuentro de todos los cullen con ellas pero quiero decirle que esa parte jamás estuvo en peligro pero si cuando le cuenten todo a los que no sabían ese si va a ser un lemmon o al menos eso planeo gracias por todo.

Brujcullen: hola lamentablemente no puedo porque ella reencarnase en los primero o últimos de los siglo aunque tu idea me encanto tendría que configurar la historia para poder a ser que reencarnar en años diferentes pero me encanto tu idea créeme tuve media hora pensando en cómo podía pero no encontré n solución a por cierto sigue dando me ideas como esa ya se me ocurrió algo que hacer con esa idea.

marian24: espero que el capi sea todo lo que esperas y gracias por leer mis loqueras

ryu akai: es pero que el capi sea todo lo que esperas de verdad me gusta escribir a lectoras que sepan soportar las locuras de las escritoras espero que el capi de hoy te haya gustado cualquier idea que tengas escríbemela que haré todo lo posible para ingresarla a la historia

OOANDISAOO: espero que te haya gustado el capi cualquier idea me avisas por cierto ¿eres fan de naruto? Porque yo si y gracias por leer mis loqueras

Maru-chan1296: eres una personas de pocas palabras pero me guata el hecho de que me escribes para saber que te gusta gracias por leer mis loqueras

viivii alice: ta da, no me tarde tanto ¿Qué te pareció? Gracias por leer mis locuras

serenasexilady: gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace cada vez que leo algo como eso. Gracias por leer mis loqueras

cintygise: que bueno que te gusto. No estaba segura de que funcionaria pero gracias por leer mis loqueras

panchiiM: tranqui la seguiré aunque nadie la quiera ver. Gracias por leer mis locuras

KarenD'PattinsonEvans: esto fue lo más rápido que pude pero normalmente actualizo los domingos. Gracias por leer mis locuras

-Tsukino: que tal. Que te pareció? Cualquier idea que tengas me las puedes decir después de todo esto es para ustedes. Gracias por leer mis loqueras.

Nessie Cullen Jazz: y a mi me encanta que te encante. Gracias por leer mis loqueras

yuli09: gracias por ofrecerte pero quiero decirte que tengo que aprender a corregir mi horrores antes de seguir. No te preocupes tu miel está seguro conmigo pero eso no significa que puedes dárselo a cualquier desconocido pero te agradezco tu confianza. Gracias por leer mis loqueras.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es toda mía algunos personajes también pero todos los personajes reconocidos por el libro crepúsculo o por la saga de este es d stephenie meyer.

Lean lo de abajo por favor

Capitulo 8

-O lo siento- respondió algo avergonzado se ve tan lindo _y yo porque pienso eso_

-no te conozco de alguna parte?- dijo ángel- por cierto soy la hermosa ángel- respondió ofreciendo su mano

-no que yo recuerde y es un placer hermosa ángel- respondió dándole una sonrisa torcida

-encantador muy encantador seguro ya tienes tus años- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-bueno creo que los suficientes- respondió apenado

-lamento interrumpir la charla de las edades pero alguien me puedes explicar porque esto parece un jardín de estatuas de mal gusto- pregunto emmet

Y todos voltearon para ver a todos los estudiantes paralizados

-que paso?- dijo alice en un susurro y todos se pusieron en posición de batalla y empezaron a buscar el acusante por medio del olor

-tranquilos fuimos nosotras- respondió ángel

-bella tienes que quitar esto antes de que te canses mucho- y respire profundo moví mis manos para hacer los símbolos del tiempo y todo lo alumnos volvieron a moverse bueno los que no nos estaba viendo fijamente

-como hicieron eso?-pregunto rosi, emmet y Edward al mismo tiempo

-no es nada espectacular pero es interesante- dijo ángel mientras se encogía de hombros

-y como como- empezó a decir emmet pero el timbre lo interrumpió

-genial ya es hora de irnos y yo tengo hambre- dije enojada estaba tan entretenida que ni me di cuenta que el flujo de tiempo se me escapaba y el tiempo corría mas lento pero seguía corriendo

-tranquila tu siguiente asignatura es biología y el profesor entrar media hora tarde asique llévate algo y comes- dijo alice

-gracias- respondí

-te toca biología?- pregunto Edward

Yo me contuve de poner los ojos en blanco y responder de forma sarcástica

-eso parece- dije

-pues yo también te parece si te acompaño- dijo nervioso se veía tan tierno

-si – respondí

-bien, bella nos vemos en deporte –dijo ángel antes de empezar a caminar no me había dado cuenta que los demás ya se habían ido

-y bueno, puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Edward

-ya lo hiciste pero te doy otra oportunidad- dije con una sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar al salón

-ja ja que graciosa- dijo de forma sarcástica

-si lo se soy la reina de la diversión pero dime que quieres saber- dije mientras caminábamos por los pasillos podía escuchar los murmullos de todos los estudiantes

-porque hueles raro?- Dijo

-o gracias lo primero que se me paso es que oliera mal- estaba avergonzada y algo sarcástica

-no es eso sino que no hueles como los demás- dijo intentando hacerme sentir mejor

-a lo que pasa es que mi hermana y yo usamos un escudo especial para que no pudiéramos ser atacadas y es debe ocultar el olor de mi sangre, lo que tu hueles es la magia que tengo- dije de lo mas tranquila

-a es por eso que no te puedo leer la mente?- dijo pero no me lo preguntaba estaba divagando pero igual le respondí-

-puede ser-

Luego entramos al salón de clases y me senté en el único puesto vacio que afortunadamente es a su lado por alguna razón estaba muy feliz de eso

-y por qué no te lo quitas?- pregunto de nuevo

-siempre pregunta tanto?-le dije de vuelta. Nadie sabía de mi vida la única es ángel y porque ella estuvo conmigo en cada momento es un poco incomodo que alguien que recién conoces te pregunte cosas tan personales.

-no pero tengo curiosidad- dijo bajando el rostro otra vez la sensación de ternura volvió asiendo estragos en mi mente

-bu..e..no- tartamudee un poco _QUE ME PASA_- es que no me di cuenta ya estoy acostumbrada a llevarlo que se me olvida en ocasiones que lo traigo puesto

Eso no le gusto- estas en peligro amenudeo?- dijo algo molesto por alguna razón

-no tan seguido de lo que crees pero es bueno prevenir-dije para tranquilizarlo, parecía necesitarlo

-ok, no pasa nada puedes quitártelo- dijo sonriéndome

-si eso quieres- y me quite el escudo

De pronto se tenso, dejo de respirar y se alejo la más posible que podía de mí

Sus hermosos ojos dorados se tornaron negro carbón y me miraba con un brillo asesino y sediento

Rápidamente desplegué mi escudo alrededor otra vez, antes de poder preguntarle que le sucedía el profesor entro algo agitado a la clase y empezó aunque yo ya me sabía la clase de memoria tome muchos apuntes por la incomodidad que se sintió en ese momento

_Como fue que en un momento estábamos hablando de mi escudo y al siguiente la situación se puso incomoda_

Estaba molesta conmigo y con él. Conmigo por confiar rápidamente en un desconocido como bajar la guardia y con el por ser tan perfecto que hacia desear confiar en él _deseaba_ confiar en el

_Eres una estúpida!_

Me repetía una y otra vez en mis pensamientos bufe tenía que encontrar a mi hermana era la única que de verdad me diría que tan estúpida fui.

Cuando por fin el timbre sonó con ese sonido tan nasal tome todas mis cosas y me aleje corriendo del salón y Edward antes de que algo más pasara

Corrí por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a el salón de matemáticas donde salía una sorprendida ángel al verme correr a su dirección después de la sorpresa inicial se puso seria y cuando llegue con ella jadeando por aire.

-que paso bella?- dijo preocupada

-aire necesito aire- dije entrecortada

-ya enserio dime que pasa- dijo para nada divertida

-entonces mi falta de aliento te hace menos importante- dije fingiendo enfado

-comparado el porqué viniste corriendo? si, puede ser- respondió más divertida

Tome su mano y ella al instante no solo vio sino que vivió lo que yo en la clase de biología

-bien, veo que eres demasiado dura contigo misma- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano para iniciar nuestro camino a deporte

-porque lo dices?-

-recuerda que ellos son vampiros, no tiene culpa de lo que paso-dijo como si fuera mi madre

-pero ese no es el tema. Es que confié lo suficiente en él para bajar la guardia-dije todavía molesta

-bella has visto tu piedra últimamente?- pregunto

-no-me la revise y me di cuenta de que brillaba intensamente, la tome en mi mano para cubrirla

-tranquila si no lo notaste tu menos alguien más- dijo mientras entrabamos a los vestidores y hay terminamos la conversación.

Me entrego una manzana y luego me acorde de que no había comido nada y mi estomago rujio por algo de alimento me devore literalmente la manzana y le agradecí a mi hermana y ella lo único que dijo fue

-tendré que enseñarte a comer otra vez- antes de salir del vestidor para encontrarnos con el entrenador y no nos hiso presentarnos solo nos mando a sentarnos y yo se la agradecía

-bien hoy jugaremos al voleibol con equipos de dos yo los escogeré- dijo mientras tomaba una lista

-isabella swan angélica swan, Michel newton Jessica Stanley- nos levantamos y yo salude a al chico que debía ser Michel

-hola dime bella- dije

-tu dime Mike es un placer- dijo

Mi piedra empezó a temblar como si temiera algo

_Que pasa hoy con el mundo?_

_-_tranquila yo seré suave contigo- dijo arrogante

-vamos a ver si sigues mi paso- le respondí nos colocamos en posición y el entrenador toco sus silbato

Sacaban ellos y la lanzaron justo donde estaba ángel _error_ ángel saltando con agilidad y elegancia les devolvió la pelota pero ellos no pudieron pegarle y ganamos el primer ponto

Saque yo y ellos me la devolvieron

Y así paso otros dos minutos de juego del que ganáramo

_Y fuimos lo mas gentil que pudimos lo juro_

Pero era obvio que el único que sabe jugar más o menos era Mike

-bien siéntense- Dijo el entrenador

-son familia de los cullen?- pregunto la tal Jessica

-no, somos viejos amigos- dijo ángel cerrando la conversación

-qué pasa? Y quien son los cullen?- le pregunte ella no es así

-ella no es buena compañía es de esas que fingen ser tu mejor amiga y luego afila el puñal en tus espaldas, los cullen son como llaman a la familia de alice- dijo lo más bajo posible

-gracias, parece que tiene interés en nosotras- dije al ver la de reojo

-y te aseguro que no de la buena- dijo

-y que tal el chico newton?-

-ese es mas inofensivo solo tienes pensamientos obscenos contigo y está viendo si es posible hacer un trió con nosotras- dijo asqueada

-y vistes eso cuando jugábamos- dije enferma

-si ese fue el momento donde casi fallo el golpe cuando vi en sus ojos lo que quería o deseaba- dijo poniéndose algo verde

-gracias a dios no me mostraste eso, asique definitivo alejarme del chico hormonal y calenturiento- dije como memorizándolo

-por cierto cuando me presente con el calenturiento mi piedras vibro-dije

-como que vibro?-dijo confundida

-como te dije empezó a temblar- dije extrañada

-será mejor que empecemos a investigar eso lo antes posible- dijo seria

-y como lo asemos eso?- pregunte

-pues este es el mismo bosque que hace años, podemos buscar nuestras plantas buscar el baúl y los libros de hechizos en esa cueva además de que podemos visitar a- y se quedo callada, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no veíamos su tumba y creo que es lo correcto.

-si lo aremos a la media noche cuando la luna este en su punto –dije y después hablamos de trivialidades como las clases y diferentes cosas.

Termino las clases y nos cambiamos me coloque mis guantes de cuero y caminamos hacia las motos cuando vimos a los _cullen _montarse en el volvo alado de nuestras motos, de pronto me acorde de mi comportamiento en biología y sentí vergüenza de mi misma después de hablar con ángel tuve el lujo de sentirme apenada.

-EDWARD!-grite antes de que se montara en el volvo

El volteo a verme apenado y triste seguro se culpaba

Camino a mi dirección pareciendo un modelo de pasarela, creo que era mi imaginación pero sopo el viento despeinando mas su cabello y abriéndole un poco la camisa parecía un modelo de pasarela o de revista, sentí que me ruborizaba, luego me di cuenta que mi hermana estaba manipulando el viento

-_deja de a ser eso-_le dije atra vez de nuestro pensamiento y ella soltó una risita

-_si ríete ya me las voy a descombrar_- ella alzo una ceja para luego decirme

-bueno bella veo que estas ocupada asique te espero con las motos- dijo dándome un sonrisa angelical _la mato y ocultare su cuerpo_

Edward llego a mi lado y nos quedamos en silencio por uno momentos ningunos de los dos sabia que decir

-Edward

-bella

Nos interrumpimos al mismo tiempo, no sonreímos y él me señalo para que yo empezara

-lamento como Salí del salón antes del laboratorio y hallas interpretado algo mal- dije muy apenada

-porque tú te disculpas? Debó ser yo quien me disculpe por lo que sucedió, yo prácticamente te mande a quitar tu escudo para tu seguridad y luego me comporte como si estuviera a punto de saltarte encima- dijo triste y apenado

-_te apuesto que eso te gustaría_- mire a ángel y ella me estaba guiñando un ojo esto de transmitirnos los pensamientos en una lata y que alice le diga de que estamos conversando es peor.

-yo bueno- _si es seguro la matare-_ no veo por qué te tienes que preocupar después de todo está en tu naturaleza- dije

-_palabras equivocadas-_ me dijo ángel

-si tal vez tienes razón y yo siempre seré el mismo ser- dijo con asco a si mismo

-no quería decir eso solo que no quiero que te culpes por algo que paso puede que no estés muy acostumbrado a esta vida pero si te sientes decepcionado de ti o contigo no lo estés esta en tu naturaleza y no hay nada malo en eso tal vez no tuviste elección o tal vez si pero ese no es el punto quiero que comencemos de nuevo como amigos y que poco apoco podamos ser algo mas opas lo siento no quería decir que fuéramos novios porque estamos apenas conociéndonos tal ves como mejores amigos disculpa si te estoy hablando de estupideces pero eso pasa cuando estoy nerviosa y ahora no se cómo dejar de hablar tanto y es por eso que odio ponerme nerviosa- cerré la boca

-_respira y mantén esa boquita cerrada, por cierto como fuiste capaz de decir todo eso sin respirar?-_ dios en estos momentos no estaba de humor le acababa de decir a Edward que me gustaría ser su novia. Se lo dije verdad, si creo que se lo dije

-por favor ignora a la extraña chica que esta enfrente de ti- dije antes de caminar con la cabeza agachada y sonrojada ahora los tomates me tendrían envidia.

_Tonta tonta le acabas de decir que querías ser su novia_

_Y es que quieres serlo?_

_Si_

_No_

_Cállate conciencia_

_No es tu conciencia es tu hermana-maldita ángel no me estaba ayudando_

_Bella sebes que te quiero pero tu eres demasiado terca, todavía no as dejado hablar al pobre chico y ya piensas que te odia_

_No quiero escuchar como se burla de mi, ángel_

_Es un caballero como dije ya debe tener sus años_

_O genial ahora el envés de despreciarme libremente sentirá compasión por mí en silencio_

_Por dios bella que te pasa hoy estas mas dramática que nunca_

_No se y la maldita piedra volvió a temblar pero parece querer ir en dirección de Edward_

_Tal ves ella sepa algo que tu no_

_Y es que tu si lo sabes_

_Tengo la sospecha pero no quiero adelantarme a los hechos_

_Bien vámonos ya estoy a tu lado y parece que alice te pregunta algo_

-dime alice estaba pensando en algo-dijo ángel con una sonrisa de disculpa

-te preguntaba si nos podemos ver esta noche

-no estamos ocupadas nos mudamos apenas ayer y todavía tenemos cosas que hacer , por cierto te gustaría ayudarnos a re decorar la casa de charlei- dijo para que la disculpara por no prestarle atención

-SI, será muy divertido tienes que conocer a esme ella se pondrá mas feliz en ayudarte ella le encanta re decorar- dijo emocionada

-seria- dije a ángel

-demasiadas coincidencias pero es posible-dijo

-no estaría tan segura

-pero que si de verdad es la misma

-el destino juego pin bol con nuestro pasado presente y futuro-dijo mientras se montaba en la moto

-amen hermana- me monte y salimos lo mas rápido de ahí-

Recorrimos todo el camino a casa en la mente de ángel solo había un tornado de cosas que hacer, localización de la cabaña, donde poder el nuevo invernadero, la cena, los colores y muebles nuevos, rituales y muchas cosas mas y una llegaba tan rápida como llegaba la otra

definitivamente ella es la única que se entente pero ella me entiende a mi

siempre me pregunte por que ella lo da todos por los demás aun sin conocerlo pero no quiere nada a cambio que un sonrisa de felicidad eso siempre me lo pregunte antes de caer en esa prisión ase tantos años antes pero después de todo lo que hemos vivido la entiendo mejor pero no completamente como ella puede confiar aun sin tener que usar su don y reconocer la personas que valen

-_siempre quiero lo mejor para ti y arriesgare toda una vida o varias para que tengas lo que no tuve yo y mas._

Me dijo una vez, cuando apenas era una niña de 6 años y todavía no sabíamos que caeríamos en esa prisión

flashback

-ángel mira un turpial- le dije a mi hermana mientras estábamos paseando en el bosque

-si es hermoso y muy extraño que este por estos lugares- en ese momento vivíamos en Francia

-si verdad que es único aquí debe sentirse solo-dije triste casi apunto de llorar

-no bella no llores recuerda que el tiene un instinto en el aire y pronto encontrara a su familia- dijo agachándose a mi altura

-y tu crees que algún día yo tendré a una familia- dije botando algunas lagrimas

-bella me tienes a mi que soy tu familia pero te prometo que algún día tu tendrás la familia mas hermosa y amorosa del mundo- dijo limpiando mis lagrimas

-de verdad?-

Claro que si, es mas te juro por estas lagrimas que nunca dejare de buscar a esa familia perfecta para ti-dijo sonriéndome

-y tu no tendrás la misma familia?-

- siempre quiero lo mejor para ti y arriesgare toda una vida o varias para que tengas lo que no tuve yo y mas. Aun si yo no este contigo en ese momento-dijo mientras llamaba al turpial para que se acercara para que yo lo acariciara

Fin del flashback

Llegamos a casa y ángel me espero para que entráramos juntas

-bien, tu prepara la cena mientras yo preparo una poción para el calor tenemos que hace el ritual esta noche y no creo que funcione si usamos abrigos-dijo antes de subir las escaleras

-cual usaras la vieja o la que descubriste mientras intentabas darle color a tu piel?-ella descubrió una poción para mantener el cuerpo caliente y casi se convierte en asado en el proceso después de todo Phoenix de por si es un lugar caluroso estuvo todo el día en la piscina del vecino y manos mal el estaba de vacaciones – la que yo descubrí es mas divertida, fácil, tengo todos los implemento, además que le crezca cosas en el cuerpo recuerdas como asuste al ese podre niño.

Luis era el otro vecino y se metía en la piscina del vecino a escondida cual fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a angel con boca de cocodrilo reposando en la piscina.

El grito que pego no era norma parresia a esas chicas en las películas de terror cuando el sicópata esta apunto de picarla por la mitad y no volvió a colarse a la piscina por miedo de que el lagarto mascota se lo coma.

-y es que quiere que asustemos a los niños en la noche?- le pregunte, como dije ella es la única que se entiendo

-vamos a estar en el bosque y además que es peligroso que un mortal este en el bosque a media noche le daremos un sentido para que no lo vuelva hacer, es mas estaríamos ayudándoles a evitar un accidente a futuro- dijo en pose de súper héroe

-si tu te crees eso bien pero yo creo que envés de ase un bien al que aparezca y nos vea con una boca de cocodrilo o con una garras en vez de manos le dar un paro cardiaco- dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina-

Mejor te imaginas en los diarios hombre rescatado por dos hermosas jóvenes- dijo como si fuera un locutor o lago por el estilo

-sigue soñando, que quieres cenar?-le pregunte

-lasaña-me respondió en lo alto de la escalera

-no tenemos los ingredientes-le grite se me había olvidado que teníamos que hacer las compras

-creo que esta mañana había pollo y pan as un sándwich de pollo- dijo en su habitación y déjeme decirles que tiene tremenda garganta si tuviéramos vecinos ellos se quejarían del escándalo

Comencé a prepararlo todo y no podía sacar a Edward de la cabeza, esos hermosos ojos orados y esa sonrisa torcida que vi en la tarde cuando conversamos de mi extraño olor. Solté una risita ahora me podía reír de eso.

_-porque no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza?- _me pregunte

_-eso lo sabrás pronto-_

_-deja de meterte en mis conversaciones ángel- _dije enojada y le dedique una palabras que no se repten en voz alta

_-por favor. Con quien es que según tu tienes una conversación?- _maldita sea, por que desarrollamos esta poder?

_-conmigo, no es obvio-le _dije de lo mas sarcástica

_-que divertido debe ser conversar con alguien que ya sabe que responderá- _dijo con un bufido

_-te sorprendería que se le ocurre de envés en cuando a esta cabeza-_dije algo divertida por la situación

_-si lo se te escuche maldecirme_-dijo también divertida. Yo no podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con mi hermana

_-sabes que es por cariño-dije_

_-verga* si es así como me quieres como será si no me quisieras-_dijo sarcástica

_-todo el amor que le puede dar un asesino en serie a su victima-_dije

_-asique tomas un ejemplo e tu situación actual?-_pregunto asombrada

_-que quieres decir?_

_-me parece obvio, Edward esta enamorado de ti aunque el no lo sabe y tu esta exactamente igual-_dijo

_-y creo que tienes que estar pendiente de lo que estas haciendo creo que inhalaste algo malo para tu cerebro_

_-ja ja yo estoy perfectamente-_dijo

_-si no lo creo- dije_

_-recuerda que tú jamás debes contradecirme ya te veré diciendo: tienes razón ángel eres la más inteligente y hermosa hermana del mundo-dijo _

_-creo que es una apuesta pero si yo gano tendrás que dejarme escoger tu ropa durante un mes- _dije

_-bien_

Se acabo la conversación y yo me concentre en hacer la cena y ángel planificada que vestido me pondría para el ritual, Hasta que escogió el banco ya que sirve para el equilibrio y protección y ella el negro para tener mejor balance y energía par la batalla donde hay vampiros siempre hay guerra y no sabíamos si esa regla funcionaba con los vegetarianos

-bella- dijo charlei al entrar

-En la cocina –le respondí- hola como te fue?

.bien fue un día tranquilo, y ángel?-

-arriba preparándose un mascarilla –

-o y por eso tiene mas color que tu?-

-no es una de las primara que preparo para eso pero el resultado fue sorprendente-dije, tomen nota no estoy mintiendo

-si, no creo que ninguna de ustedes necesiten esas cosas-dijo algo incomodo por ese comentario

-no te preocupes para relajación y protección ya sabes algunas de las clases que tomaba mamá se nos pegaron- dije encogiéndome de hombros

-bien con tal de que no vallan muy lejos con eso-dijo

-tranquilo, no nos vamos a volver anoréxicas o de baja auto estima, créeme cuando te digo que ángel tiene el auto estima demasiado elevado y bueno ella le pone tacones al mío y estoy bien- dije tranquila y divertida de su preocupación.

Ser padres adolecentes puede ser una pesadilla cuando los malcrías demasiado o no se comunican lo suficiente, si el supiera que yo ya fui madre.

-cenaremos en unos minutos como no hay muchas cosas asique hice uno sándwiches-

-no te preocupes te dejare dinero para que mañana hagan las compras- dijo apenado

-no te preocupes ángel y yo tenemos dinero- dije

-bella ustedes son mis niñas yo voy hacerme cargo de los gastos- dijo como no queriendo escuchar nada mas

-bien pero de la casa, no querrás saber cuanto puede gastar ángel en una camisa- le dije y pude ver como palideció

-trato pero si necesitan algo me avisan- dijo antes de dirigirse al sofá

-no creo que eso pase- susurre

-papi-grito ángel al verlo- como le fue al papi mas popular del pueblo?-

-bien, y no creo que sea tan popular- dijo

-claro que si de viste ver como fue en el instituto me sentía parte del zoológico, creo que todos estaba esperando ver a las hijas perdidas de la caprichosa ex esposa del jefe de policía-dijo ángel, _si claro seguro era eso y no las loqueras que hicimos al entras al estacionamiento_

_-_pero nadie las hiso sentir mal verdad?-dijo serio

-10: 4 papi nada extraño en el perímetro- no pude aguantarme las ganas de reír-

Cenamos tranquilos y ángel le conto con lujos detalles que paso hoy en clases obviamente menos las motos

-buenas noches- dijo charlei antes de irse a dormir

Me a coste en mi cama

Desperté a las empunto de la noche y me vestí con el vestido blanco que ángel dejo para mi

-bien bella veamos que te sale hoy- dijo mientras entraba silenciosamente al cuarto con una botella de crema en las manos

Me lo froto en la muñeca y no sentí nada luego sentí la espalda apretada como si no dejara salir algo y de pronto me sentí liberada y ángel me miraba maravillada

-creo que tendremos que cambiarnos de nombre-dio en un susurro de asombro cuando vi mi espalda me sorprendí al ver unas hermosa alas blancas sobresaliendo de mi cuerpo

-creo que el ateo que te vea esta noche empezara a creer en dios- dijo acercándose y empezó a picar mis alas con su dedo

-deja de hacer eso-le dije no me dolía solo es molesto

-bien me toca a mi- dijo y se froto lo en la muñeca para luego ver como algo de su espalda sobresalía pero no eran una alas es una cosa extraña y delgada

-me creció cola-dijo viendo esa cosa negra que al parecer es una cola-genial la demonia y el ángel-dijo divertida de la situación, me parecía de lo mas irónico

-bien tenemos que irnos la luna esta en su punto y creo que es hora de empezar con todo-

-árbol nos arias el favor de ayudarnos a bajar- dijo ángel al árbol que estaba en mi ventana este estiro sus ramas y nos acomodamos luego nos bajo al suelo para volver a estar como antes- gracias te prometo poner algo de fertilizante para ti- y el hiso un movimiento como si asintiera-

Salimos bajo el manto de la penumbra hasta lo profundo del bosque

-yo me encargo del invernadero y tu de la cueva y el cofre- dijo ángel antes de elevarse i volar hasia aquella cabaña.

Me eleve hacia el corazón del bosque, cualquiera que me viera de verdad crearía que soy una especie de ángel. Llegue hasta una montaña que cualquiera que la vería pensaría que demasiado empinada para escalarla bueno de las pocas que entrara tan profundo en el bosque.

De pronto escuche el sonido de un animal corriendo, y de los arbustos salió de un salto corriendo asustado, iba hacia el costado del bosque pero luego me vio y corrió a mi dirección yo lo acaricie con cuidado.

-ssh tranquilo nada te pasara- dije mientras lo acariciaba la pequeña me lamio el rostro ya más calmada- vez todo está bien nada te pasara- dije y luego siento que alguien me observaba desde lo profundo de la noche-

-sabias que eras un ángel desde el momento en que te vi- dijo una voz aterciopelada

El venado se posiciono al frente de mi y por primera vez escuche y venado grullo.

N/A

Hola, lo siento tenía planeado actualizar el domingo pero estuve súper estresada yo estudio en un colegio militar aunque no lo crean y estuve súper estresada pro los 3 proyecto que tengo que hacer, la obra para castellano y una marcha que tengo el 13 donde tengo que hablar frente a diez mil personas si no paso el año y no sirvo para escribir con estrés.

Gracias por sus comentarios y review empezare a contestar cada uno en sus cuentas y los que no tengan se los escribiré al final de la historia gracias por todo


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es toda mía algunos personajes también pero todos los personajes reconocidos por el libro crepúsculo o por la saga de este es d stephenie meyer.

Capitulo 9

Esa voz aterciopelada la conocía tan bien como si la hubiera escuchado toda la vida

-tranquilo pequeño vete yo me encargo- le dije al animalito y este corrió al otro lado del bosque

-hola Edward, no pensé que te vería esta noche- dije sonrojándome apenada de mi comportamiento

Y de pronto apareció entre los árboles se veía totalmente perfecto la luz de la luna hacia verlo como una fantasía del dios adonis.

Sus ojos dorado derretido me taladraban la mirada y yo retrocedí un paso por inercia

-no hermoso ángel-dijo deteniéndose y estirando sus brazos como si quisiera tocarme- tal vez es un pecado detenerte aquí con el demonio pero concédeme unos segundos para admirarte

_Que fue lo que dijo? Se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza?_

-Edward no te entiendo- dije algo confundida

El me ignoro- desde el momento que te vi supe que eras un ángel perdido- dijo maravillado y entonces comprendí _las alas él piensa que soy una especie de ángel_ mas lejos de la realidad imposible

-Edward si te refieres a las alas solo son temporales dentro de unas horas desaparecerán- dije algo divertida _cómo es posible que esta criatura maravillosa me creyera un ángel?_

Esperen dije maravillosa esta poción me hace daño

-porque te quitaran esas alas si tú te las mereces?- dijo algo frustrado y ….enojado?

Ciertamente necesita un buen bofetón para que vuelva hala realidad

-Edward solo son temporales cuando ángel vuelva ya no tendré las alas- dije lentamente

-porque ella te las quitara? Pregunto

-solo son para mantener el calor, no soy un ángel ni nada por el estilo- dije frustrada

-pero como te salieron esas alas solo una ángel las puede tener- dijo como si fuera un niño de 6 años preguntando por que no podía tener un juguete nuevo

_Es tan lindo_

Tengo que buscar a mi hermana antes que vuelva a pensar en eso o que pierda la paciencia

-mira Edward créeme en lo que tú quieras se me acabo la paciencia asique cumpliré con mi tarea y luego hablamos-

Dibuje un sello en el suelo y recite la oración para destruir la montaña

Esta tembló podía sentir la mirada de Edward en mi pero no podía desconcentrarme ahora

-montaña que yo una vez invoque sobre tierra virgen te exijo devolverme lo que alguna vez te concedí muévete y libera lo que una vez fue tu más sagrado líder, obedece a tu dueña y guardiana obedece a la que te cuida y llora por tu ausencia –

La tierra volvió a temblar y se movió en un giro de 360 grados y un cuadrado en la pared de piedra se ilumino para luego abrirse una puerta.

Esta tal y como lo recordaba entre y vi el baúl con todas nuestras cosas antes de morirnos en aquella ocasión.

Puse mi mano en el sello que estaba en la pared

-liberar- susurre ante que una cortina celeste apareciera frente a mí y descorrerse sola dándome espacio para sacar todo

-viento ve y tráeme todo lo que está dentro- e viento me obedeció y saco el baúl, los mapas, pequeños baúles de cosas y nuestros instrumentos

Cuando Salí de la montaña esta volvió a girar para cerrar la puerta, cuando voltee vi a Edward viéndome con la boca abierta y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas

-los ángeles no hacen hechicería – dije antes de tomar todo y elevarme para buscarla cabaña

Al voltear hacia el bosque debajo de mi pude ver como un ser rápido y sobre natural me seguía

Sabía que era Edward asique lo deje que me siguiera

Por fin llegue a la cabaña podía ver el nuevo invernadero que ángel había construido y descendí despacio sabiendo que ángel pudiera estar tirada en algún lado cansada

-ángel- la llame preocupada

-aquí bella, estoy bien solo un poco agitada- corrí hasta donde se escuchaba su voz y estaba sentada frente del invernadero

-que haces aquí?- le pregunte

-nada te espero, para que me ayudes a acomodar todo- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo- porque te tardaste tanto

-me encontré con uno de nuestros vecinos y me entretuvo- dije mientras veía el bosque donde saldría en cualquier momento

-si pude sentir su cercanía ase unos minutos-dijo a mi lado- que quiere?

-no sé, se comporto extraño hace rato, diciendo que era un argel perdido- dije

-ya sea para que viene seguro se te arrodillara y te orara- dijo con burla yo la mire mal- vamos tiene saque admitir que es gracioso o no virgen isabella- dijo antes de largarse a reír

-no te rías, el está un poco confundido y después de ver lo que ise creo que ahora viene a quemarme por bruja- dije a lo que ella se paralizo y luego se volvió a reír mientras rodaba en el suelo

-que irónico-dijo entre risas- un vampiro te quemara por ser una persona sobrenatural- dijo de lo más divertida

Había que admitir que era ciertamente gracioso pero no para tanto

-deja de comportarte como una loca el ya está muy cerca- dije y ella se calmo y levanto

Los ojos de ángel empezaron a brillar y yo temí, por esa mirada

_Y ahora que se le ocurrió a esta desquiciada?_

Fue por unas varillas y de alguna forma se las puso en la cabeza y luego me empujo dejándome en el suelo y me dedicaba una mirada burlona ya le iba a reclamar cuando alguien apareció en ese momento

-aléjate de ella demonio de la noche- dijo una voz aterciopelada _con que lo único que quería es burlarse de él _nunca cambiara está loca

-tranquilo Edward ella no me hará nada- dije tratando de levantarme y ángel no me dejo- bendito sea el mundo ángel deja de jugar y ayúdame a levantarme antes que de verdad te golpee- dije no tenia paciencia para sus juego- dame la cura para quitarme estas alas-

-bien no eres divertida- dijo de forma molesta, me lanzo unos polvos azules y ya no sentí nada en mi espalda- gracias te toca- y ella hiso lo mismo y su cola desapareció y se quito esos ridículos palitos de la cabeza

-que le paso a tus alas?- pregunto Edward, si les soy sincera se me olvido que él estaba con nosotras

-ya te dije que son temporales y que no soy ningún ángel solo soy una hechicera- dije

-las hechiceras no existen- dijo berrinchado y yo bufe

-otro más de la misma creencia, si yo no puedo existir porque tu si?- le dijo ángel

-bien tal vez si sean unas hechicera- dijo mas sorprendido aun- es por eso que todos los estudiantes quedaron paralizados hoy?-

-si era necesario si no queríamos que todos se enteraran de nuestra conversación- dije

-entiendo y que están asiendo aquí- pregunto más curioso

-mira aparecer tienes muchas preguntas y nosotras cosas que hacer asique que tal que nosotras mañana vamos a tu casa y todos conversamos de forma tranquila- dijo ángel ella estaba apurada de terminar

-tienes razón, tal vez será mejor las veré mañana en clases verdad?- pregunto con miedo

-si nos vemos mañana hasta luego- dije y el corrió por el bosque

-asique te entretuviste con él?-pregunto mientras movía las cejas

-no de esa forma asique deja de pensar en eso y ayúdame con esto-

Entre las dos guardamos cada planta en su lugar dejamos unas plantas mágicas afuera para que recibieran energía lunar y las demás las metimos en el invernadero, luego metimos todos los baúles y demás cosas a la cabaña.

Sacamos todo lo que estaban en los baúles los libros los colocamos en orden cronológico en una biblioteca lo suficientemente grande para todo que invoque, las velas por color en unas cajas los polvos y pociones en un estante, la bola de cristal en la mesa junto a un mazo de cartas y así terminábamos de ordenar cada cosa en su lugar hasta que se nos asieron las tres de la madrugada.

-tendremos que hacer el ritual mañana gracias a Edward- dijo ángel algo malhumorada

-tranquila eso es rápido, dormimos un poco tomemos un café negro cargado y veamos a nuestros nuevos compañeros- dije

Y recorrimos todo el camino a casa cabeceando todo el tiempo hasta que llegamos a casa dormimos 4 horas y nos tomamos unos cafés negro casi sin azúcar nos arreglos para clases

-buena elección bella- dijo ángel al verme.

Tenía puestos un suéter de color rojo que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslos unos pantalones pitillos de color negro y unas botas de 10 centímetros negras, mi cabella iba recogido en un moño desenfadado y un poco de brillo en los labios.

-solo me coloque unos de los conjuntos más abrigadores que tenía en el armario- dije mientras me sentaba para comer el desayuno-además tu vas mejor que yo

Ella llevaba sus risos sueltos, un suéter cuello de tortuga de color verde unos pantalones azules y unas botas negras, y estaba maquillada de forma ligera pero acentuando el miel de sus ojos.

-espero que algún día puedas verte con no yo o Edward te vemos- dijo

Y yo me ahogue empecé a toser y tome algo de agua que ángel me dio- como que Edward me ve? Vas a seguir con eso?- dije el tema ya me estaba cansando.

-bien cambiemos de tema si es incomodo parata hablar de eso- dijo mientras salía de la cocina

-bien, vamos hoy a visitar a los cullen y hale?- le pregunte

-claro se lo dijimos a Edward que hoy iríamos- dijo tranquila

-y que hay de charlei?-

-que hay de que-

-Le diremos solo estaremos unos minutos o qué?-

-pues no creo que tardemos tanto en su casa, le diremos cuando el llegue no creo que se moleste- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-como quieras, nos vamos

-si osino llegaremos tarde

Salimos de la casa y montamos nuestras motos, hoy gracias a dios no habría espectáculos pero sabía que nos mirarían hoy mas delo que lo hicieron ayer

Llegamos dos minutos antes de que sonara la campana y como ayer nos estacionamos alado del volvo.

Todos los estudiantes nos veíamos más que ayer

_-Lo sabia-_pensé hoy seria mas monótono que ayer de eso estaba segura

Pasaron todas las clases, ángel y yo estábamos tan cansadas y aburridas que nos preguntaron en cada clase para saber si poníamos atención y como nosotras ya sabíamos todo eso no tuvimos mayores problemas.

-dios por que creasteis las escuelas- exclamo ángel cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo

-ángel ni siquiera crees en dio y le vas a preguntar estupideces- dije burlona

-Muy graciosa pero son tan aburridas, monótona y odio la mirada de superioridad que nos dedican la mayoría de los profesores cuando creen que no sabemos nada-

-lose hermana pero espera un poco todo mejorara con el tiempo- eso fue lo último que dije antes de entrar a la cafetería compramos algo de comida y al voltear para ver donde sentarnos.

Toda y cuando digo toda es toda la cafetería nos miraba, unos con anhelo, otras con envidia y muy pero muy pocas sonrisas amigables y una o dos personas de cada mesa levantaron las manos y se señalaron

-esto es extraño desde cuando somos la más populares?- le pregunte

-no tengo ni la menor idea no conozco a ninguno y ya todos piensan que nos quieres- dijo susurrando cuando vimos una isla para salvarnos una mesa vacía entre todas asique nos sentamos en esa y escuchamos varios suspiro y murmullos.

-porque me siento tan vigilada- dijo ángel en un susurro

-porque estamos siendo vigiladas por cada estudiante de la escuela- le respondí tenía miedo de mirar a alguno

-me siento madona – dijo mi hermana

-y yo una hamburguesa en una convención de vagabundos- le respondí

-vamos ellos no te quieren comer- dijo

-no algo mucho peor fingir amistad- dije horrorizada

-bueno tienes un buen punto-

Nos quedamos calladas comiendo pero todavía me sentía observada pero mucho menos que antes y alguien se sentó en nuestra mesa y con otras dos chicas más

-hola hermosas- dijo el chico hormonal de ayer como se llamaba

-hola Mike- dijo ángel

-quería saber que se tenía que hacer para que las chicas más hermosas del instituto se sentara en mi mesa- dijo muy cerca de mi cara y podía oler su aliento _heco huele a baño publico recién usado. _A las otras dos no les gusto el comentario pero una creo que se llamaba Jessica nos sonrió cálida mente, la otra nos dedico una mueca y me fulmino con la mirada podía ver a ángel tensarse.

-nada a nosotras nos gusta nuestra privacidad- dijo ángel

-pero ayer se sentaron con los fenómenos de los cullen- dijo con rencor, aunque las otras dos mostraba una chispa de envidia ya podía ver donde iba esto

Yo estaba cansada no dormí bien anoche esta tonto empieza a molestarme enserio

-y porque son unos fenómenos?- le pregunto ángel

-míralos nunca hablan con otras personas- dijo

-vive y duermen juntos y son hermanos- agrego Jessica

-se creen mejor que los demás-dijo la otra

Y así siguieron con un listado de todos los "defectos de los cullen" hasta que ángel exploto recuerden bien que ángel defiende lo suyo eso incluye a sus amigos pero si no explotaba ella lo hacía yo.

-fuera de aquí trió de bufones- grito a todo pulmón y todo la cafetería nos miraba de nuevo- deberían ponerles atención a sus propias vidas que a las demás y tu- dijo señalando a Mike- cómprate un cepillo de dientes porque apestas- dijo pero todavía no había terminado- tu Jessica pareces muy amigable pero por esa boca no salen más que sapos y culebras para todos el que se te acerca seguro asta hablas mal de tu propia madre- y luego fue con la otra- mira barbie de cera cuidadito vuelves a mirar a mi hermana de esa manera que si lo vuelve a hacer te saco los ojos- dijo con voz siniestra.

-quien te crees tú para hablarme así- dijo la tonta chica que ni conozco

-yo me creo lo que me da la real gana y te lo advierto no tengo la paciencia para responder estupideces de una mocosa que se cree mejor que los demás cuando no llegas ni a grano de arena que está en mis zapatos-

La chica esa estaba tan enojada que tomo un color rojo granadita y tomo su comida en la mano y se la arrojo a ángel.

_O no esto se va a poner malo pero muy malo_

Ángel la esquivo al ver sus intenciones sus manos empezaron a brillar

-_no ángel no lo hagas no vale la pena_- le suplique pero no me escucho pero luego antes de convertir a esa chica en animal lo pensó mejor y sus ojos se tornaron plateado

_No ese hechizo no todavía no lo hemos probado_

Ese es para hipnotizar a cualquier criatura viviente pero no lo habíamos probado, podía convertir su cerebro en gelatina si no lo hace bien _no sería un gran cambio _

-ridícula—dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos- recoge el desastres que dejaste y desaloja el lugar- dijo con voz tenebrosa y afilada

Ella asintió y empezó a recoger todo Jessica y newton se fueron corriendo la cafetería todavía nos veía

-tu- dijo ángel señalando a un chica tímida me recordaba a una ratoncillo española- ve cariño-

Ella trago grueso y se sentó a mi lado

-hola cómo te llamas?- le pregunte con una sonrisa amistosa para que se relajara

-Ángela- me respondió tímida

-Ángela me dirías como se llama ella?- le pregunto mi hermana

-eee si ella se llama Lauren- dijo tímida

-Lauren vete de aquí- dijo mi hermana ella término de limpiar y se fue.

-hola Ángela lamento si te asuste pero no sabes cómo odio a las personas así- dijo mi hermana- por cierto yo soy ángel un placer- le estrecho la mano

-Jessica no están mala- dijo ella con miedo

-hay cariño eres demasiado buena para ver las cosas como son pero no te preocupes- dijo ella mientras palmeaba su mano- no comerás?

-no, no tengo dinero – dijo con vergüenza

-tus padres no te dan dinero?- le pregunte

-no es eso es que pronto será el cumpleaños de mis hermanas y quiero ahorrar para comprarles un buen regalo- dijo emocionada y con un brillos al hablar de sus hermanos

-que bueno pero no comer te hace daño- dijo ángel antes de darle su pedazo de pizza

-no, gracias eres muy amables pero no debo es tu almuerzo- dijo

-no seas tontica toma la pizza además yo tengo un plato lleno de frutas estaré bien- dijo y esta vez si la aspecto se veía que tenia hambre

Pasamos un rato hablando con Ángela hasta que reconocí esa presencia

-Hola- dijo alice antes de sentarse con nosotras- como están?

-hola alice bien porque se tardaron tanto?- le pregunte

-estábamos buscando a emmet y rosalie- dijo y cuando vi su mirada supe que no quería saber que asían

-bueno, yo ya me voy- dijo Ángela pero se veía que no quería irse

-no te vayas, quédate eres bastante agradable- dije- por cierto y los demás?- le dije a alice

-comprando la comida ya deben venir pronto- dijo alice con un cabeceo a donde se encontraban

-gracias- dijo Ángela, alice le respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa y ella se sonrojo un poco-

-y dime Ángela con quien iras al baile de las chicas invitan?- pregunto alice

Ángela estaba shockeada pero después de parpadear un poco reacciono

-o creo que vaya- dijo algo triste

-porque no hay algún chico que te guste?- pregunte- ops lo siento entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso con nosotras

-no está bien son bastante amigables y siento que puedo confiar en ustedes- dijo

-y bien no te gusta alguien?- volví a preguntar

-si, pero él no está interesado en mi- dijo con un suspiro

-dime que no es newton- suplico ángel en broma

-no, no es el- dijo

-es Erik?-pregunto alice aunque es obvio que ella ya sabría quien es

-no tampoco-

-bueno almenas descríbenoslo- dije

´-el es dulce, tímido, bastante guapo, inteligente, deportista- dijo con ojos brillantes

-no me digas que te gusta Edward?- dijo mi hermana y a mí se me hiso un nudo en el estomago y empecé a sentir molestia si esa mortal se sentía interesada en el

_Que es lo que me pasa?_

-no, no es el- dijo y yo suspire de alivio alice y ángel me vieron divertidas

_Porque tengo estos sentimientos tan raros?_

-hola -dijo emmet con una bandeja de comida en cada mano- alguien se sentó en mi silla- dijo viendo a Ángela asiendo una extraña imitación de bebe osos de ricitos de oro y nosotras nos soltamos a reír pero Ángela se puso nerviosa y se levanto- a dónde vas? Estaba jugando- dijo antes de sentarse a su lado

-hola bebe oso- dije

-bella durmiente como estuvo la noche- dijo y eso me daba a entender que él sabía lo que paso

-nada normal, me sentía muy cansada pero solo dormí un par de horas ya que alguien me entretuvo y no pude hacer mis deberes -Edward se encogió apenado en su silla- pero del resto bien

-y que tal la noche de bebe oso y risitas de oro?- pregunto ángel pero rosalie tenía una extraña mueca en la cara- rosa estas bien?-

-si es solo que la mesa está muy poblada- dijo en tono despectivo hacia Ángela

Si ella lo noto se hiso la desentendida

_Que le pasa por que la trata así?_

_No se pero hay que saber el porqué?_

Terminamos de comer en gobernaciones sin importancia pero rosa se negaba a participar

Fui al laboratorio donde Edward y yo hablamos de música aunque irrealidad el quería hablar de otra cosa lo sabia pero almenas se esperaba terminamos el día.

-asique me gusta más la baladas de los 70 que las actuales- le dije casi en un murmullo

-y no crees que las actuales no tienes más historia y el sonido es mas pacifico que antes?- me pregunto realmente interesado

-no las actuales hablan siempre de amor, desamores y cosas iguales pareciera que la historia se repitiera solo que con otra letra y música- le dije

-que tal de este canta autor latinoamericano ….. Ricardo mmm arjona- dijo

-el sí es muy bueno sus canciones tienen historias más interesantes que las demás – dije honestamente

-y el jazz?-

-lo prefiero instrumentas, pero me gusta mucho el rock como el grupo likin park-

-a ese le gusta a emmet creo que tengo su nuevo disco en el volvo-

-le diré que me lo preste-

-y además de la música que más te llama la atención?- pregunto más curioso

-el arte sobretodo las obras de Botticelli- dije recordando los ángeles que el dibuja

-si él es bueno, pero para que quiero ver ángeles pintados si te puedo ver a ti- dijo con voz suave y yo me sonroje profundamente

-estas coqueteando conmigo?-

-eeee no se?- _como que no se?_

-y a qué hora te veré en casa?- dijo cambiando el tema

-no se- repetí de mal humor lo ignore y puse atención al resto de lo que quedaba de clases

_No se, NO SE, que clase de respuesta es esa?_

_Y todo iba también-dijo mi hermana_

_-voy a tener que hacer algo con esta espiadera que tienes últimamente_

_-Ja, sabes que me amas- dijo cantando_

_-si claro pero ya que estas hay, como es posible que me diga eso' es decir en un momento estamos bien y al siguiente PUM! Todo se arruina_

_-recuerda que el tiene más de doscientos años menos que tu y tales no tenga experiencias en estas cosas_

_-y yo si tengo?_

_-por favor bella estuviste casada y fuiste madre más de una vez_

_-lose pero nunca me e enamorado_

_-y acaso lo estas ahora'_

_-no se_

_-y ahora quien es la absurda_

_-no se ángel no se qué pasa conmigo en un momento estoy nerviosa a su alrededor, luego estoy cómoda como si lo conociera desde toda la vida luego eso momento son rotos por cualquier cosa y otra vez me siento frustrada al no saber porque me siento así._

_-eso es amor pero no importa cuánto yo te lo diga y te lo vuelva a decir tú tienes que darte cuenta de tus sentimientos y tienes que ser tú la que me diga que te está pasando, no me preguntes porque son tus sentimientos_

_-ángel desde pequeñas nos ensañaron a controlar nuestros sentimientos y crear falsos para sustituir los verdadero "la magia se guía de tus sentimientos mira tú reflejo y compara el frio cristal con tu vida para controlar lo que la luna y el sol te dio" siempre fue el lema por generaciones._

_-hay hermana viviste lo suficiente para saber que es el dolor, la amargura, tristeza, soledad, felicidad, amistad, hermandad, pero nunca supiste que es el verdadero amor sin censura_

_-no me compadezca solo ayúdame como puedo luchar contra este sentimiento_

_-no puedes luchar contra el tienes que dejarte llevar y disfrutar ya que el amor no se puede controlar lo único que puedes hacer es disfrutarlo y vivirlo como nunca pudiste hacerlo_

No la volví a escuchar en todo lo que quedaba de clase y parece que Edward estaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Sonó la campana y en silencio recogí mis cosa y Edward me espero en la puerta del salón y sin decir nada me acompaño hasta la puerta de los vestidores, se volteo me acaricio dulcemente la mejilla para luego irse a su clase

En cambio yo me quede plantada hay viendo donde hace un momento el se fue

Con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro no sabía cuánto tiempo estuve hay

-bella despierta –dijo ángel antes de invocar algo de agua y arrojármelo al rostro

-ANGEL QUE TE PASA- dije furiosa

-tengo 10 minutos llamándote y no respondías

-pero esa no es razón para que me bañes

-como quieras

-a no señorita ese como quieras sarcástico y irónico es mío y no dejo que nadie lo use

-bien, vamos a cambiarnos.


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es toda mía algunos personajes también pero todos los personajes reconocidos por el libro crepúsculo o por la saga de este es d stephenie meyer.

Capitulo 10

-sabes esta es la materia que mas odio en el mundo- dije con pesar mientras terminábamos de cambiarnos

-pero eres la mejor, además en Phoenix solo teníamos que ir como 2 veces al año y el resto nos aburríamos-dijo

-pero es mejor al menos podía ir a la biblioteca a leer-

-leer qué? Te terminaste todos esos libros en 5 meses un nuevo record si me dejas decirlo- dijo creo que orgullosa

-bueno un repaso nunca le cae mal a nadie- dije

-por favor estoy segura que si te pregunto de que trataba la revista de Cosmopolitan de hace 4 meses atrás me lo responderías-

-ok nos aburriríamos, pero esto es mejor?-

-si hoy jugamos futbol contra la tonta chica del almuerzo- dijo

-volviste a fosarte a ver el futuro?-

-nop, re escribí los equipos que se harían en el juego de hoy-

-ANGELICA SWAN cómo es posible que hagas algo tan inmaduro por una mocosa?-

-te escuchas ya hablas como si fueras mi mama o mi abuela, además me lo deberías agradecer te iba a tocar newton-

_Asco!_

-pensándolo bien lo que hiciste es algo genial y muy solidario de tu parte es obvio que nadie la soporta-

-vez que las dos estamos más que de acuerdo con mis métodos-

-pocos usuales si, pero no dejan de sorprenderme

Entramos a la cancha y como la profeta de mi hermana dijo jugaremos al futbol y ganamos a todos los equipos claro a mí como portera y mi hermana como goleadora imposible de perder y la pobre _laurente laurencia Florencia o como se llame,_ salió a los 5 minutos por un pelotazo en el rostro donde estoy segura se le vera rojo y algo hinchado por la mañana.

-hoy fue un día muy interesante o no- dijo mi hermana mientras caminábamos en dirección de las motos

-y todavía no termina falta saber qué clase de piezas somos en este juego de ajedrez- dije con fastidio

-que quieres decir?-

-no crees que es muy extraño que en cada una de nuestras reencarnaciones conozcamos a alguien y nos encariñemos con alguien en especifico además que esas personas aparecen en una vida inmortal- dije, entre mas lo pensaba mas se me hacia extraño- rosalie, alice, jasper, emmet todos están aquí-

-si y todavía Edward se me hace conocido pero no sé de donde- dijo mi hermana más pensativa

-y además de que hay una tal esme que como acaba de pasar es muy posible que sea la misma esmeralda de hace años atrás-

-pero ella tenía familia propia y un marido?-

-rosalie estaba comprometida o por lo menos lo estaba hace años y ahora esta hoy aquí muy juntita con emmet-

-puede que su relación allá acabado- dijo mi hermana sin darle importancia

-pero la pregunta del millón es cómo demonios lo que una vez fue humano en diferentes épocas y lugares llegaron a unirse de esa forma?-

-si lo planteas de esa forma es muy extraño-

-tenemos que hablar con el rey bosque y padre tiempo-

-no es mejor hablar con madre luna?-

-no sabes muy bien qué clase de sentimientos tengo hacia ella-

-en estos momentos eres de lo mas infantil-

-además de eso- dije ignorando su comentario- en todos los lugares que estuvimos hubo bosques y el tiempo solo fueron un par de años de diferencia máximo de lleva unos a otro unos 10 años-

-bien después de nuestro ritual de esta noche hablemos con el bosque y mañana con el padre tiempo-dijo más convencida que antes- pero sigo creyendo que madre luna es mejor-

La ignore y llegamos al volvo donde saludamos a todos nuestros amigos antes de subir a nuestras motos y seguirlos por la carretera.

Al fin llegamos a casa de los de los cullen y es hermosas de dos pisos blanca y más paredes que mas bien parecen ventanas y muchas flores coloridas a su alrededor

-_yo ya estuve aquí_

-pasen chicas que esme y Carlisle están emocionados de conocerlas- dice alice mientras nos toma de la mano.

Una mujer de mi misma altura, cabella color caramelo y sonrisa maternal me abrió la puerta en ese momento la vi.

Cuando era un bebe, su primera palabra, la primera vez que me llamo tía Bianca, su despedida, aquel bosque oscuro.

Pero había algo diferente no tenia esos hermosos ojos plateados ahora la tenia de un profundo dorado y la sonrisa infantil desapareció por una maternal pero en sus ojos podía ver algo de la tristeza en encierra una perdida pasada que en muy pocos ocasiones se lamenta.

-es..Me..ralda- pregunto ángel

-hola ustedes debe ser bella y Bianca un placer conocerlas. pero díganme como supieron mi nombre?- pregunto amable

-esme. Te llamas esmeralda?- pregunta emmet

-pues si esme es un diminutivo pero no entiendo como ella lo saben- dijo volviendo a vernos

-pues tenemos mucho de qué hablar que tal si entramos y nos sentamos tranquilamente-dijo ángel algo nervioso con la vista fija en esmeralda.

-o tienes razón pasen – dijo esme mientras nos guiaba a la sala

Entramos a una hermosa sala elegante mente decorada de color blanco y negro.

-siéntense-dijo y cuando lo hisimos apareció por la puerta a un conocido de hace muchos años-

-Carlisle- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo ellos como saludo y nosotras por la sorpresa y todos nos observaba como si fuéramos un perro que habla

-hola soy Carlisle cullen y como ven ustedes aparentan ser unas simples humanas pero sabes más de lo que aparentas- dijo sentándose alado de esme- su olor es característicos a otras dos chicas que conocí cuando tenía apenas unos meses de ser convertido- dijo de forma pensativa.

-bien ahora que todos están aquí empezaremos desde el principio- dijo ángel y me hiso una señal para que continuara

-nuestro real nombre en angélica e isabella Antonelli y nacimos en los finales del 1500 y morimos al principio de los 1600- varios abrieron los ojos pude sentir las ondas de calma emanar de jasper- éramos una simples campesinas para todos pero en secreto éramos una hechiceras hijas de la luna- cada uno tenía la sorpresa y incredulidad plasmada en el rostro- en esos momentos fuimos cruelmente inculpadas por la condesa sangrienta como se le conoce hoy-

-un momento ustedes estan hablando de la condesa barthony?- pregunta Edward

-pues si ella quería nuestra ayuda para sus prácticas y no sabemos cómo se enteran que éramos hechiceras mucho menos que éramos capases de usar magia roja- respondió ángel

-magia roja?- pregunta emmet

-que les parece si asemos las preguntas después- les dije y todos asintieron

-fuimos atacadas por sorpresa y encarceladas al día siguiente íbamos a ser condenadas y quemadas por nuestros "crímenes" asique hisimos un especie de pacto uno prohibido que todavía seguimos pagando- dije y ángel prosiguió en la habitación parecía un jardín de estatuas nadie se movía.

-a la luna vendimos nuestra libertad convirtiéndonos en sus guerreras o esclavas para servirle solo a ella y a la muerte le vendimos nuestros antiguos cuerpo que aunque inservibles tenía la juventud de años de vida-

-y la muerte para que quiere eso?- pregunta alice

-después te respondo- respondí

-re encarnecimos. un hechizos muy poderoso cada luna llena tenemos que hacer rituales y seguir sus ordenes- dijo ángel y luego proseguí yo- cada uno de ustedes los conocimos en vidas pasadas consientes de nuestra realidad pero no podíamos decir nada es por eso que ahora se sorprende de vernos- dije

-entonces ustedes. -Dijo esme viendo nuestras piedras- son mis tías Bianca y clara-

-tías?- esto fue un mar de incredulidad

-si ellas si me dijeron a mí lo que eran pero nunca me dijeron todos los detalles fue una versión más banal-

-asique son hechiceras?'-pregunto Edward

-pensé que había quedado claro anoche- dije

-yo no soy muy creyente de esas cosas-

-algún día te contare todo lo que hemos vivido y te volverás creyente- dijo ángel

-y porque la muerte quiere sus cuerpos?- pregunta alice

-años de vida-respondí- la muerte se alimenta de eso podríamos decir que no es la única forma de alimentarse pero es su platillo favorito y cada vez que morimos nuestros años de vida se le pasan a él- dije de la forma más sencilla que pude-

-y magia roja?- este fue jasper

-hay tres tipos de magia y hechicero solo puede usar una a exención de los hijos de los reyes que podemos usar los tres que son magia roja, magia blanca y magia negra- respondió ángel

-que reyes es algo haci como los reyes vampiros- ese fue Carlisle

-si te refieres a los vulturi pues no, no es lo mismo y deja de hablar como si no supiéramos nada de su mundo lo conocemos mejor que ustedes- dije el estaba con nosotras cuando conocimos a aro

-conocieron a los vulturi?- pregunto de nuevo jasper

-si fue hace mucho tiempo-

-y no las mataron- pregunto incrédulo

-no más bien se sintieron curiosos de su naturaleza- respondió Carlisle- la iba a visitar muy amenudeo con aro eso hacía que su esposo nos odiara- recuerda divertido

-esposo?- esta vez fue rosa

-si fue la vez que fuimos obligadas a casarnos con un musulmán, sait se llamaba- dijo ángel

-estaban casadas con el mismo hombre- dice esme horrorizada

-recuerda que son sus costumbres no podemos hacer nada en contra- pude ver como Edward apretaba su mano y se petrificaba

-y volvieron a casarse en sus otras vidas?- pregunto rosa

-no pero tuvimos varios hijos- dije despreocupada y Edward frunció el seño yo lo miraba extrañada

-_que le pasa?-_

_-esta celoso- canturreo ángel_

_-de quien?-_

_-de ti mi hermosa y despistada hermana-_

-porque que se quedaron calladas y ángel sonrió como sicópata y tú la miras extrañada?- pregunta Carlisle

-si he notado que avece lo asen- dijo alice

-estas piedras son especiales, son protectoras además de que crea un vínculo y cada vez que reencárnesenos se hace más fuerte-

-pero eso no responde la pregunta

-nosotras compartimos nuestros pensamientos y nos comunicamos haci de forma silenciosa- respondió ángel

-haayyy no otros mas no, ya es suficiente que esta lector de mente y esta adivina se hable en código para que ustedes ni eso asen- dije emmet como un niño pequeño lo regaña

-asique lector de mente?- pregunte y señalaron a Edward

-porque no me dijiste?-le pregunte a ángel

-porque él no puede leer la de nosotras- respondió

-como sabes eso?- pregunto Edward

-ángel puede ver en tus ojos tu pasado y presente, eso incluye pensamientos, emociones, anhelos, deseos, todo lo que encierra tu corazón y alma lo ve- dije con un toque de misterio en la voz

-entonces no funciona con nosotros- dijo Edward muy bajito pero mi sentidos son tan o más desarrollados que los suyo

-porque dices eso?- le pregunte

-nosotros no tenemos alma, Carlisle cree que si pero yo no solo somos un pedazo de roca con vida- y todo en la sala le dedicaron miradas diferente pero en todos había una chispa de dolor

-jajajajajaja es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en vida- dijo ángel mientras se tomaba del estomago

-porque crees eso? tú tienes alma eres humana no tienes que vivir lo mismo que nosotros- respondió Edward molesto por su reacción

-que es el alma? Una vez bella se hiso la misma pregunta y te responderé lo mismo- dijo poniéndose seria- el alma es la chispa de la vida, en otras palabras es lo que te hace sonreír, enamorarte, entristecer tomar tus propias decisiones- se levanto y se acerco a emmet- estos qué vez aquí- dijo poniendo la mano en su pecho y cuando serró los ojos su pecho en peso a brillar de un color jade hermoso- es el espíritu de emmet es lo que lo hace ser _el,_ esto-dijo sacando el brillo verde de su cuerpo ocasionando que el espiritad de emmet saliera de su cuerpo donde todos lo veían sorprendido mientras el cuerpo de el caía al suelo- es lo que todos ustedes llama alma y te sostiene- dijo volviéndosela a meter en el pecho y su espíritu regreso-

-ángel no tenias que hacer ese tipo de demostración-dije levantándome de la silla para tomar a emmet y acostarlo en el sofá-

-pero bella era la única forma que me creyeran- dijo

-nada discúlpate por tu comportamiento eso fue de mala educación- dije

-bien, lo lamento rosa de verdad pero espero que esta pequeña demostración les allá ayudado a entrar en razón- dijo mientras tocaba la cabeza de emmet y este despertaba

-lo siento emmet por usarte de conejillo de indias- dijo ángel

-no importa sabes lo que vi-dijo impresionado

-que viste?-pregunto Carlisle, ni siquiera en shock puede dejar de ser curioso-

-la sala esta misma sala pero había muchos colores donde estaba cada uno y cada uno era más brillante que otro se me hace difícil decidir quién fue el más brillante- dijo intentando recordar mejor

-lo que vistes son las almas de tu familia, cuando tienes cierto tipo de práctica dejas de verlas para ver su cuerpo y contactarlos-dije mientras lo revisaba para saber si todo estaba en orden.

-y porque no vi la de ustedes?-pregunto este y todos no vieron con curiosidad

-será en otro momento tenemos que volver a casa –dije mientras me separaba de emmet- además de que podemos vernos maña-

-bella mañana es fin de semana-dijo ángel

-no importa vengan temprano, será un placer que estén con nosotros- dijo rápidamente Carlisle con un brillo de emoción en la mirada

-_ya nos cayó el veinte si no lo conociera juraría que nos encerraría en una jaula para hacernos experimentos-_

_-no seas exagerada el jamás nos aria algo como eso el no es aro-_

_-lo es por eso lo pienso-_

-bien gracias por su tiempo, nos vemos mañana- dijo ángel

Carlisle nos acompaño a la puerta y nosotras nos dirigimos a las motos y recorríamos el camino hacia casa a toda velocidad no que ría pensar en nada de lo que ocurrió hoy.

No en la mirada de Edward

En su caricia

En como su voz pareciera que acariciaba mi nombre

No quería pensar en nada de eso

-_lo estas asiendo- dijo ángel con burla_

_-porque tengo la hermana mas metiche y molesta del mundo?- me pregunte ella solo bufo divertida_

Volvimos a casa y dividimos las tareas ella hacia nuestras tareas y yo la cena, decidimos que invocaríamos a los reyes de luna nueva para estar seguras de que tenemos todo bajo control.

Lastimosamente tenia la habilidad de concentrarme en dos cosas a la vez y sin remedio me puse a pensar en Edward,_ porque me confunde tanto?,_ esto era nuevo para mí me sentía diferente como puedo describirlo.

Como si estar con él fuera natural como respirar no esa analogía no serbia era mucho más que solo respirar pero no entendía que es esto e intente analizar mi reacción.

Cuando estoy con él me sonrojo cosa que no pasa casi nunca, me siento feliz como si flotar, no me importa nada más y soy completa e egoístamente feliz siempre y cuando esté a mi lado.

_Porque?_

Esa es la cuestión, porque reacciono así? Que tiene el de especial?

Después de eso llego charlei y como todas las noches después de cenar y despedirnos me fui a dormir a mi habitación

Pov ángel

Dormía pacíficamente en mi cuarto cuando sentí una presencia en el cuarto de bella.

Rápidamente me levante y flote hasta su habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible cuando me asomo a si habitación veo entre las penumbras la silueta de un hombre que ve a mi hermana fijamente no lo distingo muy bien pero tampoco quería que mi hermana se despertara rápidamente pare el tiempo invoque mi arma y salte sobre el desconocido.

-agr suéltame- dijo Edward

-bendita sea la luna, que haces aquí y a estas hora?- dije

-no se?-dijo confundido

-ahora veo por qué bella está enojada contigo- dije prendiendo la luz

-bella me odia?-pregunto desilusionado y triste

-no note odia, ella odia esa contestación-dije en el tono más amable que le podía decir a un enfermo acosador

-que le hiciste?-pregunto viendo a bella

-solo pare el tiempo y incluyendo sus lapsus de tiempo en el mundo de los sueño- me miro como si hablara extraterrestre

-veo que hay cosas de las que tendré que acostumbrarme- dijo sentándose en la mecedora

-que haces aquí a estas hora?-

-si quieres la verdad? Vengo a torturarme-dijo suspirando

-en castellano por favor-

-yo me siento diferente cuando estoy con bella es como si ella fuera mi cajita feliz- dijo

-comparas a mi hermana con una comida de niño?- dije de lo más divertida

-no, es que me siento feliz, abrumado, nervioso, intrigado, curioso y muchos sentimientos mas pero sobre todo siento que mi corazón muerto vive- dije enterrado su rostro en sus manos

-ok, veo que tienes tu película montada en tu _fría_ cabeza-dije – pero eso no me explica que haces a las- revide el despertador de bella- 2:30 de la madrugada en su cuarto- dije

-su olor- dijo como si eso me lo explicara todo

-bendita sea mi ignorancia al no ver lo _obvio_- dije de lo mas sarcástica

-el olor de ella se me ase irresistible es como si me invitara a probarla con cada latido de su corazón-dijo con voz muerta

-correcto déjame ver si entendí-dije levantando mis manos en señal de pare- tu estas enamorado de una hechicera que además, sientes un deseo de darle una probadita- dije lo más seria que pude-te diré algo cariño a mi hermana no me la tocas- dije de forma dulce-

-por eso estoy aquí- dijo levantándose- ella siempre usa su escudo por miedo de mi, si yo pudiera acostumbrarme a su olor podría empezar algo con ella- dijo

-algo como qué?-

-tal vez una amistad- dijo-maldición no se si de verdad quiero eso-

-pero no es mejor tener una "amistad" con bella usando su escudo?-

-no me sentiría bien el saber que le tiene tanto miedo a mí o a mi familia que ni siquiera pueda relajarse por unos instantes-

-entiendo tu punto- dije pensativa-digamos que te creo y que de verdad te hiciste inmune a su olor y todo lo mas happy del mundo, que aras?-

-primero cortejarla, pasear, una que otra cita- se los juro por mi madre que intente no rodar por el suelo de la risa

-que esta diciendo cortejarla que quieres de decir con cortejarla?- le pregunte –estamos en el siglo 21 aunque seamos mayores que tu nosotras evolucionamos con nuestra vida estoy segura de que bella soltaría unas risitas con solo escucharte- y él me fulmino con la mirada- además se sincero no pierdas tiempo si de verdad quieres estar con ella, que te detiene?- dije apagando la luz y saliendo de la habitación

Me volví a dormir más tranquila a saber que yo estaba a un paso más cerca de completar mi promesa de hace años y me deje arrastrar por el sueño

Desperté en una habitación blanca mira a mi alrededor y me vi rodeado por todos nuestros dioses

-bienvenida angélica de Antonelli- dijo madre luna con su vos de violín

-mis señores- ise un reverencia en respeto a todos

-Ya basta de formalidades y cortesía- interrumpió el padre sol o astro rey, un hombre robusto de barba castaña oscura ojos rojos y piel acanelada vestido elegantemente de color rojo y naranja (sus colores) con su larga cabellera de color castaña oscura- como se comporta la futura diosa?- pregunto

-bella, se llama bella y lamentablemente ella no será la diosa de la luna- dije con la mayor de las alegrías-

-porque? Sabes muy bien nuestras normas se suponía que ella reinaría la luna desde que cumplió los 3 años de vida, pero tu madre se opuso entregándose ella y tu deber desde ese día es prepárala para tener el trono que merece- dijo el padre tiempo mientras revisaba su reloj

-también soy consciente de ello pero recuerde que ella también debe engendrar un heredero para tomar el trono- dije- y su compañero en un vampiro-

Todo en la sala guardaron silencian

-maldita seas-dijo la muerte- peor no pudo escoger- dijo mientras su pálido y huesudo cuerpo se estremecía de la rabia-

-recuerda que una hechicera no escoge- dijo rey del bosque

-pero eso no es necesario para que frustre nuestros planes- dijo el astro rey- busque a otro hechicero tal vez a uno de mis hijos y que hagan un heredero al trono- dijo insensiblemente

-NO! No dejare que le hagan algo como eso a bella-dije mirándolo fijamente

-tu entrometida que no vez que estamos hablando los mayores no abras esa boca hasta que te digamos lo contrario- dijo señalándome

-madre –dije mirándola- no dejes que le hagan eso sabes muy bien que ella no puede reinar- dije en un susurro lastimero

-que este encaprichada con un oscuro no quiere decir que no puede reinar- dijo padre tiempo- solo nos deja una forma mas difícil de conseguir un heredero- dijo

-que no entienden? Ella no puede reinar- dije levantando la voz

-según tu, cual es la razón para que no puede?-dijo la muerte

-ella es mi hermana, le prometí hace algunos años que le conseguiría la familia más hermosa y cariñosa del mundo y pienso cumplírselo- dije mirándolos a todos

-malcriada todo lo que hemos hecho por ustedes malagradecidas dejamos que perturben a la muerte reencarnando, nos hisimos los siego y sordos al decir la verdad de su naturaleza más de una ocasión, perdonamos sus faltas al hablar de ustedes con otras especies pero no te permito que me levantes la voz-dijo en astro rey levantando su cetro para lastimarme

-sol cálmate- dijo madre luna- angélica entiendo tus deseos por la felicidad de ella pero la tradición fue rota al entrometerme yo, el mundo ha cambiado, lo he tenido muy desorganizado e desprotegidos a los míos por ustedes..-

-y te lo agradezco pero no dejare que sea infeliz por ustedes- dije totalmente confiada

-y que piensas hacer para que ella no llegue a ser la próxima madre luna?- pregunto rey del bosque

-yo tomare su lugar en el trono-dije confiada

-ja lo sabia todas ustedes son unas interesadas solo desean el poder que eso trae- dijo la muerte

-mi señor con todo respeto, usted no puede hablar de aprovecharse de su poder, después de todo quien avivo el fuego al controlar la mente de los soldados en las guerras- dije irónica

-silencio- dijo con voz neutra

-angélica si estás aquí para echarnos en cara nuestro errores, por favor te pido que te retires- dijo padre tiempo

-ustedes me invocaron y me sacaron de mi cómoda y suave cama- dije

-deja de quejarte y habla de una vez. Que es lo que quieres?- astro rey

-quiero que renuncien a la idea de que bella se a la próxima madre luna y mi acepten a mi como su sustituta- dije claramente


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es toda mía algunos personajes también pero todos los personajes reconocidos por el libro crepúsculo o por la saga de este es d stephenie meyer.

Capitulo 11

Pov bella

Desperté el día siguiente con una sensación extraña en el pecho como si algo fuera a pasar busque a mi piedra que estaba recostada en la ventana recibiendo energía lunar y esta se veía extrañamente opaca.

Revise el cielo y el sol como siempre oculto pero no como normalmente tenía la sensación que el sol se ocultaba de mi apropósito como si lo hubiera ofendido.

Mire el bosque y este no era verde brillante era de un verde opaco casi muerto

_Que paso anoche?_

Esa era la pregunta que retumbaba en mi mente.

Me puse mi piedra y Rápidamente corrí escaleras abajo con pijama y todo buscando a mi hermana que debería estar haciendo el desayudo, cual es mi sorpresa al ver que mi hermana no estaba en la cocina mucho menos el desayuno.

Volví a subir las escaleras y me apresure a llegar a su cuarto, abrí la puerta y veo a Ángel durmiendo pacíficamente.

Me acerco lentamente y toco su hombro.

-Ángel? Ángel despierta- dije ella se removió un poco y abrió sus ojos de color miel y vi que algo andaba mal

-o hola bella, se me hiso tarde?-pregunto escondiendo sus emociones y poniendo una sonrisa alegre y burlona que siempre tiene.

-que paso anoche?- dije claramente

-buenos días Ángel como dormiste? Yo bien gracias y tú?- dijo de forma irónica

-ya Ángel dime, que fue lo que paso anoche?- dije, no estaba de humor, algo malo iba a suceder

-anoche?- dijo en un tono exageradamente pensador-mmmm pues llegamos a casa, cenamos con charlei, cada quien se baño y se fue a dormir- dijo poniendo su dedo en su barbilla-y que yo sepa nada mas paso anoche

-segura?-

-si estoy completamente segura-

-ningún sueño o invocación o fantasmas rondando la casa?-tenía que asegurarme y que esta sensación en el pecho sea otra cosa.

-si estoy segura no tuve nada de eso anoche, dormí como una piedra y no desperté hasta ahora- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-bien, es bueno escuchar eso- dije mientras suspiraba aliviada

-porque me preguntas eso?-me pregunto mientras se sentaba en el tocado y se trenzaba el cabello en una trenza francesa

-nada o eso creo, pero desperté con un susto en el pecho, mi piedras estaba con un brillo opaco y cosas extraña estaban pasando afuera- dije

-extrañas como qué? A emmet con un tutu rosa chillo y piedrecillas bailando el lago de lo cisnes con alice?- me dijo burlona

-bueno eso sería extraño pero no de esa clase-dije

-ignóralo seguro son los nervios de ver hoy a Edward- dijo mientras se volteaba a verme

-no es eso- dije refunfuñando como cuando tenía 5

-Si síguete diciendo eso, -dijo volviendo a verse en el espejo- que tal?- dijo al terminar

-bien me recuerda a cuando éramos sirvientas en casa de la condesa e `ve en parís- dije

-si tantos recuerdo de esa época pero nos veían extraño cada vez que no veían con este peinado- dijo riendo un poco- y tu les decías que este iba a ser el peinado del futuro-

-oye no te quejes que acerté- dije levantándome- no te bañaras?-

-si , déjame escoger mi ropa- dijo y yo Salí del cuarto no del todo creyéndole a mi hermana sabia que algo sucedió anoche pero no sabía que.

Después de una muuuuuyyyyy larga ducha y ponerme un pantalón negro pegado, un suéter cuello de tortuga de color blanco, una bufanda de color rosa pálido y una sandalias serrada de color blanco de poco tacón y mi peli lo deje liso y suelto y con el pelo que me caía por la cara me ise un clineja de medio lado en forma de cintillo.

Cuando termine de arreglarme baje para poder tomas mi desayuno de forma tranquila y me encontré a una muy romántica Ángel cantando la canción gitana de beyonce y Alejandro Fernández.

Ven y quédate conmigo.  
Dame el corazón vida mía estoy muriendo lento en mi prisión

_Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y cantaba con el cucharon de sopa_

Anda dime lo que sientes quítate el pudor, y deja de sufrir, escapa con mi amor  
Y después te llevare hasta donde quieras sin temor y sin fronteras hasta donde sale el sol.

_Yo me recosté en la puerta mientras la miraba hacer el espectáculo_

Contigo soy capaz de lo que sea no me importa lo que venga porque ya se a donde voy.

_Y empezó a bailar como cuando actuábamos en las plazas_

Soy tu gitano, tu peregrino  
la única llave de tu destino  
el que te cuida más que a su vida  
soy tu ladrón.

_Abrió los ojos y cuando me vio tomo mi mano y las dos como locas comenzamos a bailar y cantar la canción_

Soy tu gitana, tu compañera,  
la que te sigue, la que te espera  
voy a quererte aunque me saquen el corazón.

_Yo cantaba las parte de beyonce y Ángel de Alejandro_

Y aunque nos cueste la vida

Y aunque duela lo que duela

Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor

_Dijimos las dos de forma dramática y voltee a ver la puerta de la cocina para encontrarme la cara divertida y sorprendida de charlei, Ángel también lo vio y lo único que hiso fue saludarlo con la mano antes de seguir cantando_

Yo nací para tus ojos, para nadie más.  
Siempre voy a estar en tu camino

_Yo también lo salude y seguí cantando estaba divirtiéndome mucho_

Alma de mi alma, corazón de tempestad Dime por dónde ir.  
Y después te llevare hasta donde quieras sin temor y sin fronteras  
hasta donde sale el sol.

Contigo soy capaz de lo que sea no me importa lo que venga porque ya  
se a donde voy.

Soy tu gitano, tu peregrino  
la única llave de tu destino  
el que te cuida más que a su vida  
soy tu ladrón.

Soy tu gitana, tu compañera,  
la que te sigue, la que te espera  
voy a quererte aunque me saquen el corazón.

Y aunque nos cueste la vida

Y aunque duela lo que duela

Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor

Y aunque nos cueste la vida  
Y aunque duela lo que duela

Esta guerra la ha ganado  
Nuestro amor

Y terminamos riéndonos y charlei lo único que hacía era aplaudirnos y reírse con nosotras

-de verdad nunca supe él porque nunca aceptaron todas esas becas-dijo mientras se sentaba a degustar la comida de Ángel

-porque nunca nos intereso eso- dije mi lo único que respondió fue un "hnmm" con la boca llena de panquecas (n/a en mi país se les dice así tal vez las conozcan como joqueis o algo por el estilo)

Comimos en un cómodo silencio hasta que charlei había terminado con su plato y se levanto a servirse más.

-y a donde van?- pregunto

-a casa del doctor cullen- dijo Ángel y el tenedor de charlei se detuvo en el aire por un segundo para luego seguir.

-porque?- pregunto

-vamos a hacer un trabajo de literatura con alice cullen- dijo Ángel emocionada- la conocimos en el primer día y nos cayó muy bien- dijo

-aaaa bueno al menos no me sentiré culpable de dejarlas mientras me voy de pesca- dijo más tranquilo

-papi sabes que puedes seguir con tu misma rutina de antes solo que comiendo más sano- dijo Ángel de forma empalagosa _arg demasiado dulce para estas horas_

Ella me saco la lengua

-ok y sé que estarán bien en casa del doctor cullen, pero aléjense del grandote que ese me da mala espina-

_Pero si emmet es un gran niño de 5 años- _pensó Ángel

-bien nada de jugar con el grandote de mala espina- dije

Y después de comer y limpiar los platos nos despedimos de charlei y tomamos nuestras motos y hicimos una carrera hasta casa de los cullen.

_Vamos bella hoy estas muy lenta_s- me dijo Ángel

_Ya quisieras- con un movimiento de cabeza el aire me impulso mas sacándole varios metros a Ángel _

_Oye eso es trampa-_

_Nunca dijimos que no se podía-_

_Ya verás pequeña sabelotodo- y con eso tomo todas las gotas de agua que quedaban por la lluvia y se impuso volviendo a adelantarme._

_Eres buena pero yo te gano- y con eso use su mismo truco del primer día._

_Levante rocas del suelo para hacer una rampa lo suficiente alta y larga para ganar y eso fue lo que ise me deslinde sobre mi hermana y con el aire volví a impulsarme y literalmente la moto corría por el aire_

_Ese es nuevo algún día voy a intentarlo- dijo impresionada pero luego hechizo la moto para que las ruedas se convirtieran en patas y se dirigió a los arboles._

_Esto ya no era una carrera normal cualquiera que pudiera vernos pensaría que se volvió loco al ver una moto voladora y otra que salta de copa en copa de los arboles_

_Yo ganare- le dije ya me faltaba poco para llegar y podía ver a todos los cullen con los ojos abiertos y las quijadas colgando por el espectáculo._

_Ja ya verás que al final gano yo- ella ya estaba dudando y cuando ya no faltaba nada para llegar ise caballito subiendo aun más la velocidad y aterrizando en el suelo con un sonido tosco._

-JA te gane- dije mientras hacia un estúpido baile de la victoria

-maldición la próxima yo ganare- dijo cuando aterrizo en el suelo-

-por cierto que le hachaste para que le salieran patas?-

-si quieras que te diga la verdad le eche un polvo de transformación- dijo apenada

-asique desde el principio ya ibas a hacer trampa- dije reprochándoselo

-mira quien empezó, además tu bien lo dijiste jamás pusimos reglas- bien en esa me había ganado

-y estos que le pasa?- dijo Ángel mientras señalaba a los cullen y ellos nos veían como si nosotras supiéramos el significado de la vida, bueno si lo sabemos pero tenemos prohibido hablar de el

-pues no se- dije acercándome- hola – dije mediando mi mano en su caras y ellos lo único que hacía era seguir su trayectoria

-sabes si esto no fuera preocupante me daría mucha gracia- dijo mientras sus dedos hacia una especie de ocho en el aire y emmet le seguía con el cabeza

_Pues si es bastante divertido_

-ya pero hay que ver que paso- dije

-busca algo de alcohol le bajamos los pantalones a los chicos y los castramos- dijo a lo que medio se movió los hombre se pusieron mas pálido _bueno si eso es posible_

-NO, NO ES NECESARIO-gritaron con miedo

-bien porque ya iba a buscar una cadena- dijo Ángel revolcando se en el suelo y yo no podía hacer nada yo estaba igual o peor que ella y las chicas se reían disimuladamente.

-bien ya que estamos más calmadas- dijo Ángel intentando pararse con mucha dificultad-nos podrían explicar porque estaba mirándonos como si tuviéramos monitos en la cara?-

-como reaccionarias al ver una moto voladora y otras con unas extrañas extremidades saliendo de lo que se supone son las ruedas?- dijo Edward me sonó a pregunta retorica

-pues yo con mucha admiración- dijo Ángel- es cierta forma si no tienes practica la patas pueden desaparecer y puedes perder el control- dijo mirándome

-yo con mucha fascinación sabes cuanta concentración necesitas para volar y lo peor es llevar algo pesado contigo puede que te entretengas con algo y caigas al suelo con una velocidad muy alta causando tu muerte- dije mirando a Ángel

-y ahí tienes, estas satisfecho con tu respuesta?- dijo Ángel

-bella no creo que tengas que volver a hacer eso- dijo Edward mirándome

-recuerda Edward que soy hechicera nada me pasara- dije aunque que se preocupe de mi me hace sentir extraña pero del buen modo.

-ok terminan de ligar adentro porque aunque sea hechicera siento frio – dijo Ángel y yo me sonroje y Edward parecía que si pudiera también se sonrojaría.

De pronto como si hubiese entrado en razón esme nos abrazo como si no hubiese mañana

Ángel y yo algo sorprendidas por su reacción le correspondimos después de unos segundos y escuchamos como ella sollozaba suavemente, buscamos una explicación mirando a Carlisle pero el nos miraba enternecido, intentamos con alice pero ella saltaba de la emoción y rosa lo que hacia era vernos con nostalgia

_Tu sabes lo que paso?- _

_Tal vez sea un efecto retardado de ayer?- dije_

_-en cristiano?- dijo sarcástica_

_-nos extraño_

_-a verlo dicho antes- dijo_

Y empezó a acariciarle el cabello con dulzura como asíamos cuando tenía pesadillas y no podía irse a dormir.

-ya preciosa me aras llorar y sabes lo mucho que odio llorar- dijo Ángel a esme _que dulce_ pensé sarcástica

-lo que pasa es que las extrañe mucho, todavía no me puedo creer que ustedes estén aquí conmigo- dijo emocionada y yo me sentí profundamente enternecida

-creo que es un poco tarde para esta reacciones cariño- le dijo Ángel y yo la fulmine con la mirada

-es que ayer seguía en shock, anoche fue cuando me di cuenta de la profunda verdad- dijo

_Ayyyyy puede ser más tierna-dije_

_Si mira la cara de Edward- dijo Ángel_

Y cuando lo mire vi que él me miraba con cariño, pero mi mirada solo hiso que emmet también lo mirara

-oooo Eddy está enamorado-dijo emmet

_Eddy!_

Gritamos en nuestras mentes Ángel y yo y de pronto todo se volvió negro

Estaba en el bosque pero no el bosque de forks aquí había mucho sol podía ver las tiendas de circo ser levantadas ya que mañana nos íbamos

Y me vi a mi de pequeña hace varios años atrás cuando era pelirroja y mi hermana sentadas en las hierbas esperando a Edward Masen

-Hola- grito un niño de pelo cobrizo y ojos color jade que en un futuro serian unas hermosas esmeraldas- porque están guardando todo?- pregunto el niño y cuando escuche su voz supe que era Edward cullen

-lo que pasa es que mañana nos vamos a mudar- dijo Bianca ósea yo

-y no nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto Edward

-no creo pero el destino es extraño- dijo Ángel o clara

Asique disfrutamos todo el día jugando, corriendo y riendo en el bosque, queríamos aprovechar todo el tiempo posible.

En un momento Ángel se fue a buscar algo de comer y Edward y yo nos quedamos sentados viendo el lago

-Bianca me vas a olvidar?- dijo

-no claro que no, siempre serás mi amigo- dije

-promételo- dijo con sus ojitos brillantes

-si te lo prometo- y cuando dije eso Edward se me acerco y me dio su primer beso- porque fue eso?- le pregunte yo sabía que significaba eso

-es que cada vez que mis padres se prometen algo asen eso y tarde o temprano sus promesas se cumplen y yo quiero que la de ser amigos siempre se cumpla- y con eso Salí de ese sueño para ver un par de ojos dorados que me miraban con miedo

-gracias a dios despertaste bella- dijo Edward y pude ver por un segundo a ese niño que conocí ase años

-EDWARD!- grite antes de abrasarlo con efusividad a lo que se quedo paralizado pero luego me correspondió el abraso, después me di cuenta que estábamos en la sala de la casa cullen-halen.

-EDWARD!- al parecer Ángel también despertó y tubo el mismo sueño, corrió hacia nosotros y también abrazo a Edward el perdió el equilibrio y caímos al suelo pero a nosotras no nos importo

-porque el san Edward está rodeado de mujeres hermosas y yo que soy más guapo, mas varonil y menos virginal, no- se quejo emmet y agradecí mentalmente que le haya pegado en la nuca

-no es que me moleste enserio pero me podrían decir, que paso?- dijo un Edward avergonzado y un poco incomodo se ve que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de atenciones

-eres Edward Masen o no?- pregunto Ángel

-si yo lo era porque?-dijo mas confundido

-porque cuando éramos parte de un circo te conocimos- dijo mientras lo abrasaba más fuerte y yo además de abrasarlo por eso lo abrasaba porque me gustaba.

_Asique te gusta Eddy?- dijo mi hermana_

_No dije me me gustaba abrasarlo- dije nerviosa _

_Eso fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto maliciosa_

_-sí o no?- dije confundida_

-No me sorprende por lo extraña que son hayan sido payasas- dijo un burlón emmet

-por si no so sabias los padres de esme eran cirquero ella nació y se crio en un circo- dijo una muy enojada Ángel, soltando a Edward y se levantaba

Yo me levante de enzima de Edward antes de que me sonrojara y él me dedico una sonrisa torcida y mi corazón se alboroto lo que hiso que todos me voltearan a ver

-bella que te pasa?- pregunto un preocupado Carlisle

-no nada es que cuando se enojo el corazón le ase carreras a un colibrí-dijo Ángel aunque mucho me molestara ella sabía que no estaba clara con mis sentimientos para poder decirlos

-lo siento- dijo emmet

-no te preocupes- dije me sentía mal que el se sintiera mal

_Quien me entiende?_

_Tu futuro novio- dijo mi querida hermana_

-y bueno nos dirán como conocieron al querido Edward?-dijo esme

-claro fue hace tiempo, en qué año fue?- le pregunte a mi hermana

-fue en 1910 para serte exacto- dijo y desde ahí con tamos todo con lujo de detalles emmet se destornillo de la risa al saber cómo al pobre de Edward lo amordazaron en la rueda de la muerte. Pero no dije que él me dio su primer beso.

-Edward fuimos tan malas amigas que ya nos olvidaste?- dijo Ángel con un pucherito poniendo la cara de la niña de la película monters inc

-cuanto tiempo pasaste con alice?- pregunto esto yo lo mire extrañada

-me vas a responder?- dijo Ángel

-no es que no me acuerdo de ustedes pero yo prácticamente sufrí de amnesia cuando fui transformado solo recuerdo cosas leves pero no muy claras- dijo por alguna razón me entristecía que no recordara nuestro primer beso

_Cuando quieras se lo repites para ver si se acuerda- dijo Ángel_

_No estoy segura de que eso pase-dije_

_Aaa es decir que te gusta?-dijo maliciosa_

_-no o bueno si tal vez me gusta un poco o tal vez solo extraño a mi amigo- dije confundida_

-ME ESTAN VOLVIENDO LOCO- grito emmet

-que paso?- preguntamos las dos a la vez

-que ustedes tienen más de 10 minutos en silencio mirándose fijamente- dijo desesperado

-no seas chismoso, si bella y yo tenemos este tipo de conversaciones por algo será- dijo mi hermana

-y me podrían decir que estaban hablando?-pregunto Edward

-apostábamos de en cuanto tiempo yo podía lograr vencer a emmet- dijo Ángel

-pues yo quiero entrar- dijo el aludido yo los mire con aburriendo

Este fue un movimiento infantil pero inteligente de parte de Ángel para llamar la atención a otra cosa que no fuera nuestra conversación sin duda una experta en la mentira y el engaño lo que a veces me hace pensar en cuantas veces me abra mentido a mí.

-asique de cuanto es la apuesta?- pregunto emmet sacándome de mis pensamientos

-que tal si apostamos a lo grande?- dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa sadica

-que tienes en mente?-

-el que pierda tiene que teñirse el pelo de rosa chicle y tomarse 5 fotos con cojuntos escogidos por el ganador-dijo._ Ho ho mi hermana esta apostandoa la mala será mejor que me asegure de saber el ganador_

Cerré mis ojos y respire profundo concentrándome.

Yo casi nunca intentaba ver el futuro es mas todas las visiones me venían mientras dormían por que mirar por mucho tiempo cansa por eso mi hermana cuando no duerme se pone de malas

-yo le apuesto a emmet- dijo alice, yo sabía que ella veía el futuro pero solo pequeños reflejos de este

-yo a ángel-dije segura

Nadie más se metió en la apuesta pues alice estaba metida y habían tenido un interesante miedo a ella

-un turbo 911 negro para el ganador?- dije

-hecho- y me tomo la mano esto sería muy interesante.


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es toda mía algunos personajes también pero todos los personajes reconocidos por el libro crepúsculo o por la saga de este es d stephenie meyer.

Capitulo 12

-bella tal vez quieras saber que nadie es capaz de apostar contra alice- me dijo esme preocupada

-tranquila será su primera ves- le dije sonriéndole

Pude ver que emmet estaba demasiado confiado al ver que alice estaba de su lado y mi hermana estaba deseosa por empezar

-bien estas son las reglas nada de magia o truquitos extraños solo fuerza física y agilidad- dijo mi hermana y todos la miraron mas sorprendidos que antes

-y dime como piensas ganarme sin magia- dijo emmet

-esa es una sorpresa-dijo- vamos a fuera-

Toda la familia salió de la casa esperando que todo comenzara

-creo que deberíamos ir al prado de esta a 50 kilómetros de aquí no quiero a serle algún daño a la propiedad- dijo apuntando al sur

-como desees busca tu moto- dijo emmet encogiéndose de hombros

-no la necesitamos- dijo antes de echar se a correr por el bosque a una velocidad que se comparaba a la suya

Yo corrí detrás de ella hasta ponerme a su lado-creo que de vistes quitarte los zapatos – le dije

-no te preocupes tu tampoco lo hiciste, además no pasara nada, no creo que te vayas a enfermar por andar sin zapatos, pero creo que a Edward no le gustara la idea-se escucho un gruñido detrás de nosotras- buen al parecer nos escucharon

-extraño que hablemos en voz alta- le dije

-bueno ya llegamos- dijo al detenerse frente a un prado de forma irregular rodeado de arboles iluminado por una luz grisácea y volví a sentir lo mismo que cuando desperté, tome mi piedra y esta se veía oscurecida-

-está bien?-me pregunto ángel

-si solo tuve el mismo sentimiento de esta mañana, es extraño- dije

-seguro es porque no hemos terminado los rituales y todo eso- dijo

-sí, puede ser- dije pero no estaba del todo convencida

-bien corres bastante rápido pero necesitas algo más que velocidad para ganarme- dijo emmet entrando al prado

-lo sé esto será divertido- dijo

-emmet no lastimes a ángel-dijo esme

-tranquila más bien cuida que a el no le pase nada-

-esme porque te enojas cuando jasper y yo luchamos pero con ángel no?- pregunto emmet

-porque ella me ignoraría y aria lo que quisiera además de que la conozco, cuando ella quiere hacer algo lo hace y punto- dijo recordando un poco de nuestro pasado

-ya se para la próxima-murmuro emmet que se gano una mirada de provócame de parte de la dulce y tierna esme

-bien estas son las reglas- dije poniéndome en el medio de los dos- nada de magia o engaños- dije por parte de los dos- quiero una pelea limpia no quiero arañazos- dije viendo a mi hermana y ella me regalo una mirada de "yo no fui" –y el que este acostado en el suelo por 5 segundos consecutivos pierde el enfrentamiento-dije y emmet sonrió enormemente- la mayoría no se sabe las reglas de estos combates pero estabas por parte de ángel no se permitirá volar o ningún tipo de escudo físico y como emmet no tiene un don mental no es necesario quitarse el otro- dije a lo que los dos asintieron- y por ultimo y no menos importante- dije mirando fijamente a ángel- contrólate que si lo noqueas muy fuerte rosa se enojara.

-bien hermanita pero tenme algo de crédito lo dejare tal y como esta tal vez algo adolorido o avergonzado pero así es la vida- dijo suspirando con fingido pesar

-si ya veremos quien termina adolorido y avergonzado- bufo emmet

-emmet si quieres un consejo cuando no la veas a ella mírame a mi- dije

-BELLA! Eso es trampa, no le puedes decir donde estoy- dijo indignada

-algo de ventaja no estaría mal- le dije

-bella sigue así que estoy segura de que si ayudas a emmet yo rápidamente ganare la apuesta- dijo alice confiada en su don

-bien eso es todo empecemos-dije

Emmet no perdió el tiempo y corrió para atrapar a ángel pero ella es más rápida y esquivo su movimiento saltando aterrizando sobre emmet mientras estaba de cabeza asiendo equilibrio sobre el

-deja de a ser monerías-le dije

Emmet salió del shock y intento atraparla pero ella volvió a saltar aterrizando a su lado silenciosamente y dio una palmada suave en el pecho de emmet y este salió expulsado por los aires y se golpeo contra un árbol

-no es justo hiso un trampa- dijo señalándola

-no emmet, ella solo uso fuerza física con la edad nosotras ganamos más fuerza tanto espiritual como física- le dije y nadie decía nada todos estaban en una especie de transe o shock

Ángel camino suavemente hasta donde estaba emmet y lo tomo de la mano para luego arrojado contra el suelo dejando un enorme hueco –uno dos tres- dijo antes que el se levantara y corría por ella y la atrapo en un abraso para quede nuevo ángel desapareciera.

Emmet miraba para todos lado para luego verme a mí yo le señale el cielo con la barbilla y el levanto el rostro justo a tiempo para ver la suela de la bota de ángel romperse contra su rostro por la patada que le dio y emmet cayó al suelo.

Ángel se coloco sobre él para que no se moviera y yo empecé a contar- uno, dos tres cuatro y- ángel se movió para ayudar a un emmet adolorido

-perdiste emmy-le dijo

-alice págame y lo quiero para la próxima semana.-dije mientras me volteaba a ver a los cullen y ella tenían la boca abierta tome una flor de pasto que tenia y sople esta bolo a la boca de jasper y este ni siquiera dijo mu

-creo que ya los rompimos- dijo ángel

-solo están en shock-le dije

-no, bueno ellos también pero me refería a los tacones de mis botas- dijo en un tono melancólico

-te puedes comprar un par después-le dije acercándome a ella- y emmet?-le pregunte al no verlo

-esta allá-dijo mientras me señalaba un árbol sin ni siquiera verme en esos momentos estaba de duelo por sus botas.

Cuando voltee a verlo estaba bajo un árbol acurrucado moviéndose de un lado a otro susurrado algo que me pareció decir "una chica me gano una chica me gano"

-creo que es demasiado machista para su bien-le dije a mi hermana viendo al pobre preocupada

-naaa estará bien aunque viendo bien ellos si me preocupan-dijo viendo a los otros cullen que seguían en la misma posición

-que asemos con ellos?-le pregunte

-parecen como dormidos, que tal si los mojamos?-me pregunto

-no creo que tenga el mismo efecto después de todo son como granito-le dije

-cuanto tiempo crees que este así?-

-no se, cuánto tiempo puede jugar a las estatuas?-

-creo que no fue buena idea jugar con personas tan sorpresivas

-cuando uno se desmalla le ponen alcohol o algo fuerte para despertarlos, que tal si asemos lo mismo?- me pregunto

-creo que es mejor que nada-le respondí

-bien, le ponemos algo que huela feo o rico para ellos?-

-depende, quieres ser atacada o alejada?-

-jaja muy graciosa pero esto me está asustando-dijo preocupada

-bien bien intentemos con sangre- dije removí mi escudo y mi hermana me clavo su uña en mi muñeca no les mentiré me dolió como no tiene idea pero es para bien

Mi muñeca empezó a sangrar y ángel hiso que el viento soplara en su dirección todo paso rápidamente.

Edward y jaspes volvieron en sí y me atacaron ángel invoco su báculo de la luna y los derribo de un golpe rosalie que no la había visto se me acerco por mi espada cuando ángel estaba tratando a esos dos asique rápidamente la esquive pero cayó sobre ángel, ella encerró a rosa en una burbuja donde solo entrara aire puro mientras a jasper y Edward los encerró en una burbuja llena de agua.

-bella estas bien?-me pregunto

-me mordieron o rasguñaron- dije revisándome

-no, todo está bien –dije y pude respirar tranquila

-parece que hoy es un día lleno de emociones no crees?-le pregunte

-todavía tenemos que recuperar a emmy-me respondió

-bella ángel están bien? no les paso nada? En que pensaban? no les hicieron daño? Y Edward y jasper? Que le paso a emmet? Y que nos paso a nosotros? En un momento estábamos viendo y al otro nada, por cierto quien gano?-

-ya va ya va alto lento déjame pensar- le dije

-si estamos bien no nos paso nada, en despertarlos parecían muertos vivientes sin ofender, no los lastimamos solo un pequeño contra ataque, ellos están en esa burbuja hasta que se calme- dije señalándola- emmet está en un trauma bajo aquel árbol y creo que tiene que verlo Carlisle o un terapeuta-dije señalando- y cómo es eso de de que paso nosotras no hicimos nada y por cierto ángel gano- dije respondiéndole liberamos a jasper, Edward y rosa y ellos se fueron con emmet no sin antes decirnos unas 5000000 disculpas a las dos y no es broma ángel las conto

-bien ahora que emmet está mejor en lo que cabe- dije viendo como llano se balanceaba pero no lo veía mejor del todo _sabes creo que lo rompimos_

_No seas tonta él no se rompe solo quiere llamar la atención y cuando termine buscare el tinte _

-me podrían explicar que fue lo que paso?-les pregunte a los cullen y halen

-no sé de pronto cuando vimos a emmet arrojado al árbol nos sorprendimos y nada solo recuerdo que alguien manipulaba mi cuerpo y después estaba en esas esferas de agua- dijo Edward al parecer estaba avergonzado y confundido-no fueron ustedes?

-no, claro que no al parecer cayeron en el efecto de parálisis y hipnosis algo bastante avanzado-dijo ángel de forma pensativa

-no me digas que tú crees que fue- dije paralizada

-o si claro que es esto no fue un error de novato -dijo

-y si fue otro vampiro?-dije esperanzada

Negó con la cabeza- lo hubiéramos detectado hace rato y si lo fuera lo abrías visto después de todo estábamos en peligro- dijo y en verdad me asuste

-que es lo que pasa?-pregunto Carlisle

-creemos que esto no fue coincidencia alguien los manipulo-dijo ángel

-creemos que fue un hechicero y no uno inmaduro para hacer este tipo de bromas –dije mirando para todos lados con la esperanza de detectarlo-al parecer este sabía lo que hacia

Todos nos fuimos a la casa cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera íbamos corriendo teníamos que despejarnos de alguna manera y emmet me estaba fastidiando como no tiene una idea espero que ángel termine con su tortura después de todo el solo fingía para que nos preocupemos y no lo hagamos pagar pero eso no pasara incluso si esta _catatónico_

_Bien que yo sepa hemos pasado muchos años desde que encontramos a uno de nuestra especie y terminamos en buenos términos con ella-dijo ella preocupada más por nuestros amigos _familia_ que por nosotras_

_-eso fue porque somos guardianas e hijas de madre luna, el que no nos tema quiere decir que es alguien con vínculos de los dioses-dije preocupada_

_-o alguien demasiado temerario y estúpido- dije esta situación no me gustaba para nada_

_-baya y yo pensé que lo resolverían más rápido- dijo una tercera voz y ángel y yo nos paralizamos_

-que fue eso?-dijo buscando algo a nuestro alrededor y los cullen se pusieron alertas

-que sucede?-pregunto jasper y esme

-tenemos compañía-dijo ángel seria

-será mejor que lleguemos rápido a su casa allí estarán seguros-dije seria y fría esta situación no me gustaba en lo absoluto

-no es necesario nos podemos defender-dijo testaruda rosalie _no a cambiado nada_

-ya viste con qué facilidad podemos vencerlos sin poderes imagina por un segundo que ángel hubiera usado magia- le dije y todos empezaron a correr de una vez a la mansión corrimos por todo el bosque lo más rápido que podíamos asiendo que todo se viera como un bizarro borrón de varios tipos de verdes a nuestro alrededor, ángel quería que voláramos pero si asíamos eso dejaríamos a ellos atrás y no estaban del todo seguros ahora.

Por fin llegamos a la casa ángel entro primera y yo espero a que todos entraran para cerrar la puerta y verificar todo, mi hermana subió a todas las habitaciones verificando si estaba seguras o entro alguien pero al parecer este sujeto solo quería jugar con nosotras.

-bien creo que estamos seguras por ahora-dijo ángel sentándose

-que es lo que está pasando?-pregunto jasper

-alguien viene-dije-y no creo que en son de paz-

-además es peligroso-dijo ángel-sobre todo para ustedes

-nosotros nos podemos defender sin problemas-dijo emmet

-a ver déjame explicártelo-dijo ángel-ay alguna sala se reunión a algo por el estilo en esta casa?-le pregunto a esme

-e si esta por ella-dijo levantándose todos fuimos y pude notar un hermoso piano de cola de color negro era tan hermoso

-tocas?-pregunto Carlisle

-si-respondió esme-además de esa el arpa, violín, flauta y la guitarra-dijo como si fuera una orgullosa madre que habla de sus hijos

-eres muy talentosa y una cajita llena de sorpresas-dijo un Edward gratamente sorprendido-tal vez algún día te deje tocarlo-dijo

-claro ella te gusta y tú la dejas tocar-dijo un emmet ofendido-y yo lo intento y me amenaza con arrancarme la cabeza-

Edward le siseo algo tan rápido que no entendí muy bien pero creo que lo insulto

Terminamos de llegar a un salón con la misma decoración de la casa que tenía una especie de equilibrio de lo antiguo y lo moderno

Este tenía una enorme mesa de caoba con sus sillas a juego pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver a ángel con unos lentes de pasta negra, una regla en la mano y su trenza desapareció para aparecer un moño

-pareces profesora-le dije-de donde sacaste eso- dije al ver una especie de Pizarra acrítico (esos son para usar mascadores en vez de tiza)

-no pregunte y siéntense-dijo de forma mandona _sip finalmente la perdimos_

Todos se ubicaron donde ella les señalo

-muy bien clase hoy aprenderemos de criaturas sobre naturales-dijo y todo los cullen la vieron con cara de WTF y yo estaba aburrida

-yo ya se me eso de memoria, me puedo salir de esta clase?-le dije a ángel. Es mejor que en sus ratitos de locuras le sigas la corriente antes de que se ponga peor

-señorita Antonelli si ya vio esta clase puede tomar notas o repasarla pero no moleste a los demás-en hundí en mi asiento refunfuñando

-_Edward no deja de verte-dijo ángel_

-señor Masen la señorita swan es más importante que esta clase?-dijo maliciosa

El solo se encogió en su asiento avergonzado

_-ángel se que quieres divertirte y todo eso pero deja en paz a Edward_

_-como quieras_

-bien –dijo y empezó a dibujar pirámide-me imagino que se saben la pirámide alimenticia-y todos asintieron-bien esta es la pirámide de los seres-dijo y ellos pusieron cara de _que acaba de decir_

Ella los ignoro-en la base se los seres están los humanos-dijo escribiendo la palabra humano-es el mas débil y la presa natural de cualquier otro ser vivo incluso de su misma naturaleza me imagino que ya han escuchado del canibalismo-dijo y todo pusieron cara de horror otros de asco y no sé como describir la cara de emmet solo diré que el es emmet

-luego le sigue los vampiros y a su lado los licántropos-dijo dividiendo esa sección en dos y escribiendo los calificativos que les puso-están hay por ser mucho más rápido fuertes y letales que los humanos pero a su vez son enemigos por el instinto de parte de los dos, el instinto animal del licántropo cuando siente peligro y el de ustedes por el reto y mostrar su superioridad-dijo

-dudas?-pregunto

Esme levanto la mano y me traga la risa parecía una niña pequeña queriendo pedir permiso para ir al baño-e si señorita Patt-

-eso quiere decir que al seres mucho más fuerte que nosotros y que en esta escala solo superamos a los humanos?-dijo preocupada

-si es una forma de verlo-dijo asintiendo y vi varios gestos rosa estaba bufando, emmet estaba ansioso por algo, jasper escuchaba todo pero en su mirada vi que calculaba algo, Edward se sostenía la cabeza seguro todos esos pensamientos lo tenía al borde asique use mi escudo y lo desplegué y el volteo a ver todo con miedo hasta que se encontró con mi mirada le sonreí y entre en su mente

-_tranquilo te veías en problemas y quería que tuvieras paz-le dije _

El me quedo viendo sorprendido puse un dedo en mis labios y le señale la pizarra

Seguí con mi estudio y vi a Carlisle copiando furiosa mente en una libreta mientras veía a ángel emocionado y alice tenía una cara neutral no estaba interesada en nada de esto

-bien luego siguen los metamórficos-dijo escribiendo y cuando nos vio sonrió con gracia-si Carlisle?-me voltee y vi al nerd del salón quiero decir Carlisle emocionado y energético

-que son los metamórficos?-pregunto

-lo sabría si no me interrumpiera-respondió y emmet se soltó a reír con ganas y yo lo acompañe no me juzgue pero la cara de Carlisle no tenia precio

-orden señorita Antonelli esperaba más de usted-dijo señalándome

-luego le hago crédito extra con un taller de la arquitectura moderna-le dije y con eso me la quite de enzima con su regaño- mañana a las 8

-ya entendí hablan de irse de compras-dijo una emocionada alice-yo voy con ustedes-dijo y luego busco lápiz y papel y se puso a escribir furiosamente

-bien los metamórficos no son más fuertes o rápidos pero tiene la habilidad especial de transformarse en cualquier animal aumentando su tamaño la velocidad y la fortaleza del mismo y es por eso que está en esta posición-dijo

-luego están los hechiceros-dijo escribiendo eso-somos muy poderosos si nos controlamos y tenemos practica a contrario a ustedes los más viejos y antiguos son los más poderosos ya que su magia se fortalece, la sangre de hechicero es prácticamente el cáliz de la vida- _no puede ser_ _ dijo demasiado_

-como es eso?-pregunto jasper

-ay una leyenda que dice que una joven hechicera de enamoro de un hombre-al parecer iba a dar la versión corta la largo es más compleja que eso y apenas era el principio- en esa época solo eran hechiceros y humanos pero esa joven fue envidiada por todas y todos la deseaba asique atacaron al joven del que se enamoro y ella le dio de beber su sangre e hiso un hechizo prohibido uno tan difícil y monstruoso que ni siquiera nosotras tenemos el suficiente poder para lograrlo sin que nuestro cuerpo se despelleje y nuestra alma se convierta en arena-ellos estaba horrorizados y Carlisle estaba fascinado- lo revivió al darle de beber su sangre pero no lo ayudo del todo se convirtió en inmortal de ojos rojo causa de sangre de ella-ellos se paralizaron al instante- el deseo fue más grande que su amor desmembró parte por parte su cuerpo para alimentarse de su tan deseado alimento y no le importo que el alma de ella se convirtió en arena quedo atrapada en un rio una noche de luna llena un lobo fue al mismo rio y tomo agua tragándose las cenizas de ella –dijo finalizando

-así fue como nacieron los vampiro y hombres lobos-dijo

-pero volviendo a la clase, como nosotros los creamos por decir algo también podemos destruirlos con solo pensarlo-dijo pero no estoy segura de que alguien seguía escuchándola

-y los mal altos son los dioses-dijo-dios de la muerte, el padre tiempo, Rey del bosque, dios sol y madre luna-dijo y cuando por primera vez me fije en la pizarra (todo el tiempo veía por la ventana o a ella) vi una enorme ensalada de letras y palabras incluso símbolos _como llegamos a esto?_

-ellos son escogidos por familias cuando el poder de los dioses se van acabando un heredero de la misma familia el más joven debe tomar su lugar-eso yo lo sabia-es por eso que cada familia tiene más de un hijo para que la tradición se mantenga- pensándolo bien madre luna tiene varios años pronto le tocara irse y alguien tiene que tomar su puesto

_No puede ser_

Las únicas herederas éramos nosotras dos y la menor era yo

_Nono no no no no era posible pronto me tendré que irme_

Me empecé a asfixiar no pensaba con claridad, veía borroso y estaba segura de que me desmayaría

-bella? Bella!-dijo ángel y pude sentir que estaba siendo rodeada

_Asique ya te distes cuenta-dijo esa maldita voz- gracias al amanecer así no tendré que apurarte para que hagamos un heredero_

Y lo perdí todo se volvió negro

Me vi en una enorme habitación blanca rodeada por ellos y el centro de ellos estaba madre luna

-hola isabella, cuánto tiempo-dijo con voz amable

-déjate de formalidades y familiarísimos dime cuando-le dije enojada

-siempre me agrado ella, la otra es tan ridícula-me volee a ver al astro rey

-que quieres decir con otra?-le pregunte

-angélica esa hermana tuya –dijo mostrando su disgusto-esa mocosa –murmuro

-cuando ella estuvo aquí?-les pregunte

-en la noche la invocamos para saber si ya estabas lista pero no nos respondió después de una larga discusión pensamos que sería mejor que tu respondieras-dijo rey del bosque-últimamente no hemos sabido nada de ti ya que no as hechos los rituales-dijo

-no se preocupen hemos estado ocupadas ya que las dos estamos rodeadas de posibles enemigos-dijo _mi hermana no me dijo nada_

-bien te crees capaz de tomar el lugar de tu madre?-me pregunto padre tiempo

-porque yo? No tengo un heredero y ángel como sabrán cuando ella termine su deber de cuidarme se irá-dije sabia como era esto cuando yo fuera diosa de la luna mi hermana la que estaba a cargo de mi tenía que desaparecer ya que es la única que sabe mis debilidades y así protegería los secretos que se le pasa de forma genética al mayor de la siguiente generación-todos los hijos que tuve fueron normales por qué no estuve con mi compañero del alma asique como espera que les dé un heredero-les respondí hasta ahora parecía que mi compañero era Edward pero yo lo usaría de esa manera

-bien como sabrás no es necesario tu compañero puedes darnos los herederos que necesitamos con un hechicero de tu misma categoría-dijo astro rey-en este caso mi hijo que creo que debiste verlo hoy

_Asique enrique fue el que nos ataco_

-si ataco a mis amigos casi asiendo que me maten-dije de forma cortante

-eso hiso-dijo incrédulo-esta juventud que aremos con esto siempre es algo-dijo enojado-tendré que hablar con él.

-te pedimos disculpa por el comportamiento y el mal entendido que tuviste con enrique-dijo padre tiempo

-dentro de 3 años carolain -así se llama madre luna-tiene que irse y tú debes ocupar su lugar tienes de plazo 2 semanas con ese tiempo para irte y alejarte de todos para empezar tu entrenamiento-dijo

-eso nos queda con una cosa que arreglar-dijo la muerte-tomaras o no tomaras pronto el lugar de carolain?

-si lo haré-dije triste


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia es toda mía algunos personajes también pero todos los personajes reconocidos por el libro crepúsculo o por la saga de este es d stephenie meyer.

Capitulo 13

NO MAS SECRETOS

Desperté ase más o menos 5 minutos postrada en una cama de hospital donde me trajeron ase cuando vieron que no reaccionaba ángel ya sabía que estaba en trance pero no quiso decir nada después de todo uno se agota cuando es invocado o invoca.

Asique estoy aquí prácticamente amarrada a una cama de hospital rodeados de las personas que amo y que tal vez no vuelva a ver jamás y les hablaba con todo el cariño del mundo con cada palabra yo me despedía y podía ver que eso a mi hermana le dolía des pues de que mediero el alta ese día y Carlisle me mandara reposo llegamos a casa, charlei estaba nervioso por mi desmayo que me dijo que mañana no iría a salir de la casa y ángel tampoco ella se quedaría conmigo todo el día lo que es bueno ya que tenia que hablar con ella de todo esto y tal vez desahogarme

-buenas noches estoy cansada y quiero dormir-dije, y es verdad no me había recobrado del todo

-yo te acompaño bella –dijo ángel-buenas noches papi-beso su mejilla antes de seguirme por las escaleras hacia su cuarto

Como cambian las cosas esa mañana estaba feliz algo asustada pero contenta, me divertí tanto en la carrera y la broma además de la sorpresa de ver como emmet no fue al hospital por que alice le aviso que ángel consiguió el tinte de color chicle

Me reí un poco con ese recuerdo pero me degasto mas el esfuerzo

-bien-dije acostándome en su cama –dime exactamente que no me has dicho y hablo de todo quiero saber en qué me estoy metiendo

-bella sabes que el hermano menor por ser el más pequeño es el que tiene más fortaleza-dijo empezando- carolain nuestra madre fue la hermana mayor-y con eso yo abrí los ojos

-su hermana pequeña a la cual amaba con el alma enamoro de nuestro padre-dijo esto parecía telenovela- pero él era el compañero de nuestra madre, claro recuerdas que cuando lo encontramos no tenemos opción los amamos con toda el alma pero él puede elegir irse con otra si eso desea-dijo y encamino a buscar algo en su librero de libros de hechizos

-nuestra madre amaba a su hermana como nada en el mundo y incluyendo a nuestro padre ellos eran todo para ella pero ese amor la condeno-dijo sacando un libro que era muy antiguo que parecía que son solo un suspiro mío se destruiría

- ella pensó que si ella se sacrifica y ser la madre luna su hermana ella nos cuidaría a nosotras en compañía de nuestro padre-dijo mientras abrían el libro donde había unos dibujos muy gastados pero se veían claramente- asique cuando tu naciste decidió que ella tomaría su lugar sacrificando todo por amor y creyendo que estaríamos más segura con ella y se equivoco, el día del ritual ella nos dejo en esa cueva. –sus ojos se nublaron es como si estuviera recordando ese fatídico día del cual yo no recordaba nada por ser una recién nacida

-Para transformar a la hermana mayor en esta caso a carolain que es la mas débil en la madre luna se necesita quitar toda la magia a la menor,-suspiro asiendo una pausa y volteo a verme a los ojos- sabes que cuando una hechicera pierde toda su magia muere amenos que otro se ofrezca a tomar su lugar en la muerte y ahí entra nuestro padre que fue seducido y se fue enamorando de ella –dijo molesta y volteo a ver por la ventana donde se podía ver la luna llena y luego susurro algo como _idiota_

-carolain lo único que sabía es que su esposo la amaba tanto que quería morir por el dolor de perderla, dios que equivocada estaba-dijo ángel negando con diversión y tristeza-y en fin cuando el ritual fue completado carolain fue la madre luna nuestro padre murió por un amor y ella nuestra _tía_ se fue y nunca la vimos de nuevo abandonando a las hijas de la hermana que dio todo por ella-tomo el libro y paso un par de paginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba ella es nuestra tía-dijo mostrándome el dibujo y en ese momento supe que me puse pálida y luego amarillo al respiración se me corto al ver esa imagen ella era _yo_ pero no yo en esa época sino o de esta ella es idéntica a isabella swan

-si ella y tu son idénticas-dijo –son familia algo tenias que parecerte

-entonces no hay salida seré la diosa de la luna –dije deprimida

-no-dijo ángel-yo lo seré por que tomare tu lugar

-no dejare que la historia se repita-dije

-lo harás? dejara que se repita? si tengo hijos tu los abandonaras en el bosque?-me pregunto- si encuentro a mi compañero lo seducirás para que tu sobrevivas, serias tan egoístas?

-por supuesto que no eso jamás-dije sin pensarlo ni un segundo

-entonces la historia no se repetirá-dijo confiada

Ella se levanto y fue a la ventana donde claramente se veía la luna grande brillante en el cielo oscuro tan blanca como siempre

-sabes cómo me entere yo de esto?- eso me sonó a pregunta retorica

-yo la odiaba-dijo de repente-la odiaba tanto como tú lo asías o lo haces-dijo y pude ver lagrimas bajando por su rostro- nos había abandonado a una niña y una bebe en el bosque como no odiarla?-dijo

-ese día llovió y tu llorabas –dijo-tenias algo de fiebre y encendí algo de fuego para que no te enfermaras mas- pude ver más lagrimas cayendo- me arranque algo de tela del vestido y te sise un hechizo de protección básico para que nada te pasara mientras volvía, corrí por el bosque llegue a donde era nuestra antigua casa y prepare todo para traerte y que estuvieras seguras busque un par de mantas mas y corrí de nuevo a esa cueva te envolví con todas para que no te mojaras o sintieras frio y corrí a casa –dijo sonriendo un poco-te deje en la cama ese día casi me da neumonía pero no importaba si tú estabas bien y sana-

Yo estaba más que sorprendida no sabía nada de eso y no podía decir nada si antes sentía que ángel era la persona más valiosa del mundo ahora que me decía esto me sentía tan egoísta por todas las cosas que ella hiso por mí y yo no ise nada por ella

-sabes recuerdo que yo deliraba de la fiebre que tenia pero eso no importaba y en ese momento ella apareció, no sabes cuánto odio pero la fiebre era mayor que yo asique me desmalle- dijo cerrando los ojos sabia lo difícil que era ella demostrar debilidad incluso frente a mi- desperté y ella estaba frente a mi me había curado la fiebre y a ti también me conto todo y medio ese libro-dijo mostrándolo-es un libro mágico indestructible y especial que cuenta nuestra historia familiar que siempre pasa de generación en generación y se escribe solo –

-desde entonces cuide de ti, vele por ti, sabía que algún día yo tenía que prepararte pero que tomaras el lugar de carolain o enseñarles a tus hijos todo pero cuando en Francia me dijiste eso, tome una decisión buscaría una familia para ti una perfecta donde fueras feliz pero al no encontrarla creí que sería mejor hacerla-dijo

-encontré a Carlisle y pude ver que tu y él se llevaba bien, podía ver su deceso de una familia o compañía de alguien como él podía ver que su soledad era igual a la tuya en aquel entonces asique fue el padre y creador

-encontré a Edward del cual sabia que lo querías mucho ya que sonreirás como nadie más lo hacía además de que en sus ojos vi como moriría, asique llame a Carlisle y lo atraje a chicago para cuando pasara eso, ese fue el plan y Carlisle de forma inconsciente lo hiso fue como mi títere-dijo

-vi a esme desde el principio la tratabas como tu igual y podía ver sus sentimientos maternales cuando pensó en una familia con aquel hombre, también sabia como acabaría todo además de que la fuerza de sus sentimientos me recordó a Carlisle asique ise lo mismo aquella noche-

-rosa la tratabas como una hija incluso con la misma fuerza y bondad que tratabas a todos nuestros hijos no sabía que le pasaría ya que su futuro era muy borroso pero también lo invoque en ese lugar-

-y después de conocer a alice y jasper sabía que no me necesitaban con solo ver su dieta sabia que tarde o temprano se unirían-

-emmet ese día cuando se fue de casa sabia que pasaría pero no tuve tiempo de invocar a Carlisle asique lo ise con cualquiera que pudiera ayudarlo y lo conseguí-

-si bella ellos no se encontraron por casualidad prácticamente los obligue y puedes pensar que soy lo peor del mundo pero solo lo ise por ti siempre por ti, tal vez la historia se repita pero de la mejor manera-dijo volteando a verme

-asique dime, que piensas de mi ahora?-me pregunto

-lo que siempre vi en ti-dije- la mujer más fuerte, bondadosa capaz de dar todo por los seres que amas-dije-pero no tienes que hacer esto ya has hecho todo esto por mí no sería justo a condenarte para darme una vida que debía ser tuya-dije

-bella no llores-dijo, en ese momento me di cuenta que silenciosas lagrimas salían de mis ojos- tu eres mi vida siempre lo fuiste y lo serás tu vivirás lo que yo no puedo porque ese es mi deseo para ti-dijo abrasándome

Y pase un par de horas llorando en los brazos de las personas que mas quera respetaba en el mundo mientras ella me consolaba

Incluso cuando ella se sacrificaba era yo siempre la débil chica

-bella es hora tenemos que hacer el ritual ahora-dijo

Salimos de la casa yo vestida de dorado y ella de plateado volvimos a usar la pócima y a mí me salieron unas orejas de gato y a ella de perro

Nos reímos un rato para luego correr por el bosque y llegar a la cabaña buscamos todos los instrumento que teníamos y las cosas que necesitábamos para el ritual después de tenerlo todos nos dirigimos a una claro que estaba en el bosque

-al llegar hechizamos a los instrumentos para que se tocaran solo, después hicimos un circulo con las ceniza y dibujamos una estrella de 12 puntos colocamos los cuentos de forma que vieran al norte, sur, este y oeste

Después en el medio de la estrella pusimos pétalos de narciso con sangre de lince en cada cuenco colocamos uno de los elementos

Movimos las manos y en ese momento se empezó a escuchar la música salimos de la estrella para luego bailar alrededor de esta mientras que cantábamos en una lengua muerta para el ritual hacia los dioses

Con cada vuela que le dábamos al círculo los pétalos mas se elevaban al cielo siguiendo nuestro ritmo

Escuchamos a alguien en el bosque pero no podíamos parar en ese momento después de todo estábamos en un ritual en la esquina del bosque apareció un hombre vestido de bronce desde la cabeza hasta los pies su piel morena estaba siendo iluminadas por la luna, su cabellos perfectamente arreglado era de color verde pálido mostrando los conocimientos de un viejo sabio en la cara de un joven, los ojos grandes, con párpados caídos, los labios expresivos y singularmente irónicos, la nariz y la frente clásica, el mentón cuadrado. Era lo suficientemente alto como para ver por sobre la cabeza de nosotras. Era lo bastante fuerte como para someterlas, si quisiera, y suficientemente despiadado como para hacerlo.

_Enrique_-pensamos ángel y yo

El hiso una inclinación para poder unirse al ritual que me imagino es el mismo que estábamos haciendo nosotras asique nosotras aceptamos

El se pocióno para que estuvieran entre nosotras todavía fuera de la estrella asique la música fue más rápida

- la pequeña llama que estaba en el cuenco se hiso más grande y poderosa, el agua de convirtió en lluvia que solo llovía sobre el cuenco, el del aire se volvió un remolino, y la tierra se removía inquieta

Los pétalos llegaron al punto cumbre para luego salir del circulo y empezar a rodéanos mientras la sangre fue adsorbida y los pétalos se fueron desintegrando volviéndose polvo dorado que seguía rodeándolos como niebla

Se escucho mas sonidos alguien venia unos olores característicos nos inundó

Y por rabillo de ojos podía ver que los cullen aparecían por el bosque y nos veían como si fuéramos irreales

En ese momento los tres entramos al círculo y seguimos cantando y bailando de manera elegante y de apariencia coreografiada nos tomamos de las manos y giramos alrededor del centro de la estrella para luego unir nuestras manos en el centro y nos arrodillamos para empezar a orar y dar por finalizado el ritual

-los tres nos levantamos-asique enrique no tenía ni idea de que te veríamos –dije de forma cortante

-como sabes isabella estamos conectado-dijo

-si para nuestro pesar-respondió ángel

-CHICAS-grito alice mientras se acercaba a nosotras

-me enseñan eso? no sabía que se pudiera hacer-dijo emocionada

-hola alice-dijo ángel

-o bella como te sientes, me imagino que bien después de verte bailar de esa forma-tenía que concentrarme hablaba muy rápido y saltaba mas rápido, parecía un teléfono en vibrador

-bien las dejo en buenas manos-dijo enrique-yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dijo y hiso una reverencia nosotras correspondimos y estimamos nuestras manos para que el, las besaras-espero verlas en un futuro cercanos solecitos-dijo antes de desaparecer

-imbécil-susurro ángel

-ey esa boca-le dije

-no me recrimines el es uno-dijo enojada jamás nos agrado el pero no podíamos hacer nada es mayor que nosotras

-quien es el?-pregunto Edward

-enrique Abreu hijo del dios del sol y hechicero de nuestro mismo rango-dije para luego bufar

-y como asieron todo esto?-pregunto rosa

-un ritual que teníamos que hacer-respondí en estos momentos no los quería ver, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no necesitaba esto quería volver a casa a descansar me sentía agotada de forma mental y física

-nosotras nos vamos es tarde y bella no se a recuperado del todo y es mejor descansar-dijo ángel

-lo siento alice no podremos ir de compras-le di una débil sonrisa ya que estaba demasiado agotada

-no te preocupes abra una próxima vez-y todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa-que puedo esperar además te vez muy cansada-dijo algo deprimida

-adiós buenas noches-dije alejándome

-bella-cuando la escuche me forcé para que m corazón no pareciera caballo desbocados y lo logre aunque no se cómo-y ángel se ven muy casadas quieren que las acompañen a casa?-pregunto cuándo lo voltee a ver me perdí en sus ojos dorado liquido

_Te perdimos-dijo ángel y me saco de mis pensamientos_

_Cuanto me perdí?-le pregunte_

_5 minutos los cullen ya se fueron-dijo y voltee a buscarlos y no estaba_

-bueno Edward parece que te vas con nosotras-dijo ángel a lo que él la volteo a ver para luego buscar a su familia

-e si-dijo para luego ofrecernos su brazo como todo un caballero nosotras levantamos una ceja para luego soltar una risita divertida

-que haces?-le pregunto ángel

-como vi como el tal enrique se comporto con ustedes creí que sería correcto-dijo confundido y algo avergonzado

-ese es un saludo que nos hacemos los hechiceros al encontrarnos y despedirnos siempre como lo hiso la primera generación-dije

-o eso quiere decir que no es necesario?-pregunto

-no no lo es –le respondí el se encogió de hombros y me hiso una elegante reverencia mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida

-quisiera usted que la acompañara a vuestra casa?-pregunto y mi corazón de desboco estoy segura de que apenas se escuchaba de lo rápido que iba

-por supuesto caballero-respondí con la elegancia que me caracterizaba en esa época

Tome su brazo y ángel el otro

_Invítalo a salir- me dijo_

_No que lo haga el-dije_

_-en que siglo estamos? Por el amor a mí, toma la iniciativa y se independiente-dijo_

_Desde cuando eres feminista?-_

_As lo o lo hago yo- me amenazo_

_No te atreverías-le dije_

-Edward a pasado tanto tiempo desde que compartimos tiempo justos y me preguntaba-y yo levante una raíz de algún árbol asiendo que ella callera al suelo-me levantas?-me dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-claro hermanita-le dije de forma inocente

_Conmigo no juegues pequeña_

-Edward que tal si tu mi hermana salen el martes?-dijo de sopetón nosotros nos quedamos en shock _bruja asquerosa_

_Te dije que conmigo no jugaras-me respondió_

-ángel no creo que de…-pero me interrumpieron

-me encantaría salir con bella el martes, que dices tu?-yo estaba sorprendida

_Contesta tonta-me dijo ángel_

-si el martes estaría bien-le respondí tímidamente y me ruborice

Después volvimos en un cómodo silencio a casa donde me despedí de Edward

-bien ya lo tienes conquistado-dijo ángel mientras se preparaba para dormir

-no exageres me invito a salir por tu prácticamente lo obligaste-y era verdad seguramente lo hiso por pena

-si claro y mientras Edward te invita a salir por pena yo me convertiré en la esposa del fantasma de Mike newton-dijo de forma sarcástica

-eeeww que mal gusto tienes-le respondí y ella me lanzó una almohada a la cabeza

-bella no estás brava conmigo?-me pregunto y yo me ise la tonta

-no solo fue un almohadazo me as lanzado cosas peores-le respondí

-no hablaba de eso sino de que no te conté lo que sucedía –me dijo

-ángel al principio si me molesto mucho pero luego pensé que tu siempre hiciste cosas para protegerme y aunque no fue correcto mentirme todos estos años yo sabía que si desde el principio lo que sucedería no habría disfrutado de la vida o abierto a tantas personas por miedo a dejarlas tu me distes eso oportunidad y no me gusta quitarte la tuya-le dije deprimida

-no me quitas nada es mi decisión y quiero que la respetes te guste o no mis métodos quiero que los respetes y nada de lamentos-me dijo y luego me abraso

Esa noche me quede durmiendo en su cuarto

A la mañana siguiente desperté y vi que el cielo estaba bastante nublado y no quería eso hoy sabiendo que me arriesgaría demasiado corrí las nubes haciendo que el sol se viera en lo alto del cielo y así ninguno de los cullen vendrían hoy no tenía la capacidad de verlos hoy ya que me desperté y sentí todo en sima la culpa, decepción, alegría, tristezas. Todo estaba sobre mi no tenia cabeza para estar con nadie en estos momento solo quería estar sola

Me levante de la cama dejando a mi hermana descansar y Salí de la casa no quería ver a nadie tampoco saber de nadie me monte en la moto con todo y pijama no me importaba además de que hoy era mi temprano apenas estaba saliendo el sol y aunque el frio me golpeaba el rostro no tenia paciencia para nada.

Seguí manejando la moto sin ningún punto fijo hasta llegar a una playa en forma de media luna y los mares de un gris azulados por la hora pero era muy hermosa tal vez cuando me sintiera mejor traería a mi hermana

Me estacione cerca de la costa y camine hacia la playa sentándome en un tronco

Que aria ahora? Podía dejar a ángel se sacrifique por ella? Igual cuando ella fuera madre luna desaparecería por ser la más cercana a ella y mantener todo en secreto

_No- dijo un rincón de mi mente- ella todavía tiene posibilidad de vivir si encuentra a su compañero_

Ahora la pregunta es yo sería tan egoístas al dejarla sacrificarse por mi?, no yo jamás aria eso

_Y qué hay de Edward? _–dijo esa maldita vocecita (n/a si chicas el momento que an estado deseando)

-Edward-suspire su nombre

Que estoy asiendo? A quien debo elegir a él o a mi hermana? Ella lo a dado todo por mi pero él es tan mío (si soy egoísta) que ni siquiera se cuando lo empecé a verlo de esa manera.

De alguna forma el siempre estuvo presente en mis pensamientos y mis sueños que asta estos momentos me di cuenta que es el quien protagoniza cada uno de ellos.

Mi hermana me está dando una oportunidad de ser libre y feliz, pero a cambio, yo le quito la suya?

Y si digo si y ella lo encuentra, a su otra mitad, se sentirá obligada a cumplir?

Yo sería capaz de renunciar a mi vida a Edward porque ella fuera feliz?

_No esta asiendo ella lo mismo?-_maldita vocecita que me complica más que ángel

_No escúchame tu a mi-_por alguna extraña razón esa vocecita se parecía a rosalie enojada-_ ella esta asiendo lo de siempre dando lo todo por ti y tú piensas rechazarla? Por favor sabes bien que siempre odiaste esto de la madre luna y fuiste una ingenua al pensar que esto no te iba a alcanzar a ti asique piensa bien en tu decisión_

_Por un lado puedes dejar que ángel haga lo que quiera porque acéptalo no le pusiste un arma en la cabeza y la obligaste, ella tomo la decisión de hacer eso antes de que tú te acordaras de tus deberes_

_Y además tienes a Edward el siempre estará para ti para toda la vida en cada letra de esa oración después de todo es vampiro_

_Puedes tener la familia que siempre quisiste de niña_

_Puedes tenerlo todo si tan solo dejas de complicarte y dejas a ángel resolver todo_

Ese es el problema ya no soy una niña ángel siempre hiso todo por mi

Incluso hiso la familia que yo quise pero yo nunca ise nada por ella

Todo este tiempo fui una malcriada sin conciencia estaba tan feliz aprendiendo cosas y disfrutando de la vida y la crianza que la misma ángel me dio y nunca vi lo que ella perdió o lo que nunca vivió por mi

Porque siempre fue así, ella lo daba todo al 100% y yo solo disfrutaba las ganancias de eso

_No te culpes ella jamás te lo dijo o te negó algo es por _

_Es porque ella siempre quiso lo mejor para ti_

Eso quiere decir que yo no quise lo mejor para ella?

_No eso quiere decir que en estas alturas de su vida lo mejor que le puedes desear es que ella sea la diosa lunar ya que al serlo tu ella solo tendrás 3 años de vida y soledad antes de morir_

_Si lo piensas bien esta es la única manera en que las dos se mantengan felices y con vida _

-hola-dijo un chico sacándome de mis pensamientos

Era de mi tamaño de piel morena y sonrisa blanca amigable, de ojos negros como la noche

Es bastante apuesto si lo vez de buena manera aunque muy joven

-lamento sacarte de tus pensamientos pero estas en mi espacio de meditación-dijo con cara de fingido disgusto

-hola y lo lamento por ocupar tu especio pero están bueno para pensar –dijo de forma amigable

-si tienes horas sentada aquí debe estar muy buenos esos pensamientos-dijo

_Horas?_

Mire a mi alrededor y es cierto el sol estaba en su punto y había muchas personas en la playa disfrutando del mar

-no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde-le dije sinceramente

-bueno que mejor que sacarte de tu ensueño que un apuesto príncipe-el me caía my bien

-y donde esta? Te sentaste sobre el?-le respondí

-me lastimas desconocida, y ahora me siento como el patito feo-dijo

-isabella swan pero puedes llamarme bella, joven patito-dije burlona

-jacod Black pero llámame jake-dijo estrechándome la mano

-fue un placer jake pero prefiero joven patito-dije

-o no gracias con jake estoy bien ni se te ocurra decirme así frente a mis amigos-o dios todos debe de estar preocupados por mi bueno menos ángel

-lo siento jake me tengo que ir pero fue un placer conocerte-dije

-si no hay problemas pero eres la hija del jefe swan?-me pregunto

-si, pero luego hablamos tal vez algún día vuelva por acá y hablamos-dije y con eso corrí asta mi moto y me fui a casa a toda velocidad

Aunque no tenía una decisión definitiva

Cuando llegue sentí el la presencia y el olor de los cullen adentro de mi casa seguramente charlei se fue

-cuando entre todos me miraron con alivio – bella aquí estas!-dijo alice antes de saltarme enzima

-les dije que estaba bien y salva-dijo ángel mientras entraba a la sala palomitas de maíz

-dónde estabas? Estas bien? Te sientes mal? Estas mareada? Por dios tuve que concentrarme para entender las preguntas de esme y cuando paro tomo toda mi paciencias responderles todas

-ahora que todos estamos calmados me pueden decir que asen aquí?-le pregunte

Ángel se encogió de hombros- Edward vino en la mañana para saber cómo seguías, lastimosamente el no sabe que es una puerta-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada y si el fuera humano juro ante mi vida que parecería una alarma de lo rojo y brillante que estaría-al ver que no estabas me despertó a mí y no de la forma más amable-dijo y el se encogió en su asiento

-ya te pedí perdón-dijo avergonzado

-y yo te dije que te disculpaba pero eso no quiere decir que no use eso en mi beneficio-dijo –volviendo con la historia el me despertó gritándome que donde estabas?-dijo fulminándolo-yo le respondí que durmiendo y el me dijo que no estabas en la casa yo como hermana sabia le dije que te podías cuidar sola y el cómo maniático alarmo a todos ellos

-ho dios-dije aguantándome las ganas de reír imaginándome una escena de ángel malhumorada y Edward desesperando intentando hablar

-y no fue lo peor como a ti-dijo señalándome - te dio por tomar el sol todos los cullen vinieron de negro tapados de la cabeza a los pies imagina el susto que les daría a las personas o el susto que casi le perforo la cabeza a emmet con mi arma –dijo señalando a un emmet del cabello rosa chicle y ay lo perdí rodé por el suelo riéndome hasta más no poder y los demás cullen me siguieron y emmet gruño.

Hasta que por fin nos calmamos- no iba a perder la oportunidad que tenia y luego nos vamos de compras que la semana empieza mañana y ay que ir a clases-dijo una muy divertida y orgullosa ángel- bien como decía el estrés que tenía este tonto-dijo señalando a Edward-mas la vergüenza de este otro-dijo señalando a emmet- hicieron que este emo estreñido-dijo señalando a jasper y este le gruño por el apodo y yo me mordí el labio pera no reír- se pusiera a trasmitir el estrés que el tenia todo y esto se fue de madre –dijo gesticulando con las manos- esme se preocupaba asiendo preguntas extrañas cuándo volverá?, estará bien? Qué hora es? Cuanto tiempo tenemos aquí? Porque el cielo es azul? Porque tenemos los ojos dorado? Fue como que entro en shock y lo demostró con esas preguntas-dijo a lo que esme se sentía avergonzada siempre fue muy maternal y preocupada por los demás

-Carlisle le respondía algunas preguntas mientras se le ocurría otras tantas de nosotras y empezó a acosarme con preguntas mientras le respondía a esme-dijo y Carlisle me vio tímidamente

-emmet estaba meneando la cabeza en todos los espejos de la casa porque decía que en su cabeza vive el retrasado dinosaurio morado de la tele y también gruñía cosas de que aun soy sexi, estoy a la moda, que tal vez se afeite la cabeza para verse punk –y emmet se sentía orgulloso

-rosalie estaba explicándole a emmet que en su cabeza no hay dinosaurios retrasados y se puso a ver una revista cuando se dio cuenta que emmet no le pondría atención, ella fue la más cuerda y tranquila de todos-dijo y rosa se encogió de hombros

-y alice se iba quejando de los atuendo que llevaban esta pasados de moda y no tienen estilo y se fue enfurruñando hasta que le dije que podía revisar tu armario para ver que se puede poner y al segundo se escucho gritos de "o por dios no puedo creer que lo tenga" " este no me cabes" "tengo que ir de compras" "quiero uno" "se vería mejor en este color" y en fin todavía estaba arriba hasta que llegaste-alice solo estaba viendo una montaña de ropa a su lado

-en fin mi mañana estuvo normal algo más agitada pero todo normal-dijo tomando un largo y hondo respiro

-veo que te divertiste-le dije

-agradece que te quiero o si no hubiese llamado a newton para que te buscara en la playa-me dijo

-estabas en la reserva?-pregunto Edward

-sí, necesitaba tiempo para mí –le respondí encogiéndome de hombros

-te pudo pasar algo-dijo

Ángel empezó a revisarme con la mirada-no hay herida visible –dijo sarcástica-y no creo que ni siquiera tu le puedas hacer daño-

_Al menos físicamente-_

_Cállate- le respondí_

-y que tal si se hubiese encontrado con un-y luego se quedo en silencio

-con un qué?-pregunto ángel-un dragón? Una princesa? O ya sé que te pudiste encontrar un lobo del tamaño de un caballo que se transforma en hombre-dijo irónica

-lo sabían?-pregunto Carlisle

Yo bufe- somos hechiceras sabemos todo sobre criaturas mágicas eso es lo primero que te enseñan y como matarlos es la segunda enseñanza-dije tranquila odiava que otros seres creyeran que somos unas ignorantes

-y aun así fuiste allí-me dijo enojado- te pudieron hacer daño-dijo

-despreocúpate –le respondí

-ahora charlei llegara para la hora de comer y esto parece velorio y no creo que por un descuido esto se convierta en discoteca con bolas brillantes y todo asique fuera-dijo angel-bella tapa el sol parra que se vayan-dijo- a Edward recuerda que tienes un cita el Marte-

-cita?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-fuera-repitió ángel más severa a lo que todos se fueron

_Charlei llega en la noche-le dije_

_Pero ellos no lo saben- me respondió_

Cuando por fin se fueron

Ángel me encaro. Qué decisión tomaste?-dijo

N/A

Lo siento la compu murió y tuve que llevarla con mi tio para que me la arreglara y el es un flojo pero al menos no paso más de una semana.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

-primero antes de tomar mi decisión quiero hacerte algunas preguntas-le informe asique las dos nos dirigimos a la sala para hablar mas cómoda mente

-bien suéltalo-me dijo

-si digiera que no, no quiero ser la madre luna como haríamos el hechizo?-le pregunte (N/A me imagino que no tenían esa pregunta en mente pero piénselo es mucho más importante)

-tomaremos posesión del cuerpo de que nos fue arrebatado, encontré la tumba de _ella _que es idéntica a ti como su cuerpo es humano solo ay que rejuvenecerlo hasta conseguir esta edad y separar tu alma de tu magia para pasarla al cuerpo nuevo quedarías como humana claro con conocimientos superiores- dijo hablándome de su plan

-qué pasa si encuentras a tu compañero? Seguirías arriesgándote?-

-bella yo ya encontré a mi compañero pero él no es para mí, yo estoy hecha para el pero él no está hecho para mí-me dijo- y está bien, solo quiero que sea feliz y sé que lo será

-quién es?-

-Jacob Black –dijo y creo que mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse de mi cabeza- pero él es un metamorfo caerá después de cierto tiempo en la imprimación cuando eso ocurra yo no tendré nada que hacer por aquí- (N/A espero que entiendan, Jacob no estará con ángel por que él es de nessie y si ella aparecerá un día de estos)

-estás segura? no hay nada que pueda hacer?-le pregunte

-no, todo tiene que ir como van las cosas no es necesario cambiarlas –dijo apresurada como si tuviera miedo de que hiciera algo malo

-estas asiendo todo esto para solo escapar?-si me decía que si me dolería

-no bella no es por eso, no vez? Ya no me necesitas, nadie me necesita en estos momentos tienes a Edward y a los demás yo solo cumpliré lo que una vez te dije-me respondió

-pero nadie va a suplantarte me entristece que pienses en eso-le respondí

-yo se que nadie va a reemplazarme pero dame esto bella hazme sentir que soy algo más que una cascara vacía cuando esto acabe, tu no me necesitaras y yo que ares? No tendré un propósito y sin eso ya no tengo vida, regálame la oportunidad de hacer lo mejor que puedo por ti-me dijo tomándome de las manos

-ok ángel, no quiero ser la madre luna-le dije

-bien solo ay que prepararnos para tu cita y el sábado podemos hacer el ritual entre más pronto mejor-

-como piensas convertirte en la diosa lunar sin mis poderes?-le pregunte

-como que sin tus poderes?-

-me refiero a que cuando el hijo menor que por ser el más joven tiene mayores poderes que el mayor se transforma en dios toma los poderes que se cultivaban en el hermana mayor para hacerse más fuerte y que este muera después de todo la única persona que sabe las debilidades y intimidades que pueden ser usada en contra, es el hermano mayor por eso muere-le dije

-si si si, no me vengas con cosas que ya se, por favor un rezumen de lo que quieras saber-me respondió

-como planeas convertirme en humana cuando es posible que yo muera en el intento-

-necesito ayuda de Mirian-

-Mirian? Que quieres de Mirian? No la hemos visto desde que la salvamos de su hermano hace varios años-le dije pensativa jamás se mi iba a olvidar esos ojos del azul mas pálido que e visto llenos de lagrimas

-tenemos que contactarla si tenemos suerte seguirá con vida y nos ayudara-

Ángel fue por todas las cosas que necesitábamos y arreglar todo mientras yo estaba metida en mis pensamientos

Mirian una niña de piel de porcelana, cabellos de color oro viejo, ojos azules mas pálidos que el cielo que a la luz de luna se tornan plateados y de facciones felinas y delicadas para una niña de 11 años

Mi hermana y yo estábamos viviendo en los campos de Londres para eses entonces

Yo estaba cosechando manzanas para la tarta que iba hacer mi hermana para el almuerzo cuando un presentimiento hiso que mi pecho se encogiera, solté las manzanas y llame a ángel para que me acompañara al bosque

Corrimos por ese mundo de color verde y marrón buscando algo que no podíamos ver ni saber

Nos faltaba la respiración y nuestras piernas dolían por el esfuerzo (en eses momento éramos unas principiantes en la magia) yo no sabía por qué corría o que buscaba solo sabía que tenía que encontrarla antes que fuera demasiado tarde

Llegamos a un claro donde se encontraba una niña de 11 año desmallada

A juzgar por sus ropas tenía mucho dinero pero estas estaba destrozada como si fuera desgarrada apropósito, tenía muchas heridas que gracias a los cielos no eran graves que algunas estaba infectada por la tierra

Nosotras la llevamos lo mejor posible a nuestra cabaña donde la recostamos en mi cama y le di unos de los vestidos míos que no me quedaba que era de color blanco con flores de un suave azul lavanda y rosa.

Parecía un ángel de Botticelli

Limpiamos sus heridas y calmamos su fiebre le había dado por la infección y permaneció inconsciente el resto del día

Por la noche abrió sus ojos y tomo unos traguitos de caldo que le ofrecí para luego volver a dormir

Estábamos apunto de acostarnos cuando alguien toco la puerta y cuando la abrí

Estaba un caballero alto elegante y atractivo

-buenas noche señorita, mi nombre es enrique cynster y vengo por mi hermana-( chan chan chan channnnn)

-no sé quién es su hermana-le dije intentando cerrar la puerta de nuevo pero él no me dejo

-se que ella está aquí –me dijo con arrogancia y una falsa tranquilidad- y se que solo eres una recién iniciada en este mundo asique quítate de mi camino-me dijo levantándome la mano

-ni siquiera se te ocurra levantarle la mano- dijo la voz de mi hermana a mis espaldas

-así quien eres tú para impedírmelo?-pregunto este

-yo soy angélica Antonelli hija de madre luna y a juzgar por su apariencia tú debes ser enrique cynster cuarto hijo de dios del sol- dijo ángel con un inclinación grácil y elegante que me dio envidia por su control-

-un placer señorita Antonelli-dijo enrique respondiendo a la reverencia

-y creo que usted está cometiendo una falta de respeto con mi hermana menor-dijo a lo que enrique me miro con las cejas alzadas con gran incredulidad (en ese momento no supe porque)

-asique la menor,-dijo- permítame ofrecerle mis mas sinceras disculpas-dijo tomando mi mano y besando mis nudillos- vine por mi hermana menor que se que está aquí-

-sí, no se equivoca su hermana en estos momentos se encuentra descansando después de pelear con usted- dijo ángel de forma tan fría que hasta me dio escalofríos

-por qué piensa usted que yo pelee con ella?-dijo esta con burla en cada palabra

-por la sencilla razón que su vestido muestra clara marcar de lucha a muerte, por aquí no hay ningún ser sobre natural más que nosotros cuatro y un animal no sería capaz de enfrentarse a un hechicero-dijo mientras se acercaba a él- por lo tanto podemos decir que fue usted quien la trato de esa manera pero no me interesa saber el porqué –

-no sabe lo mucho que me está insultando en estos momentos-dijo asiéndose el ofendido- solo por su apellido perdono esta falta de respeto –

-y porque eres 2 años menor que yo te importa perdonar esta "falta de respeto" sabes que aunque la edad es escasa sigue siendo suficiente para lastimarte gravemente-

-muy bien, usted a dado en el blanco –dijo saliendo por la puerta- fue un placer conocerlas si despierta mi querida hermana dígale que la estoy buscando-y se fue

-maldito-susurro ángel

Desde ese momento escondimos a Mirian por un tiempo hasta que se sintió mejor y escapo para no tener que encontrar a su hermano siempre me pregunte el porqué la atacaba y ángel me respondía "algún día sabrás el por qué por ti misma"

Hasta estos momentos no entendí enrrique quería desaparecer a su hermana menor para que el por derecho pudiera ser dios del sol al ser casi el ultimo hijo lastimosamente su padre es un mujeriego y tubo varios hijos y la más reciente fue Mirian

-bella-me llamo ángel al presente

-tenemos que llamarla ahora después puedes dormir con los ojos abiertos

En el medio de la sala había un circulo de sal para que ningún demonio entrara en el medio un espejo que estaba en mi cuarto, tinta china y un pincel de pelo de ninfa del agua

Entramos al círculo y yo escribí el nombre de Mirian en latín y me concentre en su apariencia en su voz

-Mirian cynster te pido que nos contactes –dijo ángel asiendo que el espejo se tornara negro y apareció la imagen de Mirian vestida con un uniforme.

-hola buenas tardes –dijo de forma educada- quiénes son y para que me llaman?-dijo con arrogancia y prepotencia igual a la de su hermano

-Mirian somos ángel y bella-respondí y ella dejo esa actitud para regalarnos una enorme sonrisa

-dios como han estado tengo años sin verla-dijo emocionada-bella te vez increíble de verdad que la reencarnación te sienta de maravilla y ángel te ves radiante, pero díganme donde están? En que les puedo ayudar?-dijo

-Mirian nos arias el favor de venir a forks? Necesitamos hablar contigo y la historia es muy larga para contártela de esta manera se que estas ocupada- pero ella me interrumpió

-jamás estaría ocupada para ustedes, denme dos días y estaré por allá-

-donde estas?-

-decidí estudiar en Japón para mejorar el idioma pero esto parece más importante, les llevare recuerdos-dijo antes de colgar

-como siempre tan efusiva-dije

-de verdad que ser hijo de dios del sol tiene cosas buenas-dijo- como seria nunca envejecer después de cumplir los 18?-me pregunto

-un tragedia, al acerté amigo de alguien ver como envejece y muere mientras tu estas congelada en el tiempo-le dije sintiendo lastima por ella

-será lo mismo con las vampiros?-

-no, ellos no se acercan a nadie por protección además que a las personas que les agrada las convierten-le dije levantándome

-me pregunto si Edward te transformara?-

-primero concentrémonos en convertirme en humana luego en vampira- todavía estaba algo insegura con este tema.

No me malinterpreten estoy segura de mis sentimientos por el pero no se los suyos por mi y no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones

-eres una pesimista sin remedio-dijo ángel bufando

-no te metas en mi cabeza-le dije señalándola

-bien como quieras no diré nada pero no significa que esté de acuerdo- no me paso por alto que nunca dijo que no entraría solo dijo que se quedaría callada

-bueno parece que es lo máximo que puedo conseguir ahora-le dije mientras las dos íbamos a la habitación

-bella no se porque AAAAAAAA- grito y corrí a ver su cuarto y yo me quede congelada

Todo la habitación estaba de cabeza los libros de hechizos desordenados la ropa en diferentes montículos y los zapatos por todos lados hasta había un par pegados en el techo

_Como se pegaron ahí arriba?_

-voy a matar a alice-dijo entrando al campo de guerra, yo corrí a mi cuarto y estaba peor que el suyo incluso me faltaron prendas

Respire profundo sabia que las prendas faltantes ángel dentro de poco las recompondrá, lo que me preocupaba es que mi joyero estaba abierto y ahí había varias joyas que no puede ser tocadas por nadie

Moví mis manos y todas las cosas empezaron moverse en el aire y se guardaron solas saque todas las joyas revidándolas para ver si había algún daño o faltaba y todo estaba en orden solo faltaban un par de brazaletes de plata con piedras de jade que eran herencia de la abuela Antonelli que de por si no hacían nada a menos que se juntara con el collar de de oro y ónix de ángel

-bella me falta el collar de oro y ónix de la abuela-me dijo y palidecí

-ángel ay que correr me falta el de plata con jade y sabes bien lo que sucede cuando manos desconocidas las toma-dije y dejamos todo ni siquiera tomamos las motos saltamos por la ventana y volamos por el bosque rogándole a cielo que ella estuviera bien o que no las allá acercado lo suficiente

Una extraña atmosfera se instalaba cerca de nuestro destino

-llegamos muy tarde-dijo ángel preocupada

-ay que hacer todo lo posible de salvarlos ángel-le dije viendo el campo de fuerza

Sacamos nuestras armas y yo con una oración ise que el capo abriera una entrada para nosotras

Todo estaba en suspenso y parecía normal

-una ilusión-dijo ángel

-ilumínate-dije en un susurro

El verde desapareció para ser transformado en rojo carmesí los arboles estaba encendidos en llamas negras y los animales de los alrededores mutaron en bestias desagradables hambrientas de poder y muerte

-ahora definitivamente si no la mata ella yo misma matare a alice como se le ocurre ponerse todo eso junto-dijo ángel con enojo

-no la culpes ella no sabía nada-dije y ambas corrimos a enfrenarnos a los animales pero solos lo dejábamos inconscientes con un hechizo de parálisis que gastaba muchas energía y tiempo pero si antes no mate a nadie no empezaría ahora

-corre bella encárgate de ella y yo de estos-dijo y yo corrí por el campo para llegar a la casa de los cullen después de todo fue allí la invocación

Cuando al fin llegue abriéndome paso entre sus sirvientes nuevos

A la casa todavía habían varios animales entre las habitaciones que me atacaron y yo me defendí todo lo que pude pero me superaban más de lo que creí

Estaba a punto de ser atrapada cuando

-INFIERNE!- grito una voz conocida y las criaturas se volvieron cenizas

-sabes te lo agradezco pero no necesito tu ayuda-le dije a un bien vestido enrique

-díselo a ellos-dijo señalando las cenizas

-bienes a ayudar o a practicar tus lanzamientos?-

-creo que no deberías estar hablando conmigo si quieres ayudar a los vampiros que están arriba-dijo antes de desaparecer

El idiota tenía razón sique me apure y subí al tercer piso volando y sin esperar una invitación entre en el cuarto donde se sentía con mayor densidad el olor de la muerte

-buenas tardes –dije a entrar y la hermosa aparición de mujer se levanto de un sofá negro donde estaba recostada

-o pero si es bella-dijo la mujer de cabellos y ojos negros como posos eternos y sonrisa amigablemente cruel

-Amalia no te veía desde que tu padre te encerró-le dije con burla

-si ya sabes cómo son los padres-dijo inocentemente-o espera tu nunca tuviste un verdadero padre solo unos cuerpos prestados donde encontrar alguno-dijo de forma consoladora

-cualquiera de ellos fueron mejor que el tuyo aunque me sorprende que me reconozcas-dije a la hermosa y eterna hija de la muerte en persona

-tu aspecto es diferente pero tu olor sigue siendo tan insoportable como siempre y esa aura de vida y pura que te rodea solo se compara con la de tu hermana-dijo con odio en cada palara

-bueno al menos se que sigo siendo mejor que tu-

-JA como si tú que comparada conmigo eres una mocosa en pañales pudiera ser mejor en algo-dijo y yo la ataque con mi cetro solar

-donde están los vampiros?-dije entre ataque y ataque ella me lanzaba otro para bloquearlos

-que amable fueron ustedes al darme muertos después de invocarme-dijo aunque por su resistencia todavía esteba débil

-que tienes planeado?-dije mientras me acercaba

Un combate de poder no serviría tendría que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo si quiero una oportunidad

-solo recuperar lo que es mío-dijo-mi papa me encerró en esas malditas joya y le entrego el poder a mi hermano mayor, cuando por derecho ese puesto es mío-dijo mientras intentaba golpearme y yo me defendía rápidamente

-sabes muy bien que lo hiso por que intentaste resucitar a ese demonio cuando deberías mantener todo en calma en el inframundo-dije mientras intentaba golpearla con mi hechizo

-todo esto está mal si no fuera por esa estúpida hechicera elipsis no se fuera separado y no estos problemas no existirían seria un mundo mas pacifico y feliz-dijo

-pero sacrificar a tu mejor amiga y intentar matar a tu hermano para lograrlo no crees que es un poco exagerado-le dije ese es una historia muy antigua desde antes que yo naciera

-no si quieres la paz del mundo-dijo- nosotros somos los más poderosos y tenemos que escondernos entre humanos que son más débiles y volubles-

Se entre tubo por un momento y aproveche esa oportunidad le golpee con la suficiente fuerza para tumbarla y pise sus manos y convertí uno de los extremos en una cuchilla y la puse en su cuello

-no puedo matarte pero te puedo torturar lentamente hasta que por fin me digas donde están los vampiros-dije amenazadora

-ellos están aquí y vieron todo-dijo a lo que por un segundo vi a mi alrededor y vi a los cullen colgados de cadenas en el techo

-bella –dijo Edward viéndome

-Edward- y Amalia aprovecho para golpearme y desarmarme

-aaa te enamoraste, que dulce –dijo burlona- esa es su debilidad, el amor te hace débil y vulnerable –dijo colocándose como yo ase unos segundos estaba sobre ella-pero no te preocupes yo por respeto a ti eliminare tu debilidad-dijo antes te tomar impulso y cortarme el cuello con la cuchilla

-infierne-dijo la voz de mi hermana para después Amalia se prendiera en fuego azul-bella rápido toma las joyas que tiene alice ayúdame-

Sin decir más volé hasta donde estaba alice y de forma brusca le quite todo y ignore las miradas que me dedicaron todos

Ya habría tiempo para hablar

Corrí junto a ángel para entregarle el collar de ónix y al colocarnos cada una en lados opuestos de Amalia recitamos

-Hogy mi volt a halál iso vissza mi volt a börtönben a tersiopelo bezárt anélkül, hogy elhagyná a bűn által lesz- recitamos una y otra vez hasta que ella fue succionada por las joyas

El mundo que creo alrededor de la propiedad volvió a la realidad y pudimos respirar tranquilas

-bella-dijo Edward a mis espaldas, yo me emocione al verlos a todos bien pero ángel no tuvo la misma reacción

-que imprudente eres alice, como se te ocurrió llevarte joyas de la casa sin permiso y aunque no tuvieran nada de especiales eso se le llama robar,-gritaba ángel a todo pulmón mientras regañaba y señalaba con un dedo a alice

-ya ángel ella no sabía nada-dijo jasper poniéndose en el medio

_No debiste interponerte- pensé con pena por el_

-quítate-le dijo ángel y jasper fue de nuevo colgado en el techo por cadenas que ángel hiso

-y volviendo contigo-dijo viendo a alice- no te mato por ser mi amiga pero sépalo y apréndalo las joyas de una hechicera no se tocan ya que llevan su esencia con ella, sabes lo que hubiese pasado si bella y yo no hubiésemos llegado? En estos momentos estarías siendo tragada por Amelia y no pudiéramos hacer nada-dijo todavía sacando todo lo que tenia adentro

-silencio no vez lo que le haces-dijo jasper todavía colgado y yo negué con la cabeza

-cállate-le dijo ángel asiendo que su boca fuera sellada

-no aras nada?-me susurro Edward y tuve un temblor en mi corazón

-así como esta es mejor no meterse hasta que se calme-le dije

-además si algún enemigo las hubiese tenido sabes lo que pasara seguramente bella y yo también estuviéramos en algún peligro por tu incesantes-dijo –además de que te llevaste mis zapatos favoritos y la blusa con la que combina-dijo

_Ya se está calmando pero no debía haber tocado esos zapatos_

-nos vamos-proclamo ángel- no nos busque tenemos cosas que hacer y cosas que recuperar-dijo bajando a jasper del techo- nos vemos el martes Edward-le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta

-adiós y creo que no deben por un tiempo buscar a ángel hasta que se calme-les dije antes de irme

Llegamos a casa y ángel fue a buscar algo de comer cuando se enoja o se estresa come mucho

-bella ve y as un campo de fuerza alrededor de eso para que mientras el hechizo haga efecto no escape de ahí-dijo con la boca llena de doritos

-si traga primero y eso yo ya lo sé-le dije mientras subía al cuarto de ángel donde deje al collar de oro y se puse el campo de fuerza y en mi cuarto selo puse al de plata en mi escritorio con otro campo

-todavía pesas 50 kilos o ya aumentaste?-dije mientras bajaba las escaleras despreocupada y me encontré a una ángel rodeada de todo tipo comida chatarra chocolates, palomitas de maíz, papas, tostones, pepitos, doritos, helado, caramelos, galletes de todo tipo-de donde sacaste todo eso?-le pregunte asombrada de las cantidades

-de la tienda tardaste mucho y fui por comida-dijo entre bocados

-pareces un pato, estás segura de que al menos saboreas lo que te comes?-

-claro esto es galleta-dijo al comérselo de un jalón-y sabe a galleta-como si fuera obvió

-si sigues así terminaras como luchador de sumo-le dije divertida

-es que no te da rabia, aquella hechicera que maneja magia roja que fue entregada a nuestra familia para ser custodiada y protegida sale por un capricho de la moda de una amiga asiendo que no solo ella sino todos los demás estuvieran en peligro de muerte y que el mal nacido de enrique tuviera que rescatarme no mejora mi humor-dijo comiendo con más velocidad

Asique eso es lo que te enoja? Enrique-dije burlona

-Edward estuvo a punto de ser devorado por un descuido de nosotras- y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba comiendo a la misma velocidad que ella-si te comes todo me tienes que comprar mas-dio antes de que empezáramos a devorar todo

Horas después de casi enfermarnos con comida

-Bella donde está el control? –me pregunto un muy enérgica ángel

-yo que se-le respondí me dolía el estomago después de la jartada que me di (N/A es una palabra que se usa en mi familia y en varios lugares de Venezuela para decir comelona o algo que tenga que ver con comer mucho)

-vamos dime, ya va en empezar the vapir diaries-dijo como si el mundo se fuera acabar si no encontraba el control

-tienes amigos vampiros conoces a un infinidad de cosas sobre naturales y te gusta una serie de ficción?-le pregunte incrédula

-la trama es muy buena y los actores están más todavía-dijo mientras buscaba el control-además de que quien no puede amar a los salvatores?-dijo estresada mientras buscaba el control

-pues yo, no les veo el chiste solo son unos hombres con apellido italiano-dije sin darle importancia

-unos hombres que están muy buenos y no le quitas el chiste después de todo tu estas de novia con un vampiro-dijo- lo encontré-grito con alegría y me lo mostro yo solo rodé mis ojos y me puse a leer el ruiseñor y la rosa

-yo no estoy de novia con un vampiro-le dije antes de que se pusiera a ver eso

-claro que si-y después ignoro cualquier replica que le hice

Deje mi libro y me puse a ver el programa para ver que chiste le veía a mi hermana

No lo negare que los chicos están muy buenos pero la trama no me atrapaba y no entendía

Como es posible que esta humana este enamorada de los dos hermanos y los problemas que se mete y los planes tan malos que hacía que solo hacían empeorar las cosas

-sabes ver eso te dañara el cerebro-le dije volviendo a mi libro

-sshhhhh tu no entiendes porque esta es le tercera temporada y no entiendes nada-me dijo sin despegar la mirada del apantalla

Yo me quede con mi libro escuchando los " oooo, no puede ser, quítate de ahí, ni se te ocurra" que le decía mi hermana a la pantalla

-sabes este programa fue inspirada en una saga de libros-dijo cuando el programa termino

-si tal vez lo lea y me guste-dije sarcástica

-por cierto te unirás a algún club en el colegio recuerda que mañana es lunes y tenemos que escoger uno-dijo

-seré porrista es lo más fácil-dije sin darle importancia-y tú que aras?

-yo seré porrita, fotógrafa y parte del comité estudiantil-dijo

-eso es todo?-dije sarcástica y irónica

-yo tengo tiempo y todas son muy fáciles-dijo aburrida

PELIGRO PELIGRO me decía una vocecita en mi cabeza

Cada vez que ángel esta aburrida se le ocurre hacer algo que no debe

-bella-canturreo _corre-_quieres jugar?-_corre cuando se entretenga corre_

-no ángel tengo que hacer tarea y estiramiento para ser porrita y cepillar mi cabella 200 veces-dije mientras me alejaba lentamente cuando estuve a una distancia prudente me eche a correr pero me alcanzo

-no no no, eres una niña mala y vas a jugar con tu hermana-dijo tomando de mi mano y llevándome al porche

-pero ángel ya no tuviste suficiente? hoy primero despertaste de golpe, luego enloqueciste con los cullen, casi nos mata la hija de la muerte, casi te de indigestión por la rabia y todavía quieres hacer algo?-dije incrédula

-bella ese solo es el pan de cada día para una hechicera recuerdas la primera vez que celebraron el día de bruja esa si fue una noche agitada-como olvidarla si al final un fantasma se me aparece cada 31 de octubre por culpa de esa noche

-pero estoy cansada-deje como si tuviera 5 años y no me importa

-no seas niña y acompáñame al bosque-dijo ajándome hacia el corazón del bosque-a ya sé como estas cansada que tal si solo jugamos con la metes de los humanos-dijo

-ángel sabes que eso está mal y no se hace-le dije _que le pasaba últimamente?_

-bella vamos a la carretera más concurrida pongamos un campo de ilusiones donde nos muestre el deseo más grande de los que pasan por el-dijo tranquilizándome- además traje una cámara si la hechizamos podemos tomarle una foto-dijo y me mostro un saquito de color verde-ahí hay cuarzo rosa – luego saco uno azul-este en esmeralda y servirá para nuestro cometido

-cuando tomaste las cámara y las piedras?-le pregunte pero no me respondió-ángel?

-bien en una de las propagandas cuando fui al baño se me ocurrió la idea y tome todo-dijo caminamos atra ves del bosque hasta que de alguna forma llegamos al parque todo estaba despejado pero por el clima no había muchas personas en el

-tenemos que despejar el día-le dije y ángel hiso unos gestos con las manos como si estuviera descorriendo una cortina haciendo que el sol saliera

Nos sentamos en un banquito que estaba en el centro del parque y esperamos a que poco a poco llegaran las personas a disfrutar del sol

-toma el cuarzo rosa y crea la ilusión yo me encargo de la cámara-dijo

Ise un hechizo donde todas las personas que pasaran cerca de nosotras nos mostrar sus pensamientos o anhelos fue el mismo que ángel hiso cuando tenia problemas de autoestima en Phoenix

Ise el encantamiento creando un domo que solo nosotras podíamos ver y abarcaba bastante distancia

Solo tuvimos que esperar unos segundos hasta que un niño de unos doce años paso corriendo y el domo se trasformo en un juego de video

-creo que es Mario-dije cuando escuche la música tan característica-parece que el niño es un adicto al juego

-se llevaría bien con emmet-respondió tomando la foto del paisaje- creo que es el juego menos violento que tiene-

Después del niño una adolecente de unos 16 que lo estaba persiguiendo paso- Lucas más vale que me devuelvas mi libro o te meteré tu zapato en un lugar incomodo- como fue capaz de decir eso mientras corría, no se pero sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en sus dos hermano menores en ese tal Lucas y un bebe.

El paisaje era una casa bastante grande y ella estaba jugando futbol, viendo televisión o durmiendo con sus hermanos

-parece que los quiere mucho-le dije a mi hermana

-es algo instintivo en las hermana mayores querer y proteger a los menores no importa cuánto nos moleste-respondió tomando una foto de ellos dormidos

La chica alcanzo a su hermano y lo regaño para luego guardar su libro y jugar al caballito con el buscar al bebe que estaba con su madre.

-sabes es algo que ella y tu tienen en común-le dije con pesar

-sabes que esto es lo que quiero, no sientas culpas o rencor, yo soy la que te pidió esto y puedo soportar todo con tal de verte feliz-dijo viendo la escena de los 3 hermanos jugando al escondite-

-sabes esa niña debe de quererlos mucho para jugar a eso con la edad que tiene-dije

-solo lo hace por ellos y es algo que apruebo -respondió

Después paso una pareja y el capo se dividió en dos por un lado estaba la imagen de ellos vestidos de blanco y saliendo de una iglesia mientras se sonreirán con amor y felicidad

-se casaron –dije- creo que esta es de la mujer-

-no estés tan segura-dijo ángel y voltee a ver la otra imagen donde la misma chica estaba sentada en una mecedora con unos 6 meses de embarazo- son imágenes tan diferentes que a la vez tan llenas de felicidad que las une solo una cosa-dijo mientras tomaba las fotos

-que es lo que las une?-

-el amor y el deseo de que se cumplan-dijo y pude ver como el hombre abraso cariñosamente a la chica

-sabes que esto tu lo pudieras tener si decides intentar conquistar a Jacob-le dije

-no bella ya te dije que eso no está en mi destino-

-y el que yo me case con un vampiro tampoco-le respondí

-pero si alguna de nosotras será feliz y yo deseo que seas tú-

-por que por esta ocasión no puedes ser egoísta y pensar solamente en ti yo no soy una niña pequeña que necesita protección-

-por que por la misma razón que no puedes pensar de forma egoísta y por la misma que esa niña no cumplió su amenaza-dijo suspirando-bella aunque tengas más de 400 años no significa que veas al mundo con la misma claridad que yo, cuando tengas a alguien a quien defender y amar solo en ese momento entenderás que tu felicidad no vale nada sin que esta persona sea feliz

-odio cuando te pones en plan de sabio de la montaña-dije cruzándome de brazos

-bella ya tomaste una decisión y yo tome la mía no te eches para atrás ahora-dijo y seguimos viendo imágenes y anhelos de las personas hasta que se nos hiso tarde y volvimos a casa para prepararle la cena a charlei

Ya en mi cuarto después de un día lleno de acción, misterio y amor

_Creo que escribiré una novela de mi vida_

_Sería bastante popular –respondió mi hermana y yo rodé mis ojos-llámala crepúsculo_

_Crepúsculo?_

Y ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Desperté con los rayos del sol en mi rostro

_No puede ser!_

Fui a la ventana y ahí estaba grande y energético llenando mi cuerpo de vida, respire profundo inhalando todo lo que podía y sintiendo como los rayos me calentaba la piel de forma refrescante

Recordé que soñé con varias cosas el numero 12, un auto, un bebe y la playa

_Hoy será un gran día_

Tenía el presentimiento de que hoy sería un día relajado y sin problemas

Me bañe con calma y como el día estaba soleado y fresco me puse un vestido ligero que estaba inspirado en las togas romana y unas sandalias bajitas, me puse mis collar y esta vez la combine con el anillo que rosa me regalo hace tiempo y me recogí la parte delantera de mi cabello dejando algunos mechones sueltos y la parte de atrás también estaba suelto cayendo en forma de cascada

-buenos días-dije al llegar a la cocina donde estaba una ángel deslumbrante vestía unos short azules una camisa de descotada y sus inseparables votas de tacón alto con su largo cabello cayendo como manto de risos acaramelados

-buenos días-me respondió sirviendo el desayuno- hoy esas muy contenta para no ver a Edward-cuando dijo eso la cuchara que tenia se paralizo en el aire

_Es verdad los cullen no podían salir en día soleado_

Mi buen humor decayó

-sabes te pareces a esas mangas que tanto me gustan ver-dijo viéndome con diversión-en un momento brillando de alegría y al otro decaen de forma brusca y divertida-dijo

-es tu culpa por recordarme eso-le dije empezando a comer-

-no seas así y dime por que estabas tan feliz?-

Me encogí de hombros- hoy tengo un buen presentimiento es como si algo que estuviera sobre mis hombros desde hace años de pronto desapareciera-le dije aunque era algo confuso

Ella me vio con compresión

_Asique ya empezó -pensó ángel_

Ustedes sabes que yo no soy chismosa pero eso me causo mucha curiosidad intente ver mas pero dejo de pensar en eso

Me rendí

-que en peso?-

-nada importante solo que te vez tan alegre que ya empezó a cambiarte el amor-dijo con una sonrisa dulce y feliz

Ahora la duda es que si estaba mintiendo o me decía la verdad

-que aremos hoy?-le pregunte

-vamos por vestidos para el baile - me dijo

-con quien vas?-

-hoy me lo pedirá unos diez chicos y tú?-me pregunto

-soñé con el numero 12 asique seguramente son los chicos-dije

-Estoy tan orgullosa –dijo dramática-mi hermanita arrasa con los chicos aunque no sabemos si Edward es muy celoso sobre todo que él no está aquí-dijo

-deja de bromear solamente me ven como algo nuevo a la cual pueden contemplar o muy fácil para caer-le dije

-dios ni el amor te quita ese humor negro-dijo

-también te quiero-le respondí

Terminamos de desayunar y fui por mis cosas

-tendré que cambiarme no creo que sea muy femenino andar en moto con vestido-le dije

-bella con que soñaste?-

-con el 12, un auto-iba a seguir cuando dijo

-alto ese es el punto hoy nos vamos en auto no te acuerdas de la apuesta-dijo mostrándome una bolsa de una tienda femenina

-no lo hiciste-le dije

-o si, es una apuesta ya tiene el pelo rosa solo falta que lo vista durante esta semana y creo que alice ya tiene tu auto-dijo y con eso volamos por el bosque para llegar a la mansión blanca donde una emocionada alice nos abrió la puerta

-el está en su cuarto-dijo y ángel paso rápidamente

La casa estaba más oscura me di cuenta de que las enormes ventanas estaba siendo tapadas por una especie de pantalla polarizada y cortinas

-y los demás?-le pregunte me parecía extraño que solo estuviera alice

-se fueron a cazar solo emmet y yo nos quedamos –dijo cuando le iba a preguntar algo se escucho un estruendo

-QUE ESTAS ASIENDO? QUE ES ESTO?-grito emmet

-ya empezó-dijo alice con una sonrisa y me di cuenta que cargaba una cámara de video en sus manos y corrió a la segunda planta y yo la seguí

-emmet recuerda que hicimos una apuesta y yo gane lo que significa que tú te vistes con lo que yo te diga-contesto pacientemente ángel

-pe.. pero yo me traume y n..no puedes obligarme-dijo nervioso y yo me fije en la ropa

Era un tutu negro con pepitas brillante muy a la moda, unas botas de tacon negras con cadenas plateadas y una blusa de tirantes de color fucsia con letras negras que dice sexy

_Ni cuando hace esto pierde el glamor_

Pero parece que alice aprobaba la elección

-mira por las buenas o por las malas te pondrás esto y punto-dijo y el tonto intento escapar

-parasites-dijo u el cuerpo de emmet quedo totalmente paralizado-bien pudo ser peor-dijo

Con un movimiento de barbilla la ropa que tenia emmet fue suplantada con la que ángel trajo

Lo intente lo juro por mi hermana que ise de todo pero yo me tire en el suelo, rodaba, gritaba y lloraba de la risa

Alice estaba igual o peor que yo solo que ella no perdía ningún detalle mientras grababa

-emmet te ves espectacular a eso le llamo yo un cambio radical de imagen-ise ademanes exagerados como si fuera de esos chicos _afeminados _

-bien que quitare el hechizo pero si te lo quitas la ropa sin mi permiso se te caerá la piel perderás tu velocidad y fuerza la única manera de que tomes sangre es que la compres en una carnicería-dijo amenazadoramente pero ella no podía hacer eso amenos no sin un muñeco vudú que dudo que tenga

Le quito la parálisis y si no fuera vampiro estaba más que segura de que estaría de color tomate aunque creo que podía hacer algo con eso

-lo que rosa una vez fue y blanco se convirtió que se sonroja otra vez-dije y la piel pálida como papel de emmet se transformo en un intenso color rojo-creo que ayuda mas al efecto

-tienes razón le da más vida-dijo ángel mientras alice lo filmaba por todos los ángulos

-asta cuanto tiempo tengo que usar esto?-pregunto emmet

-hasta que venga en la noche para dejarte tu pijama-respondió

-también tengo que usar pijama?-

-sí y agrádese que tengo el suficiente corazón para no escoger tu ropa interior-y emmet suspiro en agradecimiento y alice gruño por perderse la diversión

-eso me recuerda, alice y mi auto?-

-esa en el garaje, creo que me comprare uno igual pero amarillo-dijo sin siquiera voltear a verme

-nos vemos chicos-dijimos la dos paras luego irnos a clases

Me monte a mi nuevo autos y Salí a toda velocidad pera que no llegáramos tarde pero aun así nos perdimos la primera hora (N/A no soy tan fantasiosa para que ellas hagan todo eso y todavía tengan tiempo de llegar a clases)

Y como predije 11 chicos me pidieron ir al baile

Ángel en su bolso se llevo el cuaderno de los "pretendiente de bella" y durante las clases se puso a dibujar los rostros de cada uno de ellos y cada vez que la cachaban y le asían una pregunta sobre el tema ella con toda naturalidad respondía correctamente

-chico numero uno: estacionamiento-dijo, Jhon se quede en mi lugar de estacionamiento asa que llegue, me regalo una rosa amarilla y me pidió ir al baile con él y como sabrán lo rechace pero le insinué que Caterina (su compañera de literatura) quería que se lo pidiera

-chico numero dos: literatura- Nick que se sienta a dos puestos del mío también me pregunto

-chico numero tres: literatura-saliendo de la clase se me acerco marcos

-chico número cuatro: en el pasillo-Eric se me acerco y sabrán lo que sucedió

-chico número cinco: en los baños- Jesús me intercepto en las puertas del baño

-chico número seis: 5 minutos después del 5-cuando me alejaba seme acerco cesar

-chico número siete: matemáticas-no sé cómo se entero pero supo que Carlos se resbalo y cayó cuando corrió al alcanzarme

-chico número ocho: cafetería- ese fue luis en la fila

-chico número nueve: cafetería-ese fue Spencer cuando iba saliendo

-chico número diez: biología-ese fue Mike newton

-chico número once: estacionamiento- ese fue Tyler

-te estás divirtiendo con esto?-le dije de forma irónica mientras conducía a casa

-no sabes cuánto, si seguimos haci tendré que comprarme otro libro-dijo señalando a ese viejo libro de portada de cuero que tiene desde hace mucho

-sait sigue de primero?-

-como siempre, él fue el primero que cayó bajo tu embrujo-dijo y yo bufe con fastidio-pero no entiendo escuche que otros cuatros mas tenían planeado pedírtelo? Como fue que no llegaron?

-entre en el gimnasio ise mi trabajo rápidamente y luego me escabullí al vestuario y espere a que empezaran las pruebas para porritas las ise y por supuesto entre y corrí al carro-le dije yo también sabía que todavía habían más chicos en espera

-bueno soñaste con doce y solo fueron 11 esperemos que el siguiente sea Edward-

-y tu como te fue?-

-bien también soy porrista, entre al club de fotografía y mi primer trabajo siendo parte del comité en la comida y bebida del lugar-dijo suspirando- Jessica es la líder asique todavía me tiene rencor

-bueno después de prácticamente decirle asta de que se iba a morir pues no te sorprenda que también te toque limpiar después de la fiesta-le dije

-en realidad está pensando en ponerme en la entrada del lugar y recibir los boletos para que no asista-

-sabes? Tu poder es muy útil –

-el tuyo mas-

-bien ahora que asemos?-

-vamos a casa y después de descansar un poco iremos de compras-dijo emocionada

-pero ángel tu misma me puedes hacer un vestido y sin tanto problema-le dije buscando la manera de salirme de eso

-le quitas lo divertido además no somos pordioseras para estar haciéndonos vestidos-_creo que la ofendí_

-si lo hiciste-dijo

-vamos sabes que no fue mi intención-ella ni siquiera me veía

-bien-suspire-vamos de compras y puedes probarme todo lo que quieras-dije y me arrepentí al escuchar el chillido de felicidad

-siiiii vas a ver que te gustara-dijo emocionada por un segundo creí ver un brillo que salía de su cuerpo. Agite mi cabeza

_Demasiadas mangas japonesas tendré que buscar otra cosa con la cual entretenerme._

Llegamos a casa y ángel estaba planeando los diferentes cortes, colores y estilos de vestido que me quedaría mejor

_Ya cave mi tumba_

Comimos algo y buscamos bolsos y nos fuimos en mi carro nuevo

-por cierto que le dirás a charlei cuando vea esta carro cuando vuelva?-me pregunto ángel

-tú crees que he pensado en eso? Que le digo?-

-que es lo que no la vas a decir, esta pueblo es muy pequeño te juro que ya debe saber que sus hijas llegaron con un auto nuevo a la escuela-dijo

-bien y que es lo que se supone que no debo decir?-

-que lo ganaste en una apuesta, eso no se lo puedes decir ni en broma-

-entonces que le digo?-

-que Edward cullen te compro un auto porque está interesado en ti-

-ni loca le digo eso, los hombres cuando buscan una chica le regalan flores o dulces no un carro y mucho menos uno como este-

-pero Edward no es un hombre cualquiera

-eso tampoco se lo puedo decir

-que te lo ganaste, que cuando fuimos a comprar algo te ganas te un premio y lo fuimos a buscar en la mañana-

-mira es más sencillo decirle que soy una hechicera almenas eso suenas mas a la verdad que eso

-bueno bueno controlemos su mente hagamos cique crea lo que nosotras queramos-dijo

-que te pasa?-le dije extrañada y enojada- últimamente hablas y haces cosas como enrique-

Ella sacudió su cabeza de forma energética- en realidad no seque sucede últimamente cuando pase de nuevo puedes golpearme-

-voy a tomarte la palabra-

-pero olvidando a enrique creo que no es tan mala idea ya lo ise una vez con la rubiecita, con charlei solo tenemos que hacer que se lo crea y problema resuelto solo será esta vez y no volverá a pasar ya que en el futuro tendrás mas cuidados con tus apuestas-dijo reprochándome

-que pijama usara emmet?-tenía que desviar su atención

-vamos a victoria secret-dijo emocionada saltando en su asiento- le conseguiré el conjunto mas lindo y coqueto que tengan- dijo mientras se frotaba las manos con una mirada malévola

_Le falta el largo bigote_

Llegamos al centro comercial de port ángeles y mi querida y tranquila hermana _nótese el sarcasmo_ revoloteaba de aquí por allá no hacía nada sospechoso por que la detenía

Entramos en cada tienda que tuviera vestidos y me probo cada uno de ellos para luego no decidirse por alguno

-ángel esta es la 5 tienda, podemos descansar y buscar un helado?-dije después de probarme un vestido de color hueso, escotado y con una Arga cola-

-está bien –dijo mirándome de forma analizarte- no ese no te hace ver mas pálida-dijo antes de meterme otra ves al probador

Cuando por fin salimos y sin ningún vestido, fuimos al comedor por un helado y nos sentamos cerca de la fuente-

-después de esto vamos a victoria secret –dijo mientras veía a todas las personas

-que estas espiando?-

-encontré un triangulo amoroso-me respondió viendo a una chica pelirroja que caminaba de la mano de un chico

-si eres chismosa ese problema no es de tu incumbencia-le dije regañándola

-no me estoy metiendo solo lo estoy presenciando- dijo de forma noble-_mira ella está saliendo con él desde hace 3 años pero hace tres meses conoció a su primo y tuvieron una especie de relación sin que el se enterara y ahora el primo le pide que lo deje para que tenga algo serio pero este chico le va a pedir matrimonio después de su cumpleaños dentro de 2 semanas y ella se entero por una amiga y no sabe qué hacer- dijo de forma chismosa_

_-no te metas en eso- pero almenas no dijo nada en voz alta-_

_-ssshhhhh no me dejas concentrar-_

Yo la ignore no entendía como mi hermana pudiera ser tan metiche, me imagino que con ese poder es inevitable

-deberías ser novelistas-le dije irónica

-es una gran idea sabes lo que ganaría si publicara nuestra vida-dijo con los ojos nublados de la emoción

Le chaquee mis dedos en su cara para ver si respondía pero estaba en otro mundo

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono

-alo?-

-ustedes son unas muy malas amigas- grito tan fuerte alice que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído y eso fue capaz de sacar a ángel de su mundo rosa

-alice como conseguiste mi numero?-le pregunte

-hola alice-dijo ángel

-eso no importa, lo importante es que se fueron de compras y ni siquiera se dignaron a invitarme-dijo dolida

-alice, emmet sigue con la ropa?-pregunto ángel

-si todavía, espero que no hayan comprado algo ya voy en camino-y nos colgó

-parece que alice quiere venir de compras-dijo ángel

-tú crees?-respondí sarcástica

-bueno mientras llegaba vamos a victoria secret-dijo levantándose

Llegamos a la tienda y ella corrió y vio cada uno de los conjuntos desde lencería y pijamas cada vez que ella tomaba un modelito demasiado sexy yo me miraba de mala manera y ella la soltaba

_Emmet me debe una grande_

Cuando por fin se decidió ni siquiera me dejo verlo solo dijo que era una _sorpresa_

estábamos saliendo de la tienda cuando alice nos intercepto

-asique aquí estaban-dijo- por cierto le quedara espectacular-le dijo a ángel

-si lo sé-le respondió

-a traja a Edward él no quería quedarse en casa cuando supo de bella estaba aquí-dijo señalándolo y él me miraba muy sorprendido

-afrodita-susurro maravillado

-yo la compararía con Venus pero si crees que se parece a afrodita- dijo ángel y yo me convertí en una lucecita de navidad

-amo ese vestido-dijo alice

-si ángel me lo hiso-respondí

-ángel eres diseñadora?-pregunto alice

-no cuando tengo ganas y tiempo hago una que otra manualidad-dijo

-pues tienes buen ojo te gustaría que en la universidad estudiáramos diseño y montáramos nuestra butic?-pregunto esperanzada

-lo siento alice pero dudo que tenga tiempo-dijo ángel

Querrá decir que no estará para ese momento

-o bueno pero me gusta mucho la idea-dijo pensativa

Edward me seguía observando en trance

-me debería preocupar?-le pregunte a alice y ella salió de su fantasía para ver a su hermano

-no se-respondió intentando que vuelva en si

Ángel se fue no se a donde pero cuando volvió traía un helado de fresa y Edward seguía igual

-no comas eso luego no quieres cenar-le dije

-no es para comer-y le restregó el helado en la cara de Edward y esta reacciono

-por que hiciste eso? Ahora estaré todo pegajoso-dijo con asco

-bueno era eso o un refresco pero el helado estaba más cerca-dijo ángel como si fuera un importante sabio

-tienes que decirme cómo es que Edward queda así de tarado-dijo emocionada alice y Edward la fulmino con la mirada por llamarlo tarado

-es obvio-dijo ángel- algún día entenderás lo que es de hacer la apariencia de un hechicera-dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de alice de forma maternal

-la apariencia?-pregunto

-si-dijo y busco algo en su bolso- admira el libro de los pretendientes de bella- esa maldita se trajo el libro

-como?-pregunto un Edward furioso

-todos los hombres interesados en bella atra ves de los años están dibujados y plasmados en este libro- dijo acariciando la cubierta

-préstamelo préstamelo-dijo alice

-no estamos aquí para comprar?-ojala se le olvide

-si tienes razón-dijo una emocionada alice

Asique pasamos de una incómoda interrogación a un entrenamiento para las próximas olimpiadas

Lo único bueno de todo es que estaba en compañía de Edward y lo aprovechamos para hablar de nuestros gustos en la música, literatura, arte y casi en la mayoría (para no decir todos) estábamos de acuerdo o compartíamos una opinión parecida lo que hiso que mi día mejorara y mucho.

-y dígame por que viene a comprar vestidos?-pregunto alice llamando mi atención

-hoy bella fue invitada unas 11 veces al baile y yo acepte ir con Peter-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-y bella con quien ira?-pregunto Edward calmado pero pude ver de reojo como cerraba las manos

-no se tenemos entendido que 12 chicos la invitaran me imagino que el numero 12 ella le dirá el "si"-dijo y quería matarla _como es posible que fuera tan bocona?-_porcierto mañana será otra ves soleado no?-

-si-respondió alice- mañana no podremos ir a clases asique nos veríamos el miércoles-dijo viendo a Edward

_Ya cayo-pensó ángel y yo la mire fijamente_

-o bueno nosotras tenemos que ir bella fue aceptada por las porristas y yo también se supone que mañana es la primera práctica asique no podemos faltar-dijo muy emocionada y por un segundo muy corto incluso pudo ser mi imaginación pero ella miro a Edward y pude ver como sus nudillos temblaba con la fuerza que ejercía en sus manos

-o entraron como porristas? Qué bueno rosa y yo queríamos pero Carlisle no nos dejo ya que ay juego que se hacen en lugares soleados-dijo de forma pesimista alice

´-por eso?-yo resople- eso se arregla fácilmente –y mire a mi hermana- no es cierto ángel?-

-si en realidad muy pocos vampiros buscan la ayuda de hechiceros para poder salir a la luz del día-dijo ángel encogiéndose de hombros

-ustedes puede hacer eso? Sabes lo mucho que me encararía-dijo y alice se detuvo medio camino a la tienda- si puede hare todo lo que necesiten, o espera –dijo y loquease que pensara hiso que gritara tan fuerte que los guardias de seguridad corrieron a rescatarnos

-que paso?-pregunto uno

-nada nada oficial –dijo ángel- lo que pasa es que mi amiga es epiléptica-y alice la fulmino con la mirada- y como usted verá-dijo llevándose al guardia para hablar en privado aunque no sirvió nosotras si la oíamos- tiene un problema sicológico con la compras es una especie de obsesión y estamos aquí con su doctor para hacer una terapia intensiva-dijo señalando a Edward con la cabeza- y entiendo que en estos momentos está algo delicada pero consciente de la situación y cuando estuvimos a punto de irnos vio que en su tienda favorita había descuento y ya sabe el resto-no necesitaba ver para poder percibir la furia de alice en estos momentos pero para que la historia fuera creíble la puse tonta con un hechizo y así es que nos podíamos ir sin siquiera preguntaran nuestros nombres

-eres una pésima amiga ángel ahora ya no me dejaran entrar más a ese lugar-dijo alice fulminándola con la mirada

-quien fue la que me robo-dijo ángel de forma fría y alice no pudo decir nada más

_Planeaste esto no?-le pregunte_

_-no podía dejar que Edward viera tu vestido además de que quiero ver que tanto llegan sus celos-respondió_

El viaje de regreso íbamos muy callados, ye el sol se había escondido y cada uno se fue en su carro

Pero ángel no tenía intenciones de irnos a casa, ella tenía que cumplir con la apuesta asique fuimos a la mansión

Cuando por fin llegamos alice estaba riéndose

-esta subiéndose en el jeep-dijo y ángel asintió

-bella me arias el favor?-me pregunto y yo asentí

Asique ise que el bosque se levantara y bloqueara la puerta del garaje al mismo tiempo que jeep de emmet salía asique se escucho un gran estruendo

-creo que va a tener que comprar otro-dijo malévolamente ángel -refuerza las raíces sino se nos va a escapar-dijo

-primero el "senos va" me suena a poliedro y segundo no me des ordenes-le dije enumerando pero igual lo ise tenía mucha curiosidad por la pijama

_Lo siento emmet_

Si que estaba desesperado, corrimos hacia el garaje y encontramos a un intento de escapar entre los troncos aunque él fuera el más fuerte tardaría una hora poder salir de allí

Ángel estaba disfrutando el espectáculo

Y yo la cachetee

-por que hiciste eso?-me pregunto viéndome sorprendida y molesta

-nada me pareció ver al gemelo de enrique-le dije de forma mordaz y ella asintió y paralizo a emmet

-ay ay emmet te dije que escapar no sirve-dijo acongojada-no me dirás nada?-dijo dolida

-como quieres que te responda si ni siquiera puede pestañar-le respondí

-cierto pero bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer-dijo elevando a la estatua de mármol es decir emmet-los espero a todos al final de las escaleras-dijo mientras si retiraba-

-bella ven que esme está feliz que hallas venido-dijo alice jalándome

-si vamos-dije pero vi a Edward y este estaba pensativo pero cuando se percato de mi mirada me miro y me regalo una sonrisa torcida y me sentí enrojecer

-vamos luego se envían miraditas-dijo una impaciente alice

_Porque últimamente Edward y yo solo podemos hablar unos minutos o siempre estamos acompañados por alguien?_

_-bueno en su tiempo se diría que pasean con chaperona-dijo una burlona ángel_

_-cállate y sigue con tu juego-le respondí_

Salude a esme y me quede con ella hablando de todo los que ellos vivieron atra ves de los años y podía ver el brillo de emoción al verme con ella, alice estaba en la computadora diseñando nuevos modelos ahora que sabía que ángel podía coserlos ella estaba diseñando su propia marca y Edward estaba sentado frente a esme y mío y de vez en cuando agregaba algo pero siempre se mantenía callado y viéndome eso hacía que me pusiera algo nerviosa aunque por fuera pareciera que estaba relajada y cómoda.

Pude escuchar como el silencioso auto de Carlisle se acercaba además de que lo sentí decaído

-buenas noches-dijo intentando parecer relajado

-hola cariño-dijo amorosamente esme y luego compartieron un dulce beso

_Aaaaawwwww gracias a que estas abaos no me pierdo nada-dijo ángel_

-buenas noches Carlisle-le dije levantándome y le sonreí dulcemente

-_ángel ya que estas metida en mi cabeza eres capaz de ver que le pasa?-le pregunte_

_-no se nunca lo hemos intentado pero déjame ver-dijo y después de unos minutos me hablo-se murió una niña de 8 en sus brazos que sufría de cáncer desde hace un par de meses y se encariño con ella-_

Yo me le acerque a Carlisle que hablaba felizmente con esme que no sospechaba nada me pregunto cuantas veces paso lo mismo.

Cuando por fin estuve a su lado lo abrase con cariño y él me correspondió

-Carlisle hiciste todo lo posible, lo sabes verdad?-le dije

-podía haber hecho más tal vez pude salvarla –dijo apretándome más fuerte

-no había nada que pudiéramos hacer-le dije pude sentir cuatro miradas en mi seguramente jasper y rosa volvieron de donde sea que estuvieron

-vamos Carlisle esto tal vez te alegre-dijo ángel bajando la escaleras-baja emmet o sino yo iré por ti-dijo y emmet bajo las escaleras

Todo se quedo paralizado al verlo de esa manera


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Emmet tenia puesto una pijama de seda de color plata con estampado de leopardo, unas pantuflas de conejitos rosa, los dos primero botones de la camisa estaban cerrados dejando el resto abierto y además de que ángel (no sé cómo, no sé cuándo) le coloco unas extensiones de cabello del mismo rosa y este le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros.

Yo quede en shock no sabía que hacer si reírme o sentir pena ajena

-el que se ría morirá-dijo emmet, y eso fue lo que necesitamos porque todo el mundo cayó en el piso y se sobaba la barriga por las risas y emmet lo que hacia es gruñir pero es que como lo tomamos en serio con esa vestimenta.

Después de no se cuanto tiempo todos nos calmamos

-sabes te vez muy bien-lo elogie

-es cierto esa pijama está de moda –dijo alice

-sabes yo me compre una pero creo que te queda mejor a ti-dijo rosalie

Y los hombres solo se reían

-bien basta de risas bella nos tenemos que ir-dijo ángel

Todos se despidieron de nosotras y Carlisle nos dedico una mirada de agradecimiento

Subimos al auto y arrancamos a la casa

Ya cuando llegamos charlei estaba en la sala y ise lo que ángel me recomendó y manipule a charlei jurando que sería la última vez que lo hacía y me fui a dormir

Estaba en la playa y era de noche la luna llena bañaba con su luz plateada todo el lugar dándole un misticismo y un aura de misterio

Yo estaba parada en la playa junto a mi hermana las dos vestíamos de blanco y estábamos agarradas de manos, de pronto la luna cambio pude ver como cambiaba de fase como la oscuridad la consumía y volvía a surgir de esta.

De pronto paro en luna nueva y cuando voltee a ver a mi hermana para preguntarle que pasa la vi con su vientre abultado y hinchado

_Estaba embarazada_

Podía ver como acariciaba al bebe con ternura pero su mirada estaba llena de tristeza cuando alzo la viste y me miro sus ojos amielados se convirtieron en plateados y estiro su mano para mostrarme cuatro piedras que tenía en la mano un rubí, diamante, jade, cuarzo rosa

Las reconocí al instante y luego me hiso un gesto para que viera de nuevo a la luna y esta volvió a cambiar de fase no se cuanto tiempo hiso lo mismo pero luego se detuvo y enfrente de mi había un bebe de cabellos dorados y ojos de color azul con plateado y mejillas sonrojadas

-cuídalo-dijo mi hermana para luego volviera a crecer su barriga hasta tener el vientre hinchado y luego apareció otro bebe pero este tenía los cabellos negro como la noche y compartía los ojos del rubio y el sonrojo parecían hermanos

-cuídalos con tu vida-me susurro mi hermana antes de caminar hacia el agua

Los bebe quedaron en mis brazos y yo los abrase con protección

-ángel-grite, mi hermana seguía caminando por la playa asta entrar al agua-ángel no te vayas-le grite pero ella se detuvo se volteo a verme y me dio una sonrisa

-bella, cuídalos-dijo para luego seguir caminando hasta que se el agua le llego a la cadera no volteo y cuando lo hiso corrió a mi lado-suéltalos- dijo

Yo empecé a sentir un horrible dolor en mi cuerpo pero no solté a los bebe, los pegue mas a mi cuerpo

-suéltalos moustro-dijo ángel antes de arrancármelos de los brazos y cuando lo hiso sentí un gran vacío en mi pecho

Vi como mi piel palidecía más y cuando vi los ojos de ángel me vi

Como como si fuera un espejo vi como mis ojos chocolates eran consumidos por un rojo sangre por completo

-MAMI –grito alguien antes que perdiera la conciencia

-bella despierta-sentí que me sacudían-bella voy a llamar a enrique –y eso me despertó

-ni se te ocurra decirlo en broma-le dije seriamente, lo peor que me puede pasar es despertar mientras enrique está a menos de 10 kilómetros cerca de mi

-pero eso te despertó –dijo-además estabas temblando y gritando algo acerca de un bebe, piedras y rojo-dijo preocupada-que vistes?

-no se no me acuerdo-yo intente recordar mi sueño pero fue algo borroso como si una pantalla lo cubriera

-bueno trata de acordarte-dijo preocupada-tal vez fue importante

-si –eso fue lo único que respondí

-bien hoy tenemos un día agitado hoy tienes una cita con Edward y hoy viene mirian

-o es cierto-le respondí me levante de la cama y fui a tomar un baño, ángel me imagino que salió del cuarto

Salí del baño y me vestí con unos pantalones desgastados de color azul pálido y algo rotos en los muslos, una camisa blanca con detalles negro, un cinturón que solo puede ser comparada con una delgada cadena plateada y unas botas negras dejando y pelo totalmente suelto dejando que se rice naturalmente.

Tome mi collar con mi esmeralda pero extrañamente se encontraba algo opaca

_Tendrá algo que ver con mi sueño?_

Tome mis cosas y baje a desayunar

-buenos días papa-le dije a charlei que estaba cómodamente leyendo el periódico

-buenos días bella-dijo mirándome de reojo

-bella hoy tenemos que volver a casa cullen-dijo ángel mientras serbia el desayuno

-a casa del doctor cullen?-pregunto charlei

-si conocimos a Carlisle en uno de los viajes de mama pero no a su familia, luego conocimos a Edward y los demás y quedamos en vernos hoy-dijo ángel lo que prácticamente no fue una mentira

-no se suponía que ellos se van de campamento hoy-dijo viendo la ventana-después de todo esta soleado-

Alice nos presto el cuaderno de matemáticas para que estuviéramos al día- con toda naturalidad le mintió

-a bueno pero no se retrasen-dijo mientras empezaba a desayunar y yo de reojo vigilaba a mi hermana

Comimos en calma nos despedimos de charlei y entramos en el auto con una emocionada ángel

-porque estas tan feliz?-

-el traje de emmet es divino hoy-dijo abrasándose a la bolsa que tenía en su regazo- me inspire en un baile-dijo

-sabes que pareces retrasada?-

-deja lo amargada hoy tú tienes una cita con Edward-dijo y se me escapo una sonrisa- vez que estamos contentas hoy, además veremos a Mirian –dijo mas emocionada

Aumente la velocidad para llegar más rápido a casa cullen-halen

Cuando estacionamos pude escuchar un estruendo en la casa como si algo se hubiese roto

-que fue eso?-pregunte

-seguramente emmet se dio cuenta que llegamos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-buenos días chicas-dijo Carlisle en la puerta

-buenos días Carlisle-respondimos

-emmet está arriba-dijo y ángel subió las escaleras

-como esta Carlisle?-

-muy bien bella te preguntaras donde están todos, no?-dijo asiendo notar que la casa se veía vacía

-si esta extrañamente pacifica

-Edward, esme y alice fuero a terminar detalles de esta noche-dijo y yo me sonroje- rosa esta consolando a emmet seguro está ayudando a ángel y jasper busca motos por internet al parecer las de ustedes le ha llamado la atención-dijo mientras caminábamos a la sala

-ha por cierto alice les comento de lo que queremos hacer?-le pregunte

Si ayudarnos a salir aunque el sol-dijo emocionado-como funciona?

-bueno es un hechizo que se usaba en la antigüedad para que las sirenas pasearan por la tierra y-

-sirenas?-sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual

_Ya me metí en problemas_

_-_sí, pero se extinguieron en el Japón feudal, volviendo al tema, este hechizo se usaba para ella con ese claro propósito varias hechiceras quisieron darles más variaciones a ese hechizo mas no lo lograron por ser de tierra y las únicas que eran capaces de hacerlo eran las misma sirenas que son seres acuáticos y-

-como se extinguieron?-pregunto

-en una guerra donde se determino que eran un peligro para-

-y quien lo hiso?-

-fue la orden de sacerdotisas que-

-sacerdotisas?-

-si como sabrás esas fueron las primera hechiceras que-

-y como eran?-

_-bella cuando vas a aprender a mantener la boca cerrada-dijo ángel_

_-ayúdame!_

_ parece un niño de 8 años preguntando el porqué de la vida-_

_Seguramente si le digo que lo se seguramente me lo saca a preguntas_

_-valor bella!-_

-bueno ellas físicamente eran parecidos al ser humano pero manejaban la energía espiritual-

-y había hombres sacerdotisas?-

-ya está listo-dijo ángel desde arriba

Primero bajo ángel seguida de una sonriente rosalie y de ultimo un humillado emmet

Estaba usando un vestido de escote en v en su espalda que llegaba al final de la misma, sus extensiones estaban recogidas en un elaborado moño decorado con una rosa roja, el vestido tenía una abertura en la pierna hasta la mitad del muslo con una sandalias de tacón

-el está listo para bailar tango-dijo ángel haciendo una pose

-sabes? Pensé que lo vestirías de ballet-le dije ya acostumbrada a ver a emmet vestido de esa forma

-si pero ya le puse un tutu además esto tiene más estilo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-hey todavía estoy aquí, por si no se acordaban-dijo emmet sarcástico

-bueno nos tenemos que ir-

Nos despedimos de todos y fuimos al instituto

Fue un día totalmente aburrido evitando a todos los chicos que no me habían invitado pero tenían deseo de hacerlo además que el tiempo se me fue volando ya que lo único que pensaba era en la cita que tenía hoy con Edward

Estaba más que clara que esta cita (espero que primera de muchas) nos diría o tal vez formalizaría una relación entre él y yo

Tal vez un paso más cerca de esa realidad y yo no podía esperar a que fuera la hora para verlo

Seguramente es algo especial como una cena en algún restaurante o una caminata, tal vez toque música

Hay no se que ponerme por qué anoche no soñé con lo que pasaría hoy aunque no me acuerdo que soñé se que fue importante

Seguí divagando intentando recordar el sueño de anoche que ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya nos tocaba entrenar con las porristas hasta que llegue al gimnasio

Terminamos la práctica de la ridícula y poco imaginativa coreografía de laurel y si ella es la líder de las porristas, donde en cada movimiento intentaba que ángel callera o tropezara lastimosamente ella fue la que cayó de forma histórica perdiendo un diente

-sabes? No sé como llego a hacer líder de porristas-dijo ángel entrando al auto

-seguro le sabe un secreto al entrenador-le respondí

Llegamos a casa en un cómodo silencio y lo primero que hiso ángel fue arrastrarme perdón ayudarme a entrar al baño para luego torturarme digo arreglarme para mi cita

-ángel deja ya de frotarme tanta crema que la piel se me va a poner roja-le dije

-creo que así está bien ahora el maquillaje-dijo canturreando

-es necesario todo esto? Soy tan normal?-le pregunte

-claro que no es solo un retoque a tu belleza natural además será súper sencillo-dijo mientras estaba concentrada en su trabajo

Me sentía como un lienzo en blanco mientras ángel era da vinci creando su nueva obra maestra

-listo solo resaltamos algo tus ojos y algo de color en los labios, pero no es necesario el rubor ya que últimamente te sale natural-dijo burlona y yo solo le gruñí

-te pondrás esto-dijo ignorándome y acercándose al armario- alice me dijo que tenias que ponerte algo cómodo y sin tacones-dijo mientras buscaba en mi ropa

-cuando hablaste con ella?-

-no te distes cuenta? Estabas tan perdida que me imagino que no viste a Raúl vomitando la hora de comer-dijo

-vomito?-

-nop solo te ponía a prueba-dijo

-asique cuando hablaste con ella?-

-cuando fui al baño, ella me llamo-

En mi cama se encontraba una camisa ligera blanca con un suéter de cuello en V color café claro, pantalones gastados de azul claro y unas zapatillas deportivas

-que es esto?-pregunte

-tu ropa-me dijo con el tono de obvio

-y el vestido y la elegante blusa?-

-alice dijo algo cómodo pero lindo-respondió-además en tu primera cita tienes que demostrar tu verdadero yo, el vestido lo guardo para el baile-dijo despreocupada

Ahora que lo pienso ángel a estado bastante relajado y despreocupado desde hace tiempo como si nada la molestara.

-ve a ponerte ropa que el llegara en cualquier momento y no te el arreglado el cabello-dijo y eso fue todo lo que necesite para vestirme rápidamente

Ángel me arreglo el cabello en un moño flojo con mechones que caían suave mente pon mi rostro dando un aspecto desenfadado pero dulce a la vez.

-listo estas perfecta-y 5 minutos después escuche unos golpes en la puerta

-suerte-me deseo antes de que fuera a abrir la puerta

-hola –dijo esa exquisita voz que hacia mi corazón temblar

-hola, como estas?-le dije sonriendo

-bien –dijo para luego soltar una risita

-qué pasa?-

-vamos a juego-dijo y me di cuenta que es verdad solo que parecía un modelo de pasarela y yo seguramente un fideo

Pov ángel

Apenas sentí como el volvo de Edward se iba tome mi maleta y volé a casa de los cullen lo más rápido que pude

-ángel por fin llegaste?-dijo alice apenas me abrió la puerta

-si pero tengo que vestir a emmet entes de comenzar- le dije y subí al cuarto

Cuando entre al cuarto vi a una rosalie acostada en la cama una revista de Cosmopolitan y una consola de video juegos encendida y en pause

-el de verdad intento esconderse?-le pregunte a mi casi sobrina

-bueno creo que fue mejor que esta mañana que intento pelear contra ti-me respondió sin despegar la vista de la página-por cierto hola a ti también-

-no me lo tomes a mal estoy sorprendida-le dije saliendo del cuarto

Últimamente tengo cambios de aptitud como si en vez de dolerme el sufrimiento ajeno como lo hacía antes, en estos últimos días es como si lo disfrutara o me divirtiera

No le quiero decir nada a bella para que no se preocupe pero creo que si no puedo controlarlo ella se dará cuenta por si misma recorrí la casa saludando a jasper en su cuarto, Carlisle en el despacho y esme en la cocina pero no encontraba a emmet por ningún lado hasta que sentí un ligero movimiento en el tercer piso asique subí hasta llegar al cuarto que debía ser de Edward por la decoración aunque fácilmente pude confundirlo con el cuarto soñado de bella

-bien emmet se que estas aquí y ya me aburrí de jugar asique si sales de tu escondite por la buenas seré mas amable con el conjunto de mañana después de todo vas a clases-dijo de forma amable

Lo vi salir del armario –lo prometes?-parecía un niño pequeño al que le prometes llevarlo al zoológico, un muy extraño niño musculoso de cabello chicle

-lo prometo-

-por la garrita-dijo extendiéndome el dedo meñique-

-si, por la garrita-le respondí

-bien-

Fuimos a su cuarto donde rosalie lla se había retirado a la sala y vestí rápidamente a emmet, tenía una pijama en honor a su apodo de oso, era de color blanco con un osito cariñosito azul dormido en una nube en la camisa, el pantalón de pijama era igual solo que tenía muchos ositos de todos los colores y una orejitas azules sobre su cabeza

Cuando bajamos esme le dio tanta ternura que le tomo un millar de fotos mientras yo trabajaba en el televisor

-que le haces a la tele?-me pregunto jasper

-ya Edward y bella debieron llegar al lugar de su cita-respondí

-y?-pregunto rosa

-los vamos a espiar-dijo con una sonrisa malvada (según bella)

-eso no está bien-me dijo esme

-lo sé cariño, pero yo quiero ver a mi hermanita en su primera cita además si no te gusta te puedes retirar- le dije mientras veía como se acomodaba en el sofá frente al televisor para tener mejor vista

_Esto se cataloga como hipocresía?_

_-_cuando termine el hechizo todos se acomodaron frente a la pantalla y prendí el televisor

Bella y Edward estaban sentado en una manta bajo la luz de la luna en un hermoso prado

-como es que vemos esto?-pregunto Carlisle

-una flor especial que plante en la madrugada-le respondí

Edward y bella estaban hablando de nuestras vidas pasadas pareciera que Edward fuera un clon de Carlisle preguntando todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza no eliminando las preguntas normales como color favorito, flores preferidas y esas cosas

-se ve tan tiernos juntos-dijo una emocionada esme

-son tan aburridos-dijo emmet

-si no te gusta te puedes ir-le respondí y en ese momento pude escuchar como a petición de Edward bella se quitaba el escudo asiéndola vulnerable a cualquier ataque y pude ver a Edward tensarse por su olor

-que paso?-pregunto alice

-creo que bella es la tua cantante de Edward, se dice que la tua cantante es como el sabor favorito de un vampiro en especifico enloqueciéndolo hasta el punto de matarla rápidamente solo para probar su sangre-dije- además recuerde que nosotras tenemos un escudo físico que nos protege si en estamos a desventajas en un ataque sorpresa

Ellos abrieron más los ojos y la comprensión brillo en ellos asiendo que pusieran más atención en la pantalla

Edward se le acerco a bella lentamente asiendo que todos nosotros contuviéramos la respiración y tomo dulce mente el rostro de mi hermanita hundiendo su nariz en su cuello

-no sabía que Edward fuera tan lanzado-dijo divertido emmet

-tarde o temprano el cinturón de castidad caería pero no pensé que lo vería- respondió jasper

-espero que si algo mas ocurre apagaras el televisor-dijo esme

-es la primera cita y Edward es anticuado no creo que hagan más-dije restándole importancia hasta que vi como su cabeza bajaba hasta posicionarse en su pecho

-decías algo?-me pregunto un divertido emmet

-se acabo apaga eso hay que darles intimidad-dijo esme

Pero Edward se recostó en el pecho de bella como si estuviera escuchando algo

-esta escuchado su corazón?-pregunto Carlisle

-eso parece-respondió jasper

-siempre supe que Edward es extraño-dijo rosa

Después de un tiempo Edward se separe de bella y le sonrió, bella se le acerco a él lentamente mientras veía sus labios

-van a….-

-cállate emmet le quitas la emoción a la escena-dijo alice pegada a la pantalla

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando una sombra aparición entre los arboles

-que es eso?-pregunto Carlisle

-ni bella ni Edward la sienten-dijo alice

-eso quiere decir que es- y corrí fuera de la casa podía localizar la flor rápidamente pero tenía correr para llegar a tiempo

No se cuanto tiempo tarde pero cuando llegue me encontré a un Edward en posición de defensa frente a bella mientras que mi hermana se encontraba desmayada en el suelo

-bien bien bien creo que fue una interesante primera cita- hice mi fantástica aparición saliendo del bosque

-ángel aléjate es muy peligroso-dijo Edward

-y cuéntame cuanto tiempo te esconderás?-le pregunte a la sombra

-asique ellos son tus esclavos-pregunto una mujer de larga cabellera rubia

-Mirian me sorprendes-le dije

-ángel-grito para luego saltar y aterrizar enfrente de mí

-tiempo sin verte Mirian-dije correspondiendo a su abrazo

-lamento haber atacado a bella pero cuando intente atacarlo a él, bella se movió y lo falle-dijo apenada

-no te preocupes ella despertara pronto-dije asiendo que Edward me gruñera por mi despreocupación

-pero me extraña que bella le surtiera efecto después de todo ella siempre tiene puesto el escudo-dijo Mirian viendo a mi hermana que estaba en brazos de Edward

-sí creo que tenemos que ponernos al día con esto-le respondí

-y quien es el lindo esclavo de la oscuridad?-

-Edward cullen conquista de bella aunque dentro de los próximos días es posible que formalicen una relación más o menos estable para su condición-le respondí

-bella siempre tubo gustos extravagantes-murmuro viendo como Edward acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de bella

-creo que deberías despertarla-le dije

-que lo haga el, una vez leí un libro sobre una princesa dormida y que despertó por el beso de un príncipe o fue una película? En fin era algo en dibujitos-dijo mientras caminábamos hacia ellos-por cierto seguramente después de estar meses dormida debía tener un aliento a muerto terrible pero el hombre seguramente se aguanto

-no sé cómo lo haces pero le quitas el chistes a las cosas románticas-le dije

-es un don, asique Eddy-el le gruño-no hagas eso no eres un animal, pero en fin la besas o me das permiso?-

El se alejo lo suficiente para que Mirian examinara a bella

-no pensé que de verdad me dejaría despertarla-me dijo sorprendida

-el es anticuado-_aunque antes que tu llegaras seguramente se le iba a olvidar que lo era_

-bueno-se encogió de hombros tomo a bella de los hombros y Edward y yo nos tensamos cuando vimos que se acerco demasiado a ella

-alto-dijimos al mismo tiempo

-te puedo preguntar, que demonio haces?-le pregunte a la loca de mi amiga

_Será que es algo hereditario y es por eso que enrique es haci?_

-que crees? La despierto-dijo como si fuera obvio

-y no hay otra manera de hacerlo?-le dije sarcástica

-que aburridas son, siempre quieren de la forma fácil-dijo y con una oración bella abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con Mirian

-hola heee me darías algo de espacio personal?-le pregunta tímidamente y Mirian levanta una ceja

-estamos seguras de que ella es bella? Actúa de forma vulnerable-dijo sin una pisca de tener un filtro

-si soy bella y no soy vulnerable-respondió de mala gana

-mmm- Mirian tomo la cabeza de Edward y él un rápido movimiento la acerco a bella para tener solo dos centímetros de distancio y al instante bella se sonrojo y su corazón se acelero- claro que eres vulnerable se supone que nosotras estamos entrenadas para controlar todas las emociones y disfrazarlas como mascaras de frialdad y superioridad-dijo como si fuera una profesora de niños pequeños

-eee Mirian que tal si tenemos esta conversación para más tarde-le dije algo aburrida y apenada después de todo es la cita de bella

-como desees y haci me explicas un par de cosas- dijo y caminamos en silencio hasta que las sombras nos absorbieron de nuevo

-ahora que estamos a una distancia prudente quiero saber, porque?-me dijo seria

-primero dime la pregunta-

-ángel, bella se maravillo de un sirviente de la oscuridad-dijo como si fuera lo peor del mundo

-sabes que hace siglos no se llaman de esa manera además el es Edward-dije algo ofendida por su tono

-ok, bella se maraville de Edward y eso no está permitido, seguramente la emparejaran con otro hechicero para criar al futuro de tu familia-dijo con pesar

-eso no pasara si yo me opongo-le dije con convicción

-asique tienes un plan he, y seguramente por eso me llamaste, nunca lo haces para saludar o vacaciones solamente cuando necesitas algo-dijo deprimida

-eso es mentira te envió cartas de vez en cuando cartas que tu no respondes y que me busca cada vez que tiene un problema-le dije

-cierto cierto, no me quejare-dijo asintiendo repetidas veces

-asique sabes que tu dulce hermanito esta por estos lares?-

-sip pero no está atrás de mi ahora-

-que paso se dio cuenta que lo que hace es una monstruosidad?-

-nop, tengo 3 nuevos hermanastros y no sé quien son la madre o quiénes son ellos solo sé que ande por algún lugar de Europa

-bueno buscara un nuevo hobby-le dije

-en realidad tiene un extraña meta-dijo

-qué?-

-piensa que esta algo mayor y que es hora de que tenga descendencia-dijo encogiéndose de hombro pero yo me paralice -ángel?

-_es por eso que vino? Bella tiene el tiempo contado para convertirse en diosa lunar y dejar descendencia como es su deber_

_-si mal no recuerdo nuestra _tía _no tubo descendencia por que fue maldecida con la maldición no poder concebir no importa lo mucho que la obligaron ningún hechizo puede encontrar de la naturaleza de nacimiento son unas de nuestras normas_

_Enrique esta aquí por bella más especifico por lo que le puede dar bella_

-ángel que sucede? Porque estas pálida? Por cierto como conseguiste ese color de piel? es encantador-dijo ella

-ahora no es momento de esto tenemos que hablar con bella- le dije y acelere el paso a casa de los cullen

Mirian sin decir más nada me siguió todo el camino hasta llegar a la residencia donde me abrió Carlisle y cuando vio mi mirada se preocupo

-hola-dije y entre

-buenas noche sirviente perdón es decir señor….?-

-cullen pero llámame Carlisle-respondió

-soy Mirian Abreu-y tomo las faldas de su vestido de verano para saludar como la nobleza inglesa y el cual Carlisle respondió

-Mirian si quieres encajar tienes que actualizarte que estuviste haciendo estos años?-le pregunte mientras guardaba mis cosas rápidamente

-estuve escondida por un tiempo, viaje para conocer el mundo, especializarme en algunas carreras en estos momentos estudio para ser directora de cine pero no e encontrado la inspiración que me hace falta para una corta película como trabajo de 95% de la nota final-ella seguía hablando pero no estaba pendiente de su charla sentía a todos los cullen mirándonos pero yo estaba apurada buscando todo lo que traje bella no podía enterarse que la espiábamos en su primera cita

-ANGEL!-me grito Mirian

-QUE!-

-no sabía que habían sirvientes de la oscuridad retrasados-dijo señalando a un paralizado emmet

-que le hiciste?-

-cuando lo llame retrasado me ataco era eso o destruirlo por su insolencia pero si lo hacía te molestarías asique lo congele y los demás creo que me tienen miedo-dijo de forma inocente

-mostraste los ojos rojos rubí o solo moviste tu cabello- ella cuando atacaba mostraba una imagen para asustar al enemigo haciendo que sus cabellos se oscurezcan como el negro de la fría noche y sus ojos color azul se tornan de un extraño rojo brillante casi fosforescente que mostraba una gélida muerte, es capaz de ver la ilusión de tu propia muerte en sus manos que estaba huesudas y esqueléticas

-por eso no tienes amigos-le dije señalándola con un dedo-y deja a emmet en paz-

-quien es emmet?-

-el chico de cabello rosa-

-aaaaa ok, sabes? tú tienes esclavos raros-

-no son mis esclavos, creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con tu hermano- dije con algo de molestia y ironía

_Que le abra pasado? es como si hubiese cambiado radicalmente desde la última vez que la vi_

-no lo creo tengo unos 350 años desde su último intento de asesinato-dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima

-y eso es absolutamente normal-dije irónica- mejor vámonos para la casa tenemos cosas de que hablar con bella

-Claro-dijo alegremente- que sucede?-dijo al ver que no me movia

-no se te olvida algo?-

-no creo que no-

-no sé qué tal una disculpa por tu comportamiento?

-lo siento por asustarlos y sentirse insignificantes ante mi presencia-dijo con ternura y yo le di un zape

-a eso le llamas disculpas?-

-lamento haberlos asustados y tratarlos mal-dijo bajando la cabeza

-eso es mejor-me despedí de los cullen dejándolos con la boca abierta por su extraño visitante

-que te a pasado, que paso con la dulce y tímida chica que se asustaba todo el tiempo?-

-un día cuando cumplí mis 200 años me di cuenta que por el poder que mi cuerpo se concedía al ser una futura diosa viene también el comportamiento más oscuro y egoísta de nuestro ser, por naturaleza el hombre es egoísta y así como todos los seres sobre naturales son peores pero nosotros somos las criaturas mas egoístas ya que nuestra fuerza y inteligencia es superior- dijo calmadamente-si somos superiores por qué no demostrarlo porque no comportarnos como lo que somos- no termo ni por el golpe que le di

-dios es seguro que has pasado mucho tiempo con tu hermano creo que bella tardada un tiempo más-dije al ver la cielo-vamos teletrasportarnos a un lugar

Llegamos a una especie de iglesias que yo ya había visto ase un par de años cuando íbamos a clases de ballet en Phoenix (si chicas se tele trasportaron para allá) se preguntaran por qué no lo ise antes por la sencilla razón que esto la agota y se me olvido

Cuando nos asomamos por una ventana vimos a unas amigas de unos 5 años rezando

-cuando crees que mi mami vuelva?-le pregunto una a la otra

-no sé y lamia tampoco viene-dijo

Yo recorrí la iglesia y entre en ella-hola Sofía, hola Erika-les dije

-ángel-dijeron cuando me vieron-como estas y bella? Tienen tiempo sin venir-dijo Sofía con un pucherito

-está ocupada y por eso no vino-dije hable con ellas por un momento y le deje dinero para que compraran uno helados en la esquina, camine para encontrar al padre de la iglesia y dejar una donación

n/a si es el cliché más grande del mundo pero era esto o mostrarle el espíritu de la navidad a Mirian

-quien son ellas?-me pregunto Mirian

-son huérfanas la madre de Sofía la dejo aquí diciendo que un día volvería pero nunca lo hiso y Erika nunca conoció a sus padres pero vivía con una tía que la maltrataba de alguna forma llego a parar aquí-dije

-y que querías demostrase que tengo corazón, el sufrimiento ajeno me hace mejor persona?-

-tu sinceramente ves a esas niñas y te sientes mejor que ellas? Serias capaz de ver a esas niñas que no tienen nada y verlas con superioridad?-

-no, no puedo-dijo

Volvimos al bosque donde comenzamos a caminar hasta la casa de charlei para muchos seria un laberinto o suplicio pero cuando calentamos corrimos hacia la carretera y de ahí para la casa

Cuando por fin llegamos no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando escuche estacionar el volvo

Mirian iba a salir pero yo la tome del brazo- no, deja que se despidan-y luego señale la ventana para que pudiéramos ver

Se ve tan tiernos despidiéndose con un abrazo y al parecer bella le susurro algo en el oído que hiso que el riera

-BELLA ENTRA A LA CASA, NO COMAS FRENTE A LOS POBRES-suspire, Mirian tiene el don de destruir lo romántico

-Mirian no grites pareces una loca-le dije susurrando

-por que susurras ya sabe que estamos aquí-dijo abriendo la puerta-adiós Eddy-dijo y lo último que vi fue el volvo alejándose a toda velocidad

-hola Mirian como estas? Yo bien a te quiero agradecer que hallas interrumpido el momento no sabes lo feliz que estoy- hasta el más grande idiota se daba cuenta de que cada palabra destilaba sarcasmo

-sabes lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que odi….. No me agrada las criaturas oscuras ejemplo mi hermano enrique-dijo

-no debes juzgar todos los hombres como su fueran tu hermano-dije de forma conciliadora- cuando fue la última vez que tuviste contacto humano?-

-mmmmmm cuando me senté alado de un viejito en el 1700 o algo parecido no se en qué año fue-dijo confundida

-como es que estudias en universidad sin contacto humano?-

-pos entrego mis tareas hago mis tareas sola y hechizo a los profesores para que no me obliguen a hacer grupo- dijo

-cuál es tu temor al contacto humano? Cuál es tu trauma?-pregunto bella

-para empezar todavía tengo cicatrices de mi hermano, perdí el contacto humano cuando empecé a escapar de el alejándome de todos y todo, cuando dejo de perseguirme fue tanta mi costumbre a alejarme de todos que se convirtió en un habito-

-porque nunca conocemos personas no se normales?-pregunte retóricamente

-discúlpame por no ser perfecta-dijo Mirian

-JA, perfecta eso me trae recuerdo-dijo bella con ironía

-miren no estamos aquí para hablar tonterías, díganme de una que pasa?-pregunto Mirian

Nosotras le comentamos todo con detalles de el plan que teníamos claro que la relación con los cullen, enrique, y el sueño que tubo bella del cual no e a dicho nada no le dijimos

-ok, mis queridas amigas y primas metafóricas entiendo para que me necesitan-dijo sabiamente- ese hechizo además de que nunca fue desarrollado para esos fines es difícil de completar, para empezar te tienes que buscar el libro de las sirenas y ese es custodiado por mi padre no creo que te lo preste además de que los ingredientes son casi imposibles y digo casi por que las sirenas los conseguían-dijo sentándose en el sofá

-si esa parte lo sé aunque sigo algo dudosa-dijo bella pero la calle con una mirada

-si podemos hablar con tu padre y convencerlo de prestarnos solo el hechizo en específico y luego intentar de desarrollarlo de tal manera que funcione con una hechicera-dije

-por que se complican tanto la vida?, es tan importante convertirte en humana? estan horrible tu deseo de escapar de tu destino para correr a los brazos de el? Es tan importante ese sirviente de la oscuridad, mostro de poca conciencia de sus artes-dijo de forma despectiva

Yo podía sentir que bella esta hirviendo a fuego lento mientras Mirian se hacia la desentendida y yo no me molestaba por que al menos una de nosotras tenía que ser neutral

-yyy es por eso que no tienes amigo-le dije a Mirian y ella mi miro con cara de "que dije?"

-lo siento si te ofendí bella es que todavía no me acostumbro a tener una verdadera conversación desde hace tiempo-dijo apenada

-ay que arreglar eso pero antes dame tu opinión de forma objetiva-le dijo bella

-primero tienen que desbloquearse, están tan llenas de energía que no sienten las hadas y mucho menos la fuerza espiritual de estos bosque-yo me sorprendí por lo cierto de esas palabras no podía sentir nada últimamente- luego me acompañaran al baile de las hechiceras el 31 de octubre-

-pero para eso faltan meses-me queje-

-esa es mi única condición además que en ese tiempo podemos recolectar los ingredientes, transformar el hechizo y dejar cuentas claras después de todo si alguien de ustedes desapareciera sin explicación llamaría la atención-dijo sabiamente luego camino a la puerta musitando una buenas noches antes de irse.

n/a:

Lo siento tanto tanto tanto

Pero es que volví a la academia militar, si chicas sorpréndanse yo estudio en la milicia, no tengo tiempo ni en donde escribir, los exámenes me tiene locas mi tía abuela se murió por una enfermedad que padece toda la familia, eso me incluye, el oficial me trae a monte porque mi hermano también ingreso

Además que tantas clases, simulacros y instrucciones físicas le cortan la imaginación a cualquiera es por eso que no actualizare tan seguido pero esta historia sigue nadie la parara ni siquiera el oficial

Espero que todavía allá lectora y me dejen al menos un insulto por el capi ya que estoy indecisa como les dije la inspiración se me corta.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Desperté algo desorientada y jadeando

No recuerdo si fue una pesadilla o una visión pero estaba segura que era el mismo sueño que la otra vez

_MAMI!_

Es lo único que recuerdo, esa voz musical y angelical llamando desesperadamente a su madre

_Quién es?_

Siempre me lo pregunto y nunca tengo respuestas

-por qué no mejor te bañas estas sudada-dijo Mirian hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que ella estaba en mi cuarto

-desde cuando estás ahí?-le pregunte levantándome como si su respuesta no fuera de gran importancia

-ángel está cocinando asique vine a escucharte-dijo aunque no vi su expresión ya que le estaba dando la espalda

-escucharme?-

-sabes que hablas dormida?-ángel siempre bromeaba con eso

-si aunque nunca pensé que tuviera espectadores-

-o créeme ese amiguito tuyo le gusta venir de madrugada a verte dormir-dijo burlona

-que amiguito mío?-

-aaayyyyy no te hagas la inocente conmigo después de todo yo los vi anoche-dijo.- Aunque pensándolo bien no sabía que habías cambiado de gusto, muchas como nosotras tienen un gusto extravagantes pero tú te llevas el premio y vampiro mmm no son feos y algunos son de buenos sentimientos aunque esos son recientes y los conocí anoche pero bastante agradables asique te transformaras en humana por él, yo pienso…-

Ya no la escuchaba desde que dijo que Edward venia de madrugada a mi cuarto

Que hacia el entrando a mi habitación? es seguro que ángel sabia pero por qué no me dijo?

-bella bella que bajemos a comer-dijo Mirian moviendo la mano en mi rostro

-lo siento –dije

-si es cosa de enamorado, el corazón te late rápidamente, eres vulnerable, piensas que tu vida no en nada sin él, renuncias a todo por él, el te lastima cuando se enamora de otra y tu quedas destrozada-dijo melancólica y yo la mira con cara de WTF!- o esa fue una película? Pero tú me entiendes-dijo dejándome sola en mi cuarto

_Creo que Mirian tiene un par de cosas que cambiar_

Baje las escaleras y cuando llegue a la cocina sentí que entraba a una zona de guerra incluso vi algo de comida en el techo

-como paso esto?-pregunte viendo el techo

-Mirian quiso ayudar-dijo ángel-

-por qué no lo limpiaste- me parecía algo extraño que ángel no lo haya limpiado antes de mandarme a llamar

-porque lo acaba de hacer-dijo fulminando a Mirian con la mirada mientras ella estaba sentada en el rincón algo apenada

-todo esto que lo que me tardo en bajar las escaleras?-

-al parecer el posible

-y ella que hace en el rincón?-

-está castigada-

-qué edad tiene?-

-que se yo pero se queda castigada-

-pareces una mami-dije y tuve un flash de mi sueño donde vi a esos dos bebes en mi brazos

-bella paso algo?-sacudí un poco mi cabeza

- no no pasa nada-dije

-segura? Pereciera que vistes algo-dijo como mirada preocupada para luego cambiarla por una burlona pero yo la ignore ya que siempre tenía mirada burlona

-bien, quedo algo para comer o qué?-pregunte sentándome

-si –y me sirvió algo de ensalada de frutas y pan tostado con huevos

-Mirian ya te puedes sentar a comer-dijo ángel mientras la miraba de reojo y ella feliz mente nos acompaño

-amo tu comida, ninguna se compara, además en Japón muchas de las comidas son algo insípidas, pero el sushi es exquisito y la torre de Japón es espectacular pero no se compara con la de parís y el puente lleno de candados son tan lindos-decía mientras comía creo que es ventrílocua por que comía, masticaba y todavía escuchaba que hablaba

Mirian es de esas personas que le gusta compartir de silencios cómodo aunque no lo parezca, pero le gustaba más contar sus anécdotas de sus viajes, pero dale un libro o mi mp3 y quedara horas incluso días en silencio hasta que se acuerda de una historia cómica y vuelve a hablar hasta por las orejas.

Terminamos de desayunar, miran hiso un hechizo y las cosas se movieron solas para empezar la limpieza cuando termino ya que fue rápido tome mis cosas-Mirian vas al instituto con nosotras?-

-si me encargue de eso anoche-dijo mirándome seriamente y con reprobación

-y que estamos esperando?-pregunte al ver que nadie tomaba la iniciativa de salir

-que te cambien de ropa, hoy es un día muy frio y te puede dar pulmonía-dijo ángel sonriéndome con ternura y Mirian me veía con reprobación

-se que en estos tiempos modernos uno se puede expresar libre mente pero creo que es demasiado-dijo Mirian

-apúrate bella que tengo que vestir a emmet-dijo y corrí por la escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto, lo único que escuche fue un ¿por qué? de parte de Mirian

Me metí a la ducha y me bañe rápidamente, me puse el primer conjunto que ángel tenía preparado para un día normal

Unos pantalones pitillo negro, una camisa en corte redondo de mangas largas con detalles plateados, un pequeño cinturón de color plateado, unas botas de poco tacón negras, una bufanda plateada y guantes negro.

Corrí por las escaleras para encontrar la sala deshabitada

-muévete bella te maquillare cuando lleguemos-grito ángel en el carro ya encendido

Salí de la casa cerrando bien antes de subir al carro, apenas cerré la puerta ángel piso fuertemente el acelerador

-no crees que vas un poco rápido?-pregunta Mirian cuando veo hacia atrás veo que tiene el cinturón puesto, una de sus manos estaban en el agarradera de la puerta y la otra aferrada al asiento

-no crees que hace frio para usar un vestido de verano?-pregunte yo a su ves

-yo soy toda una dama de familia, no puedo usar pantalones-dijo dignamente

-quien te dijo eso?-

-mi madre-

-cuando fue la última vez que la viste?-y me di cuenta que no tenía que preguntarlo

-cuando tenía 50 años desapareció-

-eso quiere decir que la vistes cuando aparentabas tener 4 años- los hijos del sol Vivian de la luz pero su crecimiento en más lento que el de una persona normal ni ángel ni yo sabemos cuál es la verdadera edad de Mirian

Ángel me decía que su alma está llena de historia pero nunca supo cuanta por la cantidad de información que guardaba en su interior

-pero los tiempos cambian-dijo ángel cambiando el tema- hoy llamaras mucho la atención-dijo y era muy cierto

Mirian parecía un ángel caído del cielo, su cabellos dorados que parecían hebras de oro le llegaban hasta el muslo, su vestido azul cielo sin mangas se ajustaba a su delgado cuerpo aunque no tenía muchos atributos sus curvas ligeras la asían parecer elegante e inalcanzable, su piel de color marfil, de rasgos elegantes que solo se puede ver en un cuadro del siglo 15 y esos exquisito ojos azules casi plateados que te miraban con dulzura y alegría, empañados ligeramente por la sombra de su tristeza.

-pensándolo mejor llamara la atención use lo que use-le dije a ángel- creo que alice le puede prestar algo-dije

En eso me di cuenta que ángel estaba estacionando

-al fin no creí que llegaría con vida-dijo una exagerada Mirian mientras tocaba el suelo con las manos

-buenos días- dijo esme saliendo de la casa para recibirnos con una cálido abrazo obviamente en apariencia ya que su piel estaba tan frio como el hielo

-buenos días señora cullen-dijo Mirian con una reverencia

-lección 1 cuando saludes a alguien basta con un: hola como estas? Y estrechar la mano de forma amigable-dijo ángel con su disfraz de maestra

-de donde lo sacaste? Y como te cambiaste tan rápido?- le pregunte extrañada podía ver a esme algo confundida y divertida

-está en mi bolso y con solo hacer un hechizo de cambio lo logro-dijo cambiando de nuevo de ropa

-emmet está arriba ya creí que no vendrías-dijo esme mientras nos guiaba a la casa- les gustaría tomar el té conmigo el fin de semana-dijo ilusionada- desde que nos encontramos no hemos pasado tiempo juntas- dijo viéndonos con los ojos de gatito bajo la lluvia que hacía de pequeña

-si esme vendremos este fin-dijo Mirian sorprendiéndonos a todas pero esme le dedico una brillante sonrisa

Entramos a la casa Mirian fue con alice ya que cuando la vio casi nos ahorca por sacarla con un vestido de la temporada pasada y ángel se fue la vi buscar a emmet

-qué tal si me acompañas en el piano-dijo una voz a mis espaldas que reconocería en cualquier parte

-hola buenos días-le dije mientras me giraba para ver el sol en sus hermoso y brillantes ojos dorados que me quitaban el aire y hacían que mi corazón fuera más rápido

-hola hermosa-dijo antes de rosarme delicadamente mis labios con los suyos

Fue algo tan rápido y tan único, tan personal, tantas cosas y a la vez nada

Solo con él me sentía de esa forma, me hacia vulnerable y emoción, sentía todo, es como si todos estos años nunca tuve una vida hasta llegar a estos momento, como si todo lo que ise fuera solo para encontrarme con él.

El me tomo de la mano para guiarme hasta el piano donde empezó a tocar una melodía desconocida

-compones?-le pregunte emocionada

-sí, esta se la escribí a esme-dijo y pude ver las partituras sobre el piano podía ver varias canciones hasta que encontré la que él estaba tocando para luego acomodarme y tocar junto a el

Fue una nueva experiencia, es como si el mundo dejara de existir me sentía en paz

Sentía como mi piel caliente era tocada por el frio de la suya, calor y frio, luz y oscuridad, tan opuestos pero a la vez tan iguales

Dejamos de tocar para luego compartir un tierno beso

El sentimiento fue mucho más efímero y complejo al rose, fue como si millones de cargas eléctricas viajaran por todo mi cuerpo despertando diferentes sensaciones que en vez de asustarme me atraía a la fuente quería sentir más en ese beso

Podía sentir como el sonreía contra mis labios y escuchamos unos aplausos

-qué hermoso-dijo una emocionada alice apoyada de una feliz esme

-Mirian te dije que no les estropearas el momento-dijo mi hermana antes de pegarle en la cabeza a Mirian

-me pareció que este mágico momento necesitaba de unos aplausos-dijo

-sabes que eres muy corta nota?- ( N/A en mi país se le dice de esa forma a las personas que siempre dañan un momento lleno de emoción, sentimientos y cosas por el estilo incluso sirve para las personas que terminan el chiste de otra sin permiso)

-sip, me encanta hacerlo es muy divertido-dijo emocionada

-que le distes?-le pregunte a ángel

-no podía dejar que valla a la escuela la señorita perfecta asique, le di algo de té con unas hiervas especiales-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero claro que lo noto desde el principio asique la obligue a tomarlo con ayuda de alice- dijo señalándola

-no me mires así, no quería ponerse faldas cortas ni pantalones a la moda que querías que hiciera? lo más cercano a algo bonito que quería ponerse fue el vestido de novia que uso esme en su boda y por alguna razón encontró- dijo como si ella fuera un asesino suelto matando cachorritos

-bien bien –dije intentando calmarla- terminemos esta conversación más tarde que tenemos que irnos-dije y todos rápidamente se monto en su respectivo auto eso me recordaba que no vi la vestimenta de emmet

-como lo vestiste hoy?-

-ya lo veras en clases-dijo

Pensé en un segundo en el beso que me dio Edward hasta que alguien me saco de mis ensoñaciones

-bella te casaras? Tendrás hijos? No creo ya que Edward es medio muerto aunque escuche rumores, eso no tiene nada que ver haaayyyyy tu boda será tan hermosa yo seré la niña de las flores siempre quise ser una pero soy muy grande no importa me transformo aunque el niño de los anillos me gusta más, me pregunto si enrique seria el nene de los anillos? No, el entra a una iglesia y se quema, espera no hay una película llamada el nene de los anillos o era el viejo de los anillos? No importa era un hombre con unos anillos, que tal si el lleva los anillos después de todo es el nene de los anillos.

_-porque ella va al instituto con nosotras? No se supone que va a la universidad – le pregunte a mi hermana_

_-recuerda que su universidad anda de reposo por una extraña explosión en una clase –respondió_

-Mirian de casualidad de la vida tu no abras provocado esa explosión en tu universidad?

-sip, solo tenía un par de semanas para la película asique aumente el tiempo lo suficiente para inspirarme y gravar-dijo feliz

-ok y por qué vas al instituto-

-creo que pasar más tiempo con ustedes y un par de vampiros en una buena forma de inspirarme-dijo emocionada

Ahora me daba cuenta que estaba vestida con un legui (N/A legui es como un pantalón de malla o de media algo como los pantalones ridículos que usaban los hombre en el siglo 15 pero mas cool) negro una camisa que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo de azul eléctrico con negro un par de anillos y su collar con su piedra guardiana

-hey Mirian esa es una piedra guardiana o me equivoco?-pregunte

-nopi, como me imagino que abran escuchado solo los hijos dioses del sol puede tener piedras guardianas pero como solo hay tres en total solo lo utilizan los que tienen poderes especiales, yo tengo la piedra azul que es la piedra del hechicero, enrique tiene la piedra roja que es la piedra del guerrero y esta la piedra verde que por ahora no tiene ningún dueño.

-comprendo es diferente a las piedras de la armonías y poder que usamos nosotras-dijo angel

-y los hijos de dios del sol que no tiene poderes especiales?-

-no tienen nada por lo tanto son más vulnerables a ataques-dijo restándole importancia

-como puedes hablar así de tus propios hermanos- yo no podía imaginarme tratando de esa forma a ángel

-son hermanos por que la sangre lo dicta pero a al único hermano que conozco es enrique y las gemelas Dorotea y josefina que solo las vi cuando nacieron-dijo calmada como si estuviera relatando una historia que se sabía de memoria, podía sentir la gélida tristeza en sus palabras

-as estado muy sola verdad?-comento ángel con una sonrisa triste dejando un tenso silencio

-lo suficiente para saber en quien puedo confiar y a ser realista-dijo suspirando y el auto se mantuvo en un profundo silencio que se mantuvo hasta que llegamos a la escuela

-bueno nos vemos más tarde tengo que buscar unas cosas en resección-dijo Mirian antes de salir corriendo

Nosotros también nos apuramos ya que estaba a punto de sonar la campana aunque no me paso por alto la vestimenta de emmet

Era todo un nerd, camisa abotonada amarilla pollito con cuadros naranja chillón, lentes de mango grueso culo de botella, pantalones caqui más arriba del ombligo, los tirantes rojo, combata de moño roja, zapatos de abuelito y un peinado estilo Creta de gallo con su divertido rosa chicle.

-_-no habías dicho que serias más suave con el?-_

_-no lo vestí de chica- respondió sonriendo- mañana lo visto de barnei o de pocoyo aunque ese viene con sombrero mmm_

Ella seguía divagando del atuendo

Ese día fue de lo más interesante

Mirian fue el acontecimiento durante una semana

Claro una chica loca y dulce que se detenía a saludar a todo el mundo a los que conoce y a los que no, prontamente se volvió la chica más popular y conocida en el instituto

Cuando le pregunte a ángel que hierbas le había dado, ella me respondió que no tenían mucha importancia

Pero igual se las daba antes de ir a clase

Tiempo después descubrí que era la flor del cambio, nosotras teníamos un par de ella asique uso un par de pétalos y le hiso un te después de un tiempo ya no fue necesario porque su personalidad cambio.

(N/A chicas como la historia se está haciendo muy larga haremos algo como adelanto de hechos empezare a adelantar el tiempo hasta los sucesos importantes ya que de aquí en adelante no pasa nada de importancia)

_4 semanas después_

Estábamos todos reunidos en casa cullen-halen

Mirian jugaba ajedrez con jasper que por primera vez recibía una paliza en ese juego y podíamos sentir sus nervios asique los mandamos a jugar en el bosque

Alice ordenaba ropa por internet ya que según ella el centro comercial más cercano no estaba bien surtido

Emmet se desasía en un juego de video

Rosalie estaba revisando nuestras motos para ver si las mejoraba

Esme estaba haciendo unos planos para una remodelación

Todavía me acuerdo como lo pasamos en nuestra reunión de te; nosotras cuatro conversando tranquilamente del pasado y nuestras vivencias, no sé cómo pero terminamos todas metidas al rio jugando como unas niñas de 5 aunque todo comenzó por que ángel sele derramos algo de té y Mirian lo iba a limpiar.

Carlisle trabajando en el hospital con sus nuevas enfermeras ángel y Mirian- Mirian andaba hoy en su día libre- que ahora eran más pegadas que antes asique Carlisle llega a casa con una historia nueva. Eso en vez de causarme celos me daba felicidad ya que como últimamente e pasado mucho tiempo con Edward ángel estaba algo sola asique Mirian la acompaña y la hace reír.

Edward y yo estábamos cómodamente en su sofá escuchando música y leyendo, el estaba sentado y yo recostada con mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras él me acarisiaba los cabellos. (N/A me los puedo imaginar) de pronto el me quito mi libro y fijo sus ojos oro liquido en los míos.

-oye, lo estaba usando-le dije juguetona

-bella –suspiro mi nombre antes de atacar mis labios con los suyos

Jamás me iba a acostumbrar a estas sensaciones es como volar y a la vez es como si te atrapara en el sentimiento

Sus labios fríos que parecían que estuviera besando a una estatua de hielo si no fuera por su respuesta y como su cuerpo reaccionaban con el mío.

Podía estar así por horas si no fuera por la maldita falta de aire que nos detenía y cuando tuve que parar por un respiro él se puso a besar mis cabellos con ternura quedando abrazados en el mueble, si les soy sincera no me acuerdo de cuando me senté en sus piernas es como si fuera todo entre nosotros tan natural que sin pensar sabíamos qué y cómo hacer las cosas.

-toc toc toc-dijo alice antes de entrar- esta noche hay tormenta-dijo mientras entraba al cuarto con jasper

-y quieres que le diga a ángel que la despeje?-le pregunte confundida

-por supuesto que no harás eso-dijo señalándome-

-lo que sucede es que cuando truena como lo hará esta noche podemos jugar beisbol-me aclaro jasper

-aaaaa si tanto desean una tormenta eléctrica hubiesen hablado con Mirian-dije

-ellas las hace?-

-es cierto no están enterados-dije

-hace unas 2 semanas atrás madre naturaleza se tomo unas vacaciones y dejo a Mirian a cargo pero con el teme del calentamiento global la está ayudando un par de ninfas del bosque y del agua-dije Edward estaba enterado de eso pero me imagine que no le abra dicho nada a ellos

-no creo que me acostumbre a esto todo los días aprendo algo nuevo-dijo alice

-ustedes saben que no todo es lo que parece-dije-asique esta noche jugamos beisbol?

-si solo hay que preguntarle a Carlisle-dijo alice mientras se despedía

-como si ya no supieras su respuesta-dijo jasper siguiéndola

-mmm en donde quedamos?-pregunto Edward y yo uní mis labios con los suyos

Horas más tarde

Ya era hora de la tormenta todos estábamos en el bosque los equipos eran rosalie, Mirian, jasper, Edward, emmet contra Carlisle, alice, esme, ángel y yo

-bateamos-dije cuando terminamos de poner las bases- alguna replica?-pregunte

-ninguna-respondió Mirian

Y así empezó rosalie lanzaba y de casualidad de la vida yo batee de primera

Rosalie lanzo una bola rápida pero no lo suficiente la bate por el centro asiendo que esta entrara al bosque con Edward detrás no le di tiempo ni de parpadear cuando me encontraba corriendo por las bases cuando Edward volvió y le lanzo la pelota a emmet que me tenia acorralada con Mirian asique ese fue mi primer aout.

-no te preocupes apenas empezamos- dijo ángel así trascurrió el juego de vez en cuando Mirian hacia trampa manipulando el viento pero yo la interceptaba a tiempo

Nosotros íbamos ganando gracias a que ángel también hacia trampa pero de forma tan disimulada que hasta a mi me costaba verlo

Cuando alice grito- alto- Edward gruño

-son nómadas 3 en total, nos escucharon jugar-dijo

-y cuál es el problema?-pregunte

-que aunque ustedes 2 tenga escudo tienen apariencia humana y Mirian no tiene un escudo físico asique la podemos oler incluso al otro lado del campo-dijo rosalie mientras todo se paraban a la defensiva frente a donde aparecerán los visitantes

-sigo sin comprender-dijo Mirian

-nos creen el eslabón débil-susurro ángel

Todos se acomodaron dejándonos a nosotras atrás de la "barrera" que crearon

-veamos cómo se desenvuelve la situación-dijo Edward mientras me abrasaba pegándome a su pecho

-_bueno al menos el tiene algo de sentido común-pensó ángel-pensar que nosotras que los creamos a ellos somos débiles-_

-hola mi nombre es Laurent él es james y victoria-dijo señalando a cada uno

-hola somos los cullen mi nombre es Carlisle y ellos son mi familia-dijo, pude ver la cara de extrañeza a la palabra familia

-si solo estábamos de paso y los escuchamos jugar queríamos saber si nos podíamos unir-dijo y pude notar que el tal james nos revisaba a cada uno de los cullen pero no pareció tener algún interés en nosotras.

-_bella vistes?-me pregunto ángel y yo negué- abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa cuando vio a alice_

_-mira en su mente encuentra la razón- le respondí_

_Paso un momento hasta que ángel se estremeció_

_-bella él fue el que prácticamente obligo o ayudo en la transformación de alice- yo me estaba cociendo en la furia_

_Ángel toco a Mirian para decirle que descubrió de forma mental y ella se tenso_

_Solo una palabra pasaba por nuestras cabezas_

_VENGANZA_

Una ráfaga de viento de forma intencional se le acerco a james con algo del aroma de Mirian

-mmm nos trajeron la cena-dijo james antes de intentar saltar pero los cullen los detuvieron

-qué pasa?-dije mientras me soltaba de los brazos de Edward

-al parecer estos niños nos quieren comer-dijo Mirian con falso terror

-Ja veamos que pueden hacer-dijo ángel antes que las tres camináramos al frente, Edward me quería detener pero lo paralice para que no intentara nada

Las tres nos colocamos en frente de los cullen

-humanas? Creo que son algo temerarias- dijo el tal Laurent

-al menos saben en lo que se meten?-dijo la tal victoria

-al contrario, lo saben ustedes?-dije

-ataquen veamos quien es más rápido-dijo ángel, james totalmente confiado salió al ataque pero no conto que las raíces de los arboles lo atraparían medio segundo antes de que llegara hacernos algo

-bueno, bueno, bueno-dijo ángel de forma pensativa antes de atrapar a los otros dos en esferas de agua

-que error tan grande han cometido-dije

-qué son?-pregunto victoria

-hechiceras-dijo Mirian tranquila

-algo que las hechiceras no soportamos es cuando lastiman a unos de nuestros amigos-dije viendo fijamente a james

-nosotros no hemos lastimado a alguien de ellos-dijo Laurent

-tú no, pero el sí-dije señalando a james

-el no a hecho nada-dijo victoria intentando soltarse del de la esfera pero como se les acababa el aire también las atrapamos con las raices

Mirian se aburrió y le arranco un brazo a james y este grito de dolor- juguemos –dijo

_Desde cuando Mirian es tan sádica_

-a que quieres jugar?-

-cuanto tiempo le toma a james decir la verdad-dijo emocionada tomando el brazo arrancado-sabían que aunque este separado del cuerpo sigue doliéndote-dijo y lo comprobó cuando le arranco un dedo y este gimió

-alto se está propasando el solo intento atacarlas pero no es hiso nada-dijo Carlisle interponiéndose

-jasper se buen niño y toma el brazo-dijo Mirian

Al parecer ella tenía el control y jasper no obedeció

-dámelo Mirian yo lo hago mientras él se anima-dije y ella me lo entrego feliz mente

-no bella tú no eres así-dijo Edward dijo cuando lo libere de la parálisis

-james serias tan amable de decir por qué te castigamos- victoria estuvo a punto de replicar pero

-silencio-dijo ángel antes de chasquear sus dedos y que un par de ramas lo amordazaban a los dos

-no dirás nada-dije mientras le arrancaba otro dedo y él me maldijo

-aaa eso no se le dice a una dama-dije quitándole la muñeca y este grito

-ya basta-dijo tristemente esme- tía bella por favor detente-dijo suplicándome

-no –le respondí

-haber james seguimos así o qué?-pregunto mi hermanita

-yo conocí a esa chica hace tiempo en un siquiátrico o casa de locos, como prefieras decirle-dijo mientras señalaba a alice y todos se tensaron

-en él trabajaba un doctor de nuestra misma condición, que le guardaba cierto cariño que (a mí me parecía enfermizo) a ella, su olor fue el más exquisito que llegue a aptar en mi vida pero antes de que pudiera cazarla ese maldito doctor me detuvo y la transformo en el bosque-dijo tristemente- la única presa que se me escapo pero al menos me pude vengar matando al doctor-dijo alo que podía sentir toda la furia asesina de los cullen emanando

-ahora quieres el brazo jasper?-pregunto Mirian a lo que este asintió y le arranco el otro

Nosotras nos quedamos atrás mientras los hombres y rosalie acababan con james

Esme abrazaba de forma consoladora a alice que se encontraba en shock y las tres brujitas es decir nosotras hacíamos una hoguera

-no crees que estamos siendo algo malas con sus amigos? Después de todo no tienen que verlo-dije

-a mi sinceramente me trae sin cuidado es mas esa chica a hecho cosas peores, es mas por mi también la acabamos ahora-dijo Mirian despreocupada mientras veía a la pobre que mirabe como su compañero era destrozado

Yo la vi con compasión y lastima lo que pareció enfurecerla más

-creo que no me importa si vive o muere-dijo ángel- mientras no toque a las personas que aprecio-dijo viéndome significativamente- no le haré nada, después de todo merece una segunda oportunidad.

-no sé si eres muy excéntrica o muy noble- respondió Mirian con los ojos en blanco

Después de terminar con james, Mirian soltó a los otros dos a dos estados de nosotros cuando terminamos con él me di cuenta que Carlisle había ido por que no quería presenciar eso.

-es todo un pacifista-dijo ángel encogiéndose de hombros

-en su tiempo lo tildarían de cobarde-respondió Mirian que al parecer estaba volviendo a la normalidad por lo que ángel volvió a darle "te especial" como le dice ella

Así paso el tiempo entre la escuela, Edward y nuestras investigaciones para saber en donde se encontraba el libro que necesitamos

Pero era muy difícil después de todo, han pasado casi dos mese y todavía no hemos encontrado ninguna pista reciente, toda la información en donde aparece a demás de ser poca es de hace más de 500 años que no toca suelo mortal.

Ya estamos en época de mayo y las cosas entre Edward y yo no podían ir mejor, a veces me pregunto si cuando me convierta en humana las cosas serian igual de bien o mejor.

-que piensas?-me pregunta Edward

Estábamos en mi sala terminando un trabajo de biología

-Edward si yo cambiara, tu igual me querrías?-le pregunte algo tímida

-define cambiar? Te vas a teñir el pelo, dime que no perdiste una apuesta con ángel-dijo algo divertido- ahora emmet se cuida mas el cabellos, te juro que cuando se baña huelo el acondicionador que se coloca-dijo mientras empezaba a reír y yo me le quede como boba viendo su perfección

Después de que paso la semana yo le tuve que desteñir el cabello a emmet por que ángel se lo olvido la formula de cómo sin dejarlo calvo

-no yo hablaba si algún día yo dejara de ser una hechicera?-le pregunte con miedo

-bella-me tomo el rostro de forma cariñosas con sus heladas manos- a mi no me importa que tipos de cambios hagas siempre te amare por ser mi hermosa isabella-dijo antes de besarme cálidamente los labios

-también te amo-le dije con mi corazón alborotado por culpa de su beso y confesión

Desde entonces la duda que tenia sobre Edward se evaporo con el calor de mis mejillas sonrojadas

Todas las noches después de cenar, Edward me esperaba en mi habitación donde hablábamos de todo y nada, me quedaba dormida prendada de su abraso, disfrutando de su olor, mientras el se despedía de sus días de soledad

Aunque el no me lo dijera yo sabía lo solo y deprimido que él estaba en los ultimos 100 años

Una soledad particular que yo tuve aun a lado de ángel

Pov ángel

-ayyyy esto es tan duroooo- me que una noche acompañada de Mirian en el bosque

-recuerda que tenemos un par de ceremonias que terminar y como bella planea dejar de ser hechicera es mejor que no participe para que valla disminuyendo sus poderes y sea más fácil convertirla-dijo Mirian mientras limpiábamos el desastre por este ritual en particular

-sabes odio este tipo de ritual donde tenemos que dar sacrificio-dije después de darle una sepultada dignas

-bueno es mejor que cuando teníamos que sacrificar humanos, gracias a los cielos eso fue eliminado-respondió Mirian

-Ja recuerdo todos los peros que puso la muerte en esos momentos en la reunión-dije suspirando

-y todo los pro que puso padre tiempo después de todo estábamos molestándolo demasiado al quitar tiempo de vida a los humanos-respondió ella

-te has inspirado para tu película?-le pregunte

-no, para nada-

-pero cuanto tiene que durar?-

-bueno no es como una película al pie de la letra es mas como un corte de algún genero no necesariamente debe tener sentido asique comerciales de perfume francés cuentan-

-aaaa, por que no gravas a alice de compras eso es muy emocionante y nadie creerá todo lo que puede gastar en una hora-le dije bromeando

-nop creo que gravare el ritual de transformación de bella y después renunciare a la universidad para volver a la secundaria con ustedes- dijo quemando el resto de las cosas

-me alagas que quieras volver a la secundaria por mi-dije asiéndome la cool

-no es por ti cariño pero este lugar es más divertido además no creo que la escuela supere otra explosión si me aburro-dijo esperando a que terminara

-bueno lea y no sea burra –dije sarcástica- será que suma gestad me ayudaría a terminar de enterrar el cadáver del animal antes que decida enterrarla también-dije

-sabes que no puedo ayudarte es una tradición que las sepulturas tengan que ser a mano para honrar el espíritu animal-dijo pasivamente

-pero en ninguna parte dice que no me puedes ayudar-dije soltando la pala

-de que te quejas si ya terminaste-dijo antes de que empezáramos a caminar

Hoy era una noche particular mente fría pero relajante para nosotras sobre todo para mi que era una hechicera de la luna

-y ángel ya sabes porque mi hermano las está acosando?-

-si como dijiste busca la forma de tener descendencia me imagino que ira detrás de bella –dije algo preocupada

-eso quiere decir que cuando se entere de lo que planeamos se comunicara contigo-dijo mirándome preocupada

-lo sé pero ya sabía que esto pasaría algún día-dije en un suspiro

-sabes tu madre fue verdaderamente cruel al darte ese nombre-dijo algo triste

-la maldición de los nombre no es algo de la cual podamos escapar ya que esta dicta nuestra vida-dije con algo de pesadez

-no creo que yo pueda hacer lo que tú haces-dijo después de un rato de silencio- no me malinterpretes pero dejar mi vida, dejar que el amor de mi vida, mi libertad, esperanza de creces y mejorar para que tu hermana menor tenga todo eso a tu costa-dijo después cayó por un segundo- te admiro y te temo-

-me alagas y me sorprendes, después de todo tu no harías algo así por alguien que quieras mucho-

-no sé, tal vez no, soy demasiado egoísta pero lo tuyo ya no es querer es como si adoraras a bella como un mendigo una sobra de pan-dijo viendo la luna mientras el viento mecía sus largos risos-

-es mi bendición y perdición-dije sonriendo

-sabes ahora si pareces un ángel, el ángel guardián de isabella Antonelli, después de todo eso es lo que tu madre te destino-dijo soltando una lagrima

-no llores sabes que estaré bien y cuando todo suceda quiero que tu cuides a bella –dije

-sabes que nunca te negaría una petición pero no sé si pueda ver a bella y no odiarla por quitarme lo más cercano a una hermana que tuve en mi vida-

-no tendrás que pensar mucho en eso después de todo enrique te quiere hacer tía-dije burlonamente y ella rio con ganas

-de verdad no me puedo imaginar como padre responsable-dijo

Pov Mirian

Después de dejar a ángel en la casa swan y haber molestado a Edward por ser acosador enfermo me fui a la cabaña del bosque en donde me quedaba

Me bañe y me recosté hasta que sentí una presencia en mi cuarto

-será que hoy podre dormir algo?-le pregunte al intruso

-no se dime tanto detestas mis visitas?-

Enarque una ceja- dime enrique que te trae a visitarme a las 2:30 de la madrugada-dije algo molesta

-solo vine a visitar a mi hermanita favorita-dijo el cínico- después de todos esos años juntos- Ja el de verdad quiere morir en mis manos

-solo di a que viniste antes que te arranque el cuello-dije mirándolo seriamente

-que violenta hermanita yo pensé que tus a amiguitas te habían enseñado algo de modales pero me equivoque-dijo a triste y yo solo aparecí enfrente suyo clavando mis uñas en su cuello blanco- ok ok no tienes que tratarme así-dijo

-la próxima avisa y te recibiré con una espada clavada en tu corazón-dije con voz enojada

-sabes que tus ojos están de un encantador color rubí-dijo sarcástico y yo apreté un poco mas

-habla-

-solo quería avisarte que padre quiere hacer una reunión familiar y quiere a todos sus hijos ahí-dijo tomando mi mano alejándola e su cuello haciendo que mis uñas le dejara una hermosa herida que se curó al instante-recuerda que no me puedes matar fácilmente-

Si el maldito wolverin tenía un punto

-asique te quiero encantadora en una semana en el castillo donde casi mueren tus amigas hace 500 años-dijo asique la fiesta seria en el castillo barthony

-porque ese lugar?-pregunte buscando una pañuelo para limpiar su sangre de mi mano

-nuestro padre también invito a angélica y isabella además de que tiene un humor morboso

-y como va tu busca de hijos?-dije al encontrar un pañuelo

-tengo la vista puesta en una linda chica de ojos miel-y me paralice un segundo y él lo noto-claro convencerla no será sencillo pero si le doy algo que quiera como cierto libro que busca tal vez seda un poco-dijo el maldito dedicándome una gran sonrisa

-ojala te pudras en el infierno querido hermano-le dije con todo el rencor que le tenia

-lo mismo te deseo hermanita, lo mismo te deseo- dijo antes de salir de mi habitación dejándome un una pesadez en mi pecho

N/A

Lo siento mi computadora se te daño el cargador y ni siquiera e podido estudiar bien y menos pude escribir de verdad lo siento esero que les guste


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Pov Mirian

Me desperté de una horrible noche de sueño, el maldito de enrique no dejaba de atormentarme en mis pensamientos

_-tengo la vista puesta en una linda chica de ojos miel-y me paralice un segundo y él lo noto-claro convencerla no será sencillo pero si le doy algo que quiera como cierto libro que busca tal vez se da un poco-dijo el maldito dedicándome una gran sonrisa_

Eso fue lo que me dijo anoche

_Angélica_

Por su falta de egoísmo iba a sufrir

Esto es culpa de isabella, como es posible que esta tan ciega que no vea el daño que está haciendo

La odio ella me está quitando a mi única verdadera amiga y no parece dolerle ni un poco

-miau no crees que estas siendo exagerada-dijo una gato blanco entrando por la ventana

-o genial para mas colmo me envían un guardia-dije mirándolo enojada-que haces tú aquí mildred?-

-solo vengo a vigilarte el oráculo de padre tiempo dijo que te meterías en situaciones que no nos competen como hechiceros asique estoy aquí para vigilarte- dijo mientras se montaba a la cama y se estiraba cómodamente en esta- asique odias a la princesa luna

-esto no es tu asunto-le dije levantándome de la cama, como hija del sol me tenía que levantar antes que el sol se asomara por el horizonte – y si los dioses no confían en mí porque no me ejecutan?-

-no es para esos extremos solo es una formalidad una forma de decirte que no te metas en problemas de seres inferiores- por favor, solo fue una vez que ayude a un hombre lobo para que no lo casaran y nunca se olvida-

-que mal causo que salvara la vida de un hombre lobo?-dije mientras buscaba que ponerme ángel quemo toda mi ropa y me compro nueva-

-para empezar retrasaste su extinción ese era un problema menos que eliminar y tu vienes te la das de buena gente y retrasa los planes, además también está el asunto de la Atlántida-

-eso fue sin querer como iba a saber que se hundiría y se convertirían en seres acuáticos, no pensé que sus hechiceros fueran tan poderosos-dije enserio ese era un tema olvidado

-pero eso no quiere decir que estas perdonada del todo asique cámbiate rápido que tienes clases-

-como sabes eso?-

-te investigue un poco y al menos agradece que tu guardián soy yo Artemis quería hacerlo-me dio un escalofrió de solo pensarlo

-bien bien te debo una mildred pero vámonos-le dije cuando termine

-espera no vas a comer?-

-en casa swan lo hago-dije sin darle importancia

-que has estado tomando? –dijo cuando la tome en brazos para luego bolar –

-algo para encajar en la época-le respondí

-espero que eso no me cause problemas-

-es posible que si-

Ella suspiro

Me moví velozmente por el bosque por alguna razón tenía un frio en mi pecho

En este tiempo he cambiado mucho

El baile nunca se llego a realizar ya que a mí me parecía aburrido y lo elimine bella me lo agradeció ya que estaba cansada de cansarse de eludir a sus fanáticos

Me convertí en una chica bastante popular y me gane el odio de muchas chicas

Los cullen empezaron a ser conocido como un club selectivo ya que solo salían con nosotras y otros chicos que creían que podía entrar fueron intimidados por las emociones que jasper les transmitía para que ni siquiera se nos acercaran

Lo que causo la molestia de su amada pero con algo de inocis (claro sin que bella o ángel supieran) se encargo de quedarse quietica ya que tampoco me gustaba las personas que se acercan con un interés material

-ya llegamos-le informe cuando estábamos en la entrada

-espere huele a –dijo olfateando el aire

-sip, bella está saliendo con un vampiro-le dije

-asique los rumores son ciertos-dijo y eso me preocupo-

-que rumores hablas?-

-una hechicera callo en las garras de un ser inferior, pero al menos es mejor que un humano-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-no hagas ese tipo de comentarios frente a ellos a menos que quieras que bella se haga una bufanda contigo-le advertí

Entre si ningún tipo de problemas el jefe swan estaba todavía dormido, Edward seguía de acosador asique lo fui a saludar

-donde esta mi acosador favorito-ir dije burlona y él me dedico una mueca- buenos días espero que hallas disfrutado tu noche- dije al ver como él estaba enrolladlo en la cama abrasando a bella que a su vez esta lo usaba de almohada-de verdad no sé cómo a ella no le da tortícolis-dije y él me sonrió mientras le acariciaba los cabellos

Antes de que a mildred se le ocurriera abrir la boca me fui al cuarto de ángel, este no es el momento de que el viera un gato parlante

Entre a su cuarto y la vi suspendida en el aire totalmente dormida, eso quiere decir que estaba recibiendo un mensaje

-creo que en navidad le regalare a los dioses un celular para que se comunique con nosotros de forma más aceptable-dije y mildred se rio quedito- es enserio parece a esa película de la niña poseída por demonios solo le falta que la cabeza le gire de forma espeluznante- dije y ella se rio más fuerte para inquietar a Edward y no tanto para despertar a la poseída

Ángel ya estaba bajando a su cama para luego abrir los ojos

-buenos días Edward, Mirian-dijo antes de sentarse en la cama esa fue la señal de salida para Edward

-buenos días, que querían?-aunque ya me tenía una idea

-nos invitaron a-en ese momento se fijo en el gato blanco en mis brazos- que hiciste?-

-nada aun pero me están cuidando-dije antes de soltar a la gata en la cama

-buenos días señorita angélica, tiempo sin verla está mucho más hermosa que la última vez-

-buenos días mildred años que no te veo-dijo algo desorientada

-solo estoy aquí como advertencia a la señorita Mirian-

-bien espero que este cómoda –dijo antes de salir de la cama-como te decía nos invitaron a un baile-dijo

-si ya no digas más, ya me han informado-dije algo rencorosa

-disculpen pero de qué hablan?-pregunto mildred

-del baile que organiza dios del sol al que claramente no podemos faltar-respondió

-oh – dijo sorprendida-normalmente el solo hace fiestas para sus hijos es nuevo que invite a otros hechiceros-respondió mildred

-bueno al parecer busca la forma de que nadie falte según me dio a entender enrique-dije molesta y ángel me vio sorprendida

-te hiso algo? Estas herida?-pregunto buscando alguna anomalía en mí y yo le sonreí tiernamente

-no me hiso nada el mas lastimado salió el pero ya sabes como es el-dije frustrada como me hubiese encantado lastimarlo de forma más permanente

-señorita angélica tengo un mensaje para usted-dijo la gata

-para empezar te cambiaremos el nombre ese es muy complicado y muy antigua llamara mucho la atención-le dije

-piensa en algo mientras me baño-dijo ángel antes de entra al baño con la ropa que se pondría

-que tal flofi?-escuche la risa de ángel adentro de la ducha y mildred me rasguño- auch no me lastimes, te estoy preguntando-dije

-pelusa- me grullo y ángel seguía riéndose

-bolita de algodón?-

-no-

-copito?-

-no-

-uhmmm?-

-no-

-pero no dije nada!-

-no me iba a gustar de cualquier manera-

-que tal mía?-dijo ángel saliendo del baño- es corto fácil de pronunciar y no es ridículo-dijo

-si ese puede decir-dijo pensativa

-mía, será-dije

Ángel salió con unos pantalones pegados de color azul oscuro casi negro y una blusa blanca con un gorrito tejido también blanco

-señorita se ve esplendida- dijo mia

_Lame botas_- pensé

Ángel fue a cocinar el desayuno y yo me quede en el cuarto de bella y mía se fue al cuarto de charlei al parecer era el más caliente de todo la casa asique se acurruco en un montón de ropa de el

-bebes-susurro bella- ángel no te vayas, ojos rojos, no me los quites no- se movía de forma inquieta ese era el sueño de todas la noches, siempre decía eso en el momento en que Edward se iba

Ángel decía que era una visión del futuro pero hasta que ella no diga que ve, no pueden hacer nada

Pov bella

Desperté con era habitual este último mes bañada en sudor

-sabes tienes que buscar otra forma de levantarte-dijo Mirian

-hola buenos días –dije desorientada

-estas cordialmente invitada al baile del dios del sol en el castillo barthony-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y yo me paralice al recordar cada grito, el dolor de esas chicas y las arrogante, desagradable sonrisa de la condesa

-tu padre tiene un humor muy morboso-le respondí antes de entrar al baño

-sip, eso lo se muy bien, es egoísta, todo lo que quiere lo obtiene y es capaz de doblegar a las personas a su voluntad- dijo con una voz que quería decir que lo comparaba con alguien seguramente se hermano

(N/A ahí bella si supieras)

-sabes no debes odiar a las personas eso hace que tu corazón y tu alma se corrompan-le dije yo estaba en la duche y sabia que ella estaba sentada en mi cama

-eres algo hipócrita al decirme eso no crees?-dijo

-si puede ser pero eso no cambia que sea cierto-respondí

-en realidad tienes razón pero me gusta tener rencor en el alma o el corazón, me recuerda que no soy perfecta y que nadie debe anhelar serlo-dijo suspirando por alguna razón esta es la conversación mas profunda que hemos tenido- sabes? Te seré sincera te odio-me paralice y intente verla atreves de la puerta del baño- no te lo tomes a mal-

-podrías decirme como no me tomo a mal eso?- le pregunte incrédula

-cierto, cierto, mucha razón tienes pero te odio por quitarme a alguien especial-yo sabía que estaba hablando de ángel

-sabes que ella no morirá verdad? Ella solo se convertirá en diosa de la luna-eso no era lo que quería decir pero por alguna razón esas palabras escaparon de mi boca

-JA –rio de forma sarcástica-veo todo el amor que le profesas a tu hermana no pequeña bellita-dijo con rencor

-espera no quise decir eso-

-si eso es exactamente lo que querías decir y está bien nosotros somos egoísta por naturaleza exceptuando a ángel, pero por un segundo pensé que de verdad te importaba al menos un poco el futuro que perdería ella, al arriesgarse por ti pero veo lo equivocada que estaba-Salí del baño tome la primera toalla que vi i intente retener antes de que saliera de mi cuarto

-no espera si se lo que perderá se que está haciendo, lo mucho que la extrañare y todo lo que perderé lo que perderemos y lo que perderá ella pero es su decisión, no sabes lo mucho que le pregunte después de todo yo fui criada para este fututo y irme de su lado para siempre dejando atrás mi vida "normal" para tomar decisiones y mantener el equilibrio del mundo es una gran responsabilidad, se lo que perdería pero ella fue tan insistente, tan buena que por un momento soñé que le estaba haciendo un bien dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera- me interrumpió

-lo que ella quiere es que tú seas libre –me dijo con rabia podía ver que sus ojos azules se convertían en rojo vivo y su larga cabellera dorada tomaba un color azabache- tal vez si fueras más libre que ahora y te convirtieras de una vez en la diosa no tendría que sacrificarse-dijo tomando mi cuello en un firme agarre sentía que sus uñas iban creciendo

-alto Mirian-dijo ángel y para mi sorpresa la acompañaba mildred

-ya tendremos una conversación mas tarde pero ahora suelta a bella-dijo ángel con voz enojada- AHORA!-grito e hiso que yo temblara jamás la había visto tan enojada como ahora

-bien, cálmate sabes que no la puedo matar, asique cálmate-dijo ella estirando las palmas hacia adelante como si estuviera diciendo que no tenía ningún arma

-como quieres que me calme si escucho una conversación demasiado estresante para esta hora cuando subo te veo a punto de atravesarle el cuello a mi hermana-dijo enojada podía sentir como se contenía- no sé ni me interesa como es tu relación con tu familia o como te criaron pero eso es una ofensa hacia mi persona asique te pido que te vayas de mi vista hasta que me calme y cuando lo haga si me da la gana te buscare para aclarar esto-dijo ni siquiera cuando alice se llevo esas joyas la vi tan molesta como ahora.

-bella termina de vestirte y come te vas a la escuela en unos minutos yo no voy –dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto

Mirian ni siquiera dijo pio desapareció y mildred salió por la ventana

-ángel –la llame y me vestí lo más rápido posible pero era muy tarde escuche el rugir de una moto, cuando me asome por la ventana me di cuenta que se había ido

Baje corriendo pero antes de que pudiera salir me llamo charlei para preguntarme si iba a desayunar estaba tentada a decirle que no o ignorarlo pero respire profundo y deje a ángel sola tal vez eso es lo que necesita

Pov ángel

La rabia me carcomía estaba saliendo ese lado oscuro que todas personas tenia sobre todo una protectora como yo

Quería ir más rápido pero la moto en estos momentos la sentía como si fuera un caracol la sentía lenta y torpe

En ese momento no me importo salte de la moto dejando que esta chocara contra un muro boscoso no me importo lo destruida que quedo solo quería liberarme de este enojo antes de que hiciera algo indebido y que me arrepentiría

Llegue a la push y corrí todo lo que podía hasta llegar al acantilado podía ver un grupo de hombres de piel morena que parecían físico culturistas cerca de donde me dirigía y que ellos volteaban a verme sorprendido pero a mí no me importaba que ellos creyeron lo que quieran

Llegue al acantilado y podía escuchar patas de animales grandes a mi espaldas sentía que era época de caza y que yo era la zorra perseguida por los perros listo para atraparme.

Escale el árbol más grande que se encontraba más cerca de mí a tiempo para ver una manada de metamorfos buscándome

La tribu, de pronto me acorde de ellos de mi amigo de hace tantos años y de lo que ellos pensaban que era yo había tres en total pero es posible que el número aumente.

La sorpresa hiso que olvidara el enojo

-vaya vaya asique los genes puede más que los años- dije bajando del árbol de un salto y caí en el medio de ellos-tranquilos tranquilos no soy humana pero tampoco vampiro puedes olerme o tocarme sin problema-le dije a una de color azabache que parecía el líder del grupo

El se metió en el bosque para luego momentos después aparecer frente a mí en forma humano

-fascinante jamás pensé que me volvería a encontrar con esta tribu aunque ese tiempo este lugar no estaba colonizado si mal no recuerdo-dije para mi misma

-quien eres?-me pregunto el chico

-soy angélica Antonelli pero me encontraras como swan en este tiempo-respondí estirando mi mano en forma de saludo que él no correspondió

-soy Sam, líder de la manada-dijo con arrogancia y fortaleza

-me imagino que temporalmente después de todo no tienes la misma aura o el olor de el-le dije viéndolo directamente

-de quien?-pregunto dudoso

-_** Taha aki **_tal vez allá leyendas de él fue un gran hombre- los lobos me gruñeron de forma amenazante

-que eres y como sabes de, él?- pregunto

-soy un hechicera coloquialmente conocida como bruja tengo más de 500 años y el fue mi amigo durante el tiempo que se alejo de la tribu y se donde se encuentran sus restos-le dije mientras me sentaba de forma india en el suelo

Ellos podían incluso atacarme pero no me pasaría nada y al parecer mi confianza los hacía confundirse

-como se que no estás mintiendo?-

-solo sabes hacer preguntas?-suspire- mira, déjame ver?- ise un cello en el suelo y de este broto un árbol que se retorció hasta formar un trono y flote me senté en el- esta es suficiente prueba?- vi en sus ojos su pasado y culpa que carcomía su alma- puedo curar a tu prometida de esa herida que tanto te atormenta-dije y eso los tomo desprevenidos

-no confió en ti-dijo

-no tienes por qué hacerlo, solo estaba diciendo que podía además de que puedo ver tu pasado con solo verte a los ojos –dije al ver que me preguntaría como sabia- tu as escuchado el dicho que los ojos son la puertas del alma para mi es más literal-dije

-que haces aquí?-

-me disponía a darme un chapuzón pero ustedes son mas entretenidos-le dije con franqueza

-puedes curarla?-

-por supuesto es más te doy mi palabra incluso si quieres o te sientes con más confianza busca a Billy, él conoce a mi papa y estoy segura de que sabe que no aria nada malo-dije

-no, está bien, acompáñanos-dijo antes de salir corriendo al bosque y volver transformado

-como yo no sé el camino tendrán que ir más lento o llevarme de caballito-dije divertida y un me gruño y yo le pegue suavemente en el osico-no le gruñas a una dama no importa cuán molesta es-le regañe y él me miro atónito y otro lobo se estaba riendo

El que dijo que era Sam empezó a guiarme el camino por el bosque, podía sentir que estaban discutiendo entre si hasta que después de un buen rato llegamos a una cabaña en medio del bosque

Los tres lobos entraron al bosque para volver con forma humana y me guiaron adentro de ese lugar

-Emily –llamo san y me encontré con una linda chica con tres enormes rasguños en el rostro que bajaban hasta parte del brazo

-oh –dije sofocada acercándome corriendo a ella- cariño que te han hecho?-ella me veía como un bicho raro

-quien eres?-me preguntando pero viendo a Sam

-es solo una persona que cree que puede ayudarte-dijo con voz contenida

-tranquila pequeña te ayudare gustosa aunque tu novio no es muy amable conmigo-le dije

La senté en una silla podía sentir a los lobos recelosos a mi espaldas pero intente ignorarlo y me concentre en la chica

-esto no dolerá ni un poco, fui criada como curandera y alquimista-le dije y creo que me creo un tercer ojo por la forma en que ella me veía

Tome un poco de agua del aire y la controle para que rodearan mi mano poniéndola en posición sobre sus cicatrices

-el cuerpo humano es 70% agua y la piel y carne también está hecha de esta agua asique usando un como del agua que extraje del aire puedo controlar la que está en su interior-le esplique mientras ellos veían como el liquido que estaban en mis manos empezaba a brillar y como poco a poco las cicatrices eran eliminadas de su cuerpo hasta que no quedo ninguna- listo pueden revisarla – dije separándome de ella

Me sentí ignorada cuando san me empujo a un lado para acercarse a su novia haciendo que me callera al perder el equilibrio, la réplica i el insulto que le tenía guardado se evaporo cuando vi en sus ojos el dolor que tenia al ver esas heridas todos los días era cambiada con el perdón a sí mismo y la felicidad de verla.

-lo sentimos pero no sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo recriminándose por eso-dijo uno de los chicos extendiendo su mano para ayudarme

-naaaa está bien pero la próxima no lo perdono-dije al ver como ellos compartían un tierno beso, ellos me recordaban un poco a mi hermana y su novio.-me tengo que ir cuando necesiten algo llámenme-dije mientras anotaba mi numero en la mano del mismo chico

Menos mal que siempre cargaba un bolígrafo encima siempre necesito anotar algo

Con un ademan de despedida desaparecí por el bosque

Pov bella

Estuve todo el día preocupada por ángel se salto cada una de las clases y no me llamo en todo el día Edward buscaba la forma de entretenerme pero nada funcionaba y cuando pregunto que sucedía le mentí por que sabía que se sentiría impotente al no poder hacer nada.

No me e quitado el suéter de cuello de tortuga ya que Mirian me dejos unos rasguño que para la noche no estarán, como mis poderes se fueron debilitando poco a poco no e podido curarme sola

-bella mi amor serias tan gentil de decirme que tienes en esa cabecita tuya me estas empezando a frustrar más de lo que crees-dijo Edward tomando mi cara para verlo a los ojos dejando momentáneamente en otro mundo

-uhhhmmm- okey mentí el era capaz de hacerme olvidar de mis problemas con solo mirarme de esa manera pero eso no quita que siga preocupada

-bella dime que te molesta-dijo descargando todo el poder de su mirada en mi

No sede en todo la mañana pero si él sigue hipnotizándome de esa manera seme iba a escapar algo

-solo estoy preocupada por ángel-me tape la boca apenas salieron esas palabras de mi boca y el sonrió con suficiencia al ver que pudo sacarme información-pero solo eso sabrás de mi

-ella no a venido en todo el día a clases y tampoco Mirian-dijo pensativo-se escaparon o algo

No dije nada no quería seguir mintiendo y tampoco podía decirle la verdad

Y si le decía la verdad a trocitos

-ellas discutieron en la mañana por diferencias de opiniones-le dije era cierto de alguna forma

_Qué forma tan rebuscada de mentir- _o genial además tenía a enrique lo suficiente cerca como para meterse en mi cabeza-_sabes donde esta mi querida hermanita? tenemos cuentas pendientes_

_-no se, la buscaste en el hospital últimamente es enfermera-le respondí_

_-te debo una por esa información a cambio no le diré a tu esclavo lo de tus heridas-y con eso se fue_

Suspire y Edward me vio con cara de duda pero creo que decidió darme mi espacio por qué no volvió a preguntar


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Pov Mirian

-tienes que disculparte-dijo la gata apenas me encontró

Yo estaba en lo más profundo del bosque sentada en la copa de un árbol sintiendo como los pájaros volaban a mi alrededor en vez de huir de mi como lo aria con cualquier otro ser

-porque lo aria?-le respondí sin mirarla

-no se? Que tal por intentar rebanarle el cuello a la princesa luna-dijo algo sarcástico

-ella no es la princesa luna, ella renuncio-dije- y es la personas que menos quiero pensar ahora-

-si no lo haces la señorita jamás te perdonara-me respondió

-sin mí no puede hacer el hechizo para liberar a su querida hermanita-le dije

-pero tú no eres del todo necesaria, la señorita es una persona muy persuasiva y es capaz de convencer a otro hechicero para que le ayude- _enrique_

Ese seguramente se aprovecharía de la situación y seguramente ángel aria cualquier cosa con tal de que lo ayude con el hechizo

Deje de pensar en eso, eso solo me provocaba más rencor contra bella

-señorita Mirian no será que usted esta celosa?-dijo y yo tuve la fuerte tentación de patear al gato

-amenos que te quieras convertir en el gato volador lárgate-le dije furiosa

-tomare eso como un sí- y lo próximo que supe es que en vez de patearla la lance lo más lejos que pude y no me preocupe se supone que los gatos caen de pie y un gato mágico de ve de caer mejor

Pov ángel

Ok tengo que hablar con Mirian y arreglar este problema

-hola señorita Antonelli-dijo una voz masculina podría decirse atractiva si no supiera de quien era

-sabes creo que tienes una interesante obsesión-le dije a enrique

-nada de obsesión, le importaría acompañarme a comer?-me pregunto galante

-que ganas tu con eso?-

-una deliciosa comida acompañado de tan hermosa criatura-me respondió tomando mi mano para luego depositar un beso en esta

-no soy un conejito-

-no eres una pequeña fierecilla, pero no as comido en todo el día y como todo animal salvaje necesita comer-respondió ofreciéndome su brazo para salir del bosque-mi auto está estacionado a pocos metros-

Y yo lo acompañe pero en todo el camino no se dijo ni una sola palabra

Llegamos al auto y después el me llevo a un restaurante bastante elegante

-espero que todavía recuerdes tus modales-me dijo burlón y yo solo lo mire con enojo

Cuando nos guiaron a una mesa apartada del lugar fue cuando empezamos a hablar

-que es lo que quieres? o espera creo que me hago una idea-le dije fríamente

-ilumíname-

-me entere que busca una compañera de cama lo suficientemente buena para dejar una prole-dije sin prestar mucha atención a su cara

-oh pero que forma tan fría y formal de decir que busco esposa-respondió irónico- pensándolo mejor lo dijiste de forma cínica

En ese momento llego el mesero

-buenas tardes- dijo el chico parecía que tenía un par de años trabajando aquí pero era muy joven

El nos entrego la carta

-tráenos vino champanizado de manzana y que deseas ordenar?-me preguntó

-canelones con bechamel y una ensalada cesar con camarones-respondí sin mirarlo

-que sean dos ensalada cesar la mía con pollo y una pasta cuatro quesos y de entrada una crema de calabaza con roquefort- el mesero asintió anotando todo luego nos quito los menús para retirarse

-espero que te guste el vino-dijo

-que quieres de mi? Si quieres que te entregue a bella estas muy equivocado por- el me interrumpió al reír quedamente

-o cariño, no estoy detrás de tu hermanita-dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello-tengo un objetivo mas a mi gusto

Sinceramente no comprendía pero aleje su mano de mi cabello

Levante una ceja y me cruce de brazos-dime a que se deba el honor de que me invites a comer?-

-no comprendes? Pensé que eras mas lista-dijo murmurando creo que mas para el que para mí- estamos en una cita-me informo y yo levante aun mas mi ceja

-asique yo soy la desafortunada presa-dije comprendiendo sus acciones y palabras

-al contrario eres muy afortunada que mejor marido que yo?-pregunto retóricamente

-se me ocurren un par de nombres-

-aa –exhalo-pero no tienes opción si quieres ayudar a tu hermana-dijo, chasqueo sus dedos y un hombre que estaba al otro lado de la habitación se acerco a nosotros me di cuenta que también era un vampiro que estaba siendo esclavizado por él, él le entrego un maletín algo grueso y luego volvió a su lugar- sabes aunque yo no fuera el siguiente heredero mi padre me tiene cierta preferencia –dijo abriendo el maletín sacando un libro de cuero blanco y yo lo mire sorprendida

-es él?-

-si, el libro que tanto buscabas lo tengo yo-

-te odio-le dije

-o mi pequeña, frágil y tonta prometida creo que tienes que empezar a tratarme mejor-

-como supiste?-

-digamos que las paredes tienen oídos y yo siempre tengo una relación estrecha con las paredes

-entonces este es una comida de negocios-dije mirándolo seriamente y el sonrió

-no veo el negocio después de todo yo lo veo como un trueque, tú te casas conmigo me das 2 hijos y yo te doy el camino de libertad de tu hermana-

-no crees que estas pidiendo demasiado?-

-por supuesto que no, es una boda arreglada y que es dos hijo comparado con la infelicidad del ser que tu mas quieres?-dijo volviendo a guardar el libro

-eres la personas mas cínica y despreciable, me imagino que cuando cumpla mi parte del trato me darás el libro-le dije con rencor

-eso quieres decir que aceptas?-me dijo el claro que sabía que aceptaba solo quería escuchar de mis labios la rendición a estar bajo su merced

-si acepto casarme contigo-le dije y el del mismo maletín saco una cajita de terciopelo negro

-espero que te guste-dijo y cuando lo abrí se encontraba un anillo de oro con una enorme piedra de diamante-

-ostentoso, muy copiado y sin ningún detalle personal perfecto para este tipo de arreglo-dijo con voz neutra mientras me colocaba el anillo en su lugar

-sonríe que te acabas de comprometer-dijo regalándome una brillante sonrisa falsa

El mesero llego con nuestra orden

Pov bella

Sentí un escalofrió (N/A al mismo tiempo en que ángel se puso el anillo) sentí como si estuvieran condenando a alguien y yo estaba al frente de la fila y veía como el verdugo terminaba con su trabajo

-bella, bella que pasa te has puesto pálida-dijo Edward sacudiéndome

Estábamos en mi sofá retomando aire después de una sesión de besos

-sentí un dolor en mi pecho tengo un mal presentimiento-le dije y en ese momento todo se puso oscuro

Cuatro piedras de diferentes tipo podía reconocerla estaban volando a lo alrededor como si bailaran al son de una flauta

Escuche unos pasos y las piedras cayeron en mis manos y cuando busque de donde venían los pasos vi a dos niños de la misma edad una niña de cabello dorado y se parecía mucho a Mirian a esa edad y el otro era un niño de cabellos negros como la noche que se parecía a su hermana solo que mas masculino podía ver la inteligencia en su mirada

-buenas tardes- dijeron al mismo tiempo la niña me dedico una sonrisa radiante y el niño me veía con ilusión- protégela hasta que nosotros lleguemos papa puede ser malo cuando quiere-dijo la pequeña y yo me le acerque a ella

-quiénes son?-podía sentir las piedras inquietas en mis manos

-cuida a mama hasta que lleguemos y cuando nos encuentres cuidaremos de ti y de ella-dijo el niño señalando la oscuridad donde se podía ver un largo cabello cobrizo

-quiénes son?-podía ver que se querían alejar sabia que esto me dolería después pero solté las piedras sin importarme y les tomo de las manos- todavía no se vayan-les susurre- ustedes quieren que proteja a su madre pero parece que ustedes son los que necesitan protección

-estaremos bien siempre y cuando cuides de mama el tiempo que estará contigo- dijo el pequeño

-además pronto tu serás mama asique nos veremos pronto-dijo la rubia y desaparecieron

Las piedras volvieron a flotar a mí alrededor pero esta vez eran de color rojo y brillaban de forma parpadeante como luces de navidad

De la asombras apareció mi hermana vestida de gris frio con un vientre abultado de unos 8 meses

-ángel? Cuando? Quien?-empecé

-pronto bella- me respondió y a su lado apareció enrique con una mirada fría y oscura que hacía que mi cuerpo temblara

Desperté en mi sala

-bella! Gracias a dios despertaste-dijo Edward preocupado

-te dije que solo tenía una visión-respondió ángel que estaba sentada en una silla viéndome fijamente

-a lo mejor algo le cayó mal o tu no la dejaste respirar, se la pasan más pegados que un chicle a mi zapato-respondió Mirian que estaba flotando cerca de ángel

-Edward seria tan amable de salir de la casa-le dije reciamente y todos se sorprendieron

Mirian se acertó y toco mi frente

-fiebre no tiene, y tiene las pupilas normales tal vez solo este mareada-dijo mientras ve a Edward

-deja eso solo quiero hablar de algo importante con ustedes dos-dije separando mi frente de su mano- Edward este es un asunto privado en la cual temo a que salgas herido por sobre exponerte a información-dije y este me vio sorprendido prácticamente le dije que era inferior a mi pero en estos momento mi hermana era más importante

-si es lo que quieres-respondió para luego darse la vuelta e irse

-problemas en el paraíso?-pregunto Mirian

-ahora no estoy de humor-respondí- ahora ángel serias tan amable de decirme quien te puso ese anillo- si creyó que no lo vi estaba bien equivocada

Al parecer mis palabras hicieron que Mirian viera fijamente la mano de ángel

-maldición llegue tarde-susurro

-como que tarde?-le pregunto ángel- ya sabias de esto

-si pero se me olvido comentarte este pequeño problema-dijo apenada y ruborizada de vergüenza

El infierno de congela Mirian tiene vergüenza y esta ruborizada

-clase aparte, el punto es que te casa con un hijo de- mire a Mirian no sabía si ellos compartían la misma madre

-no, no pasa nada, tienes razón-dijo – por cierto perdóname por lo que hice esta mañana estaba molesta, rabiosa, enojada y la pague contigo-

-está bien-

-no, no está bien, mi _hermanito lindo _me visito anoche para informarme del baile y además me dijo que estaba detrás de ángel, sabrás como me he puesto y mis sueño se llenaron de pesadillas por mi miedo además de que ahora estoy vigilada- dijo señalando a mildred- aunque no es escusa se que te lastime y casi lastimo a ángel en el intento, creo que sentí algo de molestia que ángel sacrificara cosas que yo valoraba de la vida para que tú fueras feliz, perdí el control y luego eso que dijiste esta mañana fue lo último que necesitaba para estallar completamente lo lamento- dijo y debe de ser una chica muy fuerte por que veía en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras pero a la vez estaban secos como si quisiera llorar pero no pudiera

-yo te entiendo, o creo hacerlo y te perdono- ella levanto el rostro mirándome fijamente pude ver la verdad de su alma aunque no tuviera el poder de ángel podía ver en sus ojos reflejados todo el dolor y soledad que Mirian tenía en su interior y que ángel había espantado con su calidez y el dolor de perder su rayito de sol

-cuando va a ser la boda?-pregunto Mirian esquivando mi mirada

-mañana por la noche-dijo neutra

-ya va espera, tiempo fuera creo que aquí falta un pedazo de información para empezar por que te casaras con él? se me ocurre un listados de candidatos mejores que él y si Mirian tu papa está metido es mejor estar con el que con tu hermano y por que mañana cual es la prisa?- no entendía nada de nada

-el tiene en su poder el libro que estuvimos buscando hace meses- yo quede en shock ahora comprendía su odio hacia mí en estos momento yo misma me odiaba

Otra vez ángel me protegía y cumplía mis caprichos

Otra vez no pude protegerla

Qué clase de persona soy

Sin duda la más cruel de todas

-quien escogió el día?-pregunto Mirian yo no podía hablar estaba asqueada de mi misma

-yo, entre más pronto le dé una prole (descendencia) más pronto me entregara el libro asique en dos años podemos convertir a bella en humana y en dos años yo seré madre luna-dijo

-crees que es tiempo suficiente?-ellas seguían hablando pero yo seguía paralizada

-si para pasado mañana estaré embarazada y como dice la costumbre bella se encargara de los dos-

_Protégela _- recordé a esos niños y sus palabras-_ si la proteges nosotros prontos llegaremos él puede ser muy malo_

-ángel!-dije llamando su atención- yo vi a tus hijos-ellas me vieron sorprendidas- yo los vi en mi visión dijo que vendrían pronto, que él podía ser muy malo si selo propone ese es el sueño que tengo cada noche ahora lo veo tan claro esos niños ya existen prácticamente y entienden la situación-yo estaba impactada de que unos seres que no nacieron supieran la situación y el comportamiento de las personas a su alrededor

-asique mis sobrinos son interesantes-dijo Mirian

-disculpen pero yo todavía no entiendo la situación con claridad-dijo mildred

-a es cierto ella no sabe nada de nada-dijo Mirian burlona

Creo que ya se siente mejor

-pues si soy ignorante, que me perdí?-

-se supone que los hechiceros originales antes de que este mundo empezara a colapsarse murieron por proteger a los humanos de otros hechiceros-dije- se supone que eran tan poderosos que unos pocos hechiceros que estaba a su lado pero de poder inferior en comparación encerraron sus almas en un cofre-dije –

-el cofre paso de generación a generación a los hechiceros más calificados para pórtalos y cuidarlos-respondió Mirian siguiendo la historia- un día un pequeño hechicero por curiosidad abrió el cofre liberando las almas ese pequeño fue castigado cruelmente por su impertinencia- ella veía el vacio como si estuviera recordando algo- yo misma lo castigue, de todas las almas encerradas solo dos no desaparecieron tiempo después un chaman dijo que esas dos almas volverían a la vida tomando a cambio algún tipo de sacrificio y esto lo vería venir la familia de la persona quien los tuviera- pidió ver los ojos sorprendidos de la gata

-es un antigua leyenda que casi nadie sabe solo unos poco además de los que la vivieron- dijo ángel tocando su vientre-

-o no puedo esperar ver la cara de ese sínico cuando se entere-dijo Mirian y yo me alarme

-no, no le digamos nada a nadie es seguro que se los llevara y los utilizara para su propio beneficio-dije preocupada

-eso sería lo mejor pero y tu bella estaría segura de criarlo y no decirle a Edward sobre su identidad?- pregunto ángel

Yo no pude responder como mi deber, tenía que cuidarlos como si fueran míos pero no sabía si Edward lo aria

-qué tal si Edward no quiere hijos?- pregunto Mirian-estas dispuesta a dejar lo para cuidarlos-

Pude ver la verdadera pregunta de Mirian en sus ojos

_Apuñalarías a tu hermana por la espalda por él?_

-yo cuidara a los niños aun si Edward no los quiera-dije tristemente

-entonces no hay razón de que ángel sea madre luna- dijo de pronto Mirian y nosotras la miramos sorprendidas- el fácil si Edward no quiere a los bebes y se aleja de ti entonces no tienes que volverte humana por lo tanto tu serás madre luna ángel tendría su libertad y no tendría que casarse con enrique. Fácil- dijo mas alegre

Y me di cuenta de la verdad que guardaban sus palabras

-asique está considerando esa opción?-me pregunto ángel

-solo tienes de plazo hasta mañana por la tarde para que Edward te diga que desea-dijo Mirian emocionada

-bella no tienes que….-empezó a decir ángel

-si, si tiene que, asique vayan a dormir pimpollos mañana será otro día-dijo Mirian mientras jalaba a ángel a su cuarto

Esa fue la primera noche que dormí sola desde que Edward estaba conmigo y no me gusto esa sensación

Desperté sin recuerdo de algún sueño al menos ya no tendré esa visión pero no dormí bien ya que Edward no estaba conmigo esa noche

-desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza ángel-dije mientras bajaba las escaleras- ángel?-entre a la cocina y encontré mi desayuno y una nota

Bella

Me lleve a ángel a un día en el spa para que se relajara o eso le dije

Tranquila volveremos pronto pero recuerda que solo tienes hasta la tarde para tener una respuesta afirmativa o negativa

Besos, Mirian

Yo sabía que ella solo quería alejar a ángel de mí todo el día de hoy

Parece ser que no me querrá mucho

Comí tranquilamente ese día no iba a clases

Recibí montones de llamadas de Edward y de alice y un tanto más de esme pero ninguna respondí

Me quede sumida en mis pensamientos

Intentando canalizarme para poder ver el futuro

Para ver un futuro donde ángel estuviera conmigo y Edward a mi lado

En donde podía ser feliz y egoístamente tener a todos los que amo a mí alrededor

-eso no es posible si lo sabes verdad-dijo mildred sentada a mi lado

-no eres muy amable, además no te metas en la cabeza de las personas esa mañita te la pegaron hace poco-dije es muy fácil leer la mente de las personas solo se necesita un hechizo y luego lanzarlo sin que la persona afectada se dé cuenta que le as esparcido un polvo raro a su alrededor.

-no te puedo leer la mente es muy difícil es como si me estampara contra una pared blanca- respondió con algo de incredulidad

-eso es nuevo, y como sabias en que pensaba?-

-Estas perdiendo habilidades todos tus sentimientos están plasmados en tu cara es fácil leerte-

-bien ya sabes que soy egoísta, contenta?-

-no creo que seas egoísta, ya que todos tenemos ese sentimiento, asique no te sientas mal por ti-

-que bueno que no eres madre, tus consejos son malísimos-

-pero tu pronto lo serás- respondió

-suspire

-ese es el problema? No tienes la confianza de que tu sirviente lo acepte- dijo sorprendida- que tontería-

-no es eso, estoy confundida como fue que mi vida se torno tan dramática desde que ise un hechizo con los ingredientes incorrectos-

-ingredientes incorrectos?-

-el hechizo de reencarnación es uno prohibido aceptado por los dioses al ser nosotros las únicas descendientes de la luna, encarceladas usamos lo que teníamos a la mano para sobrevivir y desde entonces mi vida se ha vuelto una mala telenovela

-bueno se supone que cuando un hechicero hace algo incorrecto la marca de mala suerte lo persigue

-otra leyenda? Cuantas más estarán en mi vida, yo soy la princesa luna y por descuidos lo olvide, yo no debo ayudar a cualquier criatura que no sea de nuestra misma especie y salve a un metamorfo y vampiros, al enamorarme de un "ser inferior" ella se sacrifica por mí, mis futuros hijos serán la reencarnación de unos hechiceros poderoso que me cuidaran cuando nazcan, no soy más patética por que todavía tengo la osadía de vivir y sonreír a costa del sacrificio de los demás.

-ustedes son algo dramáticas, como tu bien has dicho la señorita ángel solo se convertirá en diosa un gran honor para cualquiera –

-no entiendes verdad?- ella me miro confundida- ser diosa te ata literalmente te ata a un mundo espiritual donde todo sentimiento en ti se borra, donde todo tipo de lazo terrenal con personas que alguna vez amaste se borra para siempre teniendo un vago recuerdo de lo que fue la personas más cercana a ti es decir que ángel se olvidara de mi de todo el mundo cada uno de sus recuerdo y sentimiento serán eliminados para dar paso a la serenidad y el deber, para una persona entregar toda su vida, recuerdo, emociones, es lo más triste y lo más odiado ya que nosotros vivimos de las emociones, las emociones nos dan vida y personalidad, ella solo será una copia de la antigua madre luna.

-es como la muerte-entendió ella

-muerte en vida espiritual- seguí con el relato- los únicos que no sufre eso es madre naturaleza ya que ella necesita las emociones para cuidar y crear, pero del resto- hice un ademan con la mano

-y eso es tan horrible como lo pintas?-

-es peor por siempre sentirás un profundo vacio en el alma que no se llena con nada y desaparece el día de tu muerte-

-ya veo asique el mundo seria gris para un dios-dijo murmurando- y como dios del sol tiene tantos hijos aun siendo el dios

-el busca la forma de llenar ese vacio, todos buscan la forma de llenarlo de alguna manera. Por lo que tengo entendido no lo a logrado-

-pero dejando eso a un lado, no crees que tal vez tu hermana de verdad desee ser madre luna?-

-quien querría eliminar sus emociones y dejar una vida atrás por una responsabilidad obligatoria?

_Ya conozco a mi compañero-me dijo una vez – pero él no está destinado para mi_

_-el amara a otra persona-_

_-déjame hacer esto déjame ser útil por un tiempo mas_

Esa conversación reapareció en mi mente

Ángel tu de verdad deseas esto no?

-nunca lo vi de esa manera-le dije sinceramente

- usted y la señorita Mirian están siendo egoísta pero en un grado en que no lo son-y yo la mire con cara de WTF

-ya te dije que es bueno que no seas madre-

-ustedes piensan en lo que ángel debería hacer o no hacer sin tomar en cuenta su propia decisión, ella nunca te preparo por lo que veo para ser madre luna, nunca te trato como la princesa y es mas siempre estuvo preparando un futuro diferente al que se te fijo-

-si se ve de esa manera-dije pensativa- pero por que ángel quiere algo haci?

-nadie puede conocerse a si mismo completamente, tampoco conoces a otra personas de forma completa ya que al parecer las emociones cambian y las experiencias te asen crecer aunque en ocasiones no lo hacen para bien.

N/A

LO SIENTO MUCHISISISISISISIMO

Tu ve problemas enormes y los sigo teniendo pero lo mas importante mi musa se fue de viaje y ahora es que medio asoma la cabeza


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Pov ángel

Estoy debe llamarse tortura o tal vez muerte lenta y para completar yo me llevaba la mejor parte

Estuvimos todo el santo día saltando de un PAIS a otro pasando por playas, bosques, selvas y diferentes lugares prácticamente recorrimos el mundo todo la tarde

Nada mal le ganamos a esa película

Mirian estaba desecha ella no puede usar su poder mucho tiempo por que gasta mucho energía asique solo esperaba que se desmayara al menos en los ángeles, ya que cada vez que le decía que descansábamos ella se enojaba y empeoraba la situación

Ese no es el punto esto es un "todo lo que me perderé si me cazo" o algo así me explico antes de sacarme de la cama prácticamente el piyamas gracias a los cielos que tenía dinero asique compre algo en parís cuando fuimos al museo de las armas.

Yo quería ver el museo de arte pero ella se alejo de cualquier cosa que fuera romántica y que tuviera sentimientos de familia a sique no estuvimos mucho en parís

Después de un par de horas mas Mirian colapso en algún lugar entre Brasil y Venezuela asique me costó buscar un lugar donde descansar.

Después de dejarla inconsciente en un hotel de baja cálida pero al menos estaba a salvo

Llame a bella para que me invocara en la casa ya que todavía tenía cosas que hacer

Sentí algo raro en bella cuando hable con ella

Es como si ella entendiera algo doloroso o era que la escuchaba dolorosamente a la defensiva?

La conozco demasiado bien para saber que ella no era la misma de ayer, sabía que ni la culpa podía tener el mismo efecto en ella asique era algo distinto.

Tal vez al fin comprendió mi razones para hacer esto después de todo mi futuro estaba plasmado desde antes de nacer

_La maldición de los nombres_

Eso fue lo que me dijo una vez Mirian

Mi nombre fue inspirado para que yo fuera el ángel guardia de alguien

El nombre de isabella fue inspirado para que ella fuera delicada, hermosa, elegante y sensible como lo indicaba el mismo nombre.

Nada cambia el deseo de nuestra madre original y mi abuela al condenarnos con estos nombre que desde antes de nacer nos trazaría un destino del que no podíamos escapar

Pero esta es mi ultima aparición en esta historia solo el futuro dirá cuando bella se encargara del resto sola

_Sola_

Que era la soledad? Esto es soledad? Yo estoy sola?

Sé que no estoy sola pero se sintiera que si

Al menos estos sentimientos confusos desaparecerán para una dura y verdaderamente solitaria vida al que ya estaba preparado

Un haz de luz me trasporto a la cabaña donde escondimos todas nuestras cosas

Bella estaba a mi lado y de pronto me abrazo con cariño y dulzura como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años en vez de horas

Sin decir nada me llevo a una tina de olor exquisito y me baño con mucho cuidado lavando cada trocito de mi piel con extremo cuidado derramando de vez en cuando una que otra lagrima

Yo solo la veía y le sonreirá con dulzura

Después de bañarme me seco con el mismo cuidado y me llevo a un cuarto que al parecer ella preparo y me vistió con un vestido sencillo blanco con detalles plateados era precioso y no era mío

Ese vestido estaba en el baúl de ropa y cosas que nos quedábamos de recuerdos y ese vestido es una que le ise a bella para recordar cuando éramos gitanas ya que el modelo era igual a ese.

Después de hacerles unos detalles al vestido cepillo cada uno de mis rizos castaño para dejarlos acomodados de tal forma que me hacía ver como una muñequita de porcelana

Me maquillo suavemente ya que ella sabía que yo no necesitaba mucho maquillaje para verme bien, si solo con estar a lo natural me veía bien

(N/a la envidio)

Me coloco en el cabello dos broches plateados para que el cabello no me tapara la cara y me coloco el aniño que me regalos rosalie hace tanto tiempo

Cuando por fin estaba lista ya casi se acercaba la hora de irme

Iba a decir algo cualquier cosa para eliminar la tristeza de sus gestos pero antes de que yo pudiera abrí mi boca bella se derrumbo en mi rodilla

Su cabeza estaba en mis rodillas mientras sus brazos difícilmente me podían abrasar

-ssshhhhh tranquila cariño-le dije suavemente y eso hiso que llorara mas fuerte

-me tengo que ir- y ella me apretó mas fuerte pero yo me libere, tome mi teléfono de mis pantalones y deje a bella llorando en la cabaña

De mi teléfono marque un número que sabía que ayudaría a bella

-hola- sonó una voz preocupada y llena de temor

-Edward es ángel- dije y pude escuchar que suspiraba aliviado antes de que dijera algo lo corte- necesito que vengas al bosque y busques una caballa cerca de la casa de charlei, ahí es donde se encuentra bella- y corte la llamada

Sabía que Edward vendría corriendo. Vi mi teléfono por última vez y me encamine por el bosque camine un poco antes de empezar a elevarme y volar pero no iba al lugar donde seria la boda tenía un último deseo que cumplir y esta vez sería solo para mi

Llegue a la casa de Billy Black y encontré lo que buscaba en un viejo garaje

-buenos noches-dije suavemente

Y el chico dio un respingón y voltio a verme- o ángel cuanto tiempo, debes venir más seguido-dijo con una sonrisa que me hiso sonrojar

Cuando bella no estaba en casa yo venía a visitar a jake todo el tiempo que podía

-no creo que eso se pueda me voy de viaje a un lugar muy lejos de aquí-le dije con algo de pesar

-en serio? Charlei no le dijo nada a mi papa?-dijo confundido

-charlei no sabe nada-le dije y empecé a caminar y entre al pequeño lugar

-te vas a escapar?-me pregunto asombrado

-algo así algún día bella te dirá-le dije viendo el espacio-pero quiero que me prometas que no dirás nada-le dije seria

-entonces que te trae por aquí?-me dijo dudoso

-jake sabes? Me gustas mucho es más te amo- el me miro sorprendido- se que yo no te gusto, está bien se que algún día encontraras a alguien especial – el me corto

-ángel yo no siento lo mismo por ti pero no te tienes que ir por eso-dijo triste y culpable

-no jake no tienes que sentir culpa, yo me voy porque es lo último que tengo que hacer para dejar que el mundo siga su curso- el no me entendió- hay cosas en este mundo que poco a poco iras conociendo y que aprenderás de forma dolorosas pero cuando sientas que el suelo se derrumba a tu alrededor recuerda que aunque no me puedas ver siempre estaré a tu lado- el me veía como si estuviera loca

-que hace aquí?-me pregunto

-solo vine por un deseo egoísta-le respondí y antes de que pudiera contestarme lo bese

Fue un beso casto, pero hiso que todo mi cuerpo quemara

-adiós jake-dije y aproveche el momento que estaba el shock para escapar al bosque

Mi teléfono que ahora se encontraba sujetando con mis dos manos lo aplaste y lo volví inservible

Bella estaría con Edward

Jake tendría un futuro brillante sin mí en el

Solo me falta una última actuación de mi parte y el telón se serraría para siempre

De la oscuridad del bosque apareció la persona más odiada por mi

-tan temprano y me engañas?-dijo burlón

Yo no conteste el me ofreció su mano y yo con la cabeza en alto tragándome mis miedo y dudas

Porque si, tenía dudas

Viendo cada uno de mi recuerdo pasar por mi cabeza rememorando cada momento feliz y guardándolo en una cajita de porcelana en mi corazón tome su mano sentenciándome más de lo que estaba

El me sonrió con una sonrisa que me recordó al gato del país de las maravillas

(N/a: Les juro que esto fue lo más difícil de escribir en mi vida)

Pov Mirian

Desperté en algún lugar oscuro, sentí una cola en mi cuello cuando me voltee pude ver a mía dormida a mi lado y todo los acontecimientos del día me vinieron de golpe me pare de tal forma que desperté a la gata

-maldición, qué hora es?- pregunte desesperada al ver que ángel no estaba a mi lado

-las dos de la madrugada-cuando dijo eso mi alma se salió de mi cuerpo y me deje caer

-sip ya es demasiado tarde ahora vuelve a tu cuerpo y duerme un poco mas-dijo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama y yo la toma de la cola y me tele transporte al cuarto de bella

Esperaba encontrar de todo menos lo que veía

Bella lloraba como si hubiese perdido un hijo o algo de gran valor sentimental

A su lado se encontraba Edward preocupado por su estado

En el piso de abajo podía escuchar a charlei estresado por que ángel aun no volvía a casa

El llanto de bella desato el mío y también empecé a sollozar ella se alejo de Edward para abrir sus brazos y yo me escondí en ellos

Acuche a Edward gemir de pavor por tener a dos chicas llorando en su regazo pero no me importaba

Escuche a alguien abrir la puerta y después de un rato se volvió a cerrar

Lloramos hasta que me fui obligada a perderme en la inconsciencia

Pov bella

Me desperté varias veces por la noche pero algo siempre me arrastraba a la inconsciencia como si me hubiesen sedado cada vez que abro lo ojos.

Cuando por fin pude levantarme me di cuenta que estaba dormida en el regazo de Edward y él me veía con preocupación pintada en su cara

-no te preocupes ya paso-le dije pero sonó mas para mi

-bella segura que estas bien que paso?-me pregunto preocupado

-Edward ahora no, te lo diré después pero ahora no por favor-dije suplicante el me abrazo con fuerza

donde estaba Mirian y como si Edward leyera mi mente

-ella se levanto más temprano y salió sin decir nada-dijo

-Edward por que me amas si soy la persona más horrible del mundo?-le pregunte triste y un par de lagrimas salieron de mis ojos Edward las limpio con un beso

-bella no digas eso, eres hermosa, amable, inteligente, dulce y muchas cosas más, no encuentro palabras para poder describirte a la perfección-me dijo estrechándome en sus brazos fuertemente

Me que sus pendida en su abraso

El me cargo y me llevo a desayunar

Al parecer el cocino mientras me encontraba dormida

Después volvimos a mi habitación donde me volví a recostar con Edward en mi cama

No se a qué hora me quede dormida y mucho menos a qué hora me desperté solo sé que era muy tarde ya que el cielo estaba oscuro

Edward todavía se encontraba a mi lado y empezó a acariciarme el rostro

-asique ángel se fue?-me pregunto de pronto y yo me paralice

-como sabes?-y de pronto me acorde de charlei- y papa? Que paso con él? El sabe que estas aquí?-

-sabes lo mucho que me disgusta que me respondas con otra pregunta-me respondió pero él seguía acariciando mi rostro

-suspire- ángel no volverá y si lo hace solo será por algo en especifico-le dije y mis ojos se aguaron

-es algo de hechiceras?-pregunto después de un momento de silencio se sentó de golpe y me tomo del rostro- tú no te irás verdad?

Yo negué con la cabeza liberándome de su agarre-ella se fue para que yo no me fuera-le dije y él me vio con duda

-por que tendrías que irte?

-yo creo que jamás te dije?-me pregunte y él me vio con preocupación-yo soy hija de madre luna como lo es ángel pero ella yo somos diferentes porque era mi turno suplantar a madre luna en el cielo-el me vio con desespero y miedo a perderme, puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios para que no me interrumpiera- yo tendría que haberme embarazado y dar a luz a si sea un hijo y ángel se encargaría de cuidarlo mientras entreno y me transformo en madre luna, ese es mi futuro pero ángel me protegió entregándose ella a ese futuro para que yo no tuviera que irme, ayer por la noche ángel debió haber terminado Embarazada de un heredero para el futuro y después de eso ella tiene que irse a tierra santa para dar a luz a un hijo puro de hechiceros-dije y Edward se sorprendía con la nueva información y se quedo un segundo en silencio para luego apretarme contra su pecho con mucho cuidado como si en cualquier momento me desvanecería

-tengo algo que deberle a tu hermana-dijo con gratitud mientras me besaba los cabellos

Pararon dos meses desde ese día charlei forro y cubrió toda la ciudad con carteles de se busca con la foto de ángel

René andaba escandalizada pidiendo que volviera con ella me llamaba todos los días a las 7 am antes de ir a clases a las 3pm cuando estaba en casa y a las 9pm cuando yo estaba preparándome para dormir

Edward no le dijo nada a los demás porque yo se lo pedí asique ellos estaban extrañados por nuestro comportamiento, incluso rosalie discutió con Edward y conmigo por nuestra aptitud que solo hiso que me largara a llorar por parte de todo lo que dijo rosalie era cierto

Aunque Edward me consolaba y me decía que rosa no sabía que pasaba y por eso se encontraba tan deprimida y confundida

Alice era un misterio ella se mantuvo fuera de todo como si ya supiera que pasaba y eso me agradaba ya que ella me trataba como siempre

Pero la que más me preocupaba era Mirian que no supe nada más de ella desde ese día y sabía que yo era la persona que más odiaba por ahora

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos descansando en nuestro prado ya estábamos de vacaciones de verano y me gustaba estar en ese lugar escondido en el bosque

-creo que recuerdo este lugar-escuche una voz conicidad y nos levantamos de inmediato- que tal chicos, los veo igual de pegados que siempre-dijo Mirian con una sonrisa acercándose a nosotros

-Mirian eres tú?-pregunte sin creer lo que veía

-por supuesto y también vienes mi compañera del crimen mía-dijo mi la gata se asomo detrás de sus pierna

-como se encuentra señorita isabella-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y yo voltee a ver a Edward que veía a la gata como si fuera una alienígena

-ella es mía mi chaperona-le explico Mirian a Edward

-un placer joven Edward espero que cuide bien de mí y respete a mi señorita-dijo mía con otra reverencia

-e ohm es un placer-dijo dudoso Edward

-bien ahora que todos están presentados-dijo Mirian mientras se me acercaba

Ahora que la veía mejor podía notar el gran cambio que en ella

En vez de húsar vestidos como toda una doncella ella tenía puesto unos pantalones pegados y rasgados dejando ver algo de piel, una camisa negra en cuello en v que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y una zapamos de tacón negro que me hacia preguntarme como podía caminar por el bosque con ellos puesto.

Saco una cajita de terciopelo y me lo entrego

-bella me arias increiblemente feliz si aceptas este anillo por el amor que siento por ti-dijo para luego abrír la caja y ahí un hermoso anillo de bronce con un ónix con el centro

Y antes que pudiera tomar el anillo Edward me jalo a su pecho

-que pretendes?, no sé qué sientas pero bella es mía-yo lo mire extrañada y luego pensé en la palabras que dijo y su sonrisa burlona

-tranquilo Edward, bella no es mi tipo-dijo para luego rodar de la risa-hubieras visto tu cara eres muy celoso-dijo cuando intentaba calmar su ataque de risa

-bueno, bueno dejando las broma de lado –dijo más calmada- toma bella es hora de que lo uses-dijo entregándome el anillo- va en el meñique y tal vez sientas algo de mareo-dijo pero eso yo ya lo sabía pero antes de que pudiera colocarme el anillo Edward me lo quito

-porque te lo pondrás?-me pregunto

-o no sabias? bella si se pone eso durante un mes se convertirá en humana, en el libro salió de esa forma y es por eso que no he venido estuve buscando los gradiente-pero Edward la interrumpió

-en humana?-me pregunto- y cuando se suponía que me preguntarías o me dirías que arias eso?- dijo enojado- porque no me dices nada es porque soy inferior a ti o porque solo soy un juego porque para mí tú no eres un juego isabella pero si no me vez como un igual como puedo yo seguir contigo si no puedes confiar en mí-me dijo soltando el anillo

Y yo no podía decir nada como le explicaba algo que no tenia explicación sentí como si un agujero se abriera bajo mis pies

-Edward yo-pero antes que terminara de decir algo él se fue

-o valla me siento algo culpable-dijo Mirian y mía la fulmino con la mirada

Yo me eche a llorar no soportaba que Edward me dejara

Ángel se fue por mí y Edward me dejara por mi culpa

-bellas – me susurro ángel- sabes que ya no hay marcha atrás, el camino que decidiste recorrer no tiene vuelta ni atajos-me dijo mientras me abrasaba por los hombros- si de verdad amas a Edward deja que las cosas se enfríen un poco, luego busca la forma de hablar con él, pero ahora tenemos algo que hacer y es mejor que Edward no esté con nosotras- sentí un golpe con mi cuello y todo se volvió oscuro

Pov Mirian

Genial le debo algo al chico emo por cuidarme esa noche y al Ricky también le debía una

Estaba tan acongojada que el rubio emo entro al cuarto de bella no se en qué momento y nos hiso dormirnos

Cuando desperté me despedí de Ricky mientras que el se quedaba con bella y me fui en la espera de enrique

-que tal tu noche?-me pregunto cuando apareció

-no mejor que la tuya engendro del infierno-le respondí enojada

-también te quiero, ella ya se encuentra en tierra santa –dijo y luego dio media vuelta y se fue- a recuerda que el baile será dentro de 3 meses no te pierdas-dijo antes de desaparecer

Me aparecí en el castillo del ángel en roma, una hermosa iglesia hecha por Bernini, en uno de los tanto corredores y pasadizos la llevo a sea una pared que después de hacer un símbolo esta se desvaneció y pudo pasar

De verdad que bernini era un genio cuando le toco esconder la tierra santa de todos los seres menos lo hechiceros

En el interior se encontraba un prado pequeño muy parecido a forks lleno de arboles

Las personas con solo mirar sienten una alegría en el corazón y como sus tristezas van siendo eliminadas con la luz del sol y su alma se purifica

Ese es el bien de la tierra santa es su objetivo solo venimos a ahí para dar a luz a herededos de hechiceros puros

Siguió caminando hasta que encontró una casa rustica pero grande

Bastante cómoda

Sin decir nada entro a ese lugar y busco a ángel con la mirada la encontró pálida dormida en la cama sus cabellos revueltos, palidez en sus mejillas y su mano estaba en su vientre

-hola-le dijo

Ángel abrió los ojos y vio con tristeza que sus ojos iban cambiando de color miel a plateado y claro símbolo de que fue aceptada como sucesora de madre luna

-hola-me respondió y sus ojos me llenaron de tristeza

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA MÍ!

Aunque el capi es algo triste no puedes esperar que la ida de ángel sea una fiesta y todos alegres pero creo que me sayo bien el capi

Review de cumpleaños para mí


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Pov Mirian

Sabía que tenía que hacer después de todo es básico, el lo primero que te enseñan en momentos como estos

Me arrodille y baje mi cabeza con signo y demostrando respeto- estoy bajo sus órdenes mi señora fui escogida para atender cada uno de sus deseos como hermana más cercana al novio- esto para mí era una ironía de la vida

-de pie mi comadrona-sus ojos ya no tenía esa chispa de amor que la caracterizaba solo estaba el frio de un alma ya perdida- como sabrás mi ceremonia fue distinta al resto por lo tanto mis emociones se encuentran guardadas para que en un futuro entrégala en mi ceremonia de coronación, y necesito que hagas un par de cosas por mi- yo solo me levante y ise todo lo que ella me pedía sin rechistar después de todo es mi trabajo

Me entrego una lista de cosas que debía buscar

Algunas incluso requirieron un viaje en el tiempo y cobrar un par de favores

Salude a Vlad tepes cuando estuve en Transilvania por una hierbas

Dure 2 semanas buscando todo lo que ella me mando a buscar para luego descansar una semana por todo mí sobre esfuerzo

Dure una semana para prepara el hechizo de transformación (si creían que esos viajes eran por antojos ojala lo hubieran sido), esta transformación era muy delicada tenía que preparar el anillo para convertir a bella en humana

Ángel siempre estuvo conmigo en cada paso pero era como si no estuviera me trataba como el nombre lo decía su "sirvienta" aunque no me trataba mal ni se aprovechaba de mi se mantenía distante y fría es como si estuviera viendo a mi madre de nuevo

Estuve bajo sus órdenes y vigilancia ya que el libro nos mostraba un hechizo complicado y exacto, cualquier error es fatal para el resultado

Después de preparar cada paso me toco buscar el cuerpo de la tonta que ángel utilizaría para cambiar el cuerpo de bella creo que dijo que era una tía pero después de tantas tías, madres, padres, familia que tuvo no le pregunte de cual.

Bueno dejando eso a un lado la muerta estaba enterrada en una cueva cerca de Escocia y ese lugar olía fatal pero que le puedes pedir a una tumba de más de 100 años escondida, no le dirás a la muerta que eche un poco de aromatizante

Bueno el ataúd estaba bastante pesado pero como solo era unos huesito profane la tumba y metí todo dentro de una maleta el resto lo deje no era necesario o eso creí en ese momento

Lleve todo a tierra santa y me dispuse a acomodarlos de tal forma que pudiera regenerar el cuerpo a partir de los huesos

Eso no es para nada fácil, pero este lugar emana tanta energía mágica que ayuda mucho en lo hechizos

Me costó un mundo poder hacer el ritual a la perfección y otra semana de recuperación

Lo último que me faltaba era encontrar a bella y darle el anillo

Estaba a punto de irme cuando una voz me detuvo

-alto Mirian-dijo ángel saliendo de la cocina al parecer tenia antojos de frutas- quería agradecerte por tu ayuda y además de entregarle a isabella ese anillo quiero que me hagas 3 ultimos favores-

Y así fue

Ahora me encontraba caminando en el bosque atrayendo a animales salvajes con bella inconsciente flotando a mi lado y una gata fastidiosa sobre ella

-dios ángel dijo que no era tan difícil-dije suspirando unos minutos mas y escuche una enormes patas corriendo hacia mi dirección

Apenas pude fijarme bien en el bosque antes que ellos aparecieran frente a mí y como dijo ángel solo era 3 por ahora

-hola ustedes no me conocen pero soy Mirian amiga de ángel y ella es bella durmiente hermana de ángel-dije y al más grande de color negro desapareció por un momento y luego apareció un humano-

-soy san líder de la manada-dijo con voz autoritaria, creo que lo vi inflar el pecho

-un placer Sam líder de la manada- dije divertida solo le faltaba golpearse el pecho- bien ángel tubo que ausentarse un tiempo y me dejo una instrucciones que si quieren pueden cumplir a cambio de la fórmula para que ya no sucedan mas transformaciones en la aldea o al menos por un tiempo- pude ver la sorpresa en sus miradas-si, ángel me tuvo de sirvienta durante estos tres meses y me dijo lo que les podía ofrecer a cambio de sus servicios-dije y pude ver como pensaban la cuestión-miren yo tengo cosas que hacer toma-dije entregando a bella-cuídamela tantito y cuando vuelva me dan su respuesta-Sam vio sorprendido como le acercaba a bella y cuando estuvo en sus brazos desaparecí

-y ahora qué?-dijo la gata y me metió tremendo susto- aprendí a cuando agarrarme de tu ropa para teletransportarme contigo

-bien ya sé que tengo que usar ropa más apretada cuando quiera desaparecer-ella me ignoro y camino a mi lado hasta que llegamos en todo el frente de casa cullen-halen

-Edward necesito hablar contigo- un momento después corrió fuera de la casa pero no se detuvo frente a mi sino que siguió corriendo hasta que se alejo lo suficiente para que no nos oyeran y yo solo aparecí a su lado-se que no necesitas sentarte pero por cortesía hazlo-dije mientras me acomodaba en el suelo y él me siguió

-bien Edward no se que sientes por bella en estos momento-el me iba a interrumpir pero no lo deje-y tampoco tiene mucha importancia, yo creo que tú debes saber todo ya que es tu turno de tomar una decisión- es me hiso un gesto para que continuara- bella ya se puso el anillo y dentro de un mes bella será todo una humana, con los mismo errores, temores destrezas y capacidades humanas es decir vas a percibir su aroma sin ningún tipo de escudo y peor aun su sangre se ha ido añejándose como el vino mas exquisito- lo vi tragar grueso- vamos a estar claros hay una posibilidad de que tú la dañes o la mates-lo vi asustado y pude ver se rabito de ojo como mía me estaba fulminando con la mirada ella sabía que mi plan era separa a Edward de bella al menos un tiempo-

-lo se me plantee esa misma situación antes de que llegara-dijo apesumbrado

-además de que esta el tema de que no te dijo nada ocultándote información vital- _tranquila me dije poco a poco la leña se consumirá en fuego_

Vi que Mía iba abrir su bocata asique la tome de la cola y la arroje al otro lado del bosque

-por que hiciste eso?-me pregunto sorprendido

-a ella le gusta imitar al gato volador-le respondí-volviendo al punto va a ser una tortura estar con bella desear estar con ella y a la vez desear romperle el cuello-dijo partiendo una ramita que estaba a mi lado como efecto de sonido-además de que ella se dará cuenta y se sentirá culpable de tu dolor-dije y podía ver como la idea que a mí me convenía se formaba en su cabeza solo faltaba la cereza del pastel- tu quieres su bienestar y su felicidad no?-y ese fue el golpe final sabia que con esas palabras él solito entraría a la trampa

Después de eso me fui y deje a Edward con sus pensamientos

Sabía que bella me odiaría si se enteraba pero esto no fue idea mía

Flash back

_Mirian antes de que te vayas necesito que hagas 3 cosas por mi-me dijo seria_

_La primera necesito que contactes con los lobos y hagas lo posible para que acepten esto-dijo dándome una lista de peticiones-y la forma en cómo lo aceptaran es esto-dijo entregándome una pequeña botella que parecía de perfume-las instrucciones están detrás de la hoja_

_-y cuál es la segunda?_

_-necesito que hagas el amor de bella y Edward más fuerte posible incluso hazlos tener un hijo si es necesario pero los quiero juntos y unidos por el lazo del amor y compromiso por ambas parte, pon les todo tipo de pruebas si es necesario y si los dos tiene que sufrir que lo hagan-dijo con franqueza antes de darme la espalda y irse a la cocina_

_Fin del flash back_

Bien ya el plan estaba listo y en marcha bella sufriría pero no sería divertido sin algo de dolor emocional.

Bien me fui a donde estaba bella y me encontré con una cabaña en medio del bosque

-porque tengo la sensación de tener una capa roja?-me pregunto aunque esto puede ser divertido me fui a una tienda de disfraces y volví con un vestido azul claro una capa roja sangre y una sesta

Camine hasta la entrada y entre a la casa sin permiso

-abuela ya llegue-en la mesa había 3 enormes hombre que toman testosterona y adictos a las pesas y una chica que olía extraño, me acerque a Sam y todos me veía como si tuviera cuernos en vez de una linda capa roja-abuela pero que masculina y grandes estas-le dije y toditos empezaron a reír menos Sam que se molesto un poco-tal vez un cambio de look te serviría-dije sentándome

-no estamos aquí para bromear-dijo Sam-

-relájate la vida se disfruta y no me dañes mi diversión-le respondí con un ademan de mano

-que quiere ángel? Le debo mucho por lo que le hiso a Emily-aaa asique por eso tiene un olor tan extraño-

-esa herida debe haber sido muy seria si el olor esta esparcido por todo su cuerpo-ellos me miraron raro, no se cansaban de mirarme así

-que olor?-pregunto uno arisqueando el aire-

-ustedes no lo detecta pero yo si-respondí, eso me acordaba- y bella durmiente, estoy seguro de que la deje al cuidado de el lobo feroz antes de despachar al príncipe azul-ellos no entendieron el chiste

-la señorita está dormida en el sofá-dijo señalándome otra habitación donde podía ver a bella dormida-tiene el sueño pesado-me dijo burlón

-en realidad no tanto-le dije levantándome y cercándome a ella- bien la puedo despertar a lo aburrido o alguno la va a tener que besar-dije fue el mismo hechizo que use cuando los vi por primera vez en el prado

-a lo aburrido?-pregunto uno y yo asentí

-ustedes se lo pierde no creo que allá otra oportunidad-como que se pensaron mejor la cosa aunque podía ver la determinación de Sam al no querer hacerlo

-yo lo hago-dijo uno y yo lo deje a mi no me molestaba además de que bella estaba soltera o lo seria técnicamente

El la beso pero al menos no fue algo digno de mención solo un piquito y bella empezó a despertar el rápidamente se alejo

-dónde estoy?-pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en el prado-

-en el cuento de caperucita roja abuela-le respondí y esta al ver mi atuendo empezó a reírse

-bella recuerdas la historia que me constates una vez sobre un gran lobo que encontraste en el bosque

-taha aki?- pude ver como ellos se sorprendieron esto ayudara mucho en mi misión

-si ese mismo que era el-ella vio a mis acompañantes con cierto recelo-ello ya lo saben todo pero necesito esa información, donde lo vistes?

-en el bosque hace unos 400 años atrás –dijo aunque dudo-creo no se la fecha exacta, huía de su pueblo su mujer había muerto si mal no recuerdo su nombre esa mhhhmm-dijo sobándose la cabeza-ahora no recuerdo ya que alguien me aturdió-dijo fulminándome con la mirada-

-ay –resople-ni que te fueras a morir por eso pero ya dijiste lo suficiente- me voltee a verlo-bien tienen algo de información que antes no sabían-dije y de entre mi escote saque la botellita-no me miren feo –les dije- donde creen que estaría más seguro además dentro de mi ropa intima me molestaría-pusieron cara de demasiada información

-Mirian sinceramente ángel de verdad te cambio pero para mal-dijo bella

_No sabes cuanto_

-bien con este tema solucionado-dije hablando con Sam-quieres la poción o no-le pregunto agitando la botellita en su nariz y Emily puso mala cara-tranquila no es mi tipo-

-como funciona?-pregunto, bella estaba más perdida que brújula en el triangulo de la bermudas

-mira bella esto es solo una tarea que me mando ángel-le dije y con eso se veía más tranquila- tienes que esperar como mínimo un año después de haberse transformado y darle una gota de esto tiene que ser si el sujeto aprueba esto si lo hace de forma obligada no funciona,-les esplique a los chicos- esto paralizara la transformación y volverán a ser "normales" 3 años mas –

-esto no es permanente?-pregunto Emily

-nop, este tipo de transformación es genética asique no puede ser retenida por más de unos años, solo será permanente si el sujeto logran controlarse a la perfección es decir de la manera antigua pero esto les puede ayudar cuando empiecen las transformaciones de niños no maduros para afrontar la situación-

-que quieres que hagamos?-pregunto Sam-

-tomare eso como un si-dije y también de mi escote saque la lista de pedidos-aquí tienes, en la parte de atrás están las instrucciones de cómo usarlo-dije entregándole el papel y la botella

Ellos no me iban a traicionar, pero necesitaba un contrato legal

-mañana vendré con un contrato que me firmara-le dije apuntándolo

-si lla me entregaste la botella para que el contrato?-

-por si misma no sirve necesita mi magia para funcionar o sino solo será una remedio muy doloroso-dije tome a bella de las manos y aparecimos en su cuarto

Bella a penas vio su cama se lanzo a ella y empezó a llorar

Como es que no se seca?

-bella no llores, si Edward de verdad te ama entenderá la situación y te perdonara- puedo ser mas hipócrita y desalmada? si puedo miren-el jamás te dejaría por esto si de verdad te ama como lo profesa- listo ya abrí una brecha de esperanza ya que se calmo

En vez de eso pude haber tanteado la zona para que el golpe so fueran tan feo pero quién soy yo para hacerla sufrir por su conciencia

-a cuando dormías te puse el anillo-dije señalándosela y ella asintió

La baje a la cocina le di de comer le dije sobre los progreso de su hermana sobre el embarazo, la saque de compras ya que dentro de 1 y medio teníamos el dichoso baile

Ella estaba en trance no me importo mucho le compre el vestido que mejor se le veía y le puse orejitas de gato y salimos a caminar la gente nos veía mucho ya que yo todavía tenía mi traje de caperucita, entre a otra tienda y me cambien pero bella todavía tenía las orejitas

-gatita aquí esta tu leche-escuche a varios gritar aunque ella parecía en la luna, mejor se los quite no vaya a ver problemas después

-bella-pero no me contesto- bella-la sacudí fuerte mente

-que sucede Mirian?-

-bueno estuviste todo el centro comercial con orejitas de gato y incluso te besaron el cuello y tu nada de nada-ella se sonrojo y se asusto por lo ultimo-era broma pero lo de las orejas es cierto-dije mostrándoselas y ella se sonrojo mas-si la sangre sigue subiendo de esa forma te vas a desmallar-le dije algo mortificada por ver como la preparación y el entrenamiento de auto control de los sentimientos fue lanzado por la borda

-lo siento no soy buena compañía pero ahora me siento algo preocupada por Edward-dijo tristemente-creo que tengo que hablar con él- y yo le tome de la mano

-bella cariño da le tiempo, deja que las cosas se calme un poco y cuando él se sienta preparado hablara contigo ahora si vas es posibles que se arruine mas las cosas- y me eches a perder el plan

-si tienes razón estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado-dijo abrazándome

Culpa, dolor, desilusión, tristeza, todos esos sentimientos horribles que debería tener y no tengo recuerde de quien soy hermana y además todavía odio a bella por lo que hiso esto es solo una relación hipócrita no muy profunda pero lo suficiente para ganar terreno.

-ahora vamos a casa necesitas descansar mañana será otro día-dije acariciando suavemente su cabeza

_Es por tu bien pequeña y esto no fue mi idea te sorprendería que plan tan rebuscado tenga ángel_

Aparecí en su cuarto y ella se acostó y se fue a dormir le prepare la cena a su padre y deje un anota era obvio que bella no despertaría mas esta noche

Escuche un sonido en unos arbusto y de estos salió una gata furiosa

-es tu culpa ibas a abrir la boca-le dije pero ella me ignoro

-que busca con destruir su relación?-

-nada es mi idea todo este teatro es plan de ángel y es bastante complejo, como no puedes entrar a tierra santa te perdiste la explicación pero este apenas es la mitad de la face 1-dije y empecé a buscar la mejor locación

-que hace?-

-si no son mal mis cálculos Edward terminara con bella en-me puse a pensar- 2 días mas o menos no es algo exacto pero mas o menos en ese tiempo y busco la mejor locación para presenciar mi obra maestra-pude ver la mirada decepcionante y enojada que me dedico

-no te dejare hacerlo-me dijo estaba preparándose para correr pero yo la tome por la cola

-no es cosa mía son ordenes de mi superior por lo tanto nadie se mete-le dije me fui a las vegas ojala allá sacado bien los cálculos no me quiero perder nada pero esta gata chismosa me puede arruinar todo

(n/a no le daremos el gustico terminaran antes)

(n/a lo lamento pero necesito que termine por un tiempito pero será chiquito)

Pov bella

Desperté el día siguiente

Sentía el cuerpo pesado

No sabía en donde estaba Mirian pero sabía que estaba asiendo una de las actividades que le dijo mi hermana o eso creo

_Tranquila bella- me dije- Mirian tiene razón todo se solucionara _

Si Edward quería tiempo para reflexionar le podía dar todo el tiempo que quisiera con tal de que sea un tiempo compartido conmigo

Me prepare para ir a clases y baje a desayunar

Últimamente no veía mucho a charlei con tantos problemas que e tenido no le e puesto atención siento que hubiese abandonado

Tal vez empiece a pasar más tiempo con el

Escuche estacionar el volvo y Salí para encontrarme con Edward

Apenas Salí de la casa sentí un mal presagio

El sol se escondía claramente tras enormes nubarrones que hacías que el día pareciera noche

-una tormenta-dije sin emitir sonido, podía ver como la niebla poco a poco salía del bosque oscura y me empujaba de nuevo a la casa, el extraño frio se colaba hasta mis huesos

Rápidamente Salí de mi transe y me subí al volvo-hola buenos días-le dije sonriendo nerviosa tanto por el clima como por lo de ayer

-buenos días –me dijo con una sonrisa pero algo estaba mal el no me saludo con el beso usual y el día solo fue empeorando poco a poco

Como me pude imaginar que esa mañana lunes mi vida tendría fin

N/A algo dramático el final pero les dejo con un sentimiento de odio y tristeza

El próximo prepárense es el final y comienzo de un nuevo capitulo

Lamento si piensan que estoy loca pero estos comentario pero me estoy quedando en casa de mi abuela u ella de sacerdotisa es decir es bruja y atea asique sabran mas o menos de donde viene mi inspiracion


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

**Hola se que muchas quedaron con una duda gravada por mis últimas palabras pero espero que el capi de hoy les aclare todo lo posible**

Pov bella

El día seguía dándome escalofríos es como si todo a mi alrededor me avisaba de algo estaba mal

Incluso Edward actuó de forma cariñosa pero fría

Me tomaba de la mano pero no me besaba o abrasaba y eso me indicaba que algo no andaba bien

En todo el día no ha caído ni una sola gota pero el día seguía igual de oscuro y la neblina seguía asechando afuera

No vi a ningún cullen-halen en todas las clases ni siquiera a la hora de comer solo Edward pero era como si no estuviera me seguía como un fantasma de clase en clase pero no me hablaba y ha veces me sonreía pero no era como antes

_Tranquila bella-_ me dije-_el seguramente está molesto contigo, los demás fueron a cazar y como estar perdiendo poderes por el anillo seguramente estas viendo el bosque de forma distinta_

Eso es lo que me estuve diciendo todo el día

Terminaron las clases y sentía un frio tan grande que se me erizaban los cabellas de la nuca

Llegamos a mi casa en un recorrido silencioso y tenso

Cuando baje del auto Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo al bosque

Me soltó y se alejo unos pasos de mí

Podía ver como el bosque se tornaba oscuro como si quisiera que me alejara de él, tenía el deseo de correr y alejarme de ese lugar

-bella nos vamos-dijo Edward creí haber escuchado mal

-entiendo que no te puedas quedar por mucho tiempo déjame al menos preparar a charlei ya perdió a ángel creo que es bueno que valla tanteando la zona-dije formando un plan creíble para mi desaparición

El sacudió la cabeza- no bella mi familia y yo nos vamos-dijo y me quede paralizada

-si es por lo que paso ayer no volverá a suceder fue un error-dije no quería que eso nos separara

-no bella no es por eso no puedo seguir estando contigo cuando se que a mis espaldas me llaman inferior a ti o que te juzgan por estar conmigo-dijo y yo no pude escuchar nada mas

-si es por eso pronto seré una humana y luego me transformare en vampiro y listo nada más nos separara ni la raza o posición-dije al parecer mi declaración lo tomo por sorpresa pero creo que lo enojo mas

-otra decisión sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión y si en realidad no quiero que estés conmigo porque no me convienes –dijo y escucha algo romperse en mi interior

-ya no me quieres?-le pregunte en un susurro

Me miro a los ojos y me respondió- no-

Ya no tenía fuerzas como no pude desplomarme y perder en conocimiento sigue siendo un misterio para mí

-pero cuídate charlei ya perdió a tu hermana no creo que lo haga feliz perderte también-dijo me beso la frente susurro un- adiós bella-y se fue

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede para lisada como un troco pero cuando me di cuenta ya había empezado a llover mis piernas empezaron a moverse por sí solas y peine todo el bosque lo más rápido que pude no pude encontrarlos por ningún lado tenía miedo de ir a su casa solo que quede sola perdida en la oscuridad

Pov Mirian

-aaasss- bostece-que aburrida estoy-le reproche a mi acompañante

-tu decidiste venir a las vegas-me respondió mientras se acicalaba

-no sabía que no se permitían animales dentro de los casinos-dije en eso mi teléfono sonó

-hola buenas noche-conteste

-Mirian- respondió y me quede sorprendida

-ángel? Mi señora en que le puedo servir-dije en tono neutro

Algo malo tuvo que haber pasado para que ella me llamara

-ve con bella al parecer está en peligro-respondió simplemente

-bella? Que paso? Como supiste que estaba en peligro?-

-me acaban de llamar los lobos al parecer surgió un inconveniente-no dijo mas y corto yo tome de la cola a la gata y ella me rasguño por tomarla de sorpresa pero eso no era importante ahora algo había pasado

Llegue a casa swan y cuando mire enfrente estaba muy sorprendida había 3 carros de policías y un par de chatarras que querían pasar por autos estacionados

Corrí al interior y cuando me acorde solté a la gata pero no pare

Que paso? Eso era lo único que tenía en la cabeza

Encontré a un tumulto de personas rodeando el sofá y me abrí espacio entre ellos para encontrar a una bella catatónica repitiendo una y otra ves

_Se fueron_

_Se fueron_

_Se fueron_

Me acerque a ella y la revise tenía un par de rasguños pero nada malo, revise su temperatura y tenía algo de fiebre, pero me preocupaba mas su estado mental

-bella cariño ya estoy aquí-le susurre y ella me volteo a ver pero no había nada en sus ojos es como si estuviera vacía

-se fueron-me dijo

-quien se fueron?-

-los cullen-respondió y entendí lo que pasaba coloque la cabeza de bella en mi pecho y empecé a acariciarles los cabellos suavemente sentía un millón de miradas en mi pero ni siquiera me moleste en ver quien me miraba ahora estaba ocupada

-bella tranquila ya estoy contigo nada te pasara todo está bien-le susurre suavemente como si cualquier suspiro mío la rompería y eso pareció por que empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en mi pecho pero yo la pegue mas a mi-suelta todo dulzura que no se quede nada- ahora me pude concentrar en mi público y al parecer estaban todos los lobos un chico que no conocía que parecía de la misma tribu, un señor en silla de ruedas, un doctor, un par de policías y el jefe de policías que presumía que era charlei

Los salude con mi mano libre y seguí consolando a bella en el sillón toda la noche el día siguiente amaneció como si fuera un zoobie

Charlei nos vio y yo con la cabeza le señale que no se acercara bella estaba con los ojos abierto no había dormido en toda la noche creo que tampoco pestaño seguía aferrada a mi

-buenos días preciosa-le dije-es hora de un baño anoche te salvaste pero hoy tiene mucha fiebre asique a la ducha- después de un rato sin respuesta pensé que no me había oído pero como si fuera un robot se paro y fue derechita al baño

Me puse a ser el desayuno pero se me olvido que él seguía en casa

-buenos días-salude cordial-

-buenos días soy charlei swan, no creas que dejo que cualquiera se queda con mi hija toda la noche-me respondió algo incomodo

-no se preocupe soy amiga de bella, Mirian tengo poco tiempo de haberme mudado-le dije restando importancia

-gracias por lo que hiciste anoche déjame hablar con tus padres para que no se molesten contigo-se ofreció

-gracias por su preocupación pero mis padres murieron hace años viví en un orfanato hasta hace poco por que cumplí los 18 y no podía estar más tiempo allí- esa era la historia que les contaba a todos los que me preguntaban por mis padres

-ho, lo lamento es un tema delicado no debí preguntar-dijo apenado

-tranquilo usted no sabia y es lógico que se preocupara por eso-le dije y empecé a cocinar después del desastre que hice la última vez en esta cocina empecé a leer libros para cocinar y al menos hago desayunos decentes

Después de darle de comer a charlei subí en una bandeja el desayuno de bella y el mío

La encontré rescontrada en la cama viendo fijamente la mecedora

-es bastante cómoda-le dije pero ella parecía que no me escuchaba- aunque no va con mi estilo estoy segura de qu… QUE HACES?!-pregunte al ver una bola de fuego dirigirse a la mecedora y esta empezaba a arder

-el se sentaba allí-dijo con voz hueca y eso me dio a entender un par de cosas, la senté en la cabecera apague el fuego y guarde todos sus libro, música, fotos y cualquier cosa que le recordara a Edward antes de que quemara otra cosa

Cuando termine ella todavía no había probado bocado

-no me digas que comer también te acuerda de el-le dije algo irónica pero mejor le daba de comer antes de que quemara la comida

Después de comer me di cuenta que tal vez hacerlos terminar fue muy doloroso para bella pero eso demuestra que está muy enamorada y yo misma me encargaría de volverlos a unir solo necesitaba tiempo y eso me sobraba a mi, pero parece que a bella no

Mejor la mantenía vigilada estoy segura de que nada la detendría para suicidarse

La vestí con ropa abrigada y empecé a hacer mis deberes

Primero tenía que hacer que los lobos firmaran un par de cosas ya tenía los papeles y luego hacer que lo firme Carlisle pero eso en secreto

Además de que esto no solo son papeles para mantener el trato son titulo de un pedazo de la propiedad de ambos grupos en territorio neutro

-vamos ha hacer una visitas-le dije mientras salíamos de la casa y entrabamos en su auto ella no respondió solo me siguió como una linda conejita

Llegamos a la push y estacione el auto cerca de la playa

Este es un lugar seguro según lo que tengo entendido ningún cullen puede venir para acá asique es posible que aquí este segura

-bellita preciosa espera aquí mientras hablo con alguien-le dije pero ello no hiso ningún gesto

La deje quieta

Me dirigí a una vieja casa que según sabia vivía un Black y eso es lo que necesitaba

Cuando llegue toque la puerta y me abrió el mismo hombre en cilla de ruedas

-buenos días lamento molestar tan temprano pero tengo que hacer negocios con usted-le dije y él me invito a pasar, pude ver la chispa de reconocimiento

_Seguramente Sam le dijo de mi_

Pasamos un buen rato hablando y le deje el documento para que lo leyera detenidamente que consultara a su abogado para cualquier cosa que no entienda pero a la vez de advertí que esos documento revelan parte de su naturaleza asique que hiciera lo que quisiera y Sam líder de la manada le explicara parte del documento

Después de eso tenía que asegurarme de que alice jamás pueda ver mis planes por lo tanto tampoco a bella tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

Volví a la playa y vi a bella caminado hacia las olas corrí como una enloquecida para agarrarla

-mira no estoy en contra de eso debido a la sobre población pero no es buena idea-le dije pero ella me miro y señalo algo en el mar cuando voltee a ver me di cuenta de la ballenas que disfrutaban del agua helada donde estaban sumergidas en lo profundo y luego saltaban como queriéndonos saludar y yo sonreí

-quieres ir con las ballenas?-le pregunte no había emoción en su rostro pero al menos asintió

Y estoy segura de que eso nunca lo hiso con Edward asique no las cocinaría asique la deje mientras yo la vigilaba desde la orilla

Se veía divertida y sentí algo doloroso en mi pecho como si fuera un punzada algo extraño

-uhmm que será?-dije sobándome el pecho

-culpa-respondió una voz familiar

-donde estas cuando te necesito?-le pregunte a Mia

-me lanzaste muy lejos y me costó toda la noche llegar a casa swan pera luego darme cuenta que estaban acá- respondió enojada-no tienes derecho a reclamarme y empezó a rasguñarme-

-ya, ya ya lo siento bien deja de rasguñarme o te vuelvo a lanzar-le dije me di cuenta de que cerca del acantilado un grupo de chicos de piel oscura se lanzaban al mar, no reconocí a ninguno asique no eran los lobos

-que me perdí?

-más bien que me perdí yo, por tu culpa no vi en corte más extraño del mundo y además solo pasa una vez en la vida eso debió ser grabado para mostrarlo al mundo de la magia pero eres tan egoísta que no me dejaste ver ni un poquito

-ja mira quién habla de egoísmo-dijo irónica-dime además de eso?

-quemo una cilla, por ahora está en estado zombi y le provoco bañarse con las ballenas todo normal-dije encogiéndome de hombros normalmente es peor

-y cuál es el plan?-

-por ahora necesito algo de tiempo-dije pensando-por alguna razón de la vida no manejas algún hechizo para que alice no nos vea?-pregunte

-alice no nos vea?- pregunto

-ella es una pitonisa o descendiente de una y por eso necesito que no vea lo que estoy planeando-le dije y ella se puso a pensar

(N/A nota histórica: pitonisa persona que tenía visiones del futuro ya que este le era iluminado gracias a los dioses)

-uhmmm si consigues la sangre de un metamorfo y la combinas con esencia del cambio en un día de sol rojo uhmm si creo que esa es la poción que necesitas-dijo pensando

-los lobos los tengo solo falta esencia del cambio déjame ver si bella tiene y luego tengo que ir a Venezuela-dije

-dije metamorfo no lobos o hombre lobos-dijo

-no es que no entiendes ellos no son hombres lobos en tu vida has visto un hombre lobo, ellos son metamorfos si quisieran fueran águilas pero eso es muy difícil sin entrenamiento-

Sam ya no iba a darme nada mas tenía que buscar a una persona que fuera de la misma especie pero que no sepa de mi tal vez alguien que no se halla transformado

Seguí vigilando a bella por un buen rato pero luego me di cuenta que se avía hundido demasiado o se había ahogado por qué no la veía por ninguna parte

Me saque mi ropa para lanzarme a buscarla pero antes de que siquiera entrara al agua vi a un chico nadando hacia la dirección en que vi por última vez a bella

Lo reconocía pero por la distancia no lo veía muy bien

Me coloque mi ropa de nuevo ese no me iba a ver en ropa interior

Al parecer encontró a bella y la traía de nuevo a la playa era un camino muy largo y no me dio tiempo de desvestirme solo salte y ayude al chico nade lo más rápido y llegue a ellos en un momentico

-como llegaste?-me pregunto con vos ronca por el esfuerzo

-este no es momento de preguntas-le dije y el asintió empecé a jalar a bella y de forma muy disimulada al chico ya que el nadaba también agarrando a bella pero un poco más atrás de mi.

Después de varios minutos llegamos a la orilla

-bella bella reacciona-pera mi sorpresa el chico conocía a bella, y estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba seguramente era uno de los que estaban saltando, estaba algo flacucho no parecía mayor de 16 un niño prácticamente.

Lo detalle mejor mientras intentaba despertar a bella pero él no me dejaba y se molestaba cuando no me veía haciendo algo

-quítate-le dije senté a bella y le di un ligero golpe en la espalda como si la estuviera felicitando controle el agua que estaba en sus pulmones y los obligue a salir después de eso ella tocio un poco y se desmayo-listo estará bien pero necesita calor y algo de agua fresca cuando termine

-más agua?-pregunto

-créeme lo necesitara-le respondí el cargo a bella en su espalda y me condujo a su casa

Para mi sorpresa era la casa Black y ya creo que encontré a mi conejillo de indias

Entre por segunda vez y estabas segura que no sería la ultima

Billy se sorprendió cuando me vio entrar y más aun cuando se dio cuenta que estaba acompañada por el chico y bella

-el es mi padre-me dijo señalándomelo-

-un placer señor soy ángel mi amiga bella sufrió un accidente en la playa espero que no seamos molestia-le dije con el tono más encantador y preocupado que pude

-un placer-dijo serio y se retiro el chico lo vio extrañado

-el no es haci-dijo nervioso disculpando a su padre yo solo me encogí de hombro y sonreí tranquilamente

-enciende el calentador puedes poner a bella en el sofá?-y el enseguida hiso todo lo que le dije

-puedes buscar unas mantas?-le pregunte y enseguida se fue –bella despierta-no me contesto asique le di un "ligero" golpe en la en la espalda y ella se asusto-tranquila cariño te ahogaste y un chico que te conoce intento salvarte pero necesito algo de mi ayuda-le dije pero ella seguí sin decir nada pero al menos no se veía tan vacía como antes creo que el chapuzo le ayudo bastante-bien necesito que le hagas un favor a tu hermana-y ella me puso todo la atención que pudo una persona apunto de ahogarse- necesito la sangre de ese chico por un antojo entraño por su embarazo y necesito aturdirlo un ratico ayúdame con el señor Black que está en la otra habitación y yo me encargo del resto-cuando le dije que era por su embarazo pude ver determinación en sus ojos

Creo que me gusta la nueva bella no pregunta tanto

Bella se levanto y fue donde le indique a entretener a Billy

-y bella?-pregunto el chico cuando llego

-despertó y busco a Billy para llamar a charlei ya sabes para que sepa-le dije y él me vio algo desconfiado-por cierto mi nombre en Mirian soy amiga de ángel y bella-dije extendiendo mi mano

-soy Jacob-dijo

-un placer Jacob- y en ese momento use el hechizo de aturdimiento que tanto odia bella callo desmallado en el piso pero no me importo siquiera agarrarlo aparecí en el hospital y busque una jeringa y unos tubitos de pruebas sanguíneas y me devolví a la casa Black el seguía desmayado me moví de forma rápida y llene los tres tubitos con sangre cure el pinchando para que no se viera o le doliera y me fui a la cabaña del bosque donde me quedaba y guarde todo volví a casa de ellos y empezó el teatro- OH DIOS QUE PASO?-grite lo más duro y Billy llego en un momento se susto cuando vio a el chico en el piso

-que le hiciste?-me pregunto

-nada nada nos estábamos presentando y él se desmayo-le dije arrodillándome a su lado con gesto preocupado-hay alguien que me pueda ayudar a recostarlo en el sofá me gustaría atenderlo-bella estaba a un lado de Billy y me sorprendió verla preocupada por el chico

_Asique el chico te preocupa uhhmmm esto me puede servir_

-bella Billy sabe sobre nuestra naturaleza ayúdame con Jacob-le dije y ella no vasillo ni pregunto rápidamente coloco al chico en el sofá usando la magia pero algo tensa ya que el anillo ya había empezado a suprimir su magia- bien déjame restaurar su mente-le dije coloque mis manos en su frente para hacerlo del modo aburrido y sin beso si quería que Billy creyera en mi teatro- está despertando-les informe y Billy y bella se acercaron

-que paso?-fue lo primero que dijo cuando abrió los ojos

-te desmayaste –respondió Billy-pero ellas me ayudaron a moverte al sofá-dijo mirándome agradecido

_Ya está listo, el firmara hoy mismo_

El intento levantarse pero bella y yo le detuvimos- descansa te distes un buen golpe en la cabeza deberías ir al médico-le dije con voz suave y preocupada siempre bien ensayada-creo que es hora de irnos bella puedes ir saliendo? Le quiero preguntar algo a Billy-le dije y ella sin decir nada salió y Billy me guio a la cocina podía sentir la mirada extrañada de el chico en mis espaldas-se que te sorprende la actitud de bella-fue lo primero que dije y el asintió

-sé lo que paso-me dijo- y estoy muy preocupado por ella y también se que fuiste una de las personas que más se preocupa por ella-me dijo-te agradezco por la ayuda –tomo el documento en la mesa-lo leí y no vi nada extraño solo es para tener la posío y un pedazo de tierra para vivir a comodidad no?-me pregunto y yo asentí tímidamente el firmo todo y me lo entrego-espero no haberme equivocado contigo

-gracias y espero valer su confianza-le dije le sonreí y Salí- bien bella que tal si vamos a comer pasamos un día muy entretenido y todavía no hemos comido-le dije ella me sigue sin responderme

Como estaba algo cansada decidimos caminar hasta un restauran de marisquería cerca da la playa

Comimos tranquilamente y como predije bella se tomo toda una jarra de jugo que nos sirvieron

Después como ya estaba mejor la lleve a casa para que durmiera algo después de todo no durmió anoche y hace rato de ahogo debe de estar agotada

Cuando por fin durmió fue un sueño plagado de pesadillas y tormentoso por lo que pude ver

Asique la volví a aturdir para que no soñara nada

-eso lo será fatal para su cabeza?-

-eres mi conciencia? Porque apareces en el momento que me repugna tu presencia pero cuando te necesito para no se cualquier problema, desapareces-pregunte fulminándola con la mirada si no lo tuviera prohibido me aria unas lindas muñequeras con piel de gato

-parece que al final no necesitabas mi ayuda además en que te ayudaría yo? Solo estoy aquí para vigilarte no tu compañera del crimen-dijo mientras se acicalaba

-bueno si no vas a ayudar no opines ya que la señorita está muy ocupada-le dije y me fui dejando a bella sola dentro de un rato llegaba charlei y tenía que preparar todo antes de que me tocara acompañarla a la escuela que haya faltado hoy no quiere decir que se hará una renegada social

Me fui al huerto que ángel me dijo que tenía escondido y encontré los ingredientes de la esencia del cambio

Me toco prepararlo todo y a eso de las 12 cuando la poción estaba completa me dormí a las 5:55 tuve que levantarme e ir a Venezuela

Un fenómeno extraño estaba ocurriendo últimamente en ese país

Cuando son las 6 en punto el sol y la luna se alinean en horizontes opuestos haciendo que la luna se vuelva rojiza creando el reflejo del sol rojo por eso tenía que estar aquí para ese momento

Pero cuando llegue ya todo estaba iluminado y despejado

-se me olvido el cambio de horario-me dije asique si me levanto a las 3:25 a.m. aquí seria eso de las 5:55

Me devolví asiendo una nota mental de despertarme a esa hora y me prepare para ir al instituto

Aunque tengo un par de meses faltando puedo decir que estaba hospitalizada de port angeles pero un accidente y le daré un numero de un amigo y le pediré que este me cubra

Tome me teléfono y pensé en alguien que pueda ayudarme y un nombre apareció en mi cabeza marque su número y espere

-hola?-dijo una voz ronca y varonil

-hola Alejandro cuanto tiempo?- dije

-hola hermanita no tengo plata-dijo irónico

-sabes que no te llamo por dinero-le dije

-es verdad tu no me llamas para nada creo que la última vez que nos vimos fue uhmmm no me acuerdo ahora que lo pienso nunca nos vimos-dijo dudosos-como conseguiste mi numero?

-sabes bueno no no sabes, entérate yo consigo lo que quiero y si nos vimos una vez fue en la batalla de los cruzados-le respondí

(n/a nota histórica: para los que no sepan la batalla de los cruzados fue la guerra más sangrienta en donde los caballeros del papa dominaron y mataron a todos los herejes que no adoraban a dios o reconocían a Jesús como hijo de dios, es fácil únete al cristianismo o muere)

-a es cierto fue cuando te querían colgar-

-por eso me reconoces o tal vez sea por tu don estas muy pendiente de mi?- el don de Alejandro es ubicar atreves de la mente a cualquier persona del mundo incluso sabes su actividad actual, como se ve físicamente, el tono de voz incluso quienes son sus amigo y enemigos es por eso que trabaja de detective en la C.I.A.

-naaa de vez en cuando me aburro y veo que estás haciendo siempre fuiste la más activa, por cierto tus actividades últimamente se me antoja peligrosas cuidado por donde caminas hermanita cuando _mia _recuerde las leyes buscara la forma de colgarte-

-porque debería de recordar? me tomo mucho tiempo inyectarle eso para que me dejara tranquila-a la gatita para que no me metiera en problemas y pudiera hacer mi trabajo le inyecte una hierba especial que hacía que no recordara o poner trocitos de recuerdo de lo que yo quiera en su mente

-bien, quieres que haga de doctor mientras tú sigues con la chica limbo?-

-chica limbo?-

-si esa niña no está ni en la tierra ni en el cielo es como si estuviera en un espacio intermedio el limbo y no no es la canción de daddy yankee-me respondió divertido

-sabia que me podías hacer ese favor te debo una gracias-y colgué

Bien ahora estaba cubierta en el instituto

Las palabras de Alejandro me dejaron pensando es posible que me corten la cabeza cuando se enteren pero ese es un problema que enfrentare en el futuro

Ahora lo importante es el plan de ángel y todas las consecuencias las pagare con placer, solo para complacer a ella.

N/A

Bien creo que entiende en el fin de bella como tal para estar un tiempo en el limbo y luego renacer como la nueva bella que surgirá poco a poco

Espero que les alla gustado el capi a mi me encantescribirlo

**Quiero avisar que por los momentos los próximos capi los narrara Mirian recuerden que en el libro bella tarda meses en despertar**


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Pov Mirian

Otro día malísimo en el instituto todo el bendito día estuve escuchando de diferentes rumores sobre bella y los cullen incluso hubo personas con el valor de ver la con lastima

Bella no se dio cuenta pero ella difícilmente camina y no choca contra una pared

Después de un pésimo día lleve a bella a casa y la puse a hacer su tarea

Sentía que tenía una mascota en vez de un "individuo pensante"

Deje que la gata la vigilara mientras yo hacia unas llamadas

Necesitaba ayuda y como ángel es la próxima madre luna y dentro de unos meses tendría hijos nadie se negara cuando sepa que la causa es para eso

Primero tendría que llamar a una vieja conocida ella es una experta en pociones y es conocida como la científica de la magia ya que ella se la pasa experimentando con nuestras reglas lo más importante tiene pase libre para hacer lo que quiera ya que es uno de los preferidos de los dioses y es hija de madre naturaleza

-hola?-respondió una voz suave

-edgary? Es Mirian cuanto tiempo?-

-Mirian? Quien a iluminado tu camino para que me llamaras?-dijo graciosa

-jaja por que las personas creen que las llamo solo para pedir favores?-

-y no necesitas un favor?-respondió irónica

-bien si lo necesito, por cierto como esta tu novio?- ella le gustaba hablar de él y para qué negarlo para ser hijo de dios de la muerte está muy lindo

Ojos negros lleno de vida y sonrisa que paraliza los corazones débiles esa es la descripción de muchas de sus fanáticas sin duda mi amiga tenia suerte de tener a axell

-el está bien, algo ocupado pero siempre con la chispa de siempre-me respondió enamorada

-bien necesito un favor pequeñito-dije y pude escuchar un sonidito-mira aquí tengo algo haci como un problema-

-que hiciste?-

-nada malo, recuerdas a isabella Antonelli?-

-e escuchado mucho de ella-

-bien con eso me basta la situación esta haci-le esplique con pelos y señales todo lo que pasaba incluyendo a la gata inducia a olvidar por mi

-y sabes que puedes perder la vida por eso?-

-no me sermonees es todo por mi señora ahora necesito que tú me ayudes, yo te ayude a conquistar a axell-le dije y escuche un suspiro

-buenos las cosas aquí en Venezuela están algo frágiles mándame los ingredientes que yo hago el resto acá y te ahorras el viaje, después de todo ese raro fenómeno no sale en todo el país solo en lugares conectados a la naturaleza y a tradiciones mágicas, pero bella no puede quedarse mucho tiempo con los humanos o volver al instituto asique busca la forma de sacarla de ahí yo me encardo del resto- colgó y yo me sentí ganadora

-ahora a llamar a otra persona-dije en voz baja mientras marcaba el otro numero

-hola?-respondió y yo sonreí

-axell cuanto tiempo cariño?-

-me imagino que ya llamaste a edgary? Que quieres?-

-tiene la mala maña de pensar mal sobre mi-le respondí

_Es que ellos piensan que soy interesada?_

-asique la llamaste-afirmo- esto debe ser grande

-mira ella te explicara todo pero necesito de tu ayuda eres el hechicero más raro que a existido-

-gracias por decirme de forma tan brusca que soy especial-

-es en serio a demás me debes un favor de cumpleaños le regalaste a edgary un hombre lobo porque lo salve para ti y no sabes los problemas que me metí por eso-_ es enserio ustedes creían que yo era caritativa? Necesitaba a ese hombre lobo para que el me debiera una_

-bien, te ayudare en lo que quieras-me respondió

-gracias-y colgué

_Me siento jugadora de ajedrez, ya tengo todas mis piezas en el tablero asique es hora de mover la primera_

Bella seguía en trance haciendo su tarea como buena niña, mi trabajo era ser niñera y mantener a esta linda niña limpia y sin ningún daño, o más de lo que tiene pero al menos se que no está muerta del todo

Ese chico Jacob es capaz de despertar un sentimiento de cariño en ella y tal vez me sea útil más tarde

Cocine algo y comimos en silencio mientras Mía tomaba leche en un plato en el suelo

Después la lleve a dormir y deje una nota a charlei

-son las 9:00 p.m todavía tengo tiempo-me fui a casa de axell y edgary- por supuesto ellos ya me estaban esperando en el porche de su casa- pintaron se ve algo distinta- les dije, esa casa normalmente era de 2 pisos y de color blanco tenia mas la apariencia de una fortaleza que de casa sobre todo por la selva tropical que la rodeaba, pero ahora tenía 3 pisos y la pintaron de verde musgo y tenia algunos ventanales y plantas decorativas-puedo preguntar en donde me encuentro? Casi nunca vengo por acá-

-te encuentras en el amazonas solo que nosotros remodelamos un poco el terreno-respondió edgary - pero aquí no se da el sol rojo tenemos que ir al llano es decir a portuguesa-me dijo mientras me invitaba a pasar

(N/A las que no sepan busque un mapa de Venezuela y más o menos se podrán ubicar)

-y cuál es tu nueva investigación? La última vez que supe torturaste a un hombre lobo-dije por dentro la casa seguía de color blanco pero tenía unos enormes sofás de cuero negro bastantes elegantes y una televisión de 52 pulgadas y tenía un par de cuadro de colores para sacarle más brillo a la habitación-

-que fea forma de decir que experimente con un hombre lobo y lo cure de su transformación, nunca vi a un ser vivo más feliz, 5 años más tarde lo encontré casado y con 2 niñas se veía bastante feliz incluso se ofreció a servirme de nuevo-

-que buena eres-dije despreocupada-

-as tomado algo últimamente? No se, flor del cambio, cambio del alma, o tal vez te drogaron?-me pregunto axell por mi actitud

-fue ángel como un favor me hiso encajar mas en esta época-dije encogiéndome de hombros-volviendo al tema que aremos? O que harás tu edgary porque tu novio me hará un favor y después puede hacer lo que quiera igual tu-

-tu eres la del plan ilumíname-me respondió

-necesito que tú hagas esa poción para cubrirme las espaldas con esa chica alice y necesito el don extraño de tu novio-

-para que quieres que invoque?-me pregunto axell

La mayoría de los hechiceros invocan como un hechizo básico es decir de cosas selladas y cualquier cosa viva o muerta siempre y cuando este tenga un dibujo de invocación o este parado sobre un circulo de invocación, axell iba mas allá de eso puede convocar cualquier objeto tenga o no tenga un cello de invocación además de que controla cualquier ser vivo que llegue a invocar es por eso que se le conoce como un ser más extraño y a muchos no les extraño que terminara con la hechicera científica

-quiero una casa lo suficiente mente protegida como para el mismo dios de la muerte-le dije y ellos se sorprendieron por mi petición-ya tengo el terreno y lo que construiré en el, además se quien serán sus guardianes pero necesito el lugar y sé que tu serias el mejor para construirme uno- el solo salió de la habitación me imagino que a buscar lo que el necesitaba para invocar

-y al final no me respondieses, con que experimentas ahora?-le pregunte mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la salida

-estoy trabajando con vampiros-y sin querer me solté a reír por lo irónico de la situación-de que te ríes?

-que la vida es un pañuelo lleno de ironía y acertijos –le dije divertida- Hasta mañana llámame cuando estés lista- dije antes de irme

Pov Carlisle

(N/A no se lo esperaban pero que mejor para describir la situación)

Cuando creí que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta, siempre viene algo y se lleva nuestra felicidad

Esme y rosaliet habían vuelto a encontrarse con las mujeres que las criaron desde pequeñas

Alice encontró a una nueva mejor amiga

Jasper con la tranquilidad y felicidad por alice

Emmet se veía incluso más maduro cuando pasaba tiempo con ellas

Edward el que más me sorprendió fue Edward al encontrar a su compañera en bella

Todo era perfecto, la casa se mantenía viva y llena de risa como nunca imagine ver a mi familia

Que paso? Que salió mal? De un momento a otro lo que era mi felicidad se volvió desolación

Todavía recuerdo ese día

Flash back

Estábamos todos reunidos en la mesa de reuniones ya que Edward nos quería decir algo esme estaba emocionada ella creía que Edward le había pedido matrimonio a bella

Pero alice estaba triste confundida y enojada jasper estaba igual pero confundido por sus sentimientos

Los demás teníamos una cara de intriga

Edward tenía un rostro impenetrable pero yo lo conocía a la perfección sabia que algo lo molestaba

-nos vamos- dijo y todos nos asustamos menos alice

-quien nos descubrió? Sabes de la naturaleza de bella y ángel?-pregunto preocupada rosalie

-no nadie nos descubrió pero bella y ángel están en grave peligro-dijo y eso nos dejo estáticos- cada vez que nosotros estamos cerca de ellas las ponemos en peligro tanto haci que se sacrifican por nosotros-dijo apretando los dientes

-que quieres decir?-pregunto esme

-ángel no desapareció ella se fue por su propia cuenta, ellas son hijas de la diosa de la luna y por derecho bella tenía que ser la siguiente en la línea sucesora, dejándonos pero ángel no se lo permitió y tuvo que irse para que bella no se fuera además de que bella planeaba dejar su vida sus conocimiento y convertirse en humana para luego ser una de nosotros-dijo y podía ver el dolor en sus palabras sin ayuda del don de jasper

Se hiso un profundo silencio en la habitación cada quien en sus propios pensamientos

-no veo lo malo-dijo de pronto emmet- si ella quiere ser una de nosotros quien somos para impedírselo, así estaremos parejos y le ganare la próxima vez que peleemos- dijo emmet feliz de una revancha con bella

-emmet que no entiendes?-pregunto rosalie- porque ella tiene que sacrificarse? somos tan débiles? Porque ella tiene que dejar lo que es por nosotros? Si ellas no nos hubiesen conocido tal vez bella pudiera ser diosa de la luna sabes cuánto tiempo tiene vivas? Eso de ser dios de algo no es sencillo según Mirian, toda una vida preparándose para su futuro y lo deja de lado?-ella no entendía

-lo hace por Edward-dijo esme

-por qué dejar todo atrás por un futuro vacio ella puede vivir tener familia hijos, conocer morir y volver a renacer, es libre porque debemos encadenarla con nosotros-dijo rosalie y podía ver silenciosamente Edward la apoyaba

-pero yo no me quiero ir bella es mi mejor a miga y perderla te dolerá mas a ti que a nadie-dijo alice

-si Edward está dispuesto a dejarla quien soy yo para meterme en un futuro mejor para ella-dijo rosalie

(n/a esta rosalie me salió filosófica)

-antes de tomar una decisión apresurada piensen un poco en ellas-dijo jasper- si ellas decidieron hacer todo esto por qué deberíamos desperdiciar sus esfuerzos-

-es cierto si bella y ángel quisieron hacer todo esto, seremos capases nosotros desperdiciar semejante regalo-dijo alice

-es que no siente culpa? O pena por nosotros? Se supone que mi amor por bella tenía que protegerla no lastimarla, debería hacerla feliz no causarle agonía además si ella se transforma en vampiro ella no crecerá no tendrá hijos y perderá todo para unirse a mi-dijo Edward desesperado es como si estuviera pensando mucho en esto

-Edward desde cuando llevas pensando esto?-le pregunte y al parecer mi pregunto conmociono a todos menos a alice que al ver su cara podía adivinar como terminaría todo

-desde hace mucho tiempo pero hace poco tome una decisión y me voy y pido que todos se vallan conmigo por el bien de bella-

Fin del flash back

Ya había pasado 2 semana de todo eso

Me encontraba en un hospital en nueva york pero desde que nos fuimos de _ese lugar _ya nada fue lo mismo

-doctor cullen su cita de las 3-dijo la voz nasal de mi secretaria

-hágala pasar- tome la carpeta de la señera tórreles tenía problemas del corazón y como entre en este hospital como cardiólogo

-Carlisle no pensé volver a verte pero el destino nos quiere volver a encontrar- es voz la conocía

-Mirian?-dije, la mire y si era ella pero tenía un collar extraño parecía hecho de huesos y piel pero yo no era nadie para juzgar la moda de hoy-no pensé volver a verte? Como estas? Como esta bella?

-yo bien y mi muñequita está tranquila tal vez algo taciturna pero creo que sobrelleva el rompimiento lo mejor que puede-vi un reflejo de humor en sus ojos pero se fue rápidamente

-que puedo hacer por ti?-

-Carlisle por alguna razón eres doctor en leyes?-me pregunto y yo me extrañe

-no pero mis hijos si, tienes algún problema legal? Te podemos ayudarle en algo?-

-Carlisle te seré sincera, bella está en peligro pero ustedes no pueden salvarla-dijo desesperada y yo me asuste-

-que tiene bella no me acabas de decir que esta bien?-

-físicamente si por ahora pero algo malo sucederá y solo tú puedes ayudarme, le dices a los demás la situación se complicara más de lo necesario y tu familia puede desaparecer-me dijo y yo temí por todos –no te preocupes el peligro es temporal y lo eliminare pero necesito tiempo y eso no tengo necesitó una fortaleza para cuidar a bella y es por eso que vine por ayuda-dijo y de la nada me dio unos papeles los leí rápidamente y entendí todo- estos son documento para tener algo de tu propiedad con eso es suficiente salvaras a bella y a mí de un destino oscuro-dijo y en sus ojos podía ver el miedo y desesperación que sentía

-si hare lo que quieras-dije y firme todos los documentos que me dio sin preguntar nada

-has tomado la decisión correcta ni alice no nadie se enterara de esta reunión -luego me toco la frente y una luz me segó

Pov Mirian

No pensé que fuera tan sencillo parece que la suerte esta de mi lado y Carlisle por andar susceptible

Que collar tan útil tengo puedo dejar ciega a alice con el puesto

Me devolví a el nuevo terreno a mi nombre donde las construcciones empezaban un par de monstros empezaban a construir una enorme fortaleza jamás había visto tantos trols y bestias de rocas juntos para empezar ellos se odiaban a muerte pero era interesante verlos trabajar juntos

-axell me gusta lo que haces con el lugar-le dije al joven chico que controlaba todo

-tan dulce como siempre-me respondió

Axell es muy atractivo cualquiera caería en sus encantos

Su cabello negro y rizado pero tan corto que casi no se notaba me recordaba a los antiguos griego con ese corte, ojos negros como la misma noche pero en esa oscuridad brillaban las estrellas del cielo, la clásica piel blanca que los caracterizaba por ser hijos del dios de la muerte pero esa piel en vez de verse enferma se veía cálida y lechosa, cuerpo delgado pero bien formado y tenía una aptitud que atraía a las personas y a la confianza con solo verlo

-sabes si no fueras novio de mi amiga con gusto te conquistaría-dije y él se seco la frente

-fiiiuuu de la que me salve, recuérdame darle un gran regalo a edgary -me dijo divertido y yo lo empuje juguetonamente

-eres un odioso-dije y el se rio

-que tal? en dos días podrás mudarte asique ve haciendo las maletas-dijo para luego sumergirse en su trabajo yo me fui para la casa de bella en ese tiempo charlei en _secreto_ me guardaba gran cariño asique hoy me aprovecharía de eso

Compre algo de comida china y la serví como si yo hubiese cocinado

Bella que se encontraba haciendo la tarea bajo en cuando le pedí que lo hiciera y como todos los días comió en silencio

Luego se fue a dormir y como todas las noches espere a charlei y cuando el llego además de agradecerme la comida me dijo lo feliz que se sentía de que estuviera en casa

-charlei mírame a los ojos-dije y con una oración quedo hipnotizado-bella en dos días se irá a un internado en suiza, ella gano un premio para estudiar artes allá y ella decidió irse y tu quieres que se vaya por qué piensas que más lejos este de este lugar mejor se sentirá y renee no sabe nada, bella teme a su reacción y tú la convencerás de que está bien que se vaya-y con eso parpadee y deje su mirada-charlei no estás emocionado del viaje es una gran oportunidad

-si creo que bella se sentirá mejor si va pero tengo miedo que se valla sola-me dijo preocupado

-tranquilo no te dije? Yo también entre a ese internado y estaremos juntas-le dije emocionada y el me sonrió

Pasaron dos días y charlei nos estaba dejando en el estacionamiento del estacionamiento nos despedimos de él y luego se fue a la comisaria mientras que nosotras nos fuimos al castillo cortesía de axell

Era un enorme castillo digno de algún dios me recordaba a los escritos del valhalla un enorme castillo que flotaba, es de mármol negro y las gárgolas de piedra caliza no daba una grata bienvenida el sol golpeaba con suave frescor alejando a la oscuridad lluviosa de este pueblito

-es algo brillante pero bastante lindo si me preguntas-pero ella no daba muchas energías o sentimientos

Entramos al castillo y edgary grito- sorpresa!- yo me asombre pero bella no dijo ni miau-que tiene?

-sabes lo que pasa cuando un vampiro termina con un hechicera?-y luego señale a bella- esta es la respuesta- ella me vio sorprendida

Se veía bien edgary era una típica venezolana de piel morena pero sus ojos de color marrón lleno de misterio, su picara sonrisa y largo cabello castaño claro lleno de brillo de la flor de la vida era la envidia de todas las fanáticas de axell

-has hecho el ritual del rompimiento?-como que e ritual del rompimiento? Acaso existía ese ritual? Yo nunca lo supe

-no lo sabías? ese ritual es practicado por todas las mujeres humanas desde que existe el televisor yo siempre quise hacer uno pero nunca fui abandonada-vi como bella se encogía con la palabra abandonada, bueno al menos sabía que si escuchaba-lo siento-dijo calladamente

-nunca me entere de algún ritual-le dije extrañada en ese momento me di cuenta de la belleza del lugar-le debo una a tu novio-le dije

Estábamos en un gran recibidor lleno de estatuas antiguas y obras de arte el piso era de granito y las escaleras parecían de marfil blanco

-prometido-me respondió y yo la mire sorprendida

-felicidades se tardaron-le dije y luego la abrase podía ver como bella se apretaba el pecho

-tenemos que hacerlo rápido nos arrastro por el recibidor hasta llegar a las escaleras y se paro-por cierto soy edgary, y de ahora en adelante tu terapeuta

-ahora eres psicóloga?-le pregunte

-no hay que serlo para este tipo de ritual-dijo y subimos las escaleras –este es un castillo de 6 pisos y una mazmorra en el sótano-yo la mire con cara de duda- nunca sabes para cuando la necesitas, el primer piso está lleno de salones para el té y la sala de estar más el televisor, sala de juegos, bar y 4 baños-subimos al siguiente piso- el segundo piso son los cuartos de huéspedes se pueden alojar unos 20 parejas-seguimos subiendo- el tercer piso es el cuarto de los guardianes y se pueden alojas unas 10 parejas-4 piso el cuarto de la ropa aquí encontrara habitaciones con todo tipo de ropa y materia les para hacer ropa-y así seguimos- 5 piso el cuarto de ustedes y el mío para cuando venga de visitas y el 6 piso es un ático lleno de las cosas mágicas como libreros y ese tipo de cosas que mudamos de esa cabaña para acá y una biblioteca de conocimientos humanos muy bien surtida si me lo preguntas -nos llevo a un enorme ventanal- en la parte de atrás esta el huerto de plantas mágicas y en la parte de adelante están la flores normales no las vieron cuando llegaron por que todavía tiene que crecer y que les parece- dijo después de tomar una gran bocado de aire

-es impresionante pero quiero a esta niña viva asique hagamos el ritual-le dije

(N/A acéptenlo tienen curiosidad)

Nos arrastro de nuevo al primer piso y creo que baje 5 kilos con todo este ejercicio

Nos llevo al cuarto del televisor y eso no era un televisor esa una pared completa la que era tapada por una moustrocidad de televisor y el resto del cuarto estaba lleno de estantes lleno de películas

Cuando edgary escogió una montaña de ella las puso en frente de bella y metió una en el DVD que ni siquiera sabía que existía en este cuarto y nos quedamos viendo la película

12 horas más tarde

Me encontraba consolando a una bella que lloraba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mientras que esa bruja de edgary se esfumo por la puerta

A quien se le ocurre ponerle películas románticas a una chica haci? Y pensó que con un pote de helado se sentiría mejor

Bella se acabo 4 embases de helado y unas 3 paquetes de galletas de chocolate y seguía desconsolada en mi regazo

-bien primera parte del ritual listo-dijo esa loca volviendo a aparecer por la puerta y con una caja en la mano-segunda parte destrucción

De la caja saco unas fotos de bella y Edward, unas camisas que tenía un olor reconocido y un par de tijeras

-toma bella fue fácil encontrar todo –dijo entregándole las camisas y las fotos- vas a tomar estas tijeras y romperás sus cosas una por una liberándote de su recuerdo-y una tambaleante bella tomo una camisa y se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de enterrar su rostro en ella-no bella, tienes que dejarlo ir él se lo pierde y tú tienes que ser libre, recuerda que tu hermana está en una situación complicada y tienes que apoyarla aunque sea en espíritu- bella reacciono con eso y algo vacilante empezó a corta las fotografías, esa loca se movió al televisor y pensé que lo aria para apagarlo y hiso todo lo contrario puso la película de romeo y Julieta y bella mientras que hacia lo que edgary le decía veía la película y yo solo quería irme de ahí

Cuando bella termino de destrozar todo, edgary metió todo en la caja y nos saco a bella y a mí al jardín del castillo donde un enorme piano de cola negro nos esperaba bañado en gasolina

-ahora lo siguiente- cerca de nosotras había otra caja y esta estaba llena de licor- es hora de empezar la fiesta- tomo las cosas de Edward y las puso sobre el piano-bella nos haces el honor-dijo cediéndole el paso y bella encendió el piano que rápidamente empezó a consumirse-ahora a beber como si no hubiera mañana-dijo entregándole una botella a cada una

Solo una pregunta rondaba en mi mente

Qué tipo de ritual es este?


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Mirian pov

Sentí que alguien muy lejano me llamaba pero mi cuerpo estaba tan pesado que no puse atención astas que ese alguien me mordió

-auuuuu maltita gata-dije por fin despertándome-auuu que dolor de cabeza-dijo sobándome las sienes-donde estoy?-cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que estaba en un lugar oscuro y húmedo podía ver unos grilletes y instrumentos de tortura medievales

-estas en las mazmorras fuiste la más inteligente y te dormites en un lugar donde no pegan los rayos del sol-dijo la gata mientas se acicalaba

-me gusta la decoración me hace sentir en casa-dije irónica intente levantarme pero me maree mucho que termine sentada, aumentando mi resaca- donde estabas ayer?-

-Salí a revisar y conocer mejor la _casa_ y cuando las encontré estaban cantando _pega la vuelta de pimpinela_-dijo algo divertida

(pega la vuelta es una canción de las 80 o 90 sobre despecho)

-no me acuerdo de nada-dije intentando pero más lentamente levantarme y recorrí el camino hasta pasar por unas cárceles y hasta al fin llegar a la puerta de salida, a abrí y-uuffff no sabía que mi padre podía ser mas molesto-dije cuando me golpearon los rayos del sol

Camine un buen rato hasta que encontré a una bella desparramada en el sofá rodeadas de botellas de licor-despierta o te llevare a alcohólicos anónimos-le dije golpeándola con una almohada

En su cara podía ver la misma molestia que la mía pero no dijo nada, intentamos llegar a la cocina por nuestros propios medios pero las dos nos perdimos como unos 20 minutos hasta que me aburrí y nos tele transporte a la cocina y estaba edgary con 2 tazas de café negro sobre las mesa con sus respetivas dos aspirinas, eso la disculpaba del buen humor que amaneció-buenos días solecitos ya ven no duran nada en beber-dijo divertida pero yo la ignore y me tome las pastillas y un buen trago de café- recuerdo mi primera resaca pero después de la quinta uno se acostumbra y deja de sentirla-dijo y yo la miraba con odio

-bueno señorita rayos del sol que aremos hoy con el fulano ritual?-le pregunte

-hoy es mi parte favorita cambio de imagen-dijo emocionada

-que tienen ustedes con cambiar mi imagen ángel me a hecho 3 este años y todavía quieren hacerme más?-pregunto una molesta bella y mi mano se congelo edgary casi se tuerce el cuello del giro que dio para ver fijamente a bella

-hablo-grite la resaca ya no era de importancia, cargue a bella y la lance por el aire para luego atraparla y seguir- mi bebe hablo, después de tanta espera

-Mirian suéltame me duele la cabeza y me estoy mareando-dijo algo verde pero había algo mas importante

-dijo mi nombre-mi emoción fue tanta que la lance muy lejos y no la atrape pero al menos Axell ya estaba en el castillo y justamente la atrapo

-bueno si me van a lanzar cosas prefiero comida que a personas-dijo divertido y bella lo fulmino con la mirada-o lo siento, estas bien?-le pregunto

-sí pero Mirian es muy brusca-dijo para luego señalar el piso y el la bajara

-bella él es mi prometido axell-dijo y ellos se saludaron con un es un placer y bella volvió a su lugar-volviendo al tema de antes tu estilo está bien es algo como fresa, glamorosa, rock, punk, fashion con algo de gotik

Bella se reviso su sencilla camisa azul y tenía cara de "eso llevo puesto"

-no entiendo como tantas palabras cabes en un conjunto pero prosigue-respondí sinceramente

-bella tiene que cambiar de forma radical algo como chica mala, con emo, fresa, gotik, estyle y brillo con un buen toque de diva intocable-creo que el único que entendía era axell por que nosotras nada de nada

-asique el itinerario es compras-dije y bella gimió de pavor

Estaba feliz al menos esto la ayudaba y me confirmaba que no estaba muerta del todo

-si después la siguiente fase que es ligarte a un chico lindo para que sea tu mejor amigo confidente y luego él quiera algo mas contigo y tu lo rechaces por que-

-ya va, alto al fuego pistolera de donde sacaste todo eso?-bella se veía asustada por lo imaginativa y peligrosa que podía ser esta chica

-de aquí-dijo saliendo de la cocina para llegar un momento después con una enorme pila de novelas adolecentes de varios países e idiomas-el 66% de los rompimientos que salen tienes que hacer eso y lo certifica el 78% de las películas- no sé de donde saco otra enorme pila de DVD- y el 50% de las novelas-dijo sacando otra pila pero de novelas para televisión

-okey hacemos eso de buscar más amigo pero el resto no-dijo bella con decisión pero yo ya tenía a alguien en mente solo necesitaba adelantar el proceso pero antes tengo que hacer

-eres muy aburrida-dijo mientras se abrazaba a axell

Los ojos de bella se oscurecieron y se llenaron de dolor y agonía

-qué tal si empezamos con eso de las compras-dije llevándome a bella de la cocina lejos de la parejita

-gracias-susurro y yo no dije nada

La lleva a su cuarto y luego me dirigí al mío el cual me trae mas recuerdos de los que prefería

Era enorme casi del mismo tamaño que la casa swan, con un enorme armario y una gran cama que tenía el tamaño de 5 sofás pegados y la decoración era inspirada en el siglo 15 con muebles de madera y hierro, algunas cortinas de sedas que ocultaban un gran ventanal era lo más sencilla que se podía pedir

Me dirigí al baño al cual era estilo romano con una bañera que parecía piscina

-se emocionaron con la decoración-me dije y llena la bañera para meterme al agua

Me bañe un buen rato para luego cambiarme por ropa abrigadora

-que este lugar allá sol no significa que en el pueblito también- y Salí para encontrarme con bella y edgary en la puerta principal

-y axell?-pregunto bella

-sigue cansado por la construcción del lugar es por eso que no lo vieron anoche-dijo asique salimos del lugar

-como nos iremos?-pregunte creo que tres chicas con unas bolsas que aparecen y desaparecen en el centro comercial llamarían mucho la atención

-los autos de ustedes y las motos están escondidas en el bosque –dijo

Bajamos del castillo flotante saltando de un risco y aterrizamos sobre una roca la cual fue movida fácilmente de su lugar pare dejar ver una puerta que al entrar estaban los autos

-te gustan los laberintos?-pregunto bella

-si me gustan mucho- eso explicaba el diseño de la casa y el escondite de el estacionamiento

-estoy en la bati-cueva -dije al entrar al lugar iluminado con unos farolitos en el piso en ese lugar solo estaba el carro de bella y las dos motos-

-casi-respondió edgary

Nos montamos en el carro y salimos por la carretera subterránea e improvisada

Llegamos a port angeles y seguimos derecho al centro comercial

En lo que apenas estacionamos bella fue arrastrada de tienda en tienda probándose innumerables vestidos, camisas, pantalones y todo que se pueda usar en sima que tuviera los estándares de edgary

Yo después de un rato me senté en una banca aburrida hasta que un hombre se sentó a mi lado

-ya es mi hora?-le pregunte divertida

-no, estoy detrás de otra persona, pero tu todavía tienes un par de años más con vida-dijo serio

-debes divertirte que seas un shinigami (es un espíritu que se lleva a las personas al otro mundo) no te hace un adicto al trabajo-le dije

-vamos Mirian nos conocemos desde que eras una niña, tu madre fue una de mi actividades extracurriculares, sabes que en este tipo de trabajo no se toman vacaciones aunque no estoy interesado en ellas, me gusta mi trabajo-dijo afirmando

-lo había olvidado mi madre murió hace tantos años que no puedo contarlos-dije aunque solo mentía

-desde ese día odias a tu padre y con toda razón- respondió recordando ese día el cual yo quiero olvidar con toda el alma

-basta de recuerdos-dije levantándome el hombre me sonrió para luego retirarse e ir detrás de una mujer embarazada-pobre el padre de ese bebe estará devastado-dije lamentando por ella

Pasee un poco intentando despejar mi cabeza pero después de charlar con el mis recuerdos empezaron a aparecer

Flash back

-Mami mami mira- corrí rápidamente al gran jardín-encontré una flor muy bonita-dije acercándome a ella

Mi mami es una mujer preciosa-pensé- de cabellos largos y negro pero de ojos tan azules como el cielo con una brillante sonrisa sincera, siempre había uno que otro hombre que estuviera interesada en ella

-es hermosa-me dijo recogiendo su canasta llena de plantas medicinales-vamos se está haciendo tarde y es peligroso estar afuera- me tomo de la mano mientras caminábamos de nuevo a casa de nuestro señor, mi mami trabaja para un rey muy malo pero estábamos a salvo decía ella.

-mami por qué no estás con papi?-pregunte no entendía como los demás niños tenían papi y yo no

-porque tu padre es un hombre muy ocupado pero el siempre te lleva en su corazón-y me sonrió cariñosamente como siempre lo hacia

-papi nos quiere mucho-su mirada de entristeció por un fugaz momento

-a ti te ama más que a nada

Fin del flas back

(N/A la idea original era que ella detuviera a un ladro o parara a un estafador pero antes de que me diera cuenta había escrito esto)

Odio los recuerdos

Tenía años sin pensar en eso y ahora tenía que empezar a sufrir de nuevo de esta tortura llamada recuerdos

-mejor veo que hace la chicas-me devolví y empecé a buscarlas encontré a un grupo de personas amontonadas en una tienda y me dio curiosidad asique intente abrirme paso cuando lo logre encontré a una muy loca y rabiosa edgary peleando por un conjunto contra una esquelética chica.

-Mirian que bueno que estas aquí, para esto-dijo bella señalando a esas dos

-yo en asuntos de moda no me meto-le dije y le robe las palomitas a un chico para sentarme y disfrutar del espectáculo y bella se enojo conmigo

-no las detendrás?-

-nop, estoy bastante entretenida así-

-si no lo haces la convenceré de volver a beber como ayer-le di las palomitas y me levante, otra nochecita como esa y me muero

-aver aver chicas cálmense-pero me ignoraron asique me quite el zapato y les pegue a las dos en la cabeza

-esa mala maña tuya de golpear la aprendiste hace poco-dijo edgary sobándose la cabeza

-toda esta pelea es un pedazo de tela-esas dos me vieron como si hubiese cometido el más grande pecado del mundo

-eso que tienes en tu manitas es un KARL LAGERFELD original y el ultimo de mi talla-dijo edgary

-claro que no, estas muy gorda no te entraría ni siquiera si te pusieras a dieta además de que tu apariencia es demasiado común y de poca gracia además luciría mejor en mi-dijo la esquelética (así la bautice)

-aremos algo mas sencillo aun-dije tome al conjunto y lo desgarre por la mitad- nadie tiene el vendito conjunto –dije y ellas empezaron a llorar a mi me dio igual-señorita-le dije a la vendedora-toma cóbrese el vestido-dije entregando mi tarjeta de crédito

Terminamos nuestra salida de compras y nos fuimos al nuestra _casa_

Llegamos y edgary subió corriendo por las escaleras llevando todas las bolsas que compramos unas 20 en cada mano

-se enojo por lo de la ropa?-pregunte y bella se encogió de hombros-

-bienvenidas mis señoras-dijo la gata entrando en escena- estuve esperándolas

-limpiaste todo?-la casa ya no tenía botellas de licor y el olor de alcohol no estaba

-no al parecer una hadas de las flores solicitaron quedarse en el jardín y la única condición fue el de limpiar el castillo todos los días-dijo y de eso yo no estaba enterada

-o bien asique hay que cuidar más de las flores-dije aunque toda plantica que siembro se muera-lo harás tu verdad? yo no se hacer eso

-si –dijo y camino al jardín

-qué bueno que se encontró un hobby-dijo axell bajando las escaleras bostezando

-para cuando es la boda?-le pregunte guiando el camino a la sala

-no sabemos como sabes tenemos una posición distinta y se nos hace difícil-me respondió

-claro tu eres un mago puro y tu prometida es hibrida entre una hechicera y si mal no recuerdo un demonio cuervo- le dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los sofás y el me seguía

No me había dado cuentas que esta habitación tenía grandes ventanales

-no se lo digas en la cara se ofende ya que su padre trabajo mucho tiempo con el mío- dijo susurrándolo

-okey okey pero dime, ella puede quedar embarazada?- las relaciones con híbridos son casi inexistentes ya que casi todos no son capases de tener hijos son muy raro ver a un hibrido fértil es por eso que una relación con ellos no es tabú pero son casi nulas o no duran mucho tiempo

-todavía no lo sabemos es por eso que tiene la tendencia de experimentar-me respondió

-yo creí que ella hacia eso porque le gustaba?-

-eso también pero su principal objetivo es ese tener hijos-dijo para luego irse

-uuufffff a veces pienso que somos ganado de primera clase-me dije

Pov bella

(N/A no se esperaba esto verdad?)

Vacía así estaba mi vida

Oscura se encontraba mi alma

Roto mi corazón

Ya no me queda nada porque vivir

Solo me queda esperar a terminar esta ritual y tal vez terminar mi patética vida

_Ven, muerte, tan escondida_

_que no te sienta venir,_

_porque el placer de morir_

_no me vuelva a dar la vida_

Caí en la tristeza y el alcohol poco después de no se cuantas botellas pero recibí la inconsciencia felizmente

_No debes darte por vencida_

Esa voz la conocía

_Bella si quieres morir as lo, pero el destino tiene una futuro mejor para ti donde nunca dejaras de sonreír y la vida te dará mas regalos de lo que esperas_

Esa voz es de la niña de mis sueños no no era un sueño ella existía pero no había nacido

-donde estas?- pregunte buscándola pero no tenia caso estaba rodeada de oscuridad

_No me encontraras tu dolor no te deja ver nada más que oscuridad_

Sentí algo chocar contra mi cara-despiértate o te llevare a alcohólicos anónimos-dijo una voz bastante conocida y en estos momentos molesta

Los rayos del sol me pegaron directamente al rostro no entiendo cómo pero al voltear me di cuenta que no estaba en el en la sala del televisión estaba en algún saloncito con grandes ventanales y eso me molestaba

Seguí a Mirian pero creo que ambas estábamos tan confundidas que nos perdimos hasta que ella se arto y nos aparecimos en la cocina y encontramos a una brillante edgary

-buenos días solecitos ya ven no duran nada en beber-dijo divertida, uuuffff muy temprano para bromear - recuerdo mi primera resaca pero después de la quinta uno se acostumbra y deja de sentirla-dijo y yo la miraba incrédula , Mirian con odio

-bueno señorita rayos del sol que aremos hoy con el fulano ritual?-le pregunto Mirian dando su primer sorbo de café y yo la imite

-hoy es mi parte favorita cambio de imagen-dijo emocionada

-que tienen ustedes con cambiar mi imagen ángel me a hecho 3 este años y todavía quieren hacerme más?-pregunte molesta, es que estaba tan fea que tenía que cambiarme todo el tiempo empezaba a sentirme como una barbie tamaño familia

-hablo-grito Mirian y el susto que me dio no era normal, de pronto me cargo y empezó a arrojar y luego atraparme como si fuera un bebe- mi bebe hablo, después de tanta espera

-Mirian suéltame me duele la cabeza y me estoy mareando-dije mareada y la resaca empeoraba

-dijo mi nombre-dijo feliz pero creo que la resaca le termino de quemar los fusibles porque me arrojo a un lado de la habitación pero alguien de cuerpo muy duro me atrapo a tiempo

-bueno si me van a lanzar cosas prefiero comida que a personas-dijo divertido, era una voz masculina pero muy grave, sentía su aura mágica brotar por su cuerpo y cuando lo vi me encontré con unos ojos negros como la noche con pequeños brillos parecido a las estrellas-o lo siento, estas bien?-me pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de quién era

-si pero Mirian es muy brusca-dije pero que me tuviera en sus brazos se me hacia incomodo asique se señale el suelo para que me bajara

-bella él es mi prometido axell-dijo y cuando los vi comportándose como lo que son una pareja me sentí realmente incomoda-volviendo al tema de antes tu estilo está bien es algo como fresa, glamorosa, rock, punk, fashion con algo de gotik

me vi mi sencilla camisa "tengo tantas palabras en esta simple camisa?"

-no entiendo como tantas palabras cabes en un conjunto pero prosigue-respondió Mirian asiendo eco a mis pensamientos

-bella tiene que cambiar de forma radical algo como chica mala, con emo, fresa, gotik, estyle y brillo con un buen toque de diva intocable-creo que algo en mi cabeza se daño por que el idioma con el que me hablaban no lo entendía

-asique el itinerario es compras-dijo Mirian y yo gemí

Espero que ella no sea como alice o ángel bueno alice es peor si comparamos

-si después la siguiente fase que es ligarte a un chico lindo para que sea tu mejor amigo confidente y luego él quiera algo mas contigo y tu lo rechazas por que-

-ya va alto al fuego pistolera de donde sacaste todo eso?-Mirian la paro, yo me sentía algo asustada, que clase de vida tuvo ella? De donde saco esto?

-de aquí-dijo saliendo de la cocina para llegar un momento después con una enorme pila de novelas adolecentes de varios países e idiomas-el 66% de los rompimientos que salen tienes que hacer eso y lo certifica el 78% de las películas- no sé de donde saco otra enorme pila de DVD- y el 50% de las novelas-dijo sacando otra pila pero de novelas para televisión

-okey hacemos eso de buscar más amigo pero el resto no-dije eso de ampliar mis amistades puede ser bueno si quiero cambiar y desaparecer esa oscuridad que tanto me ronda en mis sueños

-eres muy aburrida-dijo entras abrasaba a su prometido

No podía soportarlo

Verlos a ellos felices sintiendo el mundo en sus manos esa confianza mutua que se tenían era el fruto prohibido para mi algo que llegue a probar y luego me forzaron a dejar

Me sentía un drogadicto en rehabilitación

-qué tal si empezamos con eso de las compras-dijo de repente Mirian sacándome de la cocina de reojo vi a _mia_ correr a la cocina

-gracias-susurre y ella no me respondió

Pasamos todo el día de compras me encontraba agotada pero al menos pase un día distinto cuando Mirian me dijo que yo me encargara de las plantas me sentí algo mejor así podía mantener mi cabeza alejada de mi demonio y mi ángel personal

Busque las semillas que estaban guardadas en un depósito y empecé a sembrar todas los flores que me gustaban

Cosmos atrosanguineus

Hana

Orquídeas

Rosas

Liz

Amorphophallus titanum aunque esta tenía un horrible olor a carne podrida era buena para los hechizos si la cuidabas bien

Margaritas

Azucenas

Canna

Planee sembrar un cerezo ya que sus flores siempre me gustaron

Colorado Columbine

Hortensias

Lirio de los vallesCorazón sangranteBlue BallsBegoña

(N/A tal vez la mayoría no sepan cuáles son estas flores pero pueden buscarlas, para mí son las más hermosas por que el sueño de mi bisabuela era tener todas estas flores en un jardín)

Aunque cada una nacía en una estación distinta con un clima distinto se pueden cultivar si la siembras de cierta forma y las ayuda a crecer de forma distinta con una temperatura distinta algo bastante difícil para una hechicera pero me imaginaba que las hadas de las flores me ayudarían

Pase lo que restaba de tarde sembrando cada planta y haciendo hechizos para que empezara su crecimiento las hadas del las flores no tan pequeñas como se las imaginan algunas tiene el poder ser crecer hasta parece un ser humano pero su forma original es del tamaño de una pequeña muñequita de porcelana vestidas siempre con atuendos de flor y hojas y alitas parecidas a las de mariposa de una forma distintas a las otras.

Cuando al fin había terminado me di cuentas que había pasado toda la tarde sin pensar en ellos.

Entre la resaca, preocupaciones por edgary y la jardinería me di cuenta que hoy me sentía mejor conmigo misma tal vez algo más libre pero siempre tendría ese dolor de saberlo lejos de mi

De eso no podía escapar, pero puedo ocultarlo? Encerrar ese amor tan grande lo puedo meter en un cofre y olvidarlo?

No, no podía hacerlo porque ese cofre se abrirá cuando menos lo espere

Esa afirmación hiso caer todas mis esperanza

Pero puedo vivir de esta forma?

Aceptar que él no volverá y vivir mi vida siendo feliz de que él sea feliz?

-soy demasiado egoísta para hacer eso, solo puedo esperar que el tiempo me ayude o me termine de romper-me dije y luego entre a la casa


End file.
